Mascaras
by Tom Reidem
Summary: Natsu esta empezando a recordar cosas de un pasado desconocido. ¿Que relación tiene con él? ¿Que cosas le espera su nuevo futuro?
1. Prologo

Mascaras: prologo

Grecia, Atenas.

La luna llena brilla en el templo de Atenea, sus ciudadanos se reúnen a ver la ejecución del monstruo que destruyo la estatua de Atenea y ejecuto salvaje mente a una joven arrancándole el corazón con sus garras.

-(¿Como termine así) *Se pregunta el acusado, vestido con un pantalón rasgado y una bufanda tapando su boca, su piel es gris y su cuerpo parece una especie de animal*. (Creen que soy un asesino por matar a ese succubo, sino estuviera herido nunca se habrían percatado de mi presencia) *A la plataforma llega el verdugo, con su hacha gigante y ensangrentada*.(Es mejor que me prepare, ven a mi Duplex Falcem) *En un almacén una hoz con dos cuchillas se mueve para regresar a su amo. En la plataforma de ejecución el verdugo esta apunto de asesinarlo hasta que es decapitado por una doble hoz*. (Te estaba esperando) *El acusado logra liberarse y agarra su arma, el publico empieza a correr y a gritar*

-¡Guardias, a el! *Los guardias sacan sus espadas y se lanzan hacia el, sin saber que fue lo mismo que no hacer nada, es acusado lanza un grito como de murciélago dejando a los guardias sangrando por los oídos y ojos, los arqueros preparan sus flechas incendiarias, las lanzan y crean un circulo de fuego, el acusado baja un poco su bufanda, abre su boca y se lo come como si fuese algo común*.I-imposible, es...un demonio. *Dice uno de los guardias, el acusado lanza por sus manos el fuego consumido, matando todo a su paso. Los guardias gritan de agonía, como si el infierno les cayece encima.*

-(Lo lamento mucho, que el señor se piadoso con ustedes) *Piensa el acusado*

-Ehhhhhhhh! ¡Me perdí la fiesta! *Grita una voz femenina*

-(Esa voz...) El acusado se da vuelta y ve a la mujer*. (¡Lilith!)

-¿Que pasa Raziel? ¿Porque tan sorprendido? *Dice la succubo, vestida de una forma provocativa y expuesta.*

-(Te arranque el corazón ¡¿Como es que sigues viva?)

-Raziel, no es un poco grosero hablar a la gente a través de tus pensamientos.

-(Eso no responde a mi pregunta)

-Raziel deberías saber que soy de la realeza, no moriré así de simple.

-(Ojala que pudiera encontrar la forma de callarte así de simple)

-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama Raziel, alguien debe enseñarte unos buenos modales ¡Ludicra vespertiliones! *Un circulo mágico se activa y de el salen murciélagos gritando como una habitación llena de campanas*

-(Maldición, estos gritos no me dejaran usar mi aullido debo poner fin a esto ¡Ventus arcticum!) *Un viento congela todos los murciélagos, Lilith se acerca con una patada, Raziel se cubre con su Duplex Falcem*

-Que cruel, hacerle eso a mis mascotas se nota que eres plebeyo

-(Cállate, puta del diablo) *Raziel intenta atacarla pero es rápida y lo esquiva, empieza una pelea en la que Lilith esta ganando por su velocidad.*

-Acéptalo Raziel, nunca pudiste tocarme. Lilith genera una cuchilla en su brazo apuntando a la cabeza de Raziel pero el la para con su mano desnuda.* ¡¿?!

-(Al menos no soy distraído) *Raziel parte en dos a Lilith pero se da cuenta que se hace murciélagos.* (¡Mierda!) Raziel salta un paso hacia atrás pero es rociado por el ataque.*

-Parece que eres un poco atento. *Aparece Lilith sin daños.*

-(Ese fue Clone vespertiliones, una buena técnica para una miserable como tú)

-Se nota que no aprendes plebeyo, tendré que seguir enseñándote, Gladius vespertilionem. *Lilith crea una espada negra y se lanza hacia el, las dos armas chocan, Raziel grita su aullido para lanzar a Lilith ella se recupera.*¡Ludrica vespertiliones! *De nuevo vuelven los murciélagos pero esta vez ella va con ellos.*

-(¡Ventus Articum!) *Raziel congela a los murciélagos y abre sus alas para esquivar el ataque de Lilith.*

-Bien, será una pelea aérea. *Lilith abre sus alas y se lanza hacia Raziel, de nuevo sus armas chocan, en el aire ambos son muy parejos.*¡Bomb vespertilionem!. *Los murciélagos se juntan y explotan lanzando a Raziel rompiendo el techo y sacándolo a los cielos de Atenas, Lilith aparece arriba de el y clava su espada en su pecho, al caer ella no deja de apuñalarlo y dejan un cráter al impactar, la gente grita de terror, los guardias saben que no podrán hacer nada contra ellos.* Que decepcionante Raziel pensé que me diverti-.* Lilith recibe un corte que la incrusta en la pared.*

-(Te lo dije eres muy distraída) *Raziel esta parado ensangrentado*

-Eso..eso fue el corte aurora. *Dice agotada Lilith*

-(Levántate, se que podes).

-No me des ordenes. *Lilith agarra de nuevo su espada, la alza su espada y libera una energía demoníaca que desmaya a la gente de alrededor.*

-(Así me gusta) *Raziel alza su espada y libera una energía que a diferencia de Lilith el suyo es más frío.* (¡Vamos!) *Los dos se lanzan y chocan creando una explosión.*

* * *

><p>-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Grita un joven pelirosa al despertar*<p>

-¿Que pasa Natsu? *Le pregunta su gato compañero*

-Tuve...un sueño muy raro. *Dijo el joven mago agitado preguntándose ¿Que fue ese sueño?*

Fin del prologo


	2. Capitulo 1: el hombre de las mascaras

Capitulo 1: El hombre de las mascaras

En el puerto de Magnolia llega un bote en el que un hombre duerme arriba de su maleta, el amanecer le apunta a sus ojos, se despierta. ¿Ya amaneció? *El hombre se levanta.* Magnolia, hace mucho que no vengo. *El hombre agarra su maleta y baja de su bote, un hombre se le acerca.*

-¡Espere, tiene que pagar la estadía!

-Ah, lo siento. *El hombre saca de su bolsillo su billetera y le paga. * Tenga, perdón por la molestias. *Se va y deja solo al hombre*

-P-pero si...si son 2000000 joyas, ese hombre debe ser rico, que bien podre comer en el mejor restauran de la ciudad. *Dijo el hombre alegremente.*

* * *

><p>Casa de Lucy:<p>

- ¿Un sueño raro? *Pregunto Happy*

-S-si. *Dijo agitado Natsu*

-Pero antes ¡¿Por que están en mi cama? *Pregunto Lucy enojada*

-¿Que podemos hacer? Esta cama es muy cómoda.

-¡Aye! *Dijo el gato azul*

-Y ¿Como era? *Dijo Lucy*

-¿Que cosa?

-Tu sueño, gritaste muy fuerte así que debió ser una pesadilla ¿No?

-No lo se.

-Bueno ¿de que trataba? *Natsu se quedo en silencio*

-Se me olvido.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como se te olvido?!

-Perdón, Lucy. *Dijo Natsu sonriendo*

-Mientes, Natsu. *Dijo Happy*

-¿Como?

-Te conozco, esa sonrisa era falsa.

-¿Falsa? *Pregunto Lucy*

-Si, Natsu esta ocultando algo.

-No estoy ocultando nada.

-Entonces ¿Por que no nos dices tu sueño? *Natsu se quedo mudo, el si recordaba su sueño pero no lo quería recordar.*

-Ya déjalo en paz, Happy, no podemos obligarlo a hablar sino quiere decirnos esta bien.

-Gracias, Lucy.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. *Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa*

-No, en serio te lo agradezco. *Dijo Natsu con una cara sufrida*

- Natsu. *Dijo Lucy con un tono de preocupación.*(¿Que es lo que estabas soñando?) * Pensó Lucy.*

* * *

><p>Ciudad de Magnolia:<p>

El hombre pasea por la ciudad y se queda viendo a una pequeña y su gato blanco en la tienda de pasteles.

-Ahh, se ven tan deliciosos. *Dijo Wendy con ojos de tentación*

-¡Wendy, ni siquiera lo pienses! Estamos muy mal económicamente, así que no gastes el dinero en dulces. *Dijo Charlie con tono enojado*

-Si, Charlie. *Dijo Wendy un poco triste*

-Tu eres Wendy Marvell ¿Verdad? *Le pregunto el hombre a Wendy*

-S-si. *Dijo tímidamente Wendy*

-¡Oye Wendy, no hables con extraños! *Le regaña Charlie*

-Tiene razón, señorita Charlie, perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Gulian Raizer Desario Tartaros Ghost.

-Es bastante largo. *Dijo Wendy*

-Y bastante difícil de recordar. *Dijo Charlie*

-No se preocupen, todos me dicen los mismo. *Se rió un poco. *Me pueden decir Ghost.

-¿No te llamabas Gulian?

-De hecho todo eso es mi primer nombre ¿Quieren mi apellido?

-Preferiría que no.

-Bien por que no me lo acuerdo. *Se rieron un poco.* Pero en fin, Señorita Wendy.

-Si, Ghost-san.

-¿Quieres algo de la pastelería?

-Si pero no ando bien de dinero.

-Lo se, después de 7 años de ausencia uno se debe cuidar en especial tu gremio.

-Si. *Dijo Wendy con una voz triste*

-Entonces ¿Que pastel quieres?

-No, no podría aceptarlo. *Dijo moviendo las manos*

-No, insisto, tu y tu gremio han pasado muchas cosas así que se merecen ayuda.

-Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, Wendy. *Entran a la tienda.* ¿Cual pastel quieres?

-El de fresas con cremas. *Dijo Wendy con un poco de culpa*

-¿Que pasa Wendy?*Pregunto Charlie*

-Es que me siento un poco mal por hacer esto, yo darme un lujo y la gente del gremio no me hace sentir egoísta. *Ghost la mira fijamente*

-Tienes razón es egoísta. *Wendy y Charlie lo miran.* Así que compremos también para los chicos del gremio ¿Esta bien?*

-¡Si, gracias Ghost-san!

-Ya te dije no me agradezcas, Wendy. *Le dijo Ghost con una sonrisa. * Considérenlo un agradecimiento por todo lo que hiceron.

-¿Hicimos?

-He oído todo lo que hicieron por la gente, vencer a Llulaby, salvar a la isla galuna, vencer a Phantom Lord, a vencer el Gerald malo y muchas otras cosas más.

-Aunque yo no estuve en la mayoría. *Dijo Wendy*

-Yo creo que cuando un compañero gano, todos ganamos y compartimos esa victoria. Para eso están los amigos, atraviesan todo juntos, los buenos y malos momentos. Eso es lo que veo en ese gremio, para mi ellos son gente debe ser respetada y querida.

-Si...creo que tienes razón, ¡AH cierto! Ghost-san ¿Por que esta interesado en Fairy tail?

-Es porque vine desde muy lejos solamente para formar parte de ese gremio

-¿Eh? *Dijo Wendy sorprendida*

Fin del capitulo


	3. Capitulo 2: El nuevo miembro

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero la historia y los personajes Ghost, Raziel y Lilith me pertenecen. **

Capitulo 2: El nuevo miembro

Fairy Tail:

¡Hola, chicos! *Grito Natsu sonriendo al gremio*

Hola, Natsu. *Le saludo Lissana sonriendo*

¿Dónde están Lucy y Happy? *Le pregunto Gray*

En casa, y también ¿Qué paso con tu ropa?

¡Ah! *Grito Gray al darse cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos*

¿Por qué se quedaron?

La casa estaba muy sucia y Lucy quería limpiar ya que el lugar estaba muy sucio según ella.

¿Y Happy? *Le pregunto Lissana*

En la casa de Lucy, limpiando.

¿Por qué se quedo? *Pregunto Gray*

Al principio se negó pero ella le prometió que le daría un pescado.

Se vendió muy fácil. *Dijo Gray con una gota en la cabeza*

Cállate, estúpido exhibicionista.

¡¿Quieres pelear cerebro de flama?!

¡Te venzo en 1 segundo, ojos caídos!

¡Gray, Natsu ¿Otra vez peleando? *Grito Erza*

N-no estamos llevándonos bien como siempre. *Dijo Gray asustado agarrando el hombro de Natsu*

¡A-aye! *Termino Natsu asustado*

Me alegro, a cierto ¿Algunos de ustedes ha visto a Wendy? No la he visto en todo el día.

Es cierto yo tampoco la he visto. *Dijo Lissana sentada en la banca*

Yo la he visto. *Les dijo Max entrando por la puerta del gremio.*

¡¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde?! *Le pregunto Erza gritándole*

E-en la pastelería en el pueblo. *Dijo Max asustado. *Pero no es todo había alguien acompañándola ahí dentro. *Dijo Max con un tono más serio*

Debió de ser Charle. *Dijo Lissana*

No este era un humano. *Dijo Max con un dedo arriba.* Y un hombre mayor. *Dijo con una mirada seria.*

¡U-un hombre mayor! *Gritaron todos al unísono*

No tan mayor como el maestro, digo alguien mayor como yo. *Aclaro Max*

Eso no importa, ¿Que hacía ese hombre con Wendy?

¿Cómo lucia? *Le pregunto Natsu*

Era un hombre joven, alto, de pelo negro y viste de negro en todo el cuerpo.

Ah, ya se quien es. *Dijo Natsu*

¿En serio? *Le preguntaron*

Piensen es grande y viste de negro ¿No lo entienden?

¿Qué? *Pregunto Gray*

¡Es un Ninja! *Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y con los brillos alrededor de su cara*

¡Eres un idiota! *Le gritaron todos y el esta tirado en el piso lleno de golpes*

¡Pero es verdad! ¡Si viste así es un Ninja! *Dijo Natsu en el piso*

Gildartz también y no es un Ninja. *Le aclaro Erza*

Pero Gildartz es Gildartz. *Aclaro Natsu*

Eso no tiene mucho sentido. *Dijo Max con una gota en la cabeza*

Ya basta chicos, ya saben como es el. *Dijo Lissana con una sonrisa.*

Entonces ¿Quién ese tipo? *Pregunto Max*

Sea quien sea, espero que no sea un pervertido. *Dijo Erza con una cara asesina*

Oi, Oi. *Dijo Gray*

¡Hola chicos! *Dijo Lucy mientras entraba por la puerta del gremio con Happy, se detuvo al ver el ambiente en el que estaban.* ¿Pasa algo? *Pregunto la rubia*

Si, Wendy esta saliendo con un pervertido. *Dijo el tonto de Natsu*

¡¿Qué?! *Grito Lucy con sus manos en la cabeza*

¡Idiota, así no es la situación! *Le grito enojado Gray*

¡¿Quieres pelear, cerebro congelado?! *Le respondió Natsu, los dos chocan sus cabezas*

¡Cállate, cerebro quemado!

¡No quiero oír eso del Striper ambulante!

Ya paren los dos. *Entro Erza en el medio y con sus manos los separo sin problemas*

Lo sentimos mucho. *Dijeron los dos al unísono*

* * *

><p>Fuera del gremio: Ghost, Wendy y Charle, están caminando por la calle con las bolsas llenas de pasteles<p>

Perdón por las molestias, Ghost-San. *Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados*

No pidas disculpas, es un placer señorita Wendy. *Le respondió Ghost con una sonrisa.*

Es raro que una persona hoy en día quiera unirse a Fairy Tail. *Dijo Charle.* Según la gente somos el gremio más débil y pequeño de Fiore. *Termino Charle*

Saben que no es verdad, su gremio es fuerte es muchos sentidos. *Respondió el moreno*

Tienes razón. *Dijo Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa.* Pero Ghost-San...

¿Qué? *Dijo Ghost con un símbolo de interrogación en la cabeza.*

¿Esta seguro de que esto no es muy caro? *Pregunto Wendy*

No te preocupes, tengo demasiado dinero. Algo así no es nada, además esto lo hice con buena gana. *Respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que Wendy se sonrojara un poco. *Además, tengo que hacer una cosa muy importante en ese lugar. *Dijo con un tono serio.*

¿Una cosa importante?

¿Qué cosa? *Pregunto Charle*

Es un secreto. *Dijo Ghost con una sonrisa inocente*

(Este tipo, ¿Qué querrá de Fairy Tail?) *Se preguntaba Charle en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Y Que es lo que quería del gremio? pensaba eso mientras caminaban*

Oh, ya casi llegamos. *Ya estaban casi por entrar pero Ghost se paro.*

¿Qué pasa, Ghost-San? *Pregunto Wendy*

Deberíamos movernos un poco a la derecha.

¿Por qué?

Créeme es por nuestro bien. *Los tres se movieron a la derecha, Natsu salio volando de la puerta y rodó por el piso.* Lo ven, señoritas.

S-si. *Dijeron las dos al unísono y con una gota en la cabeza*

Ese es Natsu-San, ¿No? *Pregunto Wendy*

Creo que si. *Respondió Charle*

Haber si es el. *Ghost dejo las bolsas en el suelo, se acerco a Natsu y se agacho.* Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro. *Se presento Ghost a Natsu*

(¡Si que su nombre es largo!) *Pensaron las dos al escuchar tan difícil nombre, Natsu en su lugar empezaba a abrir los ojos.*

¿Quién eres? *Pregunto Natsu débilmente.*

Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro, soy nuevo en el gremio. Llevémonos bien Señor Natsu. *Respondió Ghost con una sonrisa.*

Que nombre tan... ¡AAAAAAHHH! *Antes de terminar la frase Natsu grito de dolor, mientras en su cabeza aparecían diferentes imágenes en su cabeza.*

* * *

><p>Eran lo que seguía después de la pelea de Raziel y Lilith, Raziel se levanto en una cama todo vendado.<p>

Hasta que te levantaste, idiota. *Dijo una chica rubia sentada en una silla al lado de el, vestida con vestido negro totalmente elegante y de la realeza*

(Rachel… ¿Hace cuanto…?)

Dos días, Valkekenhaym te encontró en Grecia ensangrentado.

(¿Y que paso con Lilith?) *Pregunto mentalmente Raziel.*

El solo te encontró a ti, no había rastros de ella. *Raziel se que en silencio unos segundos.*

(Ese anciano, ¿Cuántas veces me ha salvado de una muerte segura?)

6, las he contado. *Dijo Rachel.* Aunque es una lastima de que no la mataras, esa chica ha estado dando muchos problemas al reino.

(No te preocupes)

¿Ah?

(Déjamelo a mi Rachel, vos sabes que soy muy fuerte, la próxima vez le gano te lo aseguro) *Le dijo Raziel con una sonrisa*

Idiota, no importa si eres fuerte o si ganas. No me gusta verte lastimado o en el peor de los casos muerto. *Dijo Rachel con un tono triste.*

(R-Rachel, lo…siento) *Le dijo Raziel con su mente*

Raziel tu siempre eres así, vas a estas misiones que te da mi padre y cuando vuelves llegas todo lastimado y a punto de morir. *Decía Rachel con una voz angustiada.* A veces pienso que quieres mor- *Raziel puso su dedo en la boca de Rachel para callarla*

(Rachel, lo que más detesto es que estés triste por mi culpa o por otra razon. Y no, no quiero morir, si muero tu sufrirías mucho y mi alma no podría descansar en paz sabiendo que te estoy haciendo sufrir) *Le dijo seriamente a Rachel*

Raziel.

(No te preocupes, yo estaré bien y no importa a que me manden a hacer, yo volveré a ti a cualquier costo) *Termino de hablar, los dos se quedaron en silencio.*

Otra vez me leíste la mente ¿No? *Dijo Rachel con un tono más normal*

(Jeje, me descubriste Princesita)*Dijo Raziel con un tono burlón.*

Idiota, por un principio pensé que lo decías de verdad.

(Ya lo se) *Respondió Raziel con una sonrisa burlona.*

Maldito idiota. *Le dijo enojada, suspiro y le dijo.* ¿Sabes en que estoy pensando ahora? *Raziel se quedo en silencio sabiendo que pensaba*

(Suena tentador, pero no nos meterá en problemas)

No te preocupes, tómalo como un agradecimiento de tu majestad por esforzarte tan duro.

(Entonces lo aceptare, mi princesa) *Los dos se besaron en un beso largo, los dos sabían lo que pensaba el otro, ambos querían que ese momento durara para siempre pero los dos sabían que tenían que separarse, ellos se separaron para respirar.* (Se lo agradezco, "princesa") *Le dijo con un tono un poco burlón.*

Cállate, Idiota. *Le dijo con un leve sonrojo.* ¡Ah, si! Raziel te llego una carta para ti.

(¿Una carta? ¿De quien?) *Pregunto Raziel*

De un tal Gulian no se cuanto. *Respondió Rachel*

(Déjame ver) *Raziel agarro la carta y la abrió.* (Esta carta la manda un tal Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro)

Que nombre tan largo y difícil de recordar. *Dijo Rachel con una gota en la cabeza.*

La verdad que si.

* * *

><p>Ahí termina el recuerdo que Natsu vio en su cabeza.<p>

(Otra vez, ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?) *Se pregunto Natsu.*

Fin del capitulo

**Ese es el capitulo de hoy, yo les dije que iban a aparecer otras series y ahí apareció (Mas bien mencionaron) a un personaje de Blazblue, además el personaje Rachel hace honor al personaje Rachel, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **


	4. Capitulo 3: Nuevos cambios

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero la historia y los personajes Ghost, Raziel y Lilith me pertenecen. **

Capitulo 2: El nuevo miembro

Fairy Tail:

¡Hola, chicos! *Grito Natsu sonriendo al gremio*

Hola, Natsu. *Le saludo Lissana sonriendo*

¿Dónde están Lucy y Happy? *Le pregunto Gray*

En casa, y también ¿Qué paso con tu ropa?

¡Ah! *Grito Gray al darse cuenta de que estaba en calzoncillos*

¿Por qué se quedaron?

La casa estaba muy sucia y Lucy quería limpiar ya que el lugar estaba muy sucio según ella.

¿Y Happy? *Le pregunto Lissana*

En la casa de Lucy, limpiando.

¿Por qué se quedo? *Pregunto Gray*

Al principio se negó pero ella le prometió que le daría un pescado.

Se vendió muy fácil. *Dijo Gray con una gota en la cabeza*

Cállate, estúpido exhibicionista.

¡¿Quieres pelear cerebro de flama?!

¡Te venzo en 1 segundo, ojos caídos!

¡Gray, Natsu ¿Otra vez peleando? *Grito Erza*

N-no estamos llevándonos bien como siempre. *Dijo Gray asustado agarrando el hombro de Natsu*

¡A-aye! *Termino Natsu asustado*

Me alegro, a cierto ¿Algunos de ustedes ha visto a Wendy? No la he visto en todo el día.

Es cierto yo tampoco la he visto. *Dijo Lissana sentada en la banca*

Yo la he visto. *Les dijo Max entrando por la puerta del gremio.*

¡¿En serio? ¡¿Dónde?! *Le pregunto Erza gritándole*

E-en la pastelería en el pueblo. *Dijo Max asustado. *Pero no es todo había alguien acompañándola ahí dentro. *Dijo Max con un tono más serio*

Debió de ser Charle. *Dijo Lissana*

No este era un humano. *Dijo Max con un dedo arriba.* Y un hombre mayor. *Dijo con una mirada seria.*

¡U-un hombre mayor! *Gritaron todos al unísono*

No tan mayor como el maestro, digo alguien mayor como yo. *Aclaro Max*

Eso no importa, ¿Que hacía ese hombre con Wendy?

¿Cómo lucia? *Le pregunto Natsu*

Era un hombre joven, alto, de pelo negro y viste de negro en todo el cuerpo.

Ah, ya se quien es. *Dijo Natsu*

¿En serio? *Le preguntaron*

Piensen es grande y viste de negro ¿No lo entienden?

¿Qué? *Pregunto Gray*

¡Es un Ninja! *Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y con los brillos alrededor de su cara*

¡Eres un idiota! *Le gritaron todos y el esta tirado en el piso lleno de golpes*

¡Pero es verdad! ¡Si viste así es un Ninja! *Dijo Natsu en el piso*

Gildartz también y no es un Ninja. *Le aclaro Erza*

Pero Gildartz es Gildartz. *Aclaro Natsu*

Eso no tiene mucho sentido. *Dijo Max con una gota en la cabeza*

Ya basta chicos, ya saben como es el. *Dijo Lissana con una sonrisa.*

Entonces ¿Quién ese tipo? *Pregunto Max*

Sea quien sea, espero que no sea un pervertido. *Dijo Erza con una cara asesina*

Oi, Oi. *Dijo Gray*

¡Hola chicos! *Dijo Lucy mientras entraba por la puerta del gremio con Happy, se detuvo al ver el ambiente en el que estaban.* ¿Pasa algo? *Pregunto la rubia*

Si, Wendy esta saliendo con un pervertido. *Dijo el tonto de Natsu*

¡¿Qué?! *Grito Lucy con sus manos en la cabeza*

¡Idiota, así no es la situación! *Le grito enojado Gray*

¡¿Quieres pelear, cerebro congelado?! *Le respondió Natsu, los dos chocan sus cabezas*

¡Cállate, cerebro quemado!

¡No quiero oír eso del Striper ambulante!

Ya paren los dos. *Entro Erza en el medio y con sus manos los separo sin problemas*

Lo sentimos mucho. *Dijeron los dos al unísono*

* * *

><p>Fuera del gremio: Ghost, Wendy y Charle, están caminando por la calle con las bolsas llenas de pasteles<p>

Perdón por las molestias, Ghost-San. *Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados*

No pidas disculpas, es un placer señorita Wendy. *Le respondió Ghost con una sonrisa.*

Es raro que una persona hoy en día quiera unirse a Fairy Tail. *Dijo Charle.* Según la gente somos el gremio más débil y pequeño de Fiore. *Termino Charle*

Saben que no es verdad, su gremio es fuerte es muchos sentidos. *Respondió el moreno*

Tienes razón. *Dijo Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa.* Pero Ghost-San...

¿Qué? *Dijo Ghost con un símbolo de interrogación en la cabeza.*

¿Esta seguro de que esto no es muy caro? *Pregunto Wendy*

No te preocupes, tengo demasiado dinero. Algo así no es nada, además esto lo hice con buena gana. *Respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que Wendy se sonrojara un poco. *Además, tengo que hacer una cosa muy importante en ese lugar. *Dijo con un tono serio.*

¿Una cosa importante?

¿Qué cosa? *Pregunto Charle*

Es un secreto. *Dijo Ghost con una sonrisa inocente*

(Este tipo, ¿Qué querrá de Fairy Tail?) *Se preguntaba Charle en sus pensamientos, ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Y Que es lo que quería del gremio? pensaba eso mientras caminaban*

Oh, ya casi llegamos. *Ya estaban casi por entrar pero Ghost se paro.*

¿Qué pasa, Ghost-San? *Pregunto Wendy*

Deberíamos movernos un poco a la derecha.

¿Por qué?

Créeme es por nuestro bien. *Los tres se movieron a la derecha, Natsu salio volando de la puerta y rodó por el piso.* Lo ven, señoritas.

S-si. *Dijeron las dos al unísono y con una gota en la cabeza*

Ese es Natsu-San, ¿No? *Pregunto Wendy*

Creo que si. *Respondió Charle*

Haber si es el. *Ghost dejo las bolsas en el suelo, se acerco a Natsu y se agacho.* Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro. *Se presento Ghost a Natsu*

(¡Si que su nombre es largo!) *Pensaron las dos al escuchar tan difícil nombre, Natsu en su lugar empezaba a abrir los ojos.*

¿Quién eres? *Pregunto Natsu débilmente.*

Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro, soy nuevo en el gremio. Llevémonos bien Señor Natsu. *Respondió Ghost con una sonrisa.*

Que nombre tan... ¡AAAAAAHHH! *Antes de terminar la frase Natsu grito de dolor, mientras en su cabeza aparecían diferentes imágenes en su cabeza.*

* * *

><p>Eran lo que seguía después de la pelea de Raziel y Lilith, Raziel se levanto en una cama todo vendado.<p>

Hasta que te levantaste, idiota. *Dijo una chica rubia sentada en una silla al lado de el, vestida con vestido negro totalmente elegante y de la realeza*

(Rachel… ¿Hace cuanto…?)

Dos días, Valkekenhaym te encontró en Grecia ensangrentado.

(¿Y que paso con Lilith?) *Pregunto mentalmente Raziel.*

El solo te encontró a ti, no había rastros de ella. *Raziel se que en silencio unos segundos.*

(Ese anciano, ¿Cuántas veces me ha salvado de una muerte segura?)

6, las he contado. *Dijo Rachel.* Aunque es una lastima de que no la mataras, esa chica ha estado dando muchos problemas al reino.

(No te preocupes)

¿Ah?

(Déjamelo a mi Rachel, vos sabes que soy muy fuerte, la próxima vez le gano te lo aseguro) *Le dijo Raziel con una sonrisa*

Idiota, no importa si eres fuerte o si ganas. No me gusta verte lastimado o en el peor de los casos muerto. *Dijo Rachel con un tono triste.*

(R-Rachel, lo…siento) *Le dijo Raziel con su mente*

Raziel tu siempre eres así, vas a estas misiones que te da mi padre y cuando vuelves llegas todo lastimado y a punto de morir. *Decía Rachel con una voz angustiada.* A veces pienso que quieres mor- *Raziel puso su dedo en la boca de Rachel para callarla*

(Rachel, lo que más detesto es que estés triste por mi culpa o por otra razon. Y no, no quiero morir, si muero tu sufrirías mucho y mi alma no podría descansar en paz sabiendo que te estoy haciendo sufrir) *Le dijo seriamente a Rachel*

Raziel.

(No te preocupes, yo estaré bien y no importa a que me manden a hacer, yo volveré a ti a cualquier costo) *Termino de hablar, los dos se quedaron en silencio.*

Otra vez me leíste la mente ¿No? *Dijo Rachel con un tono más normal*

(Jeje, me descubriste Princesita)*Dijo Raziel con un tono burlón.*

Idiota, por un principio pensé que lo decías de verdad.

(Ya lo se) *Respondió Raziel con una sonrisa burlona.*

Maldito idiota. *Le dijo enojada, suspiro y le dijo.* ¿Sabes en que estoy pensando ahora? *Raziel se quedo en silencio sabiendo que pensaba*

(Suena tentador, pero no nos meterá en problemas)

No te preocupes, tómalo como un agradecimiento de tu majestad por esforzarte tan duro.

(Entonces lo aceptare, mi princesa) *Los dos se besaron en un beso largo, los dos sabían lo que pensaba el otro, ambos querían que ese momento durara para siempre pero los dos sabían que tenían que separarse, ellos se separaron para respirar.* (Se lo agradezco, "princesa") *Le dijo con un tono un poco burlón.*

Cállate, Idiota. *Le dijo con un leve sonrojo.* ¡Ah, si! Raziel te llego una carta para ti.

(¿Una carta? ¿De quien?) *Pregunto Raziel*

De un tal Gulian no se cuanto. *Respondió Rachel*

(Déjame ver) *Raziel agarro la carta y la abrió.* (Esta carta la manda un tal Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro)

Que nombre tan largo y difícil de recordar. *Dijo Rachel con una gota en la cabeza.*

La verdad que si.

* * *

><p>Ahí termina el recuerdo que Natsu vio en su cabeza.<p>

(Otra vez, ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?) *Se pregunto Natsu.*

Fin del capitulo

**Ese es el capitulo de hoy, yo les dije que iban a aparecer otras series y ahí apareció (Mas bien mencionaron) a un personaje de Blazblue, además el personaje Rachel hace honor al personaje Rachel, gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. **


	5. Capitulo 4: El juego de Ghost

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima pero los personajes: Ghost, Raziel, Rachel y Lilith me pertenecen. Emina-116 gracias por tu comentario.**

Capitulo 4: El juego de Ghost

Natsu y Happy estaban en su casa, y Natsu estaba agitado y acelerado por su sueño que tuvo.

¡¿Que paso? ¡¿Esta bien, Natsu? *Pregunto Happy asustado y preocupado*

N-no paso nada, Happy. *Dijo Natsu mientras se recuperaba*

¡¿Nada?! ¡Pero si gritaste! ¡Algo paso! *Grito Happy*

Y-ya te dijo no es nada, solo fue una pesadilla nada más. *Le respondió Natsu.*

Pero…

No pasa nada, Happy. ¡Todo está bien! *Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.*

E-está bien. *Happy se volvió a acostar.* (Su sonrisa fue como la de ayer, falsa. ¿Qué te esta pasando, Natsu? ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez? De vez de fingir que estas bien y que en realidad estas sufriendo. Por favor dímelo de una vez, Natsu. Es como cuando "murió" Lissana, fingiste estar bien pero estabas sufriendo terriblemente. Luego llego Lucy y de alguna manera volviste a sentirte feliz, y ha empezar a superarlo. Y un día Lissana volvió a nuestras vida y todo tú dolor desapareció por completo. Pero desde ayer, te han pasado cosas que no nos quieres contar, ni siquiera a mi, tu hijo. Esto es realmente doloroso. Espero lograr hacerte hablar mañana. Mejor pensare que decirte para que soples) *Happy cerro sus ojos y se durmió, por otro lado Natsu no podía dormir. El seguía exaltado por su sueño reciente que no lo dejaba dormir.*

(¿Qué fue ese sueño?) *Se pregunto Natsu en su mente.* (¿Quién era Crom? Nunca escuche un nombre como ese en mi vida, bueno tampoco el nombre completo de Ghost es algo que escucha todos los días o se pueda recordar fácilmente. Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zanzaro. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo puedo recordar un nombre tan largo y complicado?! Apenas puedo recordar como jugar a los dados y pude recordar un nombre que ninguno logro decir más que la primera palabra ¡¿Qué mierda me pasa?!) *Se pregunta el joven mago en su cabeza.* (Ese nombre estaba en la visión que vi hoy cuando lo conocí… ¿Cuándo lo conocí? Ahora que lo pienso hay demasiadas coincidencias, todas estas visiones pasaron en el mismo día que el vino al gremio. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que ya lo he conocido, en mi visión su nombre estaba en la carta que mando Rachel…) *Hubo un silencio profundo en la cabeza de Natsu y puso una cara nostálgica.* (Rachel… otra vez este sentimiento de nostalgia. ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué me siento así cada vez que pienso en su nombre o en ella? ¿Qué me esta pasando? Esta no es mi forma de pensar, espera... ¡¿Desde cuando pienso tanto?!) *Pensó Natsu mientras se revolvía el pelo con sus manos.* (Se que es medio insultante pero ¡¿Por qué estoy pensado de más?! ¡Casi nunca pienso que no sea en otra cosa más que pelear! ¡Si, eso es! ¡Dejare de pensar en estas tonterías y volveré a lo importante! ¡Pelear y ser el más fuerte de todos!) * Pensó Natsu a gritos en su cabeza con una sonrisa maléfica.* (*Risas fuertes*) *Natsu se calmo y dejo de reír mentalmente.* (El más fuerte ¿Eh? Eso es lo que quiero…. no quiero ser fuerte para si proteger a la gente que amo como a Lucy, a Happy, a Lissana, a Wendy, Charle, a Erza, a ese maldito bastardo de Gray y toda la gente del gremio. Ellos confían en mi por eso no puedo decepcionarlos, tengo que ser fuerte por ellos, tengo que ser el más fuerte por todos ellos) *En la cabeza de Natsu se le vino la imagen de toda la gente del gremio sonriendo todos juntos como una gran familia, Natsu también sonrío con esa imagen pero de repente su imagen de la gente del gremio cambió por la de Rachel ella sola sonriendo, la cara de Natsu volvió a ponerse nostálgica.* (Ese tipo Raziel….estoy seguro que pensó lo mismo que ello en lo que pensé hace un momento. El quería hacerse fuerte para así proteger a lo que más quería…. a Rachel. Rachel ¿Quién eres? Je, esa pregunta ya se esta volviendo muy reciente pero es lo que mas me intriga… ¿intriga?) *Natsu se quedo con los ojos blancos y unos puntos suspensivos gigantes arriba de su cabeza. *(¡¿Desde cuando hablo con esas palabras?!) *Grito Natsu lo más fuerte en su pensamiento, en otra parte Ghost se encontraba frente al antiguo gremio de Fairy Tail. El gremio se encontraba roto, desgastado, con plantas trepadoras creciendo por las paredes, las paredes con grietas, la pintura corrida, los muebles rotos y el piso podrido.*

* * *

><p>(Si que quedo destruido, bueno no han podido lograrlo mantener bien durante esos 7 años. Repararlo costara un poco y mucho tiempo)*Ghost lo miro fijamente y sonrió.* (Bueno este gremio no se repara por si solo)*Pensó Ghost.* ¡A trabajar! *Dijo Ghost con todo ánimo.*<p>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente:<p>

El amanecer se veía en todo Fiore, Lucy Hearthfilia se levantaba de su cama, fue al baño se ducho, se cambio en el baño y cuando salió se encontró una sorpresa.

¡Hola, Lucy! *Le dijo Happy*

¡Intruso! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! *Le pregunto Lucy con los ojos resaltados*

Hoy Ghost nos dijo que fuéramos al antiguo gremio. *Le respondió Happy*

¿Al gremio? ("Gente, mañana vengan al antiguo gremio. Les tendré una sorpresa") Es cierto, nos lo dijo ayer. ¿Y Natsu?

Aquí estoy. *Natsu respondió con una cara de sueño y cansancio*

¡¿Y a ti que te paso?! *Le pregunto Lucy resaltada*

N-nada, estoy bien. *Le dijo Natsu cansado, se levanto de la silla y se puso a caminar tambaleado.* Vamos.

¿Qué le paso? *Le pregunto Lucy a Happy*

Tuvo otra pesadilla estoy seguro. Anoche se levanto gritando y acelerado, el no quiso decir que soñó. *Le respondió Happy triste*

Vamos a obligarlo, ya esto me esta hartando. ¡Vamos, Happy! *Dijo Lucy con una mirada seria y su puño cerrado.*

¡Aye! *Grito Happy, los dos salieron por la puerta y fueron a donde estaba Natsu*

¡Espera, Natsu! *Lucy lo agarro del hombro, Natsu se resistió y Lucy lo tiro para atrás.* Esta no te escapas ¿Qué paso anoche? *Le preguntó*

Nada. *Le respondió Natsu cansado.*

¡Vamos, Natsu! ¡Dinos de una vez, sabes que podes confiar en nosotros! *Le dijo Lucy pero Natsu los ignoro.* ¡Natsu! *Lucy lo agarro del hombro, Natsu enojado y le agarro la mano*

¡Que no quiero, mierda! ¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES, MALDITA PUTA DE MIERDA! *Le grito Natsu con una cara que asusto a Lucy y a Happy, al ver sus caras se tranquilizo y soltó la mano de Lucy.* Perdón, solo…no quiero hablar de eso. *Dijo Natsu con una voz apenada y triste.*

Natsu. *Dijo Lucy.* Nosotros deberías pedir perdón, ya que nosotros te obligamos y no pensábamos como te sentías. *Le dijo Lucy arrepentida*

Solo,…no lo vuelvan a preguntar ¿Esta bien? *Les dijo Natsu. Vamos. Se fue caminando y Happy se quedo con la boca abierta.*

¿Qué pasa, Happy? *Le pregunto Lucy*

¿D-desde cuando Natsu habla así? *Preguntó Happy asombrado por la actitud de su amigo*

¡Es verdad! *Dijo Lucy también asombrada*

¡¿Van a venir o no?! *Les preguntó Natsu desde afuera.*

¡Si! *Les respondieron los dos.*

* * *

><p>Los tres llegaron con todos los del gremio, todos se asombraron por lo que vieron.<p>

E-es una broma. *Dijo Gray*

Yo también lo veo y me cuesta creer que realmente lo hizo. *Dijo Erza*

Este tipo, ¿Realmente lo hizo en una noche? *Dijo Laxus asombrado.*

Pero lo hizo. *Le aclaró Gajeel*

Este tipo. *Natsu trago saliva.* ¡Reconstruyo a Fairy Tail! *Grito Natsu viendo como su antiguo gremio estaba reconstruido.*

Debió haber utilizado alguna magia restauradora. *Dijo Lucy*

Solo conozco una magia que puede hacer esto, "El arco del tiempo". *Dijo Gray*

¿Arco del tiempo? ¿Qué es eso? *Pregunto Lissana*

Era la magia que usaba esa mujer de Grimore Heath, ¿No? *Dijo Natsu*

Si, esa magia la dejaba controlar el tiempo de las cosas. Así que es muy probable que este tipo pueda usarla. *Dijo Gray*

Pero el arco del tiempo era una magia perdida, ¿Cómo es que la sabe usar? *Dijo Erza seriamente*

Además esa magia que nos mostró, "el rebote"... parece muy sospechosa. *Dijo Lucy*

Vamos, no nos precipitemos a conclusiones. *Dijo el maestro para calmarlos.* No nos quedemos aquí afuera y entremos.

* * *

><p>Todos entraron al gremio y al entrar el maestro fue atacado con un dardo de juguete.<p>

¡¿Qué?!

¡Ajajá! Caíste en un truco tan viejo, abuelo. *Le dijo Laxus, el piso una cuerda y un borrador. Laxus lo agarro y lo rompió.* ¡Ese tipo esta muerto! *Dijo Laxus con una mirada asesina.*

¡Que idiota! Caíste en una trampa aun más vieja. *Le dijo el maestro a Laxus mientras se reía carcajadas.*

Natsu, tu, Wendy y Gajeel tienen buen olfato. ¿No pueden saber donde esta Ghost? *Le pregunto Lucy*

Pero necesitaríamos algo con su olor. *Dijo Natsu*

No hará falta, Natsu. *Se escucho la voz de Ghost*

¡¿Dónde estas?! *Pregunto Natsu*

Veamos si me encuentran. *Dijo la voz de Ghost, Natsu vio el bar y fue corriendo hasta ahí.*

¡Aquí estas!

Se equivoca. *Un puño salio del piso y golpeo a Natsu en la cara.* Natsu Dragneel: descalificado. *Dijo la voz de Ghost.* Siguiente participante Erza Scarlet, por favor empiece.

De acuerdo. *Dijo Erza*

¿Segura que quieres ir, Erza? *Le pregunto Lucy*

Si. *Erza fue al frente.* (Debo pensar bien este tipo debe estar escondido en algún lugar pero debe ser uno bastante bueno, un en que nunca buscaríamos. ¡Ya se! En el segundo piso) *Erza subió por las escaleras y llego a segundo piso.* ¡Aquí estas! *El lugar estaba vació como el desierto.*

Error.

Maldición. *Erza se agarro del borde de la ventana y salto al primer piso pero al caer activo la trampa de Ghost.* ¡Kya! *Grito Erza cuando cayo en el hoyo.*

Igual que en la isla Galuna. *Dijo Happy*

Esto ya había pasado, no puedo creer que se pueda ver dos veces. *Dijo Lucy con asombro*

Dijo "Kya". *Dijo sorprendido Gajeel*

Eso no se ve todos los días. *Dijo Laxus*

Yo lo veo y no lo creo. *Dijo Charle asombrada*

Yo también. *Dijo Wendy asombrada.*

Ese tipo, no se lo perdonare. *Dijo Erza mientras salía del hoyo, ella se paro y una bola salio disparada hacía ella. Ella uso su Ex -equip para crear su espada.* ¡Muy lento! *Al cortar la bola salio salsa de tomate que la ensució toda.*

De hecho, fue justo a tiempo. *Dijo la voz de Ghost.* Erza Scarlet: descalificada. Juvia Loxar, por favor empiece.

Ah, le toca a Juvia. *Dijo ella en tercera persona.*

Vamos no pierdas. *Dijo Gray*

(Gray-Sama confía en mi ¡No puedo perder!) Pensó Juvia

Juvia, ven a mi. *En el espejo se encontraba una imagen de Gray llamando a Juvia*

¡Gray-Sama! *Juvia fue corriendo hacia el con ojos de corazones*

¡Espera es una trapa! *Dijo Lucy*

¿Qué? *El espejo se abrió y salio unas cuerdas que ataron a Juvia*

Son cuerdas especialmente para ti. Juvia Loxar: descalificada. *Dijo la voz de Ghost*

Esta perdió muy rápido. *Dijo Gray con una gota en la cabeza*

La verdad que si, fue muy fácil engañarla. *Dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza*

Gray Full Buster, por favor empiece. *Dijo Ghost*

¡Bien! *Dijo Gray emocionado.* (Debo pensar bien lo que hago o sino quedare descalificado. El segundo piso y el bar quedan fuera así que ¿Dónde puede estar?) *Gray se quedo pensativo por un segundo.* (En el sótano ¡Por supuesto! Ahí puede planear todo esto y esconderse. ¡Es el escondite perfecto! ¡Espera Ghost, voy a ganarte!) *Gray fue corriendo hacía la puerta del sótano, al abrirla una mano gigante lo golpeo y lo lanzo hacia la puerta.*

Gray Full Buster: descalificado. *Dijo la voz de Ghost.*

(Esto es malo, todos estamos perdiendo ante el) *Pensó Lucy*

Gajeel Redfox, por favor empiece. Le dijo la voz de Ghost.

De acuerdo. *Gajeel se paro al frente.*

Tu puedes, Gajeel. *Dijo Panther Lily*

Ya lo se, no me lo recuerdes. *Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.* (Debo pensar antes de actuar, este tipo ya ha sacado los lugares más obvios de la lista. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Habrá hecho un lugar secreto en el gremio? ¡El lugar secreto, eso es! Ese pasadizo secreto que mostraba una recamara en la que se veía la piscina principal. Ese es un buen lugar que no todos conocen, así qué es un lugar muy bueno para esconderse. Listo ya gane) *Gajeel fue al patio y se lanzo a la piscina.* Tetsuryuu no Tekken. *Gajeel rompió el piso de la piscina y entro al escondite para su sorpresa no había nadie.* Maldición, no esta aquí. *Bip*. ¿Bip? ¡OH, mierda! *Una explosión saco volando a Gajeel.*

Gajeel Redfox: descalificado.

Pobre, Gajeel. *Dijo Levy*

Por mi, se lo merece. *Dijo Droy*

Lucy Hearthfilia, por favor empiece.

¡Espera! P-puedo elegir no hacerlo. *Dijo asustada Lucy*

Por supuesto, Lucy Hearthfilia: abandona.

Gracias a dios. *Lucy dio un gran suspiro de alivio*

Cobarde. *Le dijeron todos los del gremio y Lucy soltó lágrimas estilo anime.*

Wendy Marvel, por favor empiece. *Dijo la voz de Ghost*

¿Qué, yo? *Dijo Wendy sorprendida.*

¡Espera! Wendy es una niña y ¿Quieres que juegue este juego? *Le regaño Lucy.*

El juego es igual ante todos, si ella quiere puede renunciar. *Le aclaró la voz de Ghost*

Por favor Wendy, no lo hagas. *Le dijo Lucy a Wendy, ella se quedo en silencio*

Lo haré. *Dijo Wendy*

Gracias a dios, Wendy. *Dijo Lucy*

Voy a intentarlo. *Dijo Wendy*

¡¿Qué?! *Grito Lucy sorprendida por lo que dijo la niña*

¿Estás loca Wendy? ¡Morirás! *Le dijo Charle*

No te preocupes, Charle. Ya se donde esta. *Dijo Wendy con una mirada seria*

¿E-en serio? *Pregunto Lucy*

Si, estoy segura. *Wendy se paro frente a una pared.* Estas escondido tras esa pared, Ghost-San. *Dijo Wendy segura de si misma, la pared empezó a moverse de a poco y del piso salieron dos cañones que apuntaban.* ¿Eh?

¡Wendy sal de ahí! *Le grito Lucy, la pared se abrió por completo y entonces…*

¡Correcto, Wendy Marvel es la ganadora! *Grito Ghost con una sonrisa y de los cañones salieron confeti*

¡Lo logro! *Gritaron todos al unísono*

Me alegro que alguien haya logrado poder resolver mi juego, felicidades Wendy has ganado.

*Risa* *Rió Wendy un poco avergonzada por su victoria*

¡Espera un segundo! *Grito Natsu*

¿Qué sucede Natsu? *Pregunto Ghost*

¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?! *Pregunto Natsu enojado*

¿Por que? Digamos que fue una paga.

(¿Paga?) *Se preguntaron todos*

Reconstruir el gremio, me llevo mucho tiempo. Que lo pague con sudor, sangre y lágrimas, en especial sangre. *Dijo Ghost con una cara de un recuerdo doloroso*

(¿Qué le habrá pasado?) *Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo en sus mentes*

Fue divertido. *Dijo Wendy.*

Habla por ti, a mi me dolió. *Dijo Gajeel cuyo cuerpo estaba todo negro*

No eres el único. *Dijo Gray con hielo en la cabeza*

Gray, tu ropa. *Le dijo la roja Erza*

¡Mierda! *Gray de nuevo se encontraba en ropa interior.*

*Risa* *Ghost se empezó a reír.* Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, todavía estoy agotado por lo de anoche.

¿Ya te vas, Ghost? *Le pregunto el maestro*

Si *Bostezo*, estoy agotado.

*Bostezo* Yo también, estoy muerto de sueño. *Dijo Natsu.* Happy me voy a casa.

S-si. *Le respondió Happy con una cara de preocupado.*

¿Pasa algo, Happy? *Pregunto Charle*

Es que desde hace unos días, Natsu esta empezando a actuar raro.

¿Actuar raro? *Pregunto Lissana*

Si, el desde el martes empezó a tener pesadillas y se levantaba gritando. *Dijo Happy con una cara de preocupado*

¿Qué habrá soñado? *Dijo Lissana un poco preocupada*

No lo se, se niega a decirnos. (Natsu, ¿Qué te esta pasando) *Se pregunto Happy.*

* * *

><p>En la casa de Natsu y Happy, el joven mago se acostó en su cama y se durmió profundamente.<p>

* * *

><p>En algún lugar, el niño se encontraba huyendo de alguien<p>

¡Ahí va, no lo pierdan de vista! *Una persona grito*

Ese maldito monstruo, ¿Dónde se metió? *Pregunto uno de ellos*

No bajen la guardia, este monstruo acabo con todos los Besekers el solo. *Dijo el más serio de ellos.*

Todavía me cuesta creer que alguien lo logro.

Pues debes creerlo o serás el próximo, Arthur.

Si, General. *Respondió Arthur*

¿Para que lo necesitamos vivo? *Pregunto uno de ellos*

Por que vivo nos será de mucha utilidad, además el rey se ha puesto muy interesado en este monstruo. *Respondió el general*

Yo digo que lo matemos. *Dijo el más grande de todos*

¿Quieres decepcionar al rey, Stewart?

No, general pero solo digo que no es buena idea que lo mantengamos vivo. Ustedes vieron lo que les paso a los Besekers, esa cosa nos mataría y nos comería en un segundo. *Termino Stewart*

No seas un miedoso, lo atraparemos y punto. *El general dio por terminada la conversación, arriba de los árboles el niño se encontraba mirándolos detalladamente. El no se dejaría atrapar por unas basuras como esas así que el lanzo un rugido y fue directamente hacía ellos.*

*Grito de dolor* *Los soldados se quedaron tumbados por el rugido, el niño preparo su arma para matar pero una patada lo golpeo y lo hizo chocar contra un árbol.**crujido* *El árbol se rompió, cuando el niño se recuperaba una jaula de metal salió de la nada y lo atrapo.*

Con esto bastara. *Dijo el atacante*

Valkekenhaym-Sama, ¿Qué hace aquí? *Pregunto el general en el piso*

Vine personalmente a atrapar a este niño, sabía que ustedes no iban a ser suficiente

Ya veo, les agradecemos profundamente las molestias. *Los soldados se pusieron en la pose de perdón.*

Ya esta soldados, mientras a ti niño. *Los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.* Serás el regalo de cumpleaños para la princesa Rachel.

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p>Capitulo extra: El trabajo de Ghost<p>

¡A trabajar! *Dijo Ghost con todo animo, el se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla una manada de murciélagos apareció y lo ataco.* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Grito Ghost al ser mordido por los murciélagos.* (¿Debo ahuyentarlos?) ¡Granada de luz! *Un destello de luz salio de las manos de Ghost y ahuyento a los murciélagos.* B-bien eso fue muy peligroso y creó que me sacaron me dejaron como un queso. *Al entrar vio como estaba destruido el gremio.* (Si que los años lo han tratado muy mal) *Pensó Ghost mientras caminaba por las ruinas.* (Mejor empiezo) ¡Imperium aetatis: Rejuvenate! *El piso del gremio volvió a estar como en sus mejores tiempos.* Perfecto, ahora al sótano. *Ghost fue a la puerta del sótano y al abrirlas las ratas se le lanzaron encima, y lo transformaron en un hombre rata.* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Grito Ghost de dolor al ser mordido por esa legión de ratas del infierno.* ¡Ilusión gatuna! *Unos gatos se crearon y asustaron a las ratas.* (Bien eso fue feo y asqueroso, me duele todo el cuerpo y lo peor de todo creo que tengo rabia) *Pensó Ghost con una cara sufrida, entro al sótano y volvió a usar su magia restauradora.* Bien por ultimo el patio. *Ghost se dirigió al patio, las piscinas estaban rotas y llenas de agua estancada.* (Bien, esto esta muy feo) *El agua empezó a moverse.* (¿Hay algo ahí?) *Ghost se acerco a la piscina y vio que algo se movía.* (¿Qué es eso?) *Ghost acerco su mano y de repente apareció un cocodrilo y lo ataco.* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *Grito Ghost por el dolor que le causaba las mordidas del cocodrilo, lo agarro de la boca y lo lanzo al mar.* C-con esto bastara. *Dijo Ghost débilmente, Ghost uso su magia una vez más para restaurar el patio. Al finalizar se paro frente al gremio, lo miro y sonrió.* Bien he terminado. *Dijo con orgullo y de la nada todos los animales que ahuyento se lanzaron hacía el.* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH! *Grito Ghost del dolor agonizante que sintió en ese momento, el se concentró y libero una cantidad de energía que acabo con sus atacante salvajes.* (Ni piensen que voy a dejar que algo como esto se quede así como así. No, voy a hacerles pagar por lo que me paso esta noche a ustedes gente. Si, eso es. Les haré un juego en el que van a tener que pasar por situaciones dolorosas *Risa maléfica*) *Ghost rió en su mente con una sonrisa macabra. En lo que quedo de tiempo el se la paso ideando un plan para poder vengarse de la gente del gremio* (Aunque no tuvo mucho sentido) *El se escondió tras una pared que tenía un pasadizo secreto.* Bien, ahora hay que esperar que las ratas lleguen a la ratonera. *cascabeles*. ¿Qué ese sonido? Esperen un minuto esas son ¡Serpientes! *Las serpientes se lanzaron sobre el. ¡¿Porque a mi?! *Definitivamente esa no fue una buena noche para Ghost*

Fin del capitulo Extra

**¿Qué les pareció? En el próximo capitulo va a tratar sobre el sueño de Natsu. Gracias a Emina-116 por su Reviews. No olviden dejar sus reviews y nos vemos en el capitulo 5. ¡Nos vemos! **


	6. Capitulo 5: Rachel

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Pero los personajes Rachel, Ghost, Raziel y Lilith me pertenecen**

Capitulo 5: Rachel

El niño se encontraba enjaulado como un animal que habían cazado, el se sentía…humillado por ser capturado y vencido por un viejo como el. El hombre que lo capturo se llamaba Valkenhaym, la mano derecha del rey de Rozaría Sanguinem. El reino principal Nosferatu hoy festejaba el cumpleaños número 4 de la princesa Rachel.

Valkekenhaym-Sama, ¿Esta seguro de esto? Pregunto el general

Si, Rufus. Estoy completamente seguro que será el regalo perfecto. Respondió el viejo

En lo que me respecta me parece una mala idea, con todo respeto Valkekenhaym-Sama. Le dijo uno de ellos

¿Por qué crees eso, Ezequiel? Le pregunto Rufus

Por que, por que…. ¡Eso es un monstruo! ¡Esa….esa….cosa, por poco nos mata! Y no creo que le vaya bien como regalo a una niña de 4 años. Termino Ezequiel

Vamos no seas así. Respondió Valkekenhaym

No quiero ofenderlo pero estoy de acuerdo con Ezequiel, esa cosa podría asesinar a Rachel-Sama mientras duerme o en cualquier momento en que bajemos la guardia. Eso nos traerá problemas. Le aclaró Stewart

Pero el rey nos lo pidió, así que no se le puede negar esto. Dijo el anciano

Pero…

No se hable más, lo traeremos y punto. Dijo Valkekenhaym para cerrar la conversación, el y el niño se volvieron a ver a los ojos. Sus miradas tenían una intensidad como si estuvieran peleándose con solo mirarse a los ojos. ¿Cómo te llamas niño? El niño se quedo callado. ¿No tienes nombre? El no reacciono a su pregunta. ¿Entiendes una palabra de lo que digo? El niño asistió con la cabeza. Entonces ¿Por qué no me responde? De nuevo no reacciono por su pregunta. ¿No puedes hablar? El niño asistió con la cabeza. Entonces eres mudo. El niño negó la conclusión del anciano. Si no eres mudo, ¿Por qué no dices nada, ni me respondes? Pregunto el mayordomo, el niño levanto sus hombros como diciendo "no lo se, anda a saber". (Interesante, no es mudo pero no puede hablar. Este niño ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué mato a los Beseker? Pero de todos modos, siento que este niño va ser de utilidad para nuestro reino. El cumpleaños de Rachel-Sama es fue una buena excusa para poder atrapar, rey Richard. Este niño ¿Me pregunto como obtuvo esos poderes? Bah, no importa pronto lo sabremos) El viejo sonrió maliciosamente

(¡¿Qué mierda sucede aquí? ¡¿Cómo puede ser que un viejo como el pudo vencerme tan fácilmente? ¡Y ahora me mandar a ser regalo de una princesa! ¡¿Qué es una princesa? ¡¿Es un monstruo que voy a ser su alimento? ¡¿Qué me van a ser?) Se preguntaba el niño nervioso en su cabeza.

¿Cuánto falta?

Ya llegamos, señor. Respondió el conductor

Bien gente, a envolverlo. Dijo el viejo

¡Si! Dijeron todos al unísono

(¿Envolverme?) Se pregunto sorprendido el niño por lo que dijeron, ellos agarraron papel de regalo y envolvieron como un regalo. (¿Qué demonios?)

¡Quedo perfecto, buen trabajo gente! Todos empezaron a aplaudir por su logro. Bien es hora de llevarlo a dentro, la princesa ya debería estar por abrir los regalos.

Bien apurémonos, aunque sea princesa todavía es una niña. Dijo Arthur

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Pregunto el anciano

Por favor, ¡Tiene 4 años! Es muy obvio que se emocionara y abrirá los regalos apenas los vea. Les respondió

¡Entonces apurémonos, sino se pondrá caprichosa! Dijo Ezequiel

La princesa no es caprichosa. Dijo el anciano y todos los miraron fijamente. ¡De acuerdo! Lo es ¿Satisfechos? Termino Valkekenhaym, todos agarraron el "regalo" con fuerzas.

(Oi ¡¿En serio piensan regalarme? ¡Estos tipos si hablaban en serio!) Pensó el "regalo" mientras lo transportaban. En el salón principal la gente le daba las felicitaciones a la princesa por su cumpleaños.

Felicidades por su cuarto cumpleaños, Princesa Rachel. Dijo un hombre al frente de la princesa

Gracias, tío Guillermo. Respondió la princesa Rachel sentada en un trono hecho específicamente para ella, la sala esta adornada con flores y había un banquete para alimentar a millones de personas.

Esto es para usted. Su tío le dio su regalo.

¿Qué es? Dijo entusiasmada la princesa, al abrirlo se sorprendió. ¿Qué es esto?

Es una pócima nueva que sirve para alargar la esperanza de vida de cualquier planta. Le respondió su tío

Gracias, tío Guillermo. Le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Bien, llegamos justo. Dijo Arthur

Silenció. Ellos llevaron su "regalo"

¡Valkekenhaym! Grito la niña alegremente

Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa. Dijo el anciano, si dio vuelta y miro feo a los guardias.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Princesa Rachel! Dijeron los guardias al unísono

Gracias, chicos. Les dijo con una sonrisa.

(Rachel-Sama. Usted es un ángel) Pensaron los guardias al ver tan angelical

(Esa niña debe ser la princesa pero con esta mierda no puedo ver nada ¿Cómo será?) Se preguntaba el niño en la cabeza. (¡Ya basta! ¡Voy a salir!) El niño empezó a moverse dentro, todos en la sala empezaron a asustarse.

¡Se movió!

¿Qué hay ahí adentro?

Un animal, estoy seguro. Decía la gente intrigada por lo que había dentro

¿Qué hay ahí dentro? Preguntó la princesa

Por ahora una sorpresa. Dijo una voz

¡Papa! Dijo Rachel

¡Su majestad! Todos se arrodillaron ante el rey Richard

(¿Este tipo es su rey? Mierda, no puedo verlo.) Pensaba el niño cuando escucho lo que decían

¿Qué pasa, rey Richard? Preguntó Valkekenhaym al rey

Si, quiero que lo lleven al laboratorio quiero saber exactamente que es esa abominación de dios y de la naturaleza. Les ordeno el rey.

¡Sí! Dijeron todos al unísono

(¿Otra vez me llevan? Por favor denme un respiro) Pensó el niño

¿Por qué llevan mi regalo al laboratorio? Pregunto Rachel

Por que es un regalo peligro y queremos asegurarnos de que no te haga daño. Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa

E-está bien. (Ahora tengo muchas dudas ¿Qué había ahí dentro?) Se pregunta la niña. En otro lugar, los guardias estaban transportando al niño al laboratorio

Se los dije. Dijo Ezequiel

¡Cállate! Todos lo hicieron callar

Acepten que tengo razón. Dijo en voz baja

¡Cállate! Lo volvieron a callar

Perdón. Termino Ezequiel

(¿Al laboratorio? ¿Qué van a hacerme ahí dentro? Según mi lógica algo muy feo y doloroso. Tengo que salir de aquí) El niño empezó a golpear su jaula pero de nada sirvió

¡Deja de moverte! El niño siguió golpeando

¡Esta jaula es irrompible! ¡¿Es que eres un idiota? El niño respiro profundo y grito para su sorpresa no pudo hacer su rugido

(¡Mi rugido se….se….FUE! ¡¿Es que esta jaula realmente esta hecha para mi? Debo darle con todo) El movió su cabeza hacía atrás y golpeo la jaula con fuerza. Su frente empezó a sangrar y se desmayo.

¿Eh? Quien lo diría paro de moverse. Dijo Rufus

Talvez haya muerto. Dijo Arthur

Esperemos que no o si no el rey nos matara. De repente a todos le dio un escalofrió que paso por su cuerpo por lo que dijo Stewart recién.

M-mejor callémoslos y llevémoslo al laboratorio.

Al día siguiente: El niño abre sus ojos poco a poco, al despertar se da cuenta de que esta atado a una cama y que se encontraba ya dentro del laboratorio.

(¡¿Qué esto?) El niño intento romper las ataduras

Es inútil, esas ataduras también fueron hechas para ti. Dijo una voz

(¿Quién es?) El niño vio a su izquierda y se encontró a Valkekenhaym

(El anciano)

¿Cómo que "anciano"? Dijo el anciano con una vena en la cabeza

(¡¿Cómo supo que..?)

"Lo que pensé" ¿Verdad? El niño lo vio sorprendido, ese hombre logro saber lo que supo lo que había pensado

(¿Quién demonios eres?) Le "pregunto" el niño

Que maleducado, cuando hables bien te lo diré. Le dijo y se fue

(Maldito anciano)

Todavía puedo escucharte.

(Me alegro mucho) Pensó el niño con una sonrisa. En otro lado la pequeña princesa se encontraba inquieta en su habitación.

("Quiero que lo lleven al laboratorio quiero saber exactamente que es esa abominación de dios y de la naturaleza") Recordó Rachel lo que dijo su padre ayer. (Ahora tengo dudas ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?) Repetía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su cama. (¡Ya se!) Se le prendió un foco encima. (Voy a meterme al laboratorio y llevar mi regalo al escondite, ¡Si ahí nadie nos encontrara!) Pensó la pequeña princesa. Pero el laboratorio tiene buena seguridad, ya se usare la capa que me regalo mi tía. La niña busco entre sus cosas. ¡Acá esta! (Con esto nadie puede verme, gracias "seguridad real") Rachel agarro su capa y se envolvió con ella. (¡Listo con esto puedo infiltrarme y sacar mi regalo de ahí dentro! Pero me pregunto ¿Qué será? Espera se movía así que tiene que se ser una mascota ¡Si, otra mascota más! Espero que sea un león. Si debe serlo, sino ¿Por qué dijo que sería peligroso? Ellos no entienden que los animales me adoran) Pensaba Rachel mientras caminaba envuelta en su capa invisible (Nota: Lo se muy Harry Potter ¿Verdad?) por los pasillos del castillo. En el laboratorio el niño es visitado por una persona

Dios mío ¿Qué eres, niño? Pregunto el hombre vestido de blanco

(Otra vez esa pregunta, ¿Es que no saben decir otra cosa?) Pensó el niño un poco molesto

Ah, perdón por no presentarme. Soy Tomas Williams seré tu medico de aquí en adelante.

(¿Un medico? Espere ¿Por qué se presenta?) Pensó el niño con una gota en la cabeza

Bien es hora de comenzar. Tomas saco una valija

(¿Q-que mierda es eso?) Se preguntaba el niño

Primero probemos tu dureza. El medico saco una aguja

(¡¿Q-que mierda es eso?) Se pregunto exaltado el niño

Quédate quieto por favor. El medico empezó a acercarse

(¡Espera! ¡¿Vas a pincharme con eso? ¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO!) Grita el niño en su pensamientos mientras se movía brutamente para salir de lo que le esperaba

¡Quédate quieto! El medico lo agarro de cuello y levanto su jeringa. ¡Vamos!

(¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!) Grito el niño pero al tocar el cuello, la punta de la jeringa se rompió en pedazos

Fascinante, tu piel es muy dura. Dijo el medico y el niño se relajo

(¡Gracias a Crom! ¡Estoy vivo!) Pensaba el niño mientras se le caía lagrimas estilo anime diciendo "De la que me salve"

Ahora probemos con algo más fuerte.

(¿Más fuerte?)

¡Ta-da! El medico saco una súper jeringa

(¡!) Grito el niño en su cabeza y no tuvo más remedio que esperar el infierno. Dos horas después

¡Listo terminamos por hoy! Gracias por tu cooperación niño. El medico dejo la sala y el niño se quedo en su cama

(Voy a morir) Pensó el niño mientras que por su boca salía su alma (Nota: Pobre niño) En los pasillos la pequeña princesita Rachel intentaba entrar sigilosamente al laboratorio.

(Viene alguien, ese no es ¡Tomas!) El medico iba con su valija y sonriendo por su trabajo bien hecho. (Ese era el medico y viene del laboratorio, ¡Le hizo algo a mi regalo!) Pensó Rachel y desesperada fue corriendo hacía el laboratorio. (Si estoy en lo correcto el debe estar atado así que hay que desactivar la cama) Rachel fue corriendo a un interruptor y con todas sus fuerza salto y lo desactivo

(¿Qué? ¿Soy libre? Esto no es posible ¿Quién me libero?) Pensaba el niño mientras se reincorporaba de su cama.

(¡¿Haber como es?) La niña iba corriendo emocionada hacía la puerta mientras se sacaba su capa de invisibilidad

(¡Libertad! ¡Dulce libertad!) El niño iba hacía la puerta y entonces ambos se vieron. Los dos se miraron fijamente pero en la cabeza del niño un gato le disparo a un corazón con un revolver y el niño se desmayo.

¿Ah? Se pregunto la niña con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

(¡Mierda, es hermosa!) Pensó el niño en su cabeza. (¿Quién es esta niña?) La niña se agacho y lo miro, el niño se ruborizo un poco.

¡Que bien mi regalo es un amigo! Grito la niña con felicidad

(¿Qué regalo? Un minuto será que esta niña ¿Es amiga de la princesa?) Pensó el niño (Nota: Que idiota es este niño)

Siempre quise un amigo pero mi papa no me deja salir del castillo. Dijo un poco triste

(Su papa debe ser uno de los guardias) Pensó ingenuamente el niño

Mejor vámonos, bien entra. Dijo Rachel mientras se ponía la capa

(¿Entrar? ¿Qué querrá hacer con eso?) Pensaba el niño

¡Vamos! ¿Quieres irte o no? El niño solo suspiro y entro dentro de la capa. Listo, nos vamos. Los dos se fueron del laboratorio

(¡Mierda ahí hay guardias!) Pensó el niño

No te preocupes. Le susurro al oído. Esta capa nos hace invisibles pero no hagas ruido ¿Entendido? El niño asistió con la cabeza

(¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Por qué me esta ayudando?) EL niño empezó a oler algo. (Ella…huele muy rico) El niño negó con su cabeza. (Tranquilízate es solo una niña….muy linda) El niño ruborizado se agarro los pelos de la cabeza

(¿Qué le pasa a este niño? ¿Quién será? El con esas garras y esas escamas se ve… ¡Muy genial!) Pensó Rachel con brillitos en la cabeza cuando lo miraba. (Bien llegamos) Ellos entraron a la habitación y se sacaron la capa. Bien esta es mi habitación ¿Qué te parece? El niño no respondió el se quedo asombrado por como era la habitación

(I-increíble, no puedo creer que una habitación pueda ser tan grande. Por Crom, es mas grande que una casa) Pensaba en asombro cuando veía la inmensidad de la habitación

Pero antes tenemos que ir a un lugar.

(¿Dónde?) La niña saco un libro de su estantería y se abrió un pasadizo secreto (Wow, tiene un pasadizo secreto)

Vamos. La princesa lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo adentro del pasadizo, al entrar la puerta se cerro

(¿A dónde lleva esa cosa?) Se veía una luz al final de pasillo. (E-esto es…) El lugar era tan grande como una isla, había Rosas por doquier, los árboles tenías sus hojas rosas que caían y volaban con el viento, en el medió había una un rió cuya agua bajaba de una cascada que estaba muy arriba de ellos y había un bosque que estaba habitado por animales de todo tipo. Es hermoso. Dijo con una voz muy débil y el viento se movió un poco

¡Ah, hablaste! Dijo Rachel

(¿Hable? Dios, ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Mis palabras salieron de la boca sin que me diera cuenta) El niño vio el agua. (Mierda tengo mucha sed) El niño fue hacía el rió bebió agua y se lavo la cara cuando vio el agua el. ¡! Grito el niño y una onda de sonido salio disparada de su boca

¡¿Qué paso? Fue corriendo Rachel. ¡¿Esta bien? Ella lo miro sorprendida (Su cara esta…asustado) El niño tenía la cara de haber visto a un monstruo espantoso. El niño se acerco de nuevo al agua y se vio a si mismo

(Ese ¿Soy yo?) El niño vio con asombro y miedo por primera vez su rostro, el llevo su mano a su cara y se asusto de nuevo. (Estas no son manos, son garras) El vio con miedo sus garras, el las tenía todo el tiempo pero el nunca se paro un segundo para observarlas ("¡Eso es un monstruo! ¡Esa….esa….cosa, por poco nos mata!") El niño puso sus manos en su cara ("Esa cosa podría asesinar a Rachel-Sama mientras duerme o en cualquier momento en que bajemos la guardia. Eso nos traerá problemas") El niño se agarro de los pelos. ("Quiero que lo lleven al laboratorio quiero saber exactamente que es esa abominación de dios y de la naturaleza") El niño se agacho ("¡Cuidado gente, ese monstruo nos quiere matar!) El niño se dejo caer sus manos al piso y agacho su cabeza. ("¡Monstruo!") Esa palabra no dejo de repetirse en su cabeza y el niño no pudo seguir aguantando sus lágrimas. (Al final ellos tenían razón) El niño dejo caer sus lágrimas (S-soy un monstruo) El niño pensaba entre lagrimas. Rachel instintivamente empezó a llorar pero no de triste sino de lastima por el llanto de dolor que tenía el niño, ella limpio sus lagrimas con su manga y golpeo al niño. (¿Qué?) El fue golpeado de nuevo.

¡No llores! Le dijo Rachel y de nuevo ella estaba llorando pero estaba vez no ponía una cara triste. ¡Mi papa me dijo que los hombres no lloran! ¿Eres hombre? Pregunto la niña y el niño asistió con una vena resalta

(¿Qué si soy hombre? Es muy obvio que lo soy)

¡¿Qué fue eso? Grito la niña sorprendida

(¿Paso algo?)

¡Ahí esta otra vez! Grito Rachel

(Espera, ¿Esta niña puede leer pensamientos?)

¿Puedo leer pensamientos? ¡Eso no lo sabía! Se sorprendió Rachel

(Entonces si puedes oírme)

C-creo que si

(Bueno, de alguna manera se siente bien poder hablar con alguien) Dijo el niño

Ya veo, me alegro. Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Mi nombre es Rachel

(¿Rachel? Te llamas igual que la princesa)

No es que yo soy la princesa. El niño se quedo mudo por un segundo. (¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?) Grito el niño. (¿T-t-tu e—res la p-p-princesa?) Dijo el niño apuntándole con su dedo y con una cara de sorprendido

Si, soy la princesa de Rozaría Sanguinem. Respondió. ¿Tu quien eres?

(¿Quién soy?) Esa pregunta dejo pensativo al niño, el no tenía un nombre y nunca pensé en tener uno, el realmente no le importaba tener uno pero la situación en la que se encontraba el necesitaba uno. (M-mi nombre es….Ra….Raziel, ¡Si mi nombre es Raziel! ¡Soy el gran Nosferatu que eligió Crom!) Dijo el niño con un tono arrogante

¡¿Crom? ¡¿Te refieres al dios Crom? Dijo sorprendida Rachel

(¡Si así es! ¡El dios Crom me eligió como su aprendiz!) Dijo Raziel orgullosamente

¡¿En serio? Pregunto Rachel con curiosidad

(Si, el dijo que fui su mejor aprendiz y que no había mortal que pudiera vencerme. ¡Yo soy el mejor aprendiz de Crom, Raziel!) Dijo Raziel con arrogancia

¡Eres increíble, Raziel! Dijo ella sonriendo un poco sonrojada y con unos brillitos en los ojos para ella era como estar frente a un héroe, y la pobrecilla se lo creyó completamente. Ellos dos pasaron todo el día jugando pero en otra parte los guardias estaban alarmados por la huída de Raziel. Ya estaba oscureciendo y los dos salieron del escondite. Nos vemos mañana, Raziel. Dijo Rachel sonriendo y despidiéndose de su amigo

(No te preocupes vendré mañana, lo prometo) Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la habitación, el se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio y se encontró con los guardias

¡Ahí esta, rápido amarrémoslo! Dijo Rufus

¿Estas seguro que podemos hacer algo contra el? Dijo Ezequiel

No se alarmen, ahí esta Valkekenhaym-Sama. Dijo Stewart

¿Con que aquí estas…? El anciano se cayo un segundo y vio la cara de felicidad de Raziel, el lo ignoro y volvió a dormir en la cama del laboratorio. Valkekenhaym se quedo mudo y los guardias también.

(¿Qué mierda fue eso?) Pensaron todos los presentes en la sala.

Al día siguiente: Raziel se encontraba durmiendo en su cama

Despierta. Una voz hablo, Raziel veía todo negro

(¡¿Qué?) Raziel levanto su cabeza de golpe y choco contra algo. (Eso dolió) El abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que había golpeado al medico.

Hijo de puta, eso me dolió un montón. Dijo Tomas con su nariz ensangrentada

(Si que lo lastime) Pensó Raziel

Veo que mis inyecciones hicieron efecto, ahora puedes comunicarte

(¿Qué?)

Mejor te enseño como funciona, lo que tienes que hacer es pensar que estas hablando pero con tu mente

(Espera ¿Qué me hiciste?) Pregunto Raziel

Recuerda que ayer te pinché con las jeringas

(Preferiría no recordarlo) "Dijo" Raziel con unas líneas azules en la cabeza

Mira, lo que te inyecte ayer fueron implante cerebrales, esos implantes permiten subir tu capacidad mental. Pero…

(¿Pero que?) Pregunto curioso

Lo que más me sorprendió es tu capacidad mental

(¿Capacidad mental? ¿Qué es eso?) Pregunto Raziel

La capacidad mental es lo que la mente puede soportar, la mentalidad de una persona va cambiando y mejorando a partir que pasa el tiempo. En otras palabras, la capacidad mental de una persona mejora cuando se hace más listo pero tu caso es uno especial. Tomas miro a Raziel fijamente. Tu cerebro esta a un desarrollo muy avanzado para tu edad, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

(¿Cuál?) Respondió Raziel

¿Cómo conseguiste estos poderes, ummm...?

(Raziel, y mis poderes bueno…podrías decir que se me fueron dados) Dijo el

¿Dados? ¿Por quien?

(¿Me creerías si te lo dijera?)

Adelante, niño.

(Esta bien mis poderes me fueron dados cuando me tiraron al río de los muertos)

¿El río de los muertos? Entonces eres un Beseker ¿Verdad?

(Podría decirte que si, cuando caí al río el se me apareció y me dio mis poderes)

¿Quién es el? Pregunto Tomas

(Crom) Dijo Raziel y Tomas se quedo con una cara de sorprendido

C-C-Crom, el d-d-dios Crom ¿El dios Beseker Crom?

(Si)

…..Me estas diciendo que ¿Un dios apareció ante ti, te salvo de tu muerte segura y que te dio unos poderes inimaginables para matar a toda una aldea que lo adoraba e estimaba con toda su alma? Dijo Tomas con un tono de confusión

(De hecho, eso es toda mi historia desde que nací) Le respondió el Beseker

…. ¡! ¡¿C-c-c-crees que me vaya a creer eso? ¡¿Qué un d-dios te hizo eso? ¡Eso es una...! Raziel golpeo a Tomas en la cara y cayo inconsciente al piso

(¡Vete a la mierda!) Dijo Raziel enojado y con una vena resaltada

Maldición. Tomas recupero su conciencia en el piso, el esta lastimado en la frente y sangrando por la nariz. ¡Guardias! Los guardias entraron en la habitación y prepararon sus armas

(¡Maldición! Si tan solo tuviera a Duplex Falcem) Pensó en ese momento Raziel (¡Vengan mierdas, los venceré con mis manos!) Les dijo Raziel, ellos se lanzaron hacia el

¡Alto! Una voz de niña paro la pelea

¡Princesa Rachel! Los guardias se arrodillaron ante ella, ella miro a Raziel.

La princesa ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Pregunto Tomas en el suelo

¡Hola, Raziel-San! Ella ignoro la pregunta de tomas y fue directo hacía Raziel

(¡Me ignoro!) Pensó Tomas en ese momento

(¡¿Raziel-San?) Pensaron los guardias con asombro al ver a su jefa refiriéndose a alguien de una manera tan respetuosa

(Hola, Rachel ¿Qué haces aquí?) Dijo Raziel en voz en general para que lo escucharan

(¡¿Por qué este tipo le habla tan normal?) Pensaban todos al mismo tiempo por lo que escucharon.

Vine a recogerte pero vi que te iban a atacar ¿Qué hiciste? Pregunto Rachel

(Golpea a ese idiota en la cara dos veces) Dijo Raziel señalando a Tomas en el piso

¡Oye! Le grito desde el suelo

¿En serio? Buen trabajo, Raziel-San. Le felicito con una sonrisa

(¡¿Princesa?) Pensó en gritos Tomas

¡Vámonos, Raziel! Dijo Rachel. Ella agarro la mano a Raziel y se fue corriendo con el.

(Espera, no vayas tan rápido o me caeré)

¿Qué mierda esta haciendo ese niño con la princesa? Dijo Rufus

Talvez, la este amenazando. Dijo Arthur

Si es así debemos ir a salvarla. Dijo Stewart

No lo hagan chicos. Dijo Ezequiel

¿Por qué dices eso? ¡La vida de la princesa podría estar en peligro!

No lo creo. Todos lo miraron confundidos. La princesa parecía estar completamente feliz con ese niño. Dijo Ezequiel con un tono serio

Aun así deberíamos vigilarlo de cerca, por las dudas. Dijo Rufus

De acuerdo, pero yo se los dije. Les aclaró Ezequiel, Raziel y Rachel se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del castillo

(¿Adonde vamos, Rachel?) Pregunto Raziel a Rachel

Al pueblo, quiero ir a comprar unas cosas en las tiendas del centro.

(¿Estas segura? Eres una princesa, no es un poco….inseguro) Dijo Raziel dudoso de la propuesta de la rubia

¡Si! Le respondió con una sonrisa, ellos mientras se dirigían a la puerta, Raziel sentía como los demás sirvientes y guardias lo miraban asustados

¿Q-que es esa cosa? Dijo una de las sirvientas

¿Qué esta haciendo la princesa con eso? Dijo uno de los guardias

¿De donde salió esa cosa?

Dios mío, ¿Qué mierda es eso? Raziel escucha todas sus palabra y lo estaban acabando la paciencia

¡Ya basta! Grito Rachel enojada, los demás hicieron caso a la princesa y se callaron. No se atrevan a molestar a Raziel-San, no le gustan que le hagan eso. Dijo la princesa. Vámonos, Raziel-San. Raziel asistió con la cabeza y se fue junto con ella

(¡¿Raziel-San?) Pensaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo, los dos salieron afuera del castillo y Raziel se quedo parado en la puerta

¿Pasa algo, Raziel-San? Pregunto Rachel viendo que Raziel tenía una cara de distraído

(Nada, solo me sorprende lo grande que es este lugar) Dijo con una cara de asombro Raziel. (Por cierto ¿Cómo iremos al pueblo?) Pregunto Raziel

No te preocupes, ahora viene el carruaje. Dijo Rachel

(¿Carruaje? ¿Qué es eso?) Pregunto Raziel y delante de ele llego el carruaje

Eso es un carruaje. Le respondió, los dos entraron al carruaje. Al centro, por favor. Dijo Rachel

¡Si, Princesa Rachel! Le contesto el conductor, el carruaje empezó a moverse pero en el medio del camino Raziel se empezó a sentir mal

¿Estás bien, Raziel-San? Pregunto Rachel y Raziel….digamos que es igual a Natsu con los vehículos

(Estoy en el infierno) Pensó Raziel mientras su alma salía de su cuerpo, Rachel a verlo solo le salio una gota en la cabeza.

¿Estas seguro de esto? Dijo Ezequiel con una gota en la cabeza. Ellos se encontraban agarrados a la parte de abajo del carruaje.

Por supuesto, así podemos vigilar que ese tipo de cerca. Dijo Rufus

No, me refiero a ¿Por qué estamos aquí abajo? ¿De quien fue la idea?

De Arthur. Rufus miro a Arthur. **Te matare después de que terminemos**. Le dijo a Arthur con una mirada asesina, el carruaje llego a su destino y Raziel salio de golpe de ahí dentro

(¡Soy libre!) Grito en su mente al salir de tal tortura (para el), la gente miro a Raziel y se preguntaban lo de siempre

¿Q-que eso? Del carruaje salió Rachel y la gente se arrodillo ante ella

¡Princesa Rachel! Dijeron todos al unísono

Ya dejen de hacerlo. Dijo Rachel y todos se reacomodaron, ella se acerco a Raziel. Vámonos, Raziel-San

(Siiiiiii) Le respondió Raziel y todos se quedaron paralizados

(¡¿Raziel-San?) Pensaron todos los presentes, en el carruaje los guardias se dejaron caer

Ya no daba más. Dijo Stewart

Si, gracias a dios que paro. Dijo Rufus

La próxima me quedo en el castillo y los dejo sufrir a ustedes. Dijo Ezequiel, en otro lugar Raziel tuvo que enfrentar el peor castigo de un hombre…¡Ir de compras! (Nota del editor: si alguien se sintió ofendido le pido perdón, esto es solo una situación de comedia pero para el personaje de tortura) Raziel esta cargando muchas bolsas y esperando que ella salga del probador

(¿Qué estará haciendo?) Pensó Raziel sentado en un sillón, los guardias escondidos los miraban

P-probarse ropa, esto ya parece una cita. Decía Rufus mientras se le caían las lagrimas

No lo es, idiota. Dijo Ezequiel.

(¡Ey, Rachel! ¿Estas lista?) Le pregunto Raziel a Rachel

¡Estoy lista! Dijo Rachel. Pero prométeme algo

(¿Qué cosa?)

Por favor no te rías. Le dijo Rachel

(Bien te lo prometo, vamos sal de una vez) Rachel salió del probador vistiendo un traje de criada

¿Q-que te parece? Dijo Rachel avergonzada

(¿Por qué tienes puesto eso?) Pregunto Raziel

E-es porque, m-mañana habrá una fiesta de disfraces que hace mi t-tío y q-q-quería compra un d-disfraza.

(No te preocupes para mi te vez muy linda así) Le respondió Raziel y Rachel se puso roja. (¡D-digo te vez linda todo el tiempo!) Dijo Raziel moviendo sus manos rápidamente para calmarla pero su comentario hizo que se pusiera más roja. (Mejor paguemos y listo) Dijo Raziel

(¿Le parezco linda todo el tiempo?) Pensó Rachel sonrojada

Quien lo diría, ella vino solo a comprar el disfraz para la fiesta del Conde. ¿Ven que tenía razón? ¿Chicos? El se da vuelta y ve que sus compañeros están inconscientes, el se agacha para esquivar un martillo. Mierda. El saca su espada y apuñala al tipo que venía por detrás, la gente empezó a correr y a gritar

(¿Qué esta pasando?) Se preguntaba Raziel y Rachel lo agarro asustada

¿Por qué gritan? De repente delante de ellos aparece Ezequiel matando al tipo del martillo

(Un minuto tú eres...)

No hay tiempo para hablar, tenemos que sacarte de aquí princesa. Unos tipos los encontraron y fueron corriendo hacía ellos, Raziel se puso al frente

(¡Tapen sus oídos lo más fuerte que puedan!) Los dos le hicieron caso y Raziel lanzo un aullido que rompió todos los vidrios y dejo a sus enemigos noqueados

Mierda como gritas, niño. Dijo Sorprendido Ezequiel al ver tal inmensidad de grito

¿Te encuentras bien, Raziel-San? Le pregunto Rachel

(Si, solo me duele la garganta) Le respondió Raziel, de su boca salía sangre

No te relajes, niño. Ahí vienen más. Los soldados preparaban sus armas para atacarlo. Espero que sea verdad eso que hiciste con los Beseker, por que vamos a necesitar ese talento ahora mismo. Princesa, por favor use el escudo para protegerse, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

Si, ¡Scutum Rosarum! Un escudo rosa se formo alrededor de Rachel. Vamos entra Raziel

(No lo haré, luchare)

No lo hagas, podrías morir.

(No moriré te lo prometo. Yo…te voy a proteger, Rachel) Le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo

No te hagas el groso, prepárate ahí vienen. Los enemigos venían hacia ellos.

Al día siguiente: Raziel estaba viendo todo negro, recordó la situación de ayer y se levanto de golpe

¡Rachel! Grito Raziel y rompió las ventanas del castillo, el de nuevo al levantarse golpeo al medico. (¿Otra vez? Ya es la segunda vez)

¡¿Raziel, estás bien? Le dijo Rachel que vino corriendo por el grito que pego

(Si, estoy bien) Rachel empezó a llorar

Gracias a dios, esta bien. Dijo ella llorando, Raziel limpio sus lagrima

(No llores, las mujeres tampoco deberían llorar) Le dijo con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió. (Por cierto ¿Qué paso ayer?) Pregunto Raziel

Deja que yo te responda. Raziel vio a la persona que entro al cuarto

(Anciano) Rachel al oír eso se puso a reír

¿Anciano? ¿Todavía me hablas tan vulgar? Dijo Valkekenhaym con una vena en la resaltada en la cabeza

Ya déjalo, es solo un niño. Dijo Ezequiel que estaba en la cama de al lado, el estaba vendado por todo su cuerpo y tenía un transfusor de sangre al lado suyo. Te diré lo que paso, ayer fuimos atacados por los hombres del Conde Guillermo.

(El tío de Rachel ¿No?)

Si, el había planeado ayer secuestrar a la princesa Rachel pero el no contaba con tu presencia.

(Ese tipo, el conde ¿Lo han…?)

El rey esta trabajando en eso, esto no va a perdonarse así como así. El rey va a destruir a su hermano por intentar hacerle esto a la princesa. Termino Ezequiel

(¿Por qué quiso secuestrarla?) Pregunto Raziel

Como habrás visto, la princesa Rachel tiene un gran nivel de poder mágico y puede hacer conjuros de alto nivel como el escudo que uso ayer. El conde quería seguramente robarle todo ese poder y transferírselo para el mismo. Le dijo el anciano

(¿Se puede hacer eso?)

Si, hay un ritual para eso. Pero antes que nada, Raziel.

(¿Qué anciano?) A Valkekenhaym le salio una vena

Antes que nada no me llames así, me llamo Valkekenhaym y soy el general del ejército real. Dijo el anciano

(Wow, que impresionante) Dijo Raziel sarcásticamente y Rachel se puso la mano en la boca para que no supieran que se estaba riendo de el anciano

¡Maldito, niño! Valkekenhaym iba a golpear a Raziel hasta que una voz lo paro

Detente, Valkekenhaym. Dijo el rey que acaba de entrar a la enfermería

¡Su majestad! Gritaron al unísono el anciano y Ezequiel por la presencia del rey. El rey vio a Tomas inconsciente en el piso

¿Por qué esta el medico en el piso? Pregunto el rey señalándolo a Tomas

(Fue mi culpa, el otra vez se puso cerca mío y lo golpee sin querer cuando me levante) Dijo Raziel con su mano levantada

¿En serio? Buen trabajo, odio a este tipo. Le felicito el rey

Parece que los dos tienen algo en común. Dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa

He oído sobre ti Raziel, Rachel no deja de hablar sobre ti. Raziel miro a Rachel y ella se sonrojo un poquito. El niño bendecido por Crom y su único discípulo. Los demás lo vieron sorprendidos a Raziel por lo que dijo el rey.

(Mentira, este niño fue bendecido por Crom) Pensaba el anciano

(Ahora veo por que es tan fuerte) Pensó Ezequiel

También oí lo que hiciste por mi hija Rachel. El se puso en la posición de gracias. ¡Realmente se lo agradezco por sus molestias! Todos se quedaron paralizados por lo que hizo el rey. Bien eso es todo, Valkekenhaym

Si, su majestad.

Quiero que tu y tus hombres entrenen a este niño. Dijo el rey

¿Esta seguro?

Si, si este niño se entrena podrá ser más fuerte que cualquiera en este reino

C-creo que esta exagerando un poco, su majestad. Dijo Ezequiel

¡Es verdad! Raziel-San es muy fuerte y si se entrena se puede hacer aún más fuerte. ¿Qué dices Raziel-San? Le pregunto Rachel a Raziel.

("siento de que vos no sos débil, no al contrarió siento una gran energía dentro de ti. Una flama de fuego azul frío, muy frío") Raziel recordó las palabras que le dijo Crom cuando nació. (Lo haré) Les respondió Raziel, el quería saber como controlar esa flama que Crom había dicho que tenía dentro de el.

No se hable más, mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento. Rachel

Si, papa.

Tu también vuelves a entrenarte, el no debe ser el único en entrenarse. Le dijo su padre y ella asistió con la cabeza. Bueno me retiro. El rey se fue por la puerta.

Bien ya oíste el rey mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento. Le dijo Valkekenhaym

(Tu padre es muy mandón)

Es por que es rey, el debe ordenar a su gente que hacer o sino todo se vuelve un caos pero el interior es bastante bueno

(¿Cómo lo sabes?) Le preguntó

Por que lo se, lo mismo pensé de ti y resulto verdad. Le respondió con una sonrisa, Raziel se quedo en silencio unos segundo pero después sonrío alegremente

(¡Tienes razón!) Le respondió a Rachel con una sonrisa

4 años después: Raziel se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento, el era más alto y esta vez llevaba su arma.

(Vamos, ataquen donde quieran) Les dijo Raziel

*Grito de ataque* El primero se acerco, Raziel lo golpeo en el estomago y callo inconciente.

¡Vamos, gente! Tres se lanzaron hacía el, Raziel golpeo al que tenía enfrente, el segundo recibo un golpe del tercero y el tercero fue golpea en la cabeza con la cabeza de Raziel.

*Gritos de ataque* Dos hombres aparecieron por los costados de Raziel, con sus espadas le dieron mandobles, el salto y los golpeo en sus caras con sus pies.

¡Te tengo! Un hombre gigantesco y con un martillo, dio su golpe. El lugar se lleno de polvo y del polvo salio un puño que al impactar le saco 4 dientes.

(Me pase un poquito) Pensó con una gota en la cabeza, el levanto su mano y detuvo una espada. (Muy lento, Rufus)

M-mierda. Una patada saco volando al pobre tipo, el llevo hacia delante sus brazos y con fuerza llevo sus codos a las caras de los que tenía atrás

(Stewart y Arthur) Los dos cayeron para atrás con sus narices ensangrentadas. (Bien, es hora de probarlo. ¡Ventus articum!) El uso su nuevo ataque para congelar a Ezequiel.

(Maldición, casi lo tenía) Pensó dentro de su cubo Ezequiel

(Tu también te haces lento, Ezequiel) Le dijo con una sonrisa Raziel, el saco su arma y se cubrió del ataque de su enemigo pero a diferencia de los demás este usaba un traje Ninja y tenía una máscara de fiesta (Las que se usaban en los bailes de la realeza) arriba de la mascara Ninja. (Esto parece interesante, vamos Duplex Falcem) Su arma volvió a su forma original, los dos se enfrentaron. Su oponente tenia dos pistolas que hacían que Raziel estuviera a la defensiva y retrocediendo. (Bien si quieres ir serio) El se lanzo hacía su enemigo esquivando sus disparos, un par le dieron en su brazo izquierdo pero al llegar al frente de su enemigo lo corto en el pecho.

¿Quién es este? Decía Rufus mientras se recuperaba

Sea quien sea puede lograr que Raziel se ponga serio en una pelea y también ha logrado lastimarlo. Los dos seguían peleando, los dos estaban heridos por los ataques del otro. Los dos chocaron sus ataques y cuando se reincorporaron ambos apuntaron a matar a su enemigo, ambos sabían que morirían los dos. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y soltaron sus armas.

(Buen trabajo) Raziel le extendió su mano y los dos se dieron un apretón de manos, su oponente se retiro con magia de tele trasporte. (Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy, me retiro) Raziel saco sus alas y se fue volando.

(Esperen ¿Me va a dejar así?) Pensó Ezequiel dentro del hielo, en otro lugar el oponente entro adentro de una habitación y se saco su mascara

(¿Con que esto es a lo que te dedicas, Rachel?) Rachel se sorprendió por la rapidez de Raziel

¿Tienes algún problema, Raziel? Pregunto Rachel, en los últimos años ella empezó a madurar un poco cosa que su actitud reflejaba

(No pero tu padre talvez si)

No me importa la opinión de ese tipo. Dijo Rachel

(Ahora insultas a tu padre, te he dicho cuanto te admiro por eso) Rachel sonrió por su comentario

Como unas 100 veces. Le respondió

(Bueno…) Raziel se acerco a ella. (…Que sean 101) Los dos sonrieron y se besaron.

*Suspiro de exaltación* Una joven rubia se levanto de golpe por el sueño que tuvo. (¿De nuevo? ¿Qué era ese sueño?) Se pregunto Noel Vermillion en su cabeza, ella se acomodo el pelo detrás de su oreja y se ruborizo por su pensamiento. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Grito la joven rubia

Fin del capitulo

**Este es uno de los capítulos más largo que he escribido hasta ahora. En el próximo capitulo va ha tratar sobre Noel pero les prometo que en el que sigue del próximo va a volver Natsu a retomar protagonismo. También me gustaría empezar el rincón de preguntas, así si tiene alguna duda sobre este fanfic yo se las respondo. Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus Reviews y si dios quiere no terminar el mundo nos vemos en el capitulo 6. ¡Adios!**


	7. Capitulo 6: La princesa perdida

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark System Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, Raziel, Rachel y Lilith, y el argumento me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 6:La princesa perdida

Noel Vermillion se encontraba en la ducha para poder despejarse su cabeza por el sueño de anoche.

(¿Qué son esos sueños? ¿Quién es ese Raziel?) Ella se quedo un poco pensativa. (Raziel…) Ella recordó el momento del beso y se sonrojo ¡¿Qué mierda me esta pasando? Grito Noel

¡¿Paso algo, Noel? Dijo una voz femenina

No pasa nada, Tsubaki. Le respondió Noel a su amiga. Espera un segundo que me vista y nos vamos

¡Ok! Le respondió Tsubaki, Noel cerro la canilla y agarro la toalla para salir del baño

(Serán ¿Qué esos sueños son mi pasado? No lo dudo, sino aparecería otra gente que conozco. Entonces ¿Qué son?) Se preguntaba Noel en su cabeza, ella se vistió con su uniforme reglamentario del NOL. En otra parte una joven princesa estaba yendo a su jardín a tomar el te, su mayordomo la esperaba al lado de la mesa.

Buenos días, Rachel-Sama. Le saludo Valkeknhaym

Buenos días, Valkekenhaym. Saludo la princesa vampiro Rachel a su mayordomo, su gato se adelanto y se transformo en una silla para que se sentada su ama

Buenos…. Rachel se sentó arriba suyo y lo golpeo. ¡Eso duele, princesa! Grito Nago por el golpe

Los muebles no hablan. Rachel le volvió a pegar a su sirviente, Nago estaba apunto de hablar pero una mirada de su dueña hizo que se callara. Así esta mejor, Nii sírveme el te.

¡Si! Nii agarro la tetera y lleno la taza de la princesa con te de alta calidad. Aquí tiene, Princesa. Ella no le agradeció y bebió el te, Nii empezó a llorar estilo anime.

Que te tan delicioso. Dijo Rachel cuando se saco la taza de su boca

Me alegro que le haya gustado, Rachel-Sama. Le dijo Valkekenhaym con una sonrisa

¿Qué tipo de te es? Una voz les pregunto, los dos se sorprendieron

¡¿Quién? Grito Rachel

No se preocupen, no soy un enemigo de hecho puedo ser un gran aliado para usted Princesa Aluacard. Dijo la voz.

Nos hablas através de la mente ¿Verdad? Pregunto Valkekenhaym

Exactamente, Señor Hellsing. No quiero hacerles perder su tiempo así que me adelantare, creo que usted señor Valkekenhaym me conoce.

Conozco a mucha gente.

Pero no a alguien casi tan cercano a su edad, por no faltarle el respeto.

¿Alguien cercano a mi edad? ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Valkekenhaym

Mi nombre es Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro. Al decir Ghost su nombre Valkekenhaym se quedo un poco sorprendido

Con que eres tu, si que ha pasado tiempo. Le respondió el anciano de una manera normal

La verdad es que si *Risa*. Dijo Ghost

¿Quién es este hombre, Valkekenhaym? Pregunto Rachel

Rachel-Sama, este tipo era un muy buen amigo de uno de mis alumnos y también era amigo de la antigua princesa que cuya familia solía servirle como su general de su ejercito. Le respondió a su actual jefa

Ya veo, entonces este tipo debe tener más de 800 años ¿Verdad? Dijo Rachel

Podría decirse que si. Le respondió

¿Qué es lo que paso, Ghost-Kun? Le pregunto Valkekenhaym a su viejo amigo

Es cierto, iré al grano. Valkekenhyam ¿Recuerdas el conjuro que utilice en mis compañeros antes que se mueran?

Por supuesto, "Persona de Memoria". Un conjuro de Reencarnación que puede recuperar las memorias de su vida pasada, llevo años esperando volver a los dos.

No sabía que existía una magia que podía hacer eso. Dijo algo sorprendida

Ghost desde pequeño se entreno en diferentes disciplinas y habilidades, el puede ser uno de las pocas personas que usan las magias originales.

¿En serio? Suena…interesante. Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa maléfica, ella pensaba que con el podía divertirse.

Bueno no vine a hablar sobre mi, Valkekenhaym. El se quedo callado un momento. He encontrado a las reencarnaciones de Raziel y de Rachel. Valkekenhaym se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo Ghost, después de años de espera podría volver a verlos.

¿E-En serio? Dijo Valkekenhaym con una voz esperanzada, Rachel al ver la conducta de su mayordomo, se quedo sin palabras.

(Esas personas debieron ser muy importantes para el) Pensaba Rachel al ver a su mayordomo.

Si hablo muy en serio y según un informe, Zeref ya encontró al de Kaiser. Dijo Ghost con un tono serio.

¿Ese cual era? Por que no lo recuerdo. Dijo Valkekenhaym

Un demonio completamente blanco, de ojos rojos e hijo de Belcebú. Le respondió para que recordara

¿No era el demonio blanco?

El mismo y según lo que se de ustedes, lo conocen.

Eso despierta mi interés, ¿De quien se trata? Pregunto Rachel

De Ragna The Blood Edge. Dijo Ghost y Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

¡¿Hablas enserio? ¡¿Ragna es uno de ellos? Grito Rachel sorprendida

Por favor, tranquilícese Rachel-Sama. No es tan grave la situación, el estará bien. Le dijo Valkekenhaym para calmarla.

Su reacción fue mucho mejor que lo que imagine. Dijo alegremente Ghost por lo que dijo Rachel

Cállate, estúpido anciano pervertido. Le dijo Rachel para insultarlo

En realidad mi Coeficiente intelectual es de 289, no puedo negar el hecho de que tenga muchos años pero soy un monje así que no soy un pervertido. En resumen, tu insulto no carecía de provocación y de verdades. Le aclaró Ghost y a Rachel le cayo una gota

(¿Hacía falta explicar eso? Es un insulto y listo. No hay necesidad de explicarlo) Pensaba Rachel después de escuchar algo tan innecesario e estúpido

No nos vayamos de tema, ¿Quién son las reencarnaciones que encontraste? Pregunto Valkekenhaym

Bueno el de Raziel esta conmigo y el de Kaiser esta con Zeref pero necesito que vayan con el de Rachel.

¿Cómo se llama? Pregunto Rachel

Su nombre es….

¡Noel! Makoto se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga recién salida de su casa, al ser abrazada de la forma…especial de Makoto, ella se puso sonrojada al ser "Abrazada" de esa forma.

Y-ya d—detente, Makoto. Tsubaki apareció por detrás de ella y ella le golpeo.

Duele. Decía la…alguna especie de raza (No se como se llama su raza pero parece una especie de mezcla entre una ardilla y un humano) y se acariciaba su cabeza. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pregunto con los ojos llorosos

Por que haces todas esas cosas indecentes frente a todos, ahora no me sorprende que te digan pervertida. Le dijo con un tono de regaño

Perdón, Tsubaki. Le dijo Makoto a su amiga, las tres se reunieron a tomar un café en un restauran en una mesa al aire libre. ¿Y bien Noel? Pregunto Makoto a su amiga mientras ella bebía su café. ¿Volviste a tener un sueño con el chico misterioso? Pregunto ella con los ojos de gato (Aunque ella sea una ardilla) y Noel escupió su bebida

*cof* ¡¿Q-que? Dijo ella toda roja

Vamos, Makoto no molestes a Noel con ese tipo de preguntas. Dijo Tsubaki para defenderla

Gracias, Tsubaki. Dijo Noel con un tono y lagrimitas en el ojo

¿Y bien como era? Pregunto Tsubaki con ojos de gato

¿Vos también, Tsubaki? Dijo Noel un poco decepcionada de su amiga por lo que dijo.

Vamos, cuenta… cuenta. Dijo Makoto emocionada por saber

Vamos, no me gustaría hablar sobre este tema y les pido por favor que dejen de hablar sobre este tema. Makoto y Tsubaki la vieron fijamente.

¿Desde cuando hablas así? Dijeron las dos unísono, Noel quedo sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras.

(Tienen razón ¡¿Por qué hablo así?) Pensó Noel en su cabeza (Nota del editor: Lo que quieren decir por eso es que ella esta hablando de una forma muy educada y antigua, cosa que en japonés se distingue muy fácil. En otras palabras ella habla originalmente, en japonés sin que utilicé por ejemplo palabras en ingles.) N-no…lo se. Respondió Noel un poco confundida.

Pero desde que empezaste a tener esos sueños como parte de ti esta cambiando de a poco. Dijo Tsubaki

P-puede ser. Dijo Noel acariciándose la cabeza tímidamente.

Además, nos hablas más educado que en cierto sentido me gusta. *risa* Me hace sentir de la realeza. Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa y eso hizo que Noel también sonriera.

Creo que tienes razón, además ustedes saben que en esos sueños era una princesa pero…

¿Pero? Dijeron las dos al unísono

Pero por alguna razón, puedo sentir que ya lo he vivido y más que sueños parecían recuerdos. Dijo Noel un poco seria

¿Recuerdos? Pregunto Makoto

Si, pareciera que lo son pero creo que no lo son. Ustedes recuerden que soy el NU-12 (Nota del editor: La verdadera forma de Noel es NU-12, anterior a NU-13 que era la final en el modo arcade del juego. Y todas tienen la cara, los recuerdos y la voz de la hermana de Ragna, Saya) y si esos fueran mis recuerdos me llamaría Saya y no Rachel. Termino la explicación Noel

¿Te llamas Rachel en esos sueños? Pregunto Makoto

Lo dijo la primera vez, ¿Es que nunca escuchas? Dijo Tsubaki regañando a Makoto

Perdón. Dijo Makoto en tono cansado. Noel…

¿Si?

¿Quién era el chico? Pregunto Makoto y Noel se puso algo roja.

Ehhh, e-esto n-no ¡Aaaaahhhhhh! Grito Noel toda roja y se tapo la cara con sus manos.

Era lindo, ¿Verdad? Pregunto Makoto con curiosidad

¿L-lindo? Ella se puso a recordar a Raziel. Lo dudo mucho, talvez en muchos años. Dijo ella

Pero Makoto, el tema no es que sea lindo o no. Cuando una persona ama a alguien no le importa que sea lindo o no. Dijo con un tono serio Tsubaki. Pero… ¿Tan feo era? Pregunto Tsubaki y las dos la vieron con una gota en la cabeza.

¡Raziel-San no es feo! Al terminar de gritar ella se sonrojo y se tapo su boca al instante.

Con que se llama Raziel-San ¿Eh? Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa maliciosa y Noel se puso roja

¡Ya esta, me voy! Grito Noel, ella se levanto de su silla y se fue.

Vamos, no lo tomes tan mal. Fue solo una broma. Decía Makoto para disculparse con su amiga pero Noel se fue del lugar.

(¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Porque me puse así por lo que dijo Tsubaki?) se Preguntaba Noel mientras caminaba, ella se paro al ver una silueta cocida. (¿Será ella?) Se pregunto Noel y del un callejón salio Taokaka. (Espera si ella esta aquí ¿Dónde esta Ragna?) Tao se dio cuanta de la presencia de Noel.

¡Ah, la mujer sombrero! (Nota del editor: Recuerden que ella les habla a todos con apodos) Le saludo Tao mientras se acercaba a ella.

Hola, Taokaka. Le saludo Noel. (¿Mujer sombrero?) Se decía Noel en su cabeza al escuchar el apodo de Tao. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Noel

*Gruñido de estomago* ¡Teeeeeeeengo hambre, dame comida! Decía Tao con una saliva en la cabeza

¿Es que siempre tienes hambre? Dijo Noel

¡Por favor! Tao puso los ojos de gato lindo.

(No mires Noel. No mires esos ojos grandes, redondos y tan…tan….lindos) Esta bien, te daré algo de comer. Se rindió Noel ante los ojos de la gata, tao salto de alegría. Las dos entraron en el restaurante favorito de Tao. (Dios ¿Cómo puede comer tanto y no engordar?) Se preguntaba Noel al verla comiendo tanto, ella se sorprendió al ver que Tao había parado de comer. ¿Qué pasa, Tao? Pregunto Noel.

No me siento muy bien. Dijo Tao triste

Eso te pasa por comer tan rápido. Le dijo Noel

No es eso, me siento….triste. Respondió Tao

¿Triste? ¿Por qué?

Por que el buen chico me dijo que me volviera a casa o sino podría llegar a lastimarme.

"El buen chico" es Ragna ¿No? Pregunto Noel

Si, Ragña es un buen chico pero desde que paso "eso" el cambio mucho.

¿"Eso"? ¿A que te refieres con "Eso"? Pregunto Noel intrigado por "eso"

Es que…hace unas semanas a atrás, Ragña empezó a tener pesadillas.

¿Pesadillas?

Si, el se despertaba gritando y todo sudado. Al principio Tao pensó que algo le cayó mal en la comida pero un día yo me levante temprano y Tao vio como se retorcía. Tao hablo con un tono más serio y Noel empezó a concentrarse en lo que ella decía. Tao se acerco a el pero cuando lo toco, el me retorció la mano, me tiro al piso y se puso encima mío. Tao empezó a temblar. P-pero lo que nunca olvide de esa noche eran eso ojos.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pregunto Noel preocupada y Tao empezó a temblar aun más.

S-s-sus ojos, e-eran rojos intensos en t-todos l-la-dos y s—su m-mi-rad-a e-e-e-e-e-era. Tao empezó a llorar y Noel puso una cara de preocupada. Eran muy aterradores, parecía como un demonio que quería matarme. Tao se tapo sus ojos que brotaban lágrimas. ¡Tenía mucho miedo! Ese no era Ragña. Tao no pudo más y soltó su llanto.

Tao… Noel se paro y se sentó al lado suyo. Vamos deja de llorar, no lo hizo apropósito. Tú sabes que el nunca quería lastimarte a ti o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Le dijo Noel para calmarla, Tao empezó a calmarse

¿E—en serio? Decía entre lagrimas Tao

Si, muy en serio. Noel le sonrió y Tao paro de llorar. Vamos o tu comida se enfriara. Le dijo Noel y Tao de a poco volvió a comer. Al terminar de comer las dos salieron del lugar. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer? Le pregunto

Volveré a mi aldea, le diré a mi hermana que ya puede dejar de proteger la aldea. Dijo Tao ya reanimada

Ya veo, me parece bien que cuides de tu familia y amigos. Dijo Noel con una sonrisa

¡Si, Tao debe proteger a todos lo que quiere! ¡Eso me enseño Ragña! Dijo Tao completamente animada

*Risa* Me alegro por ti, si lo llego a ver lo saludare de tu parte. Le dijo Noel con una sonrisa

Si, nos vemos mujer sombrero. Tao se fue saludando y corriendo para su aldea, cuando ella se fue Noel se quedo pensativa.

(¿En serio Ragna hizo eso?) Se pregunto Noel en su cabeza, ella se puso a caminar por el distrito pero siguió pensando. (¿Qué le habrá pasado? "S-s-sus ojos, e-eran rojos intensos en t-todos l-la-dos y s—su m-mi-rad-a e-e-e-e-e-eran muy aterradores". ¿"Ojos aterradores? Pobre Tao, si lo que dijo era verdad ella debió de estar muy asustada pero ¿Qué habrá soñado que hizo que actuara de tal manera?) Noel suspiro (¿Qué se le va a hacer? El siempre a sido cabeza dura aunque lo encontrara ahora mismo dudo que el me diga algo sobre lo que soñaba) Pensó Noel y termino de darle vueltas al asunto. En lo alto de los edificios una mujer observaba a Noel.

¿Es ella? Pregunto la mujer en los tejados

(**Si es ella, estoy completamente seguro) **Dijo una voz en la cabeza de la mujer con una voz extraña.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Bien podrías equivocarte.

(Por que esta es rubia)

Hay muchas rubias en el mundo. Dijo la mujer con el seño fruncido

(**Pero no todas son la heredera de Azur Grimore y tampoco engañan a mis ojos que ven las alma de todo y todos. Sin duda una mujer muy poderosa y si se entrena será muy poderosa**) Dijo la voz

Parecía que la apoyaras, ¿Acaso no es nuestro enemigo? Dijo la mujer sonriendo

(**Si lo es, niña y no la estoy apoyando. Solo estoy diciendo las expectativas que tengo de ella y de el. Creo que el destino tarde o temprano los volverá a unir nuevamente en el futuro, ahí es donde ellos alcanzaran lo máximo de si mismos) **Termino la voz

Sinceramente, cuando hablas del destino y todas esas idioteces suenas como un idiota. Dijo la niña en un tono burlón

**(Pero este idiota puede matarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, también este idota es tu amo ¡Y harás lo que te ordena! ¡¿Entendido?) **Pregunto enojada la voz

S-si pero no grites, me hace doler los oídos. Dijo la mujer tapándose los oídos y ella miro de nuevo a Noel y sonrío macabramente. ¿Quiere que la mate Señorita 4? Pregunto la mujer

(**No Lilith, espera hasta que el sello se rompa y pueda salir a luchar pero te necesito en este momento) **

¿Paso algo importante que necesite mi asistencia? Pregunto arrogante Lilith

(**Digamos que estos chicos quieren pelea) **

De acuerdo iré, ¿Dónde estas?

(**En Fiore, Magnolia. En el gremio de magos Fairy Tail) **Dijo la voz y Lilith sonrío alegremente con su sonrisa macabra.

Espero que esos niños sepan lo que les espera. Lilith agarro un cristal y lo rompió, al instante ella desapareció pero abajo la rubia sintió ese poder.

¡¿Qué fue eso? Se pregunto sorprendida Noel. ¿A-acaso fue un traslado? Dijo Noel intrigada por el poder que sintió hace un momento, una oscuridad la rodeo y la atrapo. ¡¿Qué es esto? Al darse cuenta que la atraparon ella apareció en un campo de rosas. ¡Kya! Grito Noel al caer al suelo, ella se empezó a reacomodar de apoco. (¿Qué ha pasado?) Se pregunto Noel

Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Noel Vermillion. Dijo una voz familiar, Noel se dio vuelta y la observo.

¡Rachel! Dijo Sorprendida Noel al ver a la princesa vampiro y a sus mascotas

¡Que insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de una manera tan informal a la princesa? ¡Muestra respeto! Dijo Nago enojado por la actitud de la princesa.

¡Si muestra respeto! Dijo Nii y Rachel los hizo callar a ambos. Eso duele princesa. Dijo Nii con una lagrimita en el ojo.

Cállense, no importa como me llame, lo que importa es la razón por la que la traje. Dijo Rachel

¿C-cual es la razón? Pregunto Noel

Ven aquí. Rachel la guío a una mesa con dos tasas servidas. Por favor, siéntate. Noel se sentó en la silla y vio en el medio de la mesa que había una mascara.

¿Y esa mascara? Pregunto la rubia

Es tuya, lo ha sido desde simple. Dijo Rachel con su taza de te en la mano.

¿A que te refieres con eso? Nunca la había visto. Dijo Noel

Pero estoy segura que sientes que la has visto anteriormente. Dijo Rachel, Noel vio fijamente la mascara

….Ella se quedo callada por un momento. (¿Haberla visto antes?) Ella la miro fijamente y recordó el sueño de anoche. ¡Espera! ¡Ya la he visto antes! Dijo Noel sorprendida

Ya veo, ese tipo tenía razón. Dijo Rachel

¿"Ese tipo"? ¿Quién era? Pregunto Noel confundida y Rachel tomo su te.

Noel, déjame decirte una historia sobre tu destino. Dijo Rachel y Noel puso una cara de confundida.

¿S-sobre mi destino? Pregunto Noel Vermilion confundida por lo que dijo Rachel y no tuvo más remedio que escuchar la historia que Rachel estaba apunto de contarle.

Fin del capitulo

**Este capitulo estuvo más situado a los personajes de Blazblue pero en el próximo capitulo volveremos a con Natsu y Fairy Tail. El rincón de las preguntas todavía necesita tiempo pero tarde o temprano la tendré. No olviden dejar sus Reviews, gracias por leer y ¡Nos vemos en el capitulo 7! **


	8. Capitulo 7: El niño que se cayo

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Los personajes Lilith, Raziel, 4, Ghost y Rachel me pertenece al igual que el argumente**

Capitulo 7: El niño que se cayo

De vuelta en Fiore un grupo de amigos se reunieron a visitar a un amigo a fueras del gremio.

¿Esta es la primera vez en la casa de Natsu, Lucy? Pregunto Erza

No, en una ocasión entre. Respondió la rubia

¡¿Cuándo lo hiciste? Pregunto sorprendido Happy al darse cuanta que Lucy había irrumpido su casa una vez.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando ustedes se fueron a una misión, y por cierto deberían limpiar su casa de vez en cuando. Cuando fui toda la casa estaba hecha un chiquero y creo que había nuevas formas de vida no descubiertas. Dijo la maga estelar.

Es que a Natsu y a mi no nos gusta ordenar y limpiar la casa. Así que dejamos las cosas por ahí tiradas. Respondió Happy volando por encima de ellos y a Lucy le cayo una gota en la cabeza

No te preocupes, ellos son así desde pequeños. Le dijo Gray

¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto la rubia

En una ocasión vine a su casa a retarlo pero cuando abrí la puerta una pila de…de…algo se me cayo encima

(¿Qué habrá sido?) Dijo Lucy en su mente al escuchar el relato. A si ¿Y tu ropa?

¡Mierda! Gray grito sorprendido al darse cuenta que le faltaba ropa.

Debió de ser muy trashumante haber estado ahí dentro. Dijo Erza

¿Tú también fuiste? Al decir eso Happy puso una cara de sufrimiento terrible. ¿Qué le pasa? Pregunto Lucy señalando a Happy

El día que vio el desastre que era su casa, hice que los dos limpiaran de arriba abajo. Dijo con una sonrisa Erza.

Fue el infierno. Dijo Happy con lágrimas estilo anime.

(¿Tan horrible fue?) Se pregunto Lucy. a por cierto ¿Por qué nos llamaste, Happy? ¿Paso otra vez? Pregunto Lucy

Si. Dijo Happy asistiendo con la cabeza.

¿Cómo que "Otra vez"? Pregunto Erza

¿Le paso algo a ese idiota? También pregunto Gray

Lo que pasa es….es….que…

¿Qué le paso, Lucy? Pregunto seria Erza

Hace unos días Natsu empezó a tener pesadillas. Le respondió Lucy

Eso es normal, ¿No? Decía el exhibicionista

De hecho no, el se levantaba gritando y agitado como si hubiese visto algo horrible.

Seguro que fue una experiencia antigua con Erza. Con ese comentario, Gray se gano un golpe a la cara de Titania

Prosigue. Dijo la pelirroja seriamente

Como decía, las pesadillas de Natsu eran muy intensas que lo cambiaron un poco

¿"Lo cambiaron"?

Si, habla diferente y se enojaba muy rápido. Además el no nos quería contar lo que soñaba. Dijo Lucy preocupada

Yo en mi tiempo también tuve mis pesadillas y no eran cosas que me gustaban compartir ni recordar, eso es lo que hace, eludirlas. Dijo Erza aclarándoles a todos lo que pasaba.

Si, te entiendo. Dijo Gray recordando la muertes de sus padres y de su maestra a manos de Deliora

(Natsu ¿Qué te esta pasando?) Se preguntaba Happy en la cabeza.

No te preocupes, le hablaremos un rato y luego volverá todo a la normalidad. Le dijo la maga estelar al exceed volador.

Aye. Dijo Happy reanimándose y los otros dos sonrieron.

Solo preocúpate el día que limpie su casa o no quiera pelear. Dijo Gray y todos se rieron, Gray abrió la puerta de la casa pero al abrirla ellos se paralizaron del miedo por lo que vieron…. ¡LA CASA DE NATSU LIMPIA! El lugar estaba reluciente y ordenado, Natsu estaba al lado de su cama con la mirada perdida.

Hola chicos. Dijo Natsu con una voz vacía, los demás no podían reaccionar por semejante trauma que obtuvieron.

(¿Qué mierda es esto?) Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo

(Imposible….esto es imposible) Pensó Gray

(No puede ser, este no es Natsu) Pensó Erza

(Esto es malo, muy malo) Pensó Lucy

(Bien ahora es momento de preocuparse) Pensó Happy

¿Qué pasa? ¿No van a contestar? Pregunto variamente Natsu

¡¿Eh? ¡Hola, Natsu! Dijo nerviosa Lucy

Hola, Lucy ¿Cómo estas? Pregunto el joven vacío

M-muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ella hizo una risa falsa. Por cierto ¿Tú limpiaste la casa? Pregunto la rubia

¿Ves a alguien más en esta habitación que pueda haber limpiado y ordenado esa cantidad de desorden y suciedad? Dijo Natsu

N-no.

Entonces la conclusión lógica es que yo lo haya limpiado yo. Dijo Natsu y todos de nuevo se quedaron paralizados

(¡¿Desde cuando habla así?) Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo, el joven que estaba tirado en el piso ya no era el Dragon Slayer que habían conocido en el pasado, este era un hombre educado y ordenado.

¿Les sucede algo, amigos? Dijo Natsu mirándolos fijo.

¡Ya deja de hablar, así! Dijeron al unísono

¿A que se refieren con esa pregunta? Dijo Natsu

¡A lo que acabas de decir! Le dijeron a Natsu, Gray se paro frente a el y lo agarro de su remera

¡Natsu, pelea conmigo! Lo reto Gray y Natsu se quedo callado

Gray, tu ropa.

¡No importa! ¡Te reto aquí y ahora, no importa como! Dijo Gray

No gracias, no tengo ganas de luchar ahora. Dijo Natsu y todos se quedaron paralizados, Natsu se separo de Gray. Me retiro al gremio, nos veremos ahí amigos. Ellos se quedaron en silencio

(Ya lo perdimos) Pensaron todos al ver la actitud de Natsu.

Gremio Fairy Tail más tarde ese mismo día: Todos se encontraban en su festín diario pero el grupo de Natsu se encontraba con su mirada vacía, Lissana y Wendy se les acercaron.

¿Qué paso, chicos? Pregunto Lissana

¿Están bien? Pregunto inocentemente Wendy

Vimos algo tráumate y aterrador. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y ellas los miraron con una gota en la cabeza

Es inútil Wendy. Dijo Charle mientras se acercaba. No importan que les digas, no van a reaccionar.

¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunto la pelo blanco

Mira esto, Happy quiero salir contigo. Dijo Charle y Happy no reacciono. Lo ven. Ellas los miraron con caras de líneas azules.

¿Qué será lo que vieron en la casa de Natsu-San? Dijo Wendy con cara de líneas azules.

A por cierto ¿Y Natsu? Pregunto Lissana

Desde que llego aquí, estuvo acostado en el techo del gremio. Respondió la joven maga, en el techo se veía a Natsu con una cara pensativa

(Lo de anoche…eso paso el limite que puedo soportar en mis sueños) Pensaba Natsu con su vena resaltada al recordar el sueño de anoche, para el joven Dragon Slayer eso fue un sueño completamente excesivo. (Esa mujer, Rachel. En ese sueño la…la….la) ¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhh! Grito Natsu con la manos apretando los pelos de su cabeza, sin duda el se sentía raro al pensar en ese momento.

¿Pasa algo, Natsu? Pregunto una voz al lado suyo, Natsu se tranquilizo y miro a la persona.

Eres tú, Happy ¿Qué quieres? Pregunto el chico al gato volador

Si, ¿Qué sucedió que gritaste? Pregunto Happy, Natsu se quedo callado. El no quería hablar sobre lo que había soñado

N-nada, no paso nada. Dijo Natsu con un tono de ocultar algo

Dilo. Dijo Happy con ojos gigantes mirándolos fijamente a los ojos.

No paso nada, ¡Ya déjame en paz! Dijo Natsu enojado, el se paro y se bajo del techo.

(¿Por qué siempre sos así, Natsu? ¿Por qué no nos decís nada de lo que te pasa ahora? ¿Tan poco confías en mí?) Pensaba Happy triste en su cabeza por la actitud de su amigo, al caer al piso Natsu entro al gremio.

¡Ahí estas Natsu! Dijo Lissana al acercarse a el. Ven un segundo

¿Qué pasa? Pregunto Natsu mientras era agarrado del brazo por Lissana.

Mira y veras. Natsu fue llevado a sus amigos que se encontraban con su mirada perdida. ¿Qué les hiciste? Pregunto Lissana intrigada por saber.

Nada, ellos vinieron y les hable un poco, nada más. No recuerdo haber hecho nada que les haya dejado en este estado actual en que ellos se encuentran. Lissana, Wendy y Charle, se quedaron calladas.

(¿Desde cuando habla así?) Pensaron las tres al mismo tiempo al escuchar la forma de hablar de Natsu.

¿Pasa algo? Pregunto Natsu

N-nada, solo es que nunca te oímos hablar así. Dijo Lissana un poco sorprendida

¿"Hablar así"? Dijo Natsu y se dio cuenta de lo que decía. (¡Es verdad! ¡¿Por qué hablo así?) Se pregunto Natsu con sus manos en la cabeza. (¡No solo eso! ¡¿Por qué limpie mi casa? ¡Eso nunca lo hago! ¡Mierda, ¿Qué me esta pasando?) Se gritaba Natsu en su cabeza, su actitud últimamente había sido muy distinta a lo que era normalmente ¿Qué le sucedía? Natsu se acerco a Gray. ¡Gray te reto a un combate! Grito Natsu y Gray volvió a la normalidad

¡Bien, te venceré cerebro quemado! Dijo Gray, más tarde los dos se armaron su lugar para pelear, toda la gente del gremio se reunió para verlos pelear.

Vamos maldito exhibicionista, ¡Ataca! Dijo Natsu sonriendo, Gray se lanzo hacia el, Natsu sintió un pitido en la cabeza. (¿Qué mierda?) Natsu esquivo el golpe de Gray.

Maldito. Gray se enojo y lanzo su otro ataque pero Natsu se agacho para esquivarlo. ¡Maldito! Gray no dejaba de atacarlo y Natsu no dejaba de esquivarlo. ¡Ya basta, Ice Maker: Lance! Gray uso su magia de hielo y creo una lanza, Natsu sintió de nuevo el pitido en su cabeza y instintivamente salto la lanzo y pateo a Gray en la cara. *Sonido de dolor* Gray cayo al piso con la nariz sangrando, Natsu se reacomodo y miro sus manos.

(No sabía que era tan bueno) Pensó Natsu y todos miraron asombrados a Natsu por su habilidad de combate.

Increíble, Natsu-nii le hizo morder el piso a Gray. Dijo Romeo sonriendo y asombrado al ver el desempeño de Natsu. Sabía que era así de fuerte.

¡Aye! Dijo Happy asistiendo con el comentario de Romeo, Gray se levanto del piso y se limpio la nariz.

No cantes victoria aun, cerebro de llama. Dijo Gray

¡Vamos, usted puede vencerlo Gray-Sama! Grito Juvia animándolo con ojos de corazones y Gray se saco su camisa, Natsu sintió de nuevo el pitido

¡Ice Maker: Floor! Natsu salto hacía Gray antes de que el piso se hiciera hielo

Garra del dragón de fuego. Natsu pateo la nuca de Gray y se estrello contra el piso dejando un hueco gigante, Gray quedo inconsciente en el piso con la cabeza sangrando.

¡Bien, le gane a Gray! Dijo Natsu sonriendo por su victoria

Gray-Sama. Dijo Juvia entre lágrimas al ver a su amado en piso por su derrota.

Bien Natsu, venciste a Gray. Le felicito Happy

¿Seguros que estará bien? Pregunto Lucy preocupada por Gray que había recibido una paliza

¡Lo sabía tu vas a por Gray-Sama! Grito enojada Juvia señalándola con su dedo a Lucy

Te equivocas. Dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

M-maldito. Decía Gray mientras se levantaba del piso y todos lo miraron sorprendido. ¡Todavía no perdí! El pitido volvió a la cabeza de Natsu. Ice Ma-. Natsu ya se encontraba delante suyo para atacar

¡Karyuu no Tekken! (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego) Natsu golpeo la cara de Gray y salio expulsado por la puerta del gremio.

¡Gray-Sama! Grito Juvia preocupada por Gray

(Increíble, ¿Desde cuando Natsu es así de fuerte?) Se preguntaba la pelirroja en armadura al ver la fuerza de su compañero

¡Vamos Gray, puedo vencerte sin sudar una gota! Dijo con una voz arrogante Natsu, el pitido volvió y Gray apareció atrás de el.

¡Ice Maker: Axe! Una hacha se creo y ataco a Natsu pero el se agacho.

Karyuu no Kagidzume. (Garra del dragón de fuego) Una patada fue directo al mentón de Gray.

*Sonido de dolor* Gray cayo al piso esta vez si se quedo ahí

(Si que me estoy haciendo fuerte. Seguro que ahora puedo vencer a Erza) Pensaba en su mente Natsu.

¡Ya basta, idiota! Una mano gigante golpeo a Natsu en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el piso.

*Sonido de dolor*

Bienvenido, Maestro. Dijo Mira con una sonrisa por la llegada de su maestro. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión del consejo? Pregunto la mujer

Muy bien pero hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hablar. Dijo el maestro seriamente

¿Qué cosa? Pregunto Mira, todos entraron al gremio y esperaban a lo que iba a decir el maestro.

El consejo de magos nos dio a nosotros una misión oficial clase s. Dijo el maestro y todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

¿Una misión Clase S? ¿Por qué? Nuestro gremio es muy pequeño ¿Por qué nos dieron una misión tan grande? Pregunto Macao sorprendido por las palabras del maestro.

Según ellos, es porque somos el gremio más cercano a donde se llevara la misión. Respondió el maestro. Para eso he armado un equipo con los miembros más fuertes: Natsu Dragoneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Hearthfilia y Wendy Marvel.

¡¿Yo? Dijeron Lucy y Wendy al mismo tiempo.

¡Estoy encendido! Dijo Natsu prendido y alegrado por lo que escucho.

Bien. Dijo Gray

Si me lo dice el maestro, no puedo negarme. Dijo Titania con una sonrisa

Está bien, suena divertido. Dijo Laxus

Bien, la misión es esta: Un soplo anónimo le llego al consejo de magos que el maestro del gremio oscuro Torva Messor vendrá al puerto a buscar un encargo, su trabajo es ver que es el encargo y detenerlo, Erza tu estas a cargo de la misión y del equipo

Entendido. Dijo Erza

¡¿Por qué tenemos que seguir las órdenes de ella? ¡Yo solo puedo encargarme de ellos! Grito Natsu

¿Tienes algún problema, Natsu? Pregunto Erza con una mirada asesina, la reacción normal de Natsu es asustarse y esconderse pero Natsu junto valor, y le enfrento

De hecho, si. Dijo Natsu seriamente enfrentando a Erza y todos se quedaron paralizados. "¡Natsu quiere morir!" pensaban en sus cabezas, Erza y Natsu se miraron fijamente y la mano gigante del maestro los detuvo.

Si tantas ganas tienen de pelear, úsenlas con sus enemigos. Los dos se tranquilizaron

Por cierto, maestro ¿Quiénes son esas personas? Pregunto Lucy

Es verdad, nunca he oído de ellos antes. Dijo Wendy

Son un nuevo gremio que apareció a unos 7 años. Dijo Romeo seriamente

Por razón no lo conocemos. Dijo Gray con su mano llena de hielo por la pelea contra Natsu.

Son un gremio tremendamente fuerte, en el año que se creo logro ser parte de los líderes de la alianza Balam. Dijo Max seriamente

Dios, deben ser muy fuertes para llegar tan lejos en menos de un año. Dijo Lucy sorprendida y Natsu empezó a reír. ¿Qué pasa, Natsu?

¡Es que no lo ven! Grito Natsu. ¡Estos tipos deben ser muy fuertes y si los vencemos no haremos de nuevo el gremio más fuerte de todo el país! Grito Natsu sonriendo y todos sonrieron por igual

Tienes razón por una vez, cabeza quemada. Dijo Gray

Gray-Sama, su ropa.

¡No otra vez! Grito Gray al darse cuenta de que no tenía ropa puesta

¡Vamos! Grito Natsu

¡Aye sir! Asistió Happy y los dos salieron corriendo por la puerta corriendo

Esperen… Los dos regresaban en reversa

Por cierto ¿A dónde hay que ir? Pregunto Natsu y todos lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza, más tarde el equipo se reunió a escondidas en el puerto. Nunca más me subo a un transporte. Dijo Natsu

Baja la voz, Salamander. No queremos que nos descubran. Dijo Gajeel a su rival Dragon Slayer

Cállense, esta viniendo ese tipo. Un barco venía de lejos, era muy pequeño solo podría transportar a una persona

(Para ser un maestro de un gremio tan poderoso, no tiene nada de dinero) Pensaba Lucy, el barco anclo en el puerto los comerciante esperaban su llegada, los magos se quedaban muy serios por saber quien era. Una escalera se creo y una persona salio del barco

Lo esperábamos, Gran 4. Era un tipo de más de dos metros cincuenta, vestía una tunica negra parecida a la de la muerte y llevaba consigo una guadaña tan grande como su cuerpo en su mano derecha. Con simplemente verlo podías ver un aura de muerte y miedo alrededor suyo, con tan solo verlo a los ojos podías ver que no era humano por su mirada. El empezó a bajar de apoco por las escaleras, el viento se detuvo y las olas dejaron de aparecer, todo se volvió silencioso.

_**¿Tienen lo que le pedí? **_Pregunto el tipo, su voz no era humana era fría y tenebrosa.

S-si, l-l-l-lo tenemos j-justo aquí. Dijo el comerciante asustado al igual que todo su ejército. T-t-t-t-t-tenga. Le entrego un libro bastante viejo y roto.

_**Perfecto, me retiro a mis aposentos.**_ Dijo el tipo, dio vuelta hacía atrás y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Espere, ¿Y el pago? Pregunto el comerciante

_**¿Pago? *Risas* ¿Quién dijo que ustedes iban a recibir algo por algo que me pertenece a mi por derecho? Sin duda son unos seres inútiles e inservibles. **_Dijo 4 sonriendo, su sonrisa era macabra, tenebrosa y completamente loca. Sin duda el quería matar a todo lo que se le cruzara

Sin pagar no te iras, ¡Ataquen! Todos sacaron armas y dispararon pero ninguna logro lastimarlo, era como si un campo de fuerza invisible lo protegiera.

_**Ustedes seres mortales hechos de carne, no merecen ser asesinados por una mano tan poderosa como la mía. Aunque me gustaría matarlos, no se lo han ganado pero creo que mi mascota si le gustara. **_Dijo 4 un poco enojado

(¿Mascota?) Se preguntaron las hadas al mismo tiempo en su cabeza.

_**Ven chico. **_De la nada apareció un dragón blanco al lado del barco

¡Imposible! Grito Laxus

N-no puede ser. Dijo Gray sorprendido

¿Cómo puede ser? Pregunto Erza al ver tal bestia

E—e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es u-u-u-u-u-u-un… Dijo Lucy tartamudeando

Dragón. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los Dragon Slayer sorprendidos, al ver otro dragón que no sea el suyo o Acnologia.

_**Joshua, sabes que hacer.**_

Si amo. El dragón respiro un poco de aire y soplo. ¡Shiryuu no Hokou! (Rugido del dragón de la muerte) Una flama verde quemo a todos los enemigos reduciéndolos a las cenizas

No puede ser. Dijo asustado Happy al ver el poder de ese dragón.

_**Buen trabajo Joshua, te esperan unas 200 almas para comer cuando volvamos a casa. **_Dijo 4 acariciándole la cabeza a Joshua.

¡Espera un segundo! Grito Natsu enfrente suyo y 4 lo miro

Ese idiota. Todos los integrantes del gremio salieron

¡Mi nombre es Natsu Dragoneel, soy un Dragon Slayer que busca al dragón Igneel y también a Metalicana y Grandine! ¡¿Sabes donde están? Les grito Natsu a ellos dos, 4 lo miro fijamente y detrás de el alguien lo golpeo

¡Bien hecho, ahora saben que estamos aquí! Dijo Lucy después de golpear a Natsu en la cabeza, Wendy y Gajeel miraron al dragón

G-Gajeel-san…

Si, eso es sin duda un dragón de verdad. Dijo Gajeel asombrado por ver a otro dragón, Natsu volvió a estar conciente.

¡Responde! 4 se hizo plumas y apareció frente a el, todos se sorprendieron por su velocidad

(No pude verlo ¿Cuándo se movió? Será magia de tele transportación) Pensó Erza, 4 miro fijamente a Natsu

(¿Y a este que le pasa?) Se pregunto Natsu, 4 con sus manos estiro los cachetes de Natsu como si se tratase de un niño. ¿Qué mierda? 4 lo soltó

_**Cuanto tiempo que no te veo niño. **_Esa palabra hizo que todos se quedaran helado. _**Si que has crecido, la ultima vez que te vi eras muy chiquitito y dudo que me recuerdes en aquel entonces. **_Dijo 4

¿V-vos me conoces? Pregunto Natsu asombrado

_**¿Conocerte? *Risas fuertes* **_4 empezó a reír a carcajadas por la pregunta del rosado, todos lo miraron extraño preguntándose ¿Quién era esta persona? _**Por supuesto que te conozco, tú eres el niño que se cayó. ¿Cómo no olvidarte? **_Dijo 4 y Natsu se quedo paralizado. "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" Se pregunto Natsu en su cabeza al escuchar a ese tipo. _**Y si, si se donde están esos dragones que tanto buscan.**_ Dijo 4 y todos lo miraron sorprendidos

¡¿Dónde están? ¡Respóndeme! Grito Natsu, el intento agarrarlo pero su mano solo lo traspaso. ¡¿Qué? 4 Lo agarro del cuello y Natsu no podía soltarse. *Sonidos de ahogo*

¡Natsu! Gritaron su nombre, Gajeel y Laxus atacaron

¡Tetsuryuu no Tekken! (Puño de hierro del dragón de hierro)

¡Rairyuu no Tekken! (Puño de hierro del dragón de trueno) Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo a 4 pero solo lo traspasaron, el lanzo a Natsu al agua y agarro del cuello a los dos.

*Sonidos de ahogo* Los dos intentaron patearle pero sus patadas solo lo traspasaban

Equipamiento: armadura del purgatorio. Erza se lanzo hacía el pero su arma no hizo efecto.

¿Qué es esto? Se pregunto Erza, 4 soltó a ambos y en una décima de segundo hizo su ataque

_**Explosión divida. **_Una explosión los rodeo a los cuatro, los tres salieron de la explosión inconcientes y malheridos.

¡Chicos! Grito Lucy, 4 apareció frente a ellos y abrió su mano.

_**Palma de buda. **_Todos ellos salieron volando y se estrellaron con un edificio en el cual se marco una palma gigante que desplomo el edificio, Natsu salió del agua y se levanto.

Maldito, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pregunto Natsu. (Este tipo sabía que iba a volver del agua por que el no me lastimo pero… ¡El los lastimo a todos!) Pensó Natsu enojado

_**Por que, las peleas de verdad se hacen de uno versus uno ¿No es así?**_ Dijo 4 con un dedo para arriba y Natsu lo miro más enojado.

¿Quieres pelear conmigo? Dijo Natsu enojado y con una mirada asesina

_**¿Pelear? No, no podrás yo solo soy una ilusión. El verdadero yo se encuentra en un estado de sueño pero con gusto me ayudante te destrozara hasta que mueras. Ven Lilith. **_Una mujer apareció frente a el

Gracias por la presentación, viejita. Dijo ella con un tono arrogante, Natsu la miro sorprendido

¿L-Lilith? Natsu recordó el primer sueño que tuvo, el se acordaba de la mujer con la que Raziel lucho cuyo nombre era Lilith. No puede ser…

4, no quiero que ninguna rata interfiera. Usa el coliseo negro. Le pidió Lilith a su amo

_**¿Cómo se dice, Lilith?**_

Por favor amo 4, podría usar el coliseo negro para que nadie nos interrumpa en la batalla. Dijo Lilith de mala gana

_**De acuerdo, ¿Tanto te costaba? **_Lilith lo miro con una mirada fea, el junto sus manos. _**Yo me iré, una vez que termines tráeme la información a casa. Si es que sobrevives, claro.**_

Gracias por el voto de confianza, "amo".

_**Técnica de sellado: Coliseo Negro. **_Una oscuridad los encerró a ambos, al ponerse completamente oscuro una ciudad empezó a crearse de la nada y una luz como el sol los ilumino

¿Q-que es esto? Se preguntó Natsu asombrado por lo que veía.

Lindo, ¿Verdad? Se llama coliseo negro, una magia de sellado que enfrente a dos o más oponentes en una misma área. Originalmente se creo para estas ocasiones, un duelo.

¿Por qué quieren luchar conmigo? Lilith levanto sus hombros como diciendo "No se".

Tal vez quería romperte al final. El pitido volvió a la cabeza de Natsu, ella creo una cuchilla en su brazo y ataco a Natsu, el salto hacía atrás. Tienes buenos reflejos niño *Desaparece* pero no será suficiente. Natsu sintió el pitido, se dio vuelta y agarro el brazo de Lilith

Me parece que no debes subestimarme. Dijo Natsu serio y la lanzo, ella se estabilizo.

Bien calentemos un poco. Ella genero unos murciélagos frente suyo. ¡Ignis Vespertiliones! (Murcielagos de fuego) Los murcielagos se prendieron fuego y fueron hacía Natsu.

(Que idiota yo puedo comer fuego) Natsu se comio los murcielagos pero en realidad era lo que ella quería, ella apararecio frente a Natsu y le dio una patada. ¡Guah! Natsu se estabilizo. ¡Karyuu no Hokou! (Rugido del dragon de fuego)

Tunicam Vespertiliones. (Escudo de murciélagos) Los murciélagos formaron un escudo alrededor de ella que la protegieron completamente de ella.

(Esta mujer logro defenderse de mi rugido) Natsu recordó la pelea que tuvo Raziel. (Tengo que tener cuidado, de alguna forma ella se cura de sus heridas graves) Los murciélagos se disiparon y ella creo un círculo mágico.

Jigoko no…

(Un rugido) Karyuu no…

¡Hōkō! (Rugido del infierno) Los dos lanzaron sus rugidos pero el de Lilith era más fuerte y hizo que Natsu traspasara el edificio de su espalda

(No te distraigas. ¡Atacara por la espalda!) ¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! El pateo la cara de Lilith, ella se transformo en murciélago. ¡Karyuu no Yokugeki! (Golpe alado del dragón de fuego) El golpeo esta vez a Lilith, los dos se estabilizaron en el piso

Pudiste ver através de mi clon y golpear, eso es impresionante. Dijo ella sonriendo, el pitido volvió y Natsu salto hacía atrás.

Karyuu no Hokou. Natsu lanzo su ataque, ella se movió rápido (Como esos movimientos como en Dragón Ball o en Bleach con su Shunpo) y apareció detrás de Natsu. El se dio la vuelta y le patearon la cara, el se paro con un edificio y salto. Karyuu no Tekken. Lilith se cubrió de su ataque con su antebrazo y los dos dieron un paso hacía atrás.

Ludrica Vespertiliones. (Murcielagos juguetones) Un circulo magico se creo y de ahí salieron cantidades de murcielagos

Maldición. (Este ataque es el que hacía inútil al aullido de Raziel) Los murciélagos empezaron a lastimar a Natsu. *Guaah*. (¿Cómo los venzo?) Natsu recordó que Raziel los había congelado a todos al mismo tiempo. Karyuu no Yokugeki. Natsu quemo a todo murciélago que se le apareciera, Lilith le dio una patada pero Natsu se la paro y ella uso su otra pierna para golpearlo en la pera. *Guah* Natsu por el ataque dio un paso atras.

Jigoko no Tekken. (Puño de hierro del infierno) Lilith golpeo a Natsu en el estomago, el volo hasta el final de la calle en donde traspaso una ventana. Lilith se acerco y entro dentro del edifició, ella vio y no encontro nada. (¿Donde esta?) El piso empezó a moverse y Natsu salio de el

¡Karyuu no Enchû! (Codo llameante del dragón de fuego) Lilith con su mano paro el ataque de Natsu, justo como el quería. Karyuu no Hokou. El lanzo el fuego a la cara de ella

¡Kyaa! Ella soltó a Natsu y el aprovecho la situación para atacarla

Karyuu no Saiga. Natsu le hizo un gancho al cuello y el la mando a volar, ella con sus murciélagos se detuvo y abrió sus alas. ¡Maldición! Me había olvidado que ella volaba. Dijo el joven mago, ella abrió un círculo mágico y alzo su mano e abrió su mano.

Toma esto. ¡Diluvium explosivae Vespertilionem! (Diluvio de murciélagos explosivos) Del círculo salieron bolas de murciélagos y empezaron a caer.

Mierda. Natsu salto hacía el piso y los murciélagos empezaron a explotar por todos lados, lo edificios se caían y el edificio de Natsu se le cayo encima.

Que decepción, esperaba no usar esta técnica pero me estaba sacando de quicio. Ella cerró los ojos y levanto los hombros para suspirar. Ella miro el cielo y todavía seguía el sellado. (Un minuto si sigue el coliseo será que…) De los escombros salio Natsu prendido fuego y ataco

¡Karyuu no Kenkaku! (Filo de Espada del Dragón de fuego) El cabeceó en la cabeza de Lilith, los dos cayeron a los tejados y ambos se pararon. Natsu se lanzo hacia ella. ¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! El dio una patada pero la paro y Natsu pateo con la que tenía libre. ¡Karyuu no Hokou! El rugido la alcanzo y voló por los tejados y cayo en la plaza. *Haa*...*Haa*...*Haaa*...*Haa* Natsu agitado recuperaba su aire, el tomo carrera y salto a la plaza. ¡Karyuu no...!

Jigoku no Tekken. Natsu fue golpeado en la cabeza, el reboto contra el piso y ella abrió el circulo mágico

¡Ludrica Vespertiliones! Los murciélagos atacaron a Natsu en todas las direcciones, ellos cortaban a Natsu y lo mordían

*¡Guaah!* Grito de dolor Natsu, el abrió sus brazos. ¡Karyuu no Yokugeki! El golpe alado quemo los murciélagos y Natsu miro a Lilith. ¡Karyuu no Koen! (Llamas brillantes del Dragón de fuego) Natsu le lanzaba bolas de fuego, Lilith corría hacía el, esquivando su fuego. Los dos se vieron frente a frente. Karyuu no Tekken. Lilith se movió a un costado

Jigoku no Kikku. (Patada del infierno) Natsu se agacho y ataco a la pera.

¡Karyuu no Tekken! Ella agarro el brazo de Natsu y lo cabeceo, los dos sangraron en su frente y ella dio una patada. *AAAAAAAhhh* Grito Natsu de dolor

Técnica especial. Ella dio una serie de patadas con giros y en la sexta las patadas lo elevaban aire como un tornado. ¡Akuma no Sōin! (Barrida de la demonio) La ultima patada estrello a Natsu contra el piso.

*Pum* Sonó el piso agujerarse con la cabeza de Natsu, su cuerpo se desmayo y ella suavemente bajo del cielo.

Hace mucho que un humano no me hacía usar una especial, fue bueno mientras duro. Una Flama paso por el costado de Lilith, Natsu se levanto con la cabeza ensangrentada y con la ropa rasgada

Todavía queda más. Dijo Natsu enojado y jadeando.

Espero que digas la verdad. Los dos prepararon sus puños. Jigoku no...

Karyuu no...

¡Tekken! Los dos puños chocaron, sus energías se manifestaron en sus cuerpos y los dos Gritaron. Las llamas d Lilith empezaron a crecer.

(Maldición, es tan fuerte y esta sensación es parecida a la de Zero. ¡No puedo perder ante ella!) *¡!* Grito Natsu y su poder aumento, Lilith empezó a sonreír.

(Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto, es hora de terminar el calentamiento y usar el 25%) El poder de Lilith creció consideradamente y Natsu perdió en el choque de puños, el salio volando y ella apareció detrás de el. Técnica especial. Ella se movía tan rápido que con sus golpes se veía la vibración que hacían. ¡Golpe rompe almas! El ultimo golpe fue uno a las costillas y Natsu escupió sangre, el se estabilizo rápido. Eso niño fue el 25% de todo mi poder. Dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

(¡No puede ser! Estoy seguro que antes su poder era superior al de Zero de Oración 6 ¿Que tan fuerte será esta mujer?) Se pregunto Natsu asombrado por el poder de Lilith, el apretó su puño y ataco. ¡Karyuu no Tekken! Lilith se movió al costado

Jigoku no Kikku. Natsu se cubrió de la patada y lo arrastro hacía atrás raspando el piso.

(El pitido) Natsu se agacho y logro esquivar el Jigoku no Tekken, el puño de ella derribo todo el edificio. Natsu se encontraba impresionado por su poder pero no tenía tiempo para eso, el recordó los momento más duros de su vida y descargo toda su rabia. ¡KARYUU NO KAGIDZUME! Natsu golpeo la cara de Lilith y empezó a desquitarse. ¡TEKKEN! ¡YOKUGEKI! ¡KENKAKU! ¡HOKOU! ¡ENCHÛ! ¡SAIGA! ¡KOEN! Lilith empezó desorientarse por los tremendos golpes de Natsu. ¡ARTES SECRETAS: GUREN KARYUUKEN! (Fuego Carmesí Explosivo del Dragón de Fuego) Los golpes de Natsu eran explosiones y Lilith traspaso kilómetros de edificios. *Haa* *Haa* *Haa* *Haa* (No ha terminado, es imposible que eso la haya vencido) A kilómetros de ahí Lilith se encontraba en los escombros de edificio y ella sonrío de para en par

(Hace siglos que nadie me había lastimado de esa forma, creo que voy a poder a llegar a usar todo mi poder) Ella se envolvió en murciélagos y apareció frente a Natsu

Puedes usar magia de tele trasporte, ¿Verdad?

Si, y debo decir que me ha impresionado que alguien haya logrado lastimarme así. Ahora usare mi 36% de poder. El poder de Lilith aumentaba y Natsu se sorprendía

(I-i-imposible, su poder es casi tan fuerte como el de Gildartz. Tan fuerte es) Pensó Natsu con un poco de miedo

Gladius Vespertilionem. Una espada negra se creo en la mano derecha de Lilith.

(Esa espada, entonces ella es… ¡El pitido!) Natsu se corrió a la izquierda y la espada de Lilith corto el edificio, Natsu quedo con una cara de asombrado y se dio cuenta que le cortaron el pecho. (No puede ser ¡Ni siquiera vi. que lo hizo!) Pensó Natsu cunado se puso la mano en pecho ensangrentado, ella se lanzo hacia el y corto a Natsu. *Grito de dolor*

Parece que no te gustan que te corten, niño. Ella seguía atacando y Natsu paro su espada. ¡¿Qué?

¡Karyuu no Tekken! Natsu golpea a Lilith, para su sorpresa no le hizo ningún daño y su mano estaba ensangrentada. ¿Q-que ha pasado? Lilith le di un golpe a Natsu, el se arrodillo y vomito.

Te diré lo que pasa, niño. Cuando dos fuerzas chocan entre si por naturaleza la más débil recibe más daño y por ende muere. Natsu la miro sorprendido por lo que decía.

N-no puede ser. Dijo Natsu con una voz débil

"El débil se hace carne para que el fuerte lo coma" ahora ese decir tiene mucho sentido considerando tu situación, además *Sonrisa macabra* te comeré cuando te mueras. Natsu la miro y recibo un mandoble de la espada

*Grito de dolor*

Jigoku no Kikku. Lilith pateo a Natsu y el se estrello con un edificio, al recuperarse otro mandoble lo espero.

*Grito de dolor* ¡Karyuu no Hokou! Ella de un saque extinguió el fuego. M—mentira, n-no puedes. Dijo Natsu sorprendido y asustado

Claro que puedo, soy más fuerte que tu. ¡Corte demoniaco! Un proyectil salio de la espada y golpeo a Natsu, el salio rompiendo el techo y cayo en los tejados. Ella voló hasta el techo y se puso frente a el.

¡Karyuu no Kenkaku! El cabeceo a Lilith pero su cabeza empezó a sangrar y cayó al piso. ¿P-por que no puedo? Dijo Natsu débilmente y ella agarro a Natsu del cuello. *Guaaaaaaaaaaah* Natsu se ahogaba

También hay otra razón por la que no puedes herirme. Natsu la miro fijamente. Es porque tus ataques no tiene intención de matarme. Natsu se quedo sorprendido por lo que dijo, intención de matar a alguien. Eso nunca se le habría cruzado por hacer en la cabeza de Natsu. Ella soltó a Natsu. Corte demoniaco. Natsu cayo de nuevo a la calle, ella voló hasta ahí y el joven mago se levanto tambaleando e ensangrentado.

*Haa*….*Haa*…*Haa*. Natsu apenas podía ponerse de pie, ella estaba frente a Natsu.

Bueno, me has divertido bastante así que te matare usando un 42% de mi poder. Ella empezó a subir su fuerza, ella empezaba a brillar y los escombros se hacían polvo, Natsu se quedaba atónito por el poder

(N—n—n-n-n-no p—puede ser, su poder es mucho más fuerte que el de Gildartz. No puedo moverme, ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo moverme!) El recordó su pelea contra Hades y ella tenía un poder igual al de el ¡Y el sabía que eso ni era la mitad de su poder! (Mierda, t-t-t-t-t—t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tengo miedo) Natsu no podía moverse y el miedo se apodero de el. (Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo ¡Tengo miedo!) Natsu estaba completamente asustado, ella se acerca caminando y el miedo de Natsu se incrementaba. (N-no puedo, e-e-e-es demasiado. No puedo, ¡No puedo vencerla!) Ha Natsu le empezaron a caer lagrimas de terror y ella sonrío por eso. (No puedo, tengo miedo. No puedo lastimarla ¡No puedo hacerlo!) El recordó a sus amigos y a su padre. (L-lo siento, h-hasta acá llegue) Pero de golpe la imagen de una mujer apareció. (Rachel…) Natsu recordó a esa mujer y sintió como de apoco dejaba de tener miedo. (Rachel, no se quien eres pero Raziel lucho contra esta mujer y seguro que el también sintió este poder. Sus ataques tenían intensión de matar….intensión de matar. Eso dijo que me faltaba para vencerla, yo soy fuerte pero no tengo intensión de matar) Natsu apretó su mano hasta que sangro por la fuerza. (El mataba para proteger la persona que amaba…proteger) Natsu recordó a Igneel. (Proteger…) Natsu recordó a Happy. (Proteger…) Natsu recordó a Lissana. (Proteger…) Natsu recordó a su equipo. (Proteger…) Natsu recordó a sus amigos del gremio y todos los momentos felices que tuvo. (¡Proteger!) Natsu vio a una mujer que no conocía pero sentía una necesidad de protegerla, Lilith preparo su espada y apuñalo a Natsu. Ella apuñalo su pecho, sonrió pero para su sorpresa no podía sacar su espada.

¿Q-que es esto? Natsu con su mano izquierda agarro el brazo de Lilith y a ella le dolía. ¿Qué esta pasado? La mano derecha de Natsu se prendió fuego y la abrió como si fuese una garra.

(¡Debo protegerlos!) ¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! El atacó a Lilith y el la corto como si su mano fuese una garra.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Grito Lilith de dolor, Natsu soltó su brazo y el la corto con la izquierda. *Grito de dolor*

¡! El no dejaba de cortarla, por primera vez en su vida Natsu estaba atacando a matar a una persona pero a el no le importaba, solo quería proteger a los que quería. ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Cómo puede de repente hacerme tanto daño? ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta fuerza? ¿De donde la saco?) Pensaba Lilith al ser cortada por Natsu,

¡! Natsu con sus dos manos hizo un corte de equis.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! Grito Lilith de dolor, Natsu se preparo para su siguiente ataque

¡Artes secretas: Guren Bakuenjin! (Espada Carmesí Explosiva del Dragón de Fuego) Una tormenta de flamas de sable que atacan en espiral, cada una de las hojas de fuego explotaba y Lilith recibió cada una de ellas.

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Grito de dolor Lilith, ella cayó incendiada al suelo.

*Haa*…*Haa*…*Haa*…*Haa*…*Haa*…*Haa*. Natsu jadeaba del cansancio, Lilith se levantó del piso sonriendo locamente y toda lastimada.

Ja, ¡! ¡Que divertido! ¡Al fin después de tanto tiempo puedo usar el 50% de mi poder! Lilith creo otra espada, subió su poder y se lanzo hacía Natsu.

¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! Natsu en sus manos creo fuego, extendió su mano derecha para atacar. Lilith fue hacía el y se corto en la cara, Natsu volvió a tener el pitido y movió su cabeza a la derecha pero su mejilla izquierda fue lastimada. Los dos empezaron a chocar sus ataques y ha cortarse mientras se movían.

¡Tengo tantas preguntas! ¡¿Por qué te hiciste tan fuerte? ¡¿Por qué ahora quieres matarme? ¡¿Qué mierda eres? ¡Pero nada de eso importa ahora ya que esto al fin se puso bueno! Gritaba Lilith emocionada y alegre por la pelea, ambos se encontraban cortados por los ataques del otro. Natsu se sorprendía al ver que ella no se cubría.

¡Es que no entiendes que te estas matando! ¡¿Por qué no te cubrís? Natsu paro con su mano la espada de Lilith. ¡Karyuu no Tekken! Ella fue golpea con una fuerza tremenda en la cabeza, ella escupió y sonrío alegremente.

¡Tú eres el que no entiende, como pode gustarte pelear y no disfrutar matar! ¡En una pelea para disfrutarla al máximo, tienes que disfrutar el sufrimiento y la muerte! ¡Son el mejor preció por este increíble placer de dioses! Le dijo Lilith con una sonrisa de alegría tremenda, Natsu la miro sorprendido pero el se acomodo rápido

Si eso piensas, no voy a tener piedad contigo. Dijo Natsu prendido fuego y con una mirada asesina.

¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Así me gusta! ¡Contigo usare el 52% de mi poder! ¡Vamos! Los dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo

¡Karyuu no Yokugeki!/ ¡Corte demoniaco! Los dos ataques se chocaron entre si creando una explosión de fuego. Fuera del coliseo negro, Lucy empezaba a abrir los ojos.

¡Kya! Grito Lucy y se levanto en el puerto.

Te levantaste, Lucy-San. Dijo Wendy que se encontraba vendada por sus heridas, Lucy vio alrededor suyo y vio a sus compañeros vendados y heridos.

Me alegro que te levantaras, Lucy. Dijo Erza, Lucy vio a su alrededor y no encontraba a Natsu

¿Y Natsu? Pregunto la rubia

Ese Salamander, esta de seguro ahí adentro. Dijo Gajeel, Lucy vio al coliseo negro y se sorprendió

¿Q-que es eso? Pegunto asombrada por el coliseo

No lo sabemos pero creemos que Natsu esta ahí adentro. Dijo Gray

¿No pueden romperla?

Lo intentamos con todo pero parece que es una especie de magia y solo se abre de adentro. Dijo Laxus, Lucy miro al coliseo negro y se sorprendió.

¿Qué estará haciendo Natsu ahí dentro? Pregunto Happy preocupado por su amigo. Dentro del coliseo, había demasiadas ruinas por las explosiones. Natsu y Lilith volvieron a chocar ataque, los dos se miraron fijamente y dieron un paso hacía atrás. Karyuu no Kagidzume

Corte demoniaco. Los dos chocaron ataques y aparecieron detrás del otro, los dos se dieron vuelta. ¡Corte demoniaco!

¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! Los ataques chocaron, Natsu sintió el pitido y dio una mortal hacía atrás. ¡Karyuu no Hokou! Lilith con sus murciélagos se cubrió pero la fuerza del ataque hizo que retrocediera, Natsu aprovecho el retroceso. ¡Karyuu no Saiga! Natsu dio un gancho y mando a los aires a Lilith, el salto al aire. ¡Karyuu no…!

¡Vespertiliones Gelida! (Murciélagos helados) Los murciélagos congelaron el fuego de Natsu y cayo al piso con frío. ¡Esa no la sabías! ¡¿Qué tal? ¡¿Te gusta mi 54%? Dijo ella sonriendo

Si digo que si ¿Te callaras de una puta vez? Dijo Natsu burlándose de ella, a Lilith se le remarco una vena en la cabeza por su enojo

Maldito, ¡Ludrica Vespertiliones! Los murciélagos fueron hacía Natsu. Y también esto, ¡Ignis Vespertiliones! Los murciélagos de fuego se fusionaron con los otros murciélagos.

(Los ha funcionado) Los murciélagos atacaron a Natsu pero el no podía absorber el fuego. *AHHHHHHHHHH* (Es como cuando pelea contra Zancrow, solo tengo que anular mi poder mágico) Natsu anulo su poder, abrió su boca y se comió a los murciélagos.

N-no puede ser, el único que logro comer mis murciélagos fue…*Le vino la imagen de Raziel a la mente* Natsu salto en el aire a donde ella se encontraba

Técnica especial: ¡Guren Houken! Natsu golpea a Lilith en el pecho, el la lleva hasta el piso y explota el lugar. *Haaa*….*Haa* *Haa* *Haa* El cuerpo de Lilith se transforma en murciélagos, Natsu escucha el pitido

¡Doble corte demoniaco! Dos ráfagas golpean la espada de Natsu, Natsu se reincorpora pero es rodeado por espadas voladoras. Técnica especial: Sen no Ken no Kurushimi. (Mil espadas del Sufrimiento) Las espadas atacaron a Natsu y lo dejaron sin rastro alguno. (Me pregunto ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir?) Se pregunto Lilith, las espadas se quebraron y Natsu (Que se encontraba sin su chaleco y con tres espadas clavadas en su espada y pierna) ¡¿Qué mierda?

¡Karyuu no Hokou! Lilith rompió el rugido y pateo a Natsu pero para su sorpresa el cuerpo de Natsu se hizo fuego. ¡¿Un clon? Grito sorprendida, Natsu apareció detrás de ella pero se veía igual de lastimo que el clon

¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! Natsu cortó la yugular de Lilith. (No es suficiente) ¡Tekken! ¡Kenkaku! ¡Yokugeki! Lilith se encontraba desorientada por el dolor y Natsu decidió darle fin a la pelea. (Le doy con todo antes de que siga subiendo de fuerza) ¡Modo dragón de fuego relampagueante! Natsu se prendió fuego y sus flamas estaban cargadas con rayos. ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego Relampagueante! Un súper rugido con truenos alrededor agarro a Lilith y destruyo todo lo que tenía por delante dejando un gran agujero. (Por favor no te levantes, por favor no te levantes, por favor no te levantes) Se repetía una y otra vez Natsu en su cabeza, el se encontraba débil y agotado. Natsu no podía más y se cayo pero frente a el se encontraba una Lilith toda lastimada.

Esto es excitante, usare el 65% de mi poder. Un caño se creo en la mano de Lilith y apunto a Natsu

Técnica secreta: Infernum Canyon! (Cañón infernal) Una ráfaga gigante arraso con Natsu y con todos los edificios, de los edificios presente solo quedo un octavo de ellos. En los escombros se encontraba un débil Natsu ensangrentado y con su ropa rasgada, el se apenas se levanto y Lilith hizo su siguiente movida

Técnica especial: Sen no Ken no Kurushimi. Las espadas atacaron a Natsu, el pobre chico no podía defenderse de los cortes de las espadas.

(No puede ser, debe ser mentira) Natsu apenas estaba de pie. (Le he dado con todo lo que tenía y aun así nada) Natsu se arrodillo con una pierna. (He sacado todo el poder que tenía dormido dentro de mi pero no sirvió de nada) Natsu se arrodillo por completo. (No puedo, es demasiado fuerte para mí) Natsu cayó al piso. (Simplemente no puedo) 6 espadas se formaron alrededor de Natsu y lo apuñalaron. ¡! Grito Natsu de dolor (Ya no puedo ganar, es imposible para alguien débil como yo) Natsu estaba al borde de la muerte, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y se estaba dejando morir (No puedo ganar esta pelea…) Del ojo a Natsu le salio una lagrima de tristeza pero a su mente le llegaron imágenes horribles, eran los miembros de Fairy Tail llorando. (¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué lloran?) Se preguntaba Natsu, el se ponía triste al verlos así y el vio la razón de sus llantos.

Natsu Dragoneel: X 767- X 791. Era el funeral de Natsu, el no quería que sus amigos estuviesen tristes, el se ponía mal al verlos sufrir así y no quería que eso pasara. (¿En que estoy pensando?) Natsu apretó su puño. (No puedo morir aquí) Natsu empezó a levantarse con sus manos del suelo. (No puedo perder contra una persona así) El se paro de rodillas. (Este dolor no es nada comparado por el que vi recién) Natsu se paro completamente. (No puedo….*El recordó su tiempo con Igneel* no puedo…..* El recordó su niñez en el gremio* no puedo….* El recordó el nacimiento de Happy*no puedo….* Recordó la aparición de Lucy*….*El por ultimo recordó sus sueños y la mujer desconocida* ¡No puedo perder!) ¡! Natsu libero un poder mágico tremendo

¡¿Qué es este poder? Se pregunto Lilith y una llamarada azul congelo todas las espadas. N-no puede ser eso es…. *Natsu estaba envuelto en fuego azul zafiro y todo alrededor suyo* ¡El fuego Zafiro! Dijo Lilith sorprendida, Natsu miro su cuerpo y se sorprendió al ver su nuevo fuego.

¿Qué es este poder? Esta flama no es como la de siempre…..esta fría. Dijo Natsu y miro a Lilith. Karyuu no…*Natsu aparece frente a Lilith* ¡Tekken! Natsu golpea a Lilith en la cara, ella no para de rebotar con el piso y se estrello con su cara un escombro de edificio.

(No puede ser solo una persona puede usar la flama Zafiro y ese era…)

Karyuu no Hokou.

¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAA! Lilith fue atacada por el rugido, ella se estabilizo pero se encontraba con hielo en el cuerpo. *Haa*…..*Haa*….*Haa* (Sin duda es la flama Zafiro ¿Cómo es que…?)

¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! Lilith fue cortada en el estomago. ¡Karyuu no Daburu Kagidzume! (Doble garra del dragón fuego) Dos garras en corte x la lastimaron.

¡Tú me lo pediste, usare mi 75%! La fuerza y velocidad de Lilith aumentaron, por donde corría quedaba una línea gruesa. Ella ataca a Natsu por donde sea posible.

*Grito de dolor*

Técnica especial: Akuma no Sōin! Ella le hizo ese ataque a Natsu pero el logro estabilizarse a tiempo y seguir.

¡Karyuu no Koen! Natsu lanzo bolas de fuego pero ella uso su magia de defensa, ella fue directo hacía el. ¡Karyuu no Kenkaku! Los dos chocaron cabezas, ambos tenían fuerzas increíbles pero el joven Dragon Slayer gano el choque.

*Grito de dolor* Lilith traspaso un escombro de edificio y se estabilizo. ¡Toma esto! ¡Ludrica Vespertiliones! Los murciélagos volaron hacía Natsu, el tomo un poco de aire y contraataco

¡Karyuu no Hokou! El rugido congelo todos los murciélagos y Lilith salto hacía la derecha pero su cuerpo se congelo un poco

(Fascinante, no esperaba que pudiera afectarme tan de lejos) Natsu apareció frente de ella. Tunicam vespertiliones.

¡Karyuu no Tekken! Todo pasó en un segundo, el golpe de Natsu era tan fuerte que rompió la defensa de Lilith.

No puede ser. Susurro casi en silencio, otro golpe la mando al suelo y Natsu cayo de pie.

(Este va ser mi ataque definitivo, si esto no la mata no se que lo hará) Natsu se preparo para un rugido.

(No lo permitiré) ¡Técnica secreta: Infernum Canyon! Ella lanzo su rayo

Dejemos que los dragones se unan en uno solo. Natsu se prendió con un fuego de dos colores y con rayos. ¡Rugido del Dragón de tres cabezas! Un súper rugido gigante de dos colores y con rayos, arraso con Lilith y su rayo

¡! Grito Lilith, el rugido creo una explosión que se escucho hasta afuera del coliseo negro. Los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaron sorprendidos por el sonido

¿Q-q-que esta pasando ahí adentro? Dijo Lucy asustada y asombrada por el inmenso ruido, el lugar se lleno de humo y no quedo edificio alguno o escombro en el lugar.

(¿L-lo logre?) Se pregunto Natsu en el humo, el sintió que de su boca salía sangre y que ya no tenía poder mágico. (Esto es todo lo que tengo) El humo empezó a disiparse, el lugar era un cráter más grande que la ciudad de Magnolia. N-no *Cof* * Cof* *Cof* puede ser *Cof* *Cof* *Cof*. Natsu se quedo atónito al ver a Lilith viva, a ella le falta 60% de la piel y se le podían ver los hueso del brazo.

M-maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme tanto daño? A mí, ¡Lilith la madre de todo súcubo! ¿Quién eres niño?

N-Natsu Dragoneel. Dijo Natsu con sangre en la boca.

Bien Natsu, se testigo de lo que soy con mi 90% de poder. La tierra empezó a desintegrarse, el aire se hacía pesado e irrespirable y el cuerpo de Natsu no se movía solo se cortaba con solo verlo de lejos.

(N-no puede ser posible, ¿Cómo es que alguien puede ser tan fuerte?) Lilith apareció detrás de Natsu, le dio una cachetada y salio volando a kilómetros. *Grito de dolor* Natsu rebota contra el piso, Lilith lo esperaba en el final y con solo extender su mano el viento arrasa con Natsu.

Si que te estas muriendo, Natsu-Chan. Natsu apenas se reincorporo y ella apareció frente a el. ¡Jigoku no Tekken! Lilith golpeo a Natsu en su cara, el golpea fue bestial. El sonido de los huesos quebrándose se escuchaba fuerte y claro, la cabeza de Natsu era toda roja de sangre y su nariz estaba completamente rota. *Grito de dolor* Natsu voló kilómetros, Lilith lo paro con su mano. *GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH* Vomitaba sangre Natsu, sus costillas le perforaron los pulmones y tenía una hemorragia interna

Técnica especial: Akuma no Sōin. Las patadas hacían ondas expansivas de viento, una de esas patadas era una agonía inigualable y sus huesos se rompían como cristal de la peor calidad. El ultimo golpe aéreo rompió el cráneo de Natsu por completo, el dolor era tan grande que el no podía ni gritar para desahogarse. Al caer al piso Lilith lo agarro de los pelos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes más? Que decepción eres, Natsu Dragoneel. Lilith empezó a golpear a Natsu en la cara y en el pecho, sus golpes eran como martillazos de Thor. Un dolor que se hasta un sordo podría escuchar. ¡! Reía Lilith al ver al joven mago siendo masacrado por sus golpes.

(Ya no puedo más, estoy al limite) El cuerpo de Natsu se volvía rojo por la sangre. (Lo he intentado pero no puedo lograr matar a esta mujer aunque quisiera) La sangre de Natsu llego hasta sus rodillas. (Al final parece que esa imagen de mi funeral se hará una profecía inevitable) Su sangre llego hasta sus pies. (Lo siento chicos pero no podré protegerlos nunca) Una lagrima cayo del ojo de Natsu

¡Jigoku no Houken! (Puño de Ruptura del infierno) Unos murciélagos se juntaron en la mano de Lilith y Golpeo a Natsu en el pecho. *¡Pow!* Se escucho un estallido desde el coliseo negro hasta afuera de el

¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando ahí adentro? Grito Gajeel tapándose lo oídos al igual que todos los presentes, dentro del coliseo negro el golpe de Lilith había atravesado el pecho de Natsu.

(No…) Pensó Natsu con su mirada vacía, Lilith lo dejo caer y Natsu se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

Duraste mucho Natsu, eso es algo de admirar. Hace siglos que no peleaba así, la ultima persona que me hizo pelear de esta forma esta muerto. Ella dejo de sonreír. Es una lastima que mueras ahora, todavía no estoy satisfecha. Dijo ella enojada por haber ganado la pelea. No te resistas, acabo de apuñalar su pecho, morirás muy pronto. Natsu se encontraba en el piso desangrando y agonizando por sus heridas.

(Imposible…..esto es imposible. Ya no siento mi cuerpo, siento mucho frío y todo se vuelve negro ¿Es esto la muerte?) Se preguntaba Natsu, todo se puso negro alrededor de el y Natsu se encontraba solo en la oscuridad. (¿Qué es esto? ¿He muerto?) Se pregunto Natsu, el se encontraba vestido de negro y su bufanda no estaba. Mi bufanda, ¡¿Dónde esta? Natsu se paro en la oscuridad enojado.

¿Buscas esto? Dijo una voz femenina, Natsu se dio vuelta y se encontró con una mujer rubia cuya cara no se veía por algo oscuro que la tapaba, vestida de blanco que tenía su bufanda puesta.

¡Si! ¡Devuélvemelo! Le grito Natsu enojado

No quiero. Le respondió

¡¿Quién mierda eres?

Esa es una buena pregunta. Ella camino y se puso delante de Natsu. ¿Quién eres tú? Le pregunto señalándolo con un dedo

Yo pregunte primero, ¡Contesta! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? La mujer le sonrió y se desvaneció. ¡¿Qué mierda? Grito Natsu enojado y sorprendido, una luz ilumino el lugar y Natsu se cubrió los ojos.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. Dijo una voz muy fuerte y grave que retumbaba en todo el lugar.

¿Quién eres?

¿No te acuerdas de mí? Que lastima, si no fuera por mi hoy no vivirías. Dijo la voz con un tono decepcionante.

¿Qué dijiste? En la mente de Natsu salieron recuerdos. (Otro más, esto ya me esta hartando. Pero siento de que vos no eres débil, no al contrarió siento una gran energía dentro de ti. Una flama de fuego azul frío, muy frío. Esos ancianos creen que están almas me sacian pero es mentira, ¡Yo no me alimento de esas almas! ¡Ellos eligen a lo que creen que son débiles por su apariencia! ¡Pero son ellos los que son débiles! Son viejos que no sirven para nada, su raza se especializa en la pelea ¡Pero ellos no sirven para pelear! Por miles de años me han matado a bebes en mi nombre para "saciarme", ellos creen que se hacen parte de mi ¡Pero es mentira! ¡Nadie puede ser parte de mí! ¡Soy Crom, un dios todopoderoso! Esas almas han estado acompañándome y dándole vida a este río, "el rió de los muertos" en realidad es "el rió de las almas mal sacrificadas al nombre de Crom". He estado esperando por mucho tiempo por un alma fuerte que aparezca en este lugar y lo tengo al fin frente a mí. Talvez no me entiendas pero algún día recordaras esto…no lo recordaras todo el tiempo. Niño, yo el gran Crom te daré algo que ellos me han estando pidiendo pero nunca fueron dignos de tenerlo, algo que nadie nunca he dado. Te daré poder y mi bendición. Te haré superior a cualquier Beseker que haya existido en la tierra y más fuerte que cualquier Nosferatu de la realeza. Lo que crees que uno de ellos tardaría 10 mil años en crear, yo lo haré en 2 años. Tus garras mataran a tus enemigos pero no cortaran lo que sea por eso te doy esto. Ten aquí Duplex Falcem, tu arma pero no es cualquier arma esta vivo, como vos. La fuerza no lo es todo necesitaras fortaleza. Escamas de un rey murciélago, las escamas más resistentes de una raza desconocida e extinta. Pero también necesitas habilidad y velocidad. Las alas solo lo pueden tener los Nosferatu de la realeza pero hoy en día apenas una pequeña parte de la realeza tiene esa habilidad así que te vendrá perfecto, también he aumentado todos tus sentido y te dado el aullido, una habilidad única de ti pero por culpa de eso no podrás hablar. Y por último te daré el conocimiento, gracias a el podrás entender mucho mejor las cosas y entenderás cualquier idioma pero habrá cosas que deberás saber por ti solo. Te daría más pero tu cuerpo sigue siendo mortal así que es mejor que lo dejemos de esta manera. Te recomiendo que busques la manera de como controlar tu flama, ese poder tuyo te servirá mejor de lo que crees. Cuando salgas al exterior te pido que hagas solo una cosa: Mata a todos. Es lo único que te pediré, después de que lo cumplas te quedaras con tus poderes y serás libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. He visto tu futuro, tienes un gran futuro algo que ellos nunca podrían predecir. Ahora ve niño, sube a la superficie y muéstrales el poder que te ha otorgado Crom.) Natsu recordó uno de sus sueños. ¿E-e-e-e-eres Crom? Dijo tartamudeando

Parece que me recuerdas, niño. Dijo Crom un poco alegre. Has cambiado considerada mente desde que ti vi la última vez.

¡¿De que hablas? ¡No te conozco! Grito Natsu

Mírate, ahora eres todo un hombre. Dijo Crom

¿Siquiera estas escuchándome? Dijo Natsu con una gota en la cabeza. Crom, ¿Estoy muerto? Crom escucho la pregunta de Natsu

No, todavía no. Le respondió el dios

¡¿Cómo que "todavía no"? ¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando? ¡¿Dónde mierda estoy?

¡Calla! Natsu se callo. Estas en una dimensión paralela en el que yo transporte tu mente y tu cuerpo en estos momentos se esta muriendo

¡¿Qué? Grito Natsu con sus manos en la cabeza. ¡¿Me estoy muriendo? ¡Devuélveme ahora!

Si lo hiciera ¿Crees que podrías ganar? Natsu se quedo paralizado, aunque volviera el no tenía chancees de ganar y el se quedo mudo. ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes?

¿P-poderes?

Si, tus poderes originales. Los que te di hace años

¿Q-que quieres decir? Tú no me diste nada.

….Ya veo, todavía no te enseñaron.

¡¿Espera que quieres decir con eso? Grito Natsu

Está bien, lo activare por ti. Dijo Crom

¿Eh? Dijo Natsu confundido y con un símbolo de pregunta en la cabeza.

Te activare el poder para que puedas vencer a Lilith. Dijo Crom y Natsu sonrió

¡¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

Pero antes que nada ¿Estas seguro que quieres hacerlo? Dijo Crom con un tono serio. Este es un poder tan grande que al ser liberado por primera vez y sin saber usarlo, perderás la cordura al tener ese poder activado. Natsu se quedo paralizado, el nunca había pensado que tenía que pagar tal costo. El se quedo en silencio unos segundos y recordó a sus amigos.

….Estoy seguro. Dijo Natsu con una mirada sería y determinada.

(Esa mirada y esos ojos, no has cambiado en nada niño) Pensó Crom con alegría. De acuerdo, prepárate niño. Una luz ilumino toda la oscuridad y Natsu empezó ha curarse.

(¡Este poder! ¡No puede ser!) Lilith se sorprendió al ver a Natsu de pie y curado. ¡Corte demoniaco! Natsu rompió su ataque de un golpe. M-mi—mi…no puede ser. Natsu estaba rodeado por un fuego negro y su bufanda se puso negra. (¿Podría ser que…?)

¡Karyuu no Tekken! Lilith fue golpeada salvajemente, salio volando hacía el cielo y Natsu apareció detrás de ella. ¡Karyuu no Saiga! Lilith fue mandada al aire. ¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! Una patada hace caer a Lilith creando un cráter. ¡Karyuu no Hokou! Un súper rugido arraso con todo, una corina de humo cubrió todo y Lilith apareció detrás de Natsu.

(Tendré que usar el 92%) ¡Jigoku no Tekken!

¡Karyuu no Tekken! Los dos puños chocaron, el viento cortaba todo alrededor suyo y las vibraciones se veían. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Natsu gano el choque Lilith apenas se estabilizo en el piso, Natsu bajo y el estaba sonriendo.

(Este niño…)

Técnica secreta: ¡Guren Karyuuken! Lilith no pudo reaccionar ante el tremendo ataque explosivo de Natsu, afuera del coliseo se escuchaban las explosiones de Natsu y las escuchaban sorprendidos.

¿Q-q—q-que esta p-p-pasando ahí adentro? Dijo Gray

*Sonidos de miedo* Wendy no podía ni hablar ante lo que pasaba

Juvia esta sorprendida, *ojos de corazones* ¡Cuando ve a Gray-Sama!

Por favor, vete a casa. Dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza, Happy miro al coliseo negro con una cara de preocupación

(Natsu, por favor no pierdas…) Pensaba Happy, dentro del coliseo negro Natsu y Lilith luchaban chocando sus puños como metralletas.

¡! Gritaba Lilith

¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Natsu reía como un loco, los dos se golpearon al mismo tiempo en la cara y salieron hacía atrás. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Natsu no paraba de reír, el se estabilizo. ¡Karyuu no Hokou! . Natsu lanzo su rugido.

¡Técnica secreta: Cañón infernal! Los dos ataques se chocaron, Natsu se hizo fuego y apareció detrás de Lilith.

¡Karyuu no Hasami! (Tijeras del dragón de fuego) Natsu le pincho los ojos (Nota del editor: Lo se muy estúpido)

¡Hijo de puta! Dijo Lilith con sus manos en sus ojos

¡Karyuu no Kami! (Papel del dragón de fuego) Una cachetada a la cara de Lilith

¡Maldito! A Lilith le exploto una vena

¡Karyuu no Ishi! (Piedra del dragón de fuego) El cabeceo a Lilith y ella se mareó

(Q-que cabeza tan dura) Ella tenía los ojos en espiral por su mareo

¡Técnica especial: Guren Houken! (Mar de fuego) Natsu golpeo a Lilith en el pecho traspasándola y el puño exploto. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Lilith se estabilizo

Técnica especial: ¡Akuma no Sōin! Las espadas rodearon a Natsu y lo atacaron. Y-ya termino. Dijo ella agotada, ella se encontraba lastimada gravemente y había utilizado bastante poder. (Tuve que usar mi 95%, si que este niño era fuerte)

*Scrable* (Es el sonido de algo moviéndose)

No puede ser. Natsu salio de las espadas con un para ensartadas y sonriendo

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Natsu tenía un pedazo de mascara en su ojo izquierdo

¡Jigoku no…!

¡Karyuu no Kenkaku! Natsu choco su cabeza con el puño de Lilith, haciendo que ella se atacara a si misma.

¡Guaah! Natsu le agarro del cuello.

¡Mi oportunidad ! ¡Técnica definitiva: Volcán del infierno! Natsu choco el cuerpo de Lilith contra el piso y una llamarada de color negro se elevo hasta el cielo. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡UN MALDITO CLON! Natsu recibió el cañón infernal en su brazo izquierdo, Lilith se encontraba en el aire lastimada.

(Ese es mi último clon, tuve que usar mi 97% para llegar hasta aquí. ¡Que locura!) *Cara de sorprendida* EL brazo de Natsu se transformo en una garra y de vez de piel tenía escamas. (¿Q-que es eso?) Se pregunto asustada y sorprendida al ver a Natsu.

JEJEJEJEJE, ahora veras puta de mierda. La mascara creció hasta la parte izquierda de la frente. ¡Karyuu no Tekken! El puño traspaso el estomago de Lilith.

¡! Ella grito de dolor y todos pudieron oírla desde afuera

Eso fue por lo de recién, ¡Lo de ahora es por diversión! Natsu golpea a Lilith como una metralleta, los golpes rompían los huesos de Lilith y la sangre salpicaba por todos lados. Karyuu no Tekken. Lilith fue lanzada hacía atrás, ella se levanto de apoco y se enojo del todo

¡Me la pagaras, pendejo de mierda! ¡¿Sabes quien soy? ¡Soy la líder de los 4 jinetes de Apocalipsis! ¡Lilith! ¡Y no perderé ante un humano inservible como tú!

Pues este humano inservible te va ha matar, JIJIJI. Natsu reía como un loco

¡Observa todo mi poder al máximo! Los murciélagos se juntaron alrededor de ella y formaron una armadura.

Si así juegas muñeca, ¡Yo también! La flama negra quemo todo lo que tenía alrededor suyo, con tan solo mirarse se podía ver el poder que tenían. ¡Karyuu no…!

¡Jigoku no…! Los se encontraron frente a frente

¡TEKKEN! Los dos puños se chocaron entre sí, el lugar se rompía en pedazos y el coliseo se empezaba a agrietar. El lugar era el infierno, con solo flamas ahí dentro. Ellos usaron su otra mano y empezaron a empujarse.

*Pum*….*Pum*…..*Pum*…..*Pum*….*Pum*...*Pum*...*Pum*...*Pum*…*¡PUM!*…*¡PUM!*…*¡PUM!*…*¡PUM!*. Eran los ruidos de los cabezazos que ambos se daban, el sonido era como el de dos trenes chocando.

¿Por qué lo haces Natsu Dragoneel? ¿Por qué quieres proteger a tus amigos? ¿Por qué ustedes jamás nos dejan ganar? ¡¿Por qué quieres ganar? ¡Dime! Natsu sonrío de par en para y empujo a Lilith.

¡Al igual que tú, la muerte y sufrimiento son el mejor precio por este placer de dioses! Le respondió Natsu con una sonrisa macabra, el joven mago de Fairy Tail ya perdió su cordura y Lilith no podía moverse por la fuerza de el. ¡Técnica definitiva! Natsu golpeo con sus dos puños a Lilith. ¡Alma del Dragón de dos cabezas! Lilith fue lanzada hasta la pared del coliseo negro, en el aire se encontraba Natsu y el cada mano tenía a un dragón

N-n-no, por favor. Decía Lilith asustada.

¡JAJAJAJA! Natsu se lanzo hacía ella y la golpeo con ambas manos, un dragón de dos cabezas choco contra Lilith (El ataque es parecido al puño del dragón de Goku para que se den cuenta como es) y el coliseo negro se rompió.

(Imposible, ¿He….perdido?) Los magos de Fairy Tail vieron sorprendida a Lilith, ella se encontraba sin sus brazos desangrándose en el piso y los más sensibles se asustaron al verla.

¡Un minuto! ¡¿Y Natsu? Dijo Erza alarmada, un poder terrible hizo que todos se desmayaran y Natsu salió de los restos del coliseo negro.

*Haa*….*Haa*…*Haa*…*Haa*…*Haa*…*Haa*…*Haa*. Lilith estaba agonizando en el piso, Natsu se acerco a ella y Lilith lo miro a la cara. *Cara de sorprendida y asustada* ¿Q-q-q-que eres? La mitad de la dentadura de Natsu eran colmillos y su mascara cubría ambos ojos. (Un minuto esa flama y ese brazo. ¡Ya entiendo! Por eso lo dejo para el final, este niño es…)

¡Morí! Una mano paro la garra de Natsu. ¿Quién? *Sorprendido* ¡¿Ghost?

¿Qué esta haciendo, Natsu? Usted no es así. Le dijo Ghost seriamente

(¡¿Ghost? ¡¿Qué hace este tipo aquí?) Se preguntaba Lilith sorprendida por la escena que tenía enfrente suyo

Ahora si lo soy, la matare.

No lo harás.

¡Que lo haré…! La mascara de Natsu su brazo izquierdo se rompieron e volvieron a la normalidad y Natsu cayo al piso inconciente.

(Q-que poder tiene este tipo, no me sorprende que el amo le ponga un ojo todo el tiempo) Ghost miro a Lilith

Debería matarte ahora mismo, sería tan fácil…pero te necesito viva para algo. Ella miro a Ghost de reojo. Dile a tu amo que este año el perderá ante este niño. Dijo Ghost con un mirada asesina

Fin del capitulo

**Hacer este capitulo me costo bastante, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en el próximo capitulo pondré "el rincón de preguntas". No olviden dejar sus reviews y preguntas. ¡Nos veremos en el capitulo 8 donde se hará un crossover!**


	9. Capitulo 8: Crossover

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, Lilith, Raziel, Rachel y 4 me pertenecen al igual que el argumento de esta historia.**

Capitulo 8: Crossover

En el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia, en un hotel de lujo el equipo de Fairy Tail se encontraba tratando sus heridas.

Perdón por entrar así, Ghost. Dijo Erza tomando la responsabilidad de sus compañeros.

No es nada, Erza. Ustedes se encontraban muy mal heridos y no podía dejarlos ahí tirados. Dijo Ghost con una sonrisa, el equipo de Fairy Tail se encontraban en la habitación de Ghost, Natsu estaba en una cama inconsciente y Erza tenía una cara de frustrada

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo pude dejar que pasara esto? Dijo Erza

Vamos no te culpes

Pero el maestro me dejo a cargo de la misión y haber perdido tan fácilmente.

E-es verdad, ese tipo era un monstruo. Dijo Gajeel

Si, ni yo pude tocarlo. Nuestros ataques solo lo traspasaban. Dijo Laxus

No se pongan así, la próxima le ganamos. Dijo Gray intentado animar a sus compañeros.

¡Si, usted Gray-Sama puede vencerlo! Dijo Juvia con ojos de corazones

Puedes que tengas razón. Dijo Lucy

Tan solo necesitamos entrenar. Dijo Erza

Si, la gente que conocemos ha debido de hacerse muy fuerte. Dijo Laxus.

¡Listo, después de nuestro entrenamiento lo venceremos! Todos asistieron

Eres un maldito idiota ¿Lo sabías, Gray? Dijo Ghost y todos lo miraron. ¿Creen que con solo entrenar van a poder vencer a ese tipo? Es imposible, su poder es mucho mayor que Acnologia

¿E-en serio? Dijo asombrada Wendy

Y no solo eso, el no era el verdadero. El verdadero se encuentra en un lugar secreto durmiendo.

¿Cómo es que sabes eso?

Se muchas cosas, niña. Y esa es una de muchas. Dijo Ghost serio, ellos se preguntaban ¿Qué más sabían?

Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Natsu? Pregunto Lucy

Esta bien, su compañero gatuno lo esta acompañando durante su curación. Respondió Ghost con una sonrisa, Happy salio de una puerta sonriendo.

¡Se esta despertando! Grito Happy

¡¿En serio? Dijo Lucy

¡Aye! Dijo el gato volador, todos entraron en la habitación para ver a Natsu emocionados y Natsu se levanto.

¡Natsu! Grito Lucy, ella se acerco a Natsu abrazándolo por su recuperación**. **Todos se pusieron felices por el despertar de Natsu

Me alegro de que te encuentre bien, Natsu. Dijo Erza con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo de felicidad

Si, nos hiciste preocupar a todos Natsu. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Dijo Gray sin su camisa, Natsu no reaccionaba ni contestaba. Pareciera que el no les escuchara ni prestara atención como si estuviese pensando en algo que lo distanciare de todos y todo.

¿Natsu? Pregunto Lucy, ella dejo de abrazarlo y lo vio que tenía una mirada fría y sin sentimientos. ¿Q-que sucede Natsu? Natsu miro hacía otro lado ignorando lo que decía Lucy

¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto Natsu con una voz fría

E-en la casa de Ghost. Lucy se alejo de Natsu, el se quedo en silencio y recordó lo que paso ayer

(Este tipo…)

Me alegro que se haya recuperado, Natsu. Dijo Ghost que acababa de entrar en la habitación, Natsu lo miro.

Tú…. Dijo Natsu con una mirada seria.

Esperaba un saludo más alegre viniendo de ti. Dijo Ghost un poco decepcionado. Chicos, por favor algunos de ustedes podrían ir a ver a Porlyusica a por que les den una pócimas de aumento de poder.

¡¿Existe algo como eso? Dijo Gray sorprendido.

Si, vayan ustedes 5 (Señalando a Wendy, Charle, Lucy, Happy y Gray) y los demás vayan a avisarle al maestro, yo me quedare aquí con Natsu. Ellos asistieron, después de un tiempo todos ellos se fueron y ellos dos se quedaron solos. Los dos se miraron fijamente. ¿Qué sucede señor Natsu? Dijo Ghost con un tono burlón.

No me vengas con esto, desde que te conocí no he dejado de tener estos sueños.

¿Sueños? El levanto una ceja

Si, y en uno todo tu nombre apareció en una carta.

¿Una carta? Dijo en un tono molesto

¡No me tomes el pelo! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Grito enojado Natsu. Se que vos sabes muchas cosas, dime ¿Quién eres? Pregunto Natsu serio, Ghost suspiro

Antes que nada la verdadera pregunta sería. ¿Quién eres tú? Dijo Ghost, Natsu lo miro fijo. Déjame contarte una historia pero antes. El saco una mascara y Natsu sintió un sentimiento raro. ¿Has visto esta mascara antes? Preguntó Ghost, Natsu la miro fijamente. El no recuerda haberla visto ante pero recordó que en su pelea con Lilith le empezó a salir una mascara de la cara.

S-si, la he visto.

Entonces te contare todo niño. Natsu escucho todo lo que le iba a decir Ghost, en un lugar muy lejano una mujer rubia se encontraba en un balcón mirando al cielo.

¿Cómo esta ella? Pregunto Rachel

Lo esta llevando, no es fácil para una persona escuchar la verdad sobre ella. Sin duda fue algo muy duro. Decía el mayordomo preocupado por ella, Noel se encontraba pensativa por todo lo que escucho ayer.

*Suspiro* Ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta. Valkekenhaym. El anciano la miro. Estoy decidida, recuperare mis memoria y me encontrare con Raziel, el y yo reconstruiremos el reino. El anciano la miro sorprendido. Te lo prometo por mi orgullo como princesa. Ella sonrió y el recordó sus días como general real de Rozaría Sanguiniem.

Cuento con usted, Princesa. Respondió el sonriendo, Rachel se sintió feliz al verlos a ambos. Pero antes que nada, tiene que prepararse. El la esta esperando para entrenarla.

Si, no te preocupes estaré bien. No me pasara nada malo, tú sabes lo fuerte que soy. Le respondió y un aura angelical salía de ella.

Perfecto, le avisare a Ghost. Unas horas después en el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, Natsu y Ghost se encontraban en frente del gremio.

¿Estás bien, Natsu? Pregunto Ghost preocupado por su compañero.

En realidad no, ayer perdí la cabeza en una pelea y casi asesino a una persona, también contando los sueños que tuve y la historia que acabas de contarme. Dijo Natsu.

¿Me crees? Dijo el preocupado

No. Dijo Natsu, Ghost lo vio sorprendido y Natsu lo miro confundido. Pero ahora ya no se en que debo creer. Dijo Natsu con una cara de confundido, a el le costaba adaptarse a su situación.

Entremos, Natsu. Dijo el forzando una sonrisa.

Si. Los dos entraron y vieron a padre e hijo peleando.

¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo! Gritaba Romeo a su padre

¡De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera! ¡Lo desapruebo totalmente! ¡Decidimos no volver a participar de eso nunca! Gritaba Macao a su hijo.

Bienvenido, Natsu. Le dijo Lissana sonriéndole.

Hola.

¿Consiguieron algo? Preguntó Ghost al los chicos que mando

Solo Wendy obtuvo algo. Le respondió Gray

JEJE. Rió Wendy inocentemente

¡No tienes más la autoridad de decidir, padre! ¡Ya no eres el maestro!

¡Estoy decidiendo esto como un miembro del gremio!

¿Qué pasa con esos dos? Preguntó Natsu

No lo se. Le respondió Lucy

¡Todo el que no quiera participar! ¡Que levante la mano! Grito Macao

¡Aquí! Gritaron al unísono y levantaron sus manos Wakaba, Nab, Warren y Vijeeter.

¿De verdad chicos? ¿Pueden dejarlo ya…? Dijo levantando su mano Alzack

Me siento…avergonzada…como si estuviera que esta abochornada… Dijo Bisca levantando su mano y su hija también la levanto

¡Pero tenemos a los chicos de la isla Tenrou esta vez! ¡Natsu y Erza están aquí! ¡No hay manera de que Fairy Tail pueda perder! Dijo Romeo y ha Erza le apareció un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Pero el equipo Tenrou ha tenido 7 años en blanco. Dijo Warren triste

Ughj… Dijo Levy

¡Estás bien como estás, Levy! Dijeron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo

¿De que están hablando? Preguntó Natsu serio

¡Mientras estuvieron fuera, se creó un festival anual para decidir el gremio numero uno en Fiore, Natsu! Dijo Romeo Entusiasmado

¿En serio?

Todos los gremios de Fiore se juntan y compiten con su poder mágico. Se llama…

Daimatou Enbu. (Los grandes juegos mágicos) Dijo Ghost y Romeo asistió

¡! Natsu se sorprendió al oír eso

¡Los grandes juegos mágicos! Grito sorprendida la rubia

¡Suena divertido! Dijo Wendy sonriendo

Parece ser un festival. Sonrió Gray que se encontraba sin camisa

Ya veo…así que si ganamos ahí…Dijo Erza sonriendo

¡Fairy Tail se convertirá en el mejore gremio de Fiore! Grito Romeo y todos asistieron gritando

Pero… ¿Realmente piensan que pueden ganar con sus poderes actuales? Dijo el maestro pensativo

¡Si ganamos, el gremio obtendrá un premio de 30 millones de joyas! Dijo Romeo sonriendo

¡Vamos! Grito el maestro con alegría

¡Maestro! Grito Macao al ver la actitud de su maestro.

¡Es imposible! Están pegasos y Lamia. Dijo Droy

¡Y saber tooth va estar ha estar allí también! Grito Warren

Y en pasado ¡Siempre obtuvimos el último lugar! Grito Jet

No te quejes de eso. Decía el hombre

No se preocupen, ¡Estaremos bien! Decía al maestro pero Natsu no parecía estar muy emocionado

¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Happy

¿Cuándo es? Preguntó Natsu

Dentro de tres meses. Le respondió Romeo

Bien, usaremos ese tiempo para entrenar. Decía Natsu y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el

¡Suena genial! Gray

¡Si! Si trabajamos todos juntos…

No hay nada que podamos conseguir. Termino Erza la frase de Lucy

¡Tengo que aprender la magia que me dejó Grandine! Dijo Wendy feliz

¡¿Escuchaste? ¡Un festival, Charle! Grito exaltado Happy

Este gremio es un festival cada día, ¿Verdad? Dijo Charle sonriendo

¡Por el honor! ¡Todos los festivales son por el honor! Gritaba Elfman de alegría

El deseo de Gildarts…parece que se cumplirá más pronto de lo que esperaba. Dijo Cana sonriendo

¿De verdad? Dijo Droy con poco animo

¿Realmente vamos a ir? Dijo Levy

¿Qué hay de malo con probar? Dijo Jet sin ánimos

C…Creía que era mejor si no lo hacíamos… Dijo Alzack también sin ánimos

No se pongan así. Dijo Ghost con una sonrisa. Les prometo de que ganaran este año, estoy seguro.

Es el infierno. Dijo Warren

Lo he visto, no lo es. Dijo Ghost intentando animar a todos.

Ya hemos decidido ir. Dijo el maestro.

Bien Natsu, con quien iremos a entrenar. Dijo Happy.

Con Ghost. Dijo Natsu serió

Si, estoy de acuerdo. Dijo Lucy

Si, yo quiero saber que tan fuerte es. Dijo Gray emocionado

Yo también. Dijo Erza sonriendo

Ustedes no entran. Dijo Natsu enseguida

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH? Dijeron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo

¿Ni siquiera yo? Dijo Happy con ojos de gato

Vos menos. Happy se puso en un rincón con una nube negra arriba de el

¿P-por que con el? ¿Ustedes dos solos? Pregunto Lucy

No seremos nosotros. Dijo Ghost

¿Qué? ¿Quién más viene? Pregunto Natsu

Una persona que también necesita de mi entrenamiento y por cierto cuando volvamos ella se hará nueva en el gremio. Dijo Ghost. Natsu deberías andar preparándote o se nos hará tarde.

Si, no me digas lo obvio. Natsu salió del gremio. Nos vemos en tres meses. El salió corriendo para su casa, en otro lugar Noel Vermilion estaba con un vestido blanco y con el pelo suelto.

¿Tienes todo listo? Le pregunto Rachel que se encontraba con sus mascotas

S-si, estoy lista. Dijo Noel un poco nerviosa, ella se había preparado varias maletas.

Entonces este es el adiós, ten cuidado según Valkekenhaym este hombre es muy bruto. Dijo Rachel

Lo tendré en cuenta. Dijo ella, unos círculos mágicos la cubrieron y desapareció. Ella reapareció en un callejón. (Eso fue raro) Pensó en el momento, al salir del callejo miro la ciudad de Magnolia. Que lindo. Dijo Noel sonriendo, ella empezó a caminar para la estación. En otra parte Natsu se encontraba saliendo de su casa con su mochila de viaje.

(Listo, es hora de irme) Natsu salió corriendo para la estación, Noel se quedo impresionada por la ciudad.

(Realmente es muy grande, ¿A que hora sale el tren?) Ella saco su boleto. ¡En 10 minutos! Ella salió corriendo a toda velocidad, en la estación de trenes se encontraba Ghost esperando a ambos.

(Estoy seguro que se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a que hora salía el tren para llevarlos. JAAJAJAJ. ¿Cómo reaccionarán al verse? ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!) Pensaba Ghost en su retorcida mente, los dos corrían para llegar a tiempo. Los dos llegaron a ver a Ghost

(¡Ahí esta!) Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, los dos corrieron tan rápido que se chocaron

(Me lo esperaba) Pensó Ghost al ver a sus próximos alumnos tirados en el piso. Natsu ella es Noel Vermilion y Noel el es Natsu Dragoneel. Los dos se empezaron a restaurarse.

¡Mira por donde…! Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo pero cuando se vieron cara a cara se callaron. Arriba de sus cabezas aparecían dos corazones y un gato saco una torreta y le disparo hasta que no quedo nada. Los dos se desmayaron al mismo tiempo.

(¡Es hermosa! / ¡Es hermoso!) Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo con la cara toda roja y el corazón latiendo tan rápido como si estuviera a punto de explotar

(Fue mejor que lo que podía pensar) JEJEJJEJEJE. Reía maliciosamente Ghost.

Fin del capitulo

Hola a todos soy, Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro y el autor de este fanfiction me pidió que respondiera en este segmento. Bueno vamos a las preguntas. Esta es de Emina- 116.

¿El "niño" que salvo de su sacrificio es el mismo del prologo? ¿Quisiera saber si habrá romance?

Con respecto a tu primera pregunta, si son la misma persona pero en realidad se llama Raziel. Y con la segunda…bueno este capitulo ya te lo ha respondido. Este es de un facundo

¿Qué mierda paso al final?

Bueno viendo esa cosa de los comentarios, lo que paso (En el capitulo 6) *Risa* es que ella es….muy….bueno en estas cosas muchas mujeres pueden reaccionar asó *Risa* Sin duda ella no debe tener mucha suerte con los hombre *Risa*. Bueno eso fue el "Rincón de las preguntas" esperemos que podamos seguir con este segmento. Les agradezco a ustedes los lectores por seguirnos hasta aquí y les prometo que no veremos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adiós!


	10. Capitulo 9: El viaje con Ghost parte 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Lilith, 4, Ghost, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen**

Capitulo 9: El viaje con Ghost parte 1.

Saliendo de la ciudad de Magnolia un tren dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido, tres personas se encontraban en un vagón privado de primera clase y dos de ellos estaban dormidos.

(Nunca pensé que reaccionarían así, cargarlos al tren si valió la pena) Pensaba Ghost riendo del sufrimiento ajeno, Natsu y Noel estaban sentados a lado del otro sin saberlo. (¿Qué harán cuando despierten?) Pensaba malicioso Ghost

(¿Dónde estoy?) Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, de apoco ambos empezaron a abrir los ojos y se sorprendieron al verse

¡¿Qué estas haciendo? Noel cacheteo a Natsu en la cara

¡¿Por qué me golpeaste? ¡Yo ni hice nada! Dijo Natsu con su mano en la cara.

(Que cliché)Ya, ya no venimos a pelear. Dijo Ghost y los dos se calmaron. Si no escucharon es mejor que se presenten ambos, ya que estarán juntos durante el entrenamiento. Los dos suspiraron.

Yo empiezo, me llamo Noel Vermillion.

Yo me llamo Natsu Dragoneel, un gusto. Los dos se extendieron la mano y se apretaron, los dos se miraron fijamente y se soltaron enseguida.

(*Risa* Esto va a ser muy divertido) Pensó Ghost con una sonrisa. Bueno, es mejor que se conozcan por que serán compañeros y este será un viaje muy largo.

¡Espera! ¡ ¿Ya estamos andando? Pregunto Natsu sorprendido, el tren ya estaba andando y el no se estaba mareando

Si, y si te preguntas porque no estas mareado es por que cuando te curaba las heridas te opere para evitar esas situaciones. Dijo Ghost

(¿Marearse?) Se pregunto Noel al escuchar esa conversación

¿En serio? Gracias, esto si que es un alivio. Dijo Natsu feliz que ya no tenía que depender del hechizo de Wendy, Ghost se paro y salió de la habitación

¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Noel.

Voy a hacer un par de cosas, ustedes quédense aquí y espérenme. Dijo Ghost y se fue, el hizo un hechizo de visión para saber que hacían. (Veamos como actúan solos) Ghost sonrió como un loco, Noel y Natsu se encontraban solos en una situación muy incomoda para ambos.

(¿Q-Q-Que me esta pasando? ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?) Pensaba Natsu con nerviosismo.

(Esto es malo, esto es malo, esto es malo. ¿Qué hago? No me gusta esta situación y nunca he estado así con un chico) Pensaba Noel nerviosa más que Natsu.

¿Quieres cambiar de asiento? Pregunto Natsu para calmar la tensión del lugar.

S-si, por que no. Noel se sentó en el asiento del frente pero no sirvió de mucho ya que los dos se veían frente a frente

(Esto es mucho peor) Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

(¡Cálmate! No te pongas así, solo por que sea un chico guapo no tengo que… ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?) Noel se encontraba sumamente nerviosa

(¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy nervioso? He estado siento de veces a solas con mujeres pero esto ni me ha pasado desde hace años) Pensaba Natsu con el mismo nerviosismo, los dos estaban completamente incómodos y ninguno hablaba.

(Debo hacer algo, aunque no me guste debo conocer a este Natsu) Noel miro el brazo de Natsu y observo el símbolo que tenía. ¿Y ese tatuaje en tú brazo? Pregunto Noel para romper el silencio

Esto no es un tatuaje, es mi marca como mago. Respondió el rosado y Noel no entendía

¿Qué quieres de decir? Pregunto confundida.

Ya sabes, un mago de un gremio.

¿Eh? Ella no entendía de que hablaba

Espera, ¿No sabes que es un gremio? Ella negó con la cabeza, Natsu suspiro. (No lo puedo creer, no sabe que es un gremio) Pensó sorprendido. Que más da, Se denominan así las asociaciones que hacen los magos entre sí, son como unas empresas de caza recompensas. En el gremio, los magos pueden encontrar el trabajo que quieren. todos los trabajos tienen un precio el cual puede subir o bajar en cualquier momento. Dijo Natsu

Creo que entiendo un poco. Dijo Noel menos confusa. Jamás había oído de cosas así de donde vengo. Acoto la rubia y Natsu la miro fijamente. Debe ser lindo trabajar ahí

Es más que eso. Noel miro a Natsu. Es más que un lugar en donde se trabaja, es para la mayoría de nosotros un hogar. Dijo Natsu sonriendo y Noel lo miro sorprendida. La mayoría de nosotros crecimos ahí, nos conocimos y hicimos amistades con la gente del gremio, a simple vista parecemos unos delincuentes que se la pasan peleando pero en realidad somos como una familia ruidosa que se quieren entre si. Natsu termino de hablar y Noel lo miro fijamente.

Suena divertido. Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡Si lo es! Sonrió Natsu feliz y Noel miro hacía otro lado con una mirada triste.

(Este tipo disfruta esto de conocer gente….quisiera poder ser como el en ese sentido) Pensó Noel y Natsu la miro preocupado

¿Pasa algo….Noel? Ha ella de repente le vino un sonrojo

¡No me llames por mi nombre! ¡No andes tan así conmigo! ¡Para ti soy la teniente Vermillion! Grito la rubia sonrojada

Teniente….acaso ¡Eres militar! Dijo Natsu con los ojos para afuera y apuntándola con un dedo.

Formo parte del Nol (Novus Orbis Libranium)

¿Qué es eso? Pregunto Natsu confundido

¿En serio? ¿Nunca habías oído hablar del Nol, Dragoneel? Pregunto la rubia al rosado

Y tú nunca habías escuchado de los gremios, así que no tienes derecho a llamarme ignorante. Dijo el joven mago (Nota del editor: Tiene un buen punto)

T-tienes razón en eso. Noel le cayó una gota en la cabeza. Bueno, no creo que haga falta explicarlo…al menos que quieras.

Bueno no se cuando va a durar este viaje y necesitamos algo para entretenernos durante un tiempo así que adelante. Natsu se preparo para escuchar una historia muy larga

Está bien, escucha con atención. Noel respiro un poco de aire. El Nol o también conocido como el Novus Orbis Libranium fue creado durante la guerra negra.

¿La guerra negra? Me parece haberla escuchado antes. De casualidad ¿Era sobre una bestia y seis guerreros? Pregunto Natsu con curiosidad

Si, la bestia negra intento destruir al mundo los humanos desarrollaron el Ars Magus, usándolo la humanidad logro pelear contra ese monstruo. Natsu empezó a interesarse en la historia que ella contaba. Los primeros quienes entendieron el Ars Magnus crearon los primeros Grimoires, garantizando a cualquiera la habilidad de usar Ars.

Eso es….increíble. Dijo Natsu asombrado.

El Nol creo un número de Grimoires durante la guerra Negra y usarlos para ayudar a destruir a la bestia negra. Después de que la guerra terminara, el Nol decidió quedarse con los Grimoires y controlar a quienes lo poseían.

(Como el consejo mágico con los magos) Pensó el joven mago y la rubia prosiguió

A pesar de que se dijo que era para mantener a los Grimoires de los abusos, la gente les molestaba por su estricto control sobre la única cosa que podría dejarles usar el Ars Magnus.

Suena similar a lo que paso con los magos pero esa gente es conocida porque trabajan en los gremios oscuros

O sea uno ilegal.

Exacto, perdón puedes seguir. Dijo Natsu

Bien, una gran parte de la residencia fue causada por la creciente brecha socioeconómica entre aquellos que podían y no podían utilizar el Armagus. Años después, ese disenso eventualmente provoco la guerra civil de Ikaruga o la "Segunda Guerra Mágica" cuando la "Unión Ikaruga" se rebelo abiertamente contra el Nol. Después de la guerra, el Nol impuso una regla aún más dura en el mundo y que castigarían cualquier caso de rebelión pero hoy en día el Nol se ha bajado autoritariamente. Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que puedo contar sobre el Nol. Dijo Noel y respiro

Increíble, nunca pensé que existía algo así…bueno se parece al consejo mágico pero ellos todavía respiran en nuestras nucas. Dijo Natsu con su mano en el cuello

Debe ser difícil vivir así. Dijo ella compasiva

¡Nah! Es una costumbre diaria. Dijo Natsu sin preocupaciones y Noel lo miro sorprendido

Ya veo, no te importa. (Este tipo me recuerda a Ragna en un cierto sentido) Ella miro abajo y sonrió. *Levanto su cabeza* Por cierto ¿Sabes cuando dura el viaje?

Ni idea, supongo que…mucho. Natsu mando cualquiera. Ese Ghost se esta tardando, ¿A que se fue a hacer? Se pregunto Natsu enojado

¿Ya lo conocías ante a Ghost? Pregunto Noel

Se unió a nuestro gremio hace unos pocos días, ¿Por qué preguntas?

Bueno, la verdad es que…ni siquiera lo conozco, me dijeron que si quería aprender a utilizar estos poderes tenía que entrenar con este hombre.

Ya veo, viniste de muy lejos para entrenar. Eso suena bien. Natsu río y Noel se ruborizo apenas

S-si, hice una decisión al igual que tu Dragoneel. Ella forzó una sonrisa

No hace falta que seas tan formal, puedes decirme Natsu.

Está bien y yo te dejare decirme Noel, ¿Entendido?

S-si, podría dejar de hablar tan militar por favor. Dijo Natsu un poco presionado

P-Perdón. Los dos se empezaron a reír

(Veo que no se llevan tan mal, bueno a arruinar el momento) Hola, chicos espero que no hayan hecho nada indecente mientras yo no estaba. Entro Ghost de golpe y arruino el ambiente en el que se encontraban

(¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?) Los dos se preguntaron al mismo tiempo, Ghost se puso delante de Noel.

Ese es mi lugar, sal de ahí. Dijo el con una sonrisa

Seguro, no es lo mismo.

***Demonio* Sal de ahí. **Ella en un segundo volvió al lado de Natsu y ambos tenían miedo de Ghost, Ghost se sentó en su lugar y sonrió. (JUJU. Que mariquitas son, voy a tener que hacer algo con esa actitud)

P-Por cierto, Ghost ¿Cuánto va a durar el viaje? Pregunto Natsu, Ghost contó con sus dedos

3 días.

¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Grito Natsu. ¡Necesito ese tiempo para entrenar!

No veo el problema, solo son 3 días menos de entrenamiento. Dijo Noel para calmarlo

Pero…

No crean que será así. Los dos miraron a Ghost. El entrenamiento no durara tres meses, durara dos años. Los dos miraron sorprendidos

D-dos años. Dijo Noel

¡No tengo tanto tiempo! El torneo es en tres meses y tengo que volver hasta entonces.

¿Torneo? ¿De que hablas?

Lo que pasa Noel, todos los gremios de Fiore se reunirán para competir quien es el mejor de todos. Dijo Natsu

Ya veo, viniste a entrenar por eso pero yo no sabía que me iba a ir tanto tiempo, yo también tengo gente y compromisos que me esperan. Dijo Noel preocupada por lo que le pasaría

No se preocupen para ellos solo pasaran los tres meses.

¿EH? Dijeron los dos al unísono

El lugar a donde vamos esta rodeado por un hechizo que hace que el tiempo se extienda, para lo que ellos es tres meses nosotros entrenaremos 2 años. Los dos se callaron y suspiraron

Dos años, eso es mucho tiempo. Dijo Noel

Si, no podré ver a mis amigos durante un largo tiempo. Dijo Natsu

No se preocupen, pasaran volando los años pero les aseguro *Mirada asesina* que les parecerá una eternidad. Ellos dos se asustaron

(¿Hicimos bien al elegirlo?) Los dos se preguntaron asustados.

*Gruñido de estomago* Por cierto, ¿Cuándo comemos? Pregunto Natsu

¡En un momento así quieres comer! Le grito Noel.

¡¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Tengo hambre! Le respondió Natsu

Ven te llevare al vagón restaurante. Dijo Ghost

Bien. Los dos se pararon. ¿Vienes Noel? Pregunto Natsu viéndola

No gracias, no tengo hambre. *Gruñido de estomago* Ella se ruborizo por su hambre, los tres se sentaron en una mesa.

Vamos, no te pongas así. Dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Noel

No me toques. Ella saco enojada la mano de Natsu de su cabeza

(JEJE, espero que estos se vayan llevando mejor) Pensó Ghost

Tengan. El camarero trajo unas 2 porciones de fideos.

Gracias. Dijeron los dos

¿No vas a comer, Ghost-San? Pregunto Noel

No, a diferencia de ustedes yo no necesito comer o dormir para recuperar energías. Dijo Ghost y los dos lo miraron confundidos

¿Qué quieres decir? Pregunto la rubia

Quiero decir que mi cuerpo no necesita descansar o alimentarse para vivir.

Eres como inmortal. Dijo Natsu con comida en la boca

En simples palabra, si. Los dos lo vieron sorprendidos

(N-no puede ser) Pensaba Noel

(Este tipo… ¡Es inmortal!) Los dos se quedaron callados

¿No van a comer? A los dos le salieron líneas en la cabeza de sorprendidos. Si no comen, pagan ustedes.

S-si. Los dos empezaron a comer rápidamente y Noel se quemo

¡Quema! Ella agarro un vaso de agua y bebió con velocidad

Eso te pasa por comer rápido. Le dijo Natsu

¿Cómo es que no te quemas? Pregunto Noel

Es porque soy un Dragon Slayer. Le respondió Natsu y ella no entendía

¿Y eso que es? Preguntó la rubia

Un Dragon Slayer es una magia que se usa para matar, la mía *prende su mano con fuego* es el de fuego

I-Increíble. Dijo ella aprendida. ¿Dónde la aprendiste?

De mi padre Igneel.

Ya veo, ¿Cómo es que sabe como matar dragones?

Es porque es un dragón. Dijo Natsu sonriendo

¡¿Qué? Grito ella de sorpresa al escucharlo. U-u-u-u-¡Un dragón! ¡¿Existen? Noel se encontraba asombrada, ella solo los había escuchado en cuento para niños pero nunca pensó que existían en la vida real. (No puede ser que existan)

Baja la voz, Noel. Le dijo Ghost y ella se dio cuenta que todos la miraban

L-lo siento. Ella se calmo y estaba un poco ruborizada de vergüenza

Esto….yo fui criado por un dragón desde que tengo memoria, el me encontró cuando era un bebe. El me enseño a leer, a hablar, a escribir y me enseño magia mata dragones. Noel miro a Natsu fijamente, el y su actitud cambiaban cuando hablaban de su padre. Pero un día el 7 de Julio de X777, mi padre desapareció. La voz de Natsu se puso melancólica. Busque en todos lados pero Igneel no apareció en ningún lado, *El puso su mano en su bufanda* esta bufanda es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre. Yo sueño con el día en el que vuelva a encontrarlo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Noel vio a Natsu y se quedo conmovida

Ya veo, ese Igneel. ¿Lo extrañas mucho? Preguntó Noel y Natsu puso una cara triste

…..

Perdón por preguntar.

No te preocupes, es verdad lo extraño mucho. Dijo Natsu con un poco de nostalgia y Noel bajo su cabeza. Pero tengo a mis amigos que me ayudan a seguir adelante y aunque Igneel ya no este conmigo, los tengo a ellos así que no estoy solo. El miro a Noel y sonrió.

Tienes razón. Ella le devolvió la mirada, los dos se miraron unos segundo callados y miraron a otro lado con sonrojo

(Oh, miren esto. Un nuevo amorío nació, espero ver como se desarrolla. *Risas* Voy a tener otra cosa para entretenerme) Los dos tenían un sonrojo y no se veían entre si

(¿Q-que fue ese sentimiento?) Los dos pensaron al mismo tiempo

Fin del capitulo

**Hola lectores, soy Gulian Raizer Desario Tártaros Ghost Mesario Zansaro. Hoy me encuentro pidiéndoles una petición del autor *El se arrodilla* ¡Por favor dejen Reviews! Necesitamos más preguntas para nuestro "Rincón de preguntas" así que, se los pedimos y si no quieren lo entendemos. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de este Fanfic. Adiós y cuídense **


	11. Capitulo 10: El viaje con Ghost parte 2

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, 4, Lilith, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen**

Capitulo 10: El viaje con Ghost parte 2

En el tren que los llevaba, era iluminado por los primeros rayos del amanecer. Noel Vermillion y Natsu Dragneel se encontraban durmiendo al lado del otro. Noel empezó a abrir sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el regazo de Natsu

¡Kya! Grito Noel y se escucho un cachetazo

¿Qué fue eso? Natsu se encontraba despierto con una marca de mano en su cara

Te lo mereces. Dijo Noel cruzada de brazos

Veo que te la dieron muy feo, Natsu.

Cállate.

(Esa mujer tiene bastante iniciativa y este acto demuestra su falta de noviazgo en su vida, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de este idiota) El miro a Natsu fijamente

¿Qué pasa? Pregunto el rosado

Nada. (Solo que eres un idiota que no sabe encarar mujeres y aprovechar situaciones) El le sonrió a Natsu y el se sentía incomodo

(¿Qué pasa con este tipo?) Noel se levanto y fue hacía la puerta

¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Natsu

Emmmm, voy al….

Ella va ir al baño. Le dijo Ghost y ella sonrojada cerro la puerta. Eso Natsu es la lección numero uno: Ten cuidado lo que dices frente a una mujer por que sino terminara muy mal

(Entonces ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?) Se pregunto Natsu y lo miro fijamente, después de unos minutos Noel regreso

Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo

¡Cállate! Dijo Noel sonrojada, ella se sentó al lado de Natsu

¿Quieres ir a desayunar? Le pregunto Natsu

¿Eh? ¿Estas seguro?

Si, yo pago hoy. Dijo Natsu y sonrió, ella se quedo pensativa un segundo

Lo haces para que mañana yo pague, ¿No? Dijo ella con ojos de sospecha

N-no *Moviendo la manos* si quieres mañana pago yo. Dijo Natsu

¿En serio? Gracias. Ella sonrió y Ghost miro a Natsu

(Bien, Natsu. Esta utilizando perfectamente la regla 3: Se un caballero con cualquier dama y no la hagas pagar o esforzarse. Se nota que este niño aprende rápido) El sonrió, los dos se levantaron.

¿No vienes, Ghost? Le pregunto la rubia

Ya se los dije, yo no necesito comer ni dormir. No soy como ustedes

Cierto, perdón por preguntar. Dijo ella un poco apenada y se fueron de la habitación.

(Es mejor que les vuelva a echar un ojo) El cerro sus ojos y invisible e indetectable siguió de vista he oído a ellos dos. Noel se encontraba un poco triste

¿Qué pasa, Noel? Pregunto el rosado

N-nada, no pasa nada. Dijo ella con un sonrisa falsa. (Ese tipo, Ghost debe ser muy difícil para el vivir de esa forma. Por alguna razón me da lastima) Los dos estaban en el vagón restaurante bebiendo café pero Noel seguía con la misma cara y Natsu por alguna razón le dolía verla así

(Debo hablarle, según Ghost a las mujeres hay que escuchar lo que dicen, no importa lo aburrido o confuso que sea. Si necesita algo de ayuda, hay que dársela) ¿Pasa algo Noel?

¿EH? N-n-n-o, no pasa nada. Dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Vamos no seas así, Noel. Ella se sentía incomoda

¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Noel? Dijo ella

¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta que te llamen por tu nombre?

N-no es eso, es que…no me gusta que la gente me hable mucho. Dijo ella un poco triste

¿Qué? ¿Por qué no te gusta?

Es que no me gusta conocer gente como tu y tampoco soy tan abierto a gente que no son amigos míos. Le respondió la rubia y el rosado estaba un poco enojado

¡No me jodas! Natsu se levantó y pasos su manos sobre la mesa. Escucha Noel, si algo aprendí de mi tiempo en Fairy Tail es que una persona no puede vivir de esa manera. Noel miro a Natsu a los ojos. Aunque se que una persona puede vivir solo pero no existe ninguna persona que pueda soportar la soledad, Noel no importas lo que digas no puedes vivir de esa manera. Sin duda no me gustan ese tipo de personas. Termino Natsu y ella se quedo en silencio, ella se sentía triste

¿Vos que sabes? Dijo Noel y ella levanto su mirada a Natsu. Vos apenas me conociste ayer y me criticas mi personalidad, *Se para y mira a Natsu de frente* Tampoco quiero agradarte, ¿Cómo voy a saber si puedo confiar en ti en unos segundos? Puedes que tengas razón en parte de lo que dijiste pero no creo que estés en el lugar para decirme como soy. Natsu se quedo callado, la gente los estaban mirando y sentaron enseguida por vergüenza.

No deberíamos volver a hacer ese acto de nuevo.

Concuerdo. Dijo Noel, los dos se miraron fijamente y recordaron lo que paso.

*Risas* Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo

Esto es raro. Dijo la rubia

Es verdad, no suelo dejar que esas cosas me afecten o me ría de eso. Le contesto el rosado, los dos se quedaron callados

¡Escucha…! Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Tu primero. Dijo Natsu

No, dilo tu primero. Le dijo Noel

Insisto.

Yo también, por favor. Natsu cedió ante ella

*Con su mano en la nuca* Quería disculparme por lo de recién, no quería ponerte en esa situación y tampoco debí hablarte así.

¡N-no te disculpes! La culpa es mía, yo era la que se comportaba así y te lleve a decir eso y a esa situación.

En lo que me respecta, la culpa es mía. Dijo Natsu, los dos nuevamente se miraron en silencio

*Risas* Los dos se volvieron a reír por sus acciones

(Esto si que es raro, nunca lo he visto y conocido pero siento una gran sensación de familiaridad con el. Es como si estuviera frente a Ragna otra vez, es ese sentimiento de Nostalgia nunca vivida que me pasaba siempre. ¿Será que lo habré conocido en mi otra vida?) Pensaba la rubia

(No lo entiendo, apenas conozco a esta mujer y nunca la he visto….pero al verla sonreír y reír de esta manera me siento de alguna manera feliz. ¿La he conocido en el pasado y no la recuerdo?) Se pregunto el rosado, los dos dejaron de reír y se calmaron.

(Esto si es raro) Pensaron los dos, Ghost miraba como se comportaban los dos, secretamente

(Veo que su relación va progresando, espero que recuperen sus recuerdos durante el entrenamiento) Pensó el moreno en la habitación, Natsu y Rachel se quedaron un rato charlando y terminando su desayuno. Los dos se fueron del vagón restaurante, al entrar a su habitación Ghost los esperaba con un juego de ajedrez

Tomen asiento, por favor. Los dos se sentaron. Natsu ponte al asiento de enfrente

¿Quieres que juguemos, verdad? Preguntó Natsu

Creo que es muy obvio, ¿No? Natsu se sentó como contrincante. ¿Saben jugar? Noel asistió pero Natsu negó con manos y cabeza. Noel enséñale, yo me tengo que ir a hacer algo.

Siempre tiene que hacer algo, ¿Verdad? Preguntó Natsu sospechando de Ghost.

Es que tengo una vida muy apretada, Natsu. Si me disculpan, me retiro. Ghost salió por la puerta. (Esta vez los voy a dejar sin vigilancia, que podrían hacer durante ese tiempo. Sin duda Noel vas a tener un gran trabajo) Ellos dos se quedaron solos.

Bien Natsu te voy a explicar lo básico para jugar ajedrez. Dijo Noel

Esta bien- Otro recuerdo lo invadió, Raziel se encontraba en una habitación de estar con el anciano y un juego de ajedrez sobre una mesa rodeada por dos sillas en las que se encontraban sentado ellos dos

(¿Ajedrez? ¿Qué mierda es eso, Anciano?) Preguntaba Raziel de 6 años y a Valkekenhaym le resalto una vena

Ya deja de hablar de una manera tan maleducada niño, y no me llames anciano, respeta a tus mayores.

(Como digas, Anciano) Raziel fue golpeado en su cabeza. (¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?) Pregunto con sus manos en la herida

Por que te lo merecías.

(Por eso nunca entreno contigo, nunca me pones a practicar y ahora me quieres hacer jugar esto. ¡Vete a la mierda!) Raziel se levanto de su silla y se dio vuelta

Si no aprende, Rachel-Sama se pondrá muy triste. Raziel se detuvo y se dio vuelta

(¿Cómo se si dices la verdad?) Preguntó el niño

Por que ella es una de las mejores jugadoras que conozco, además deberías aprender a manejarte en una guerra.

(¡¿EH? Esto es un juego, no una guerra)

Pero estos juegos viene justamente de Tácticas de guerra, si eres bueno en esto podrás manejarte bien a la hora de planificar tus operaciones. Raziel se quedo pensativo y se volvió a sentar

(Que más da…) Dijo con mala gana

Escucha bien las reglas Raziel, porque son muy complicadas. Raziel escucho la larga explicación de Valkekenhaym. Volviendo al presente

¿Qué paso Natsu? ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Noel preocupada y Natsu estaba desorientado

Se jugar ajedrez…

¿Qué?

Se jugar ajedrez, tuve uno recién.

¿"Uno recién? Ella se quedo pensativa. ¿Un recuerdo? Pregunto la rubia

Si, recordé cuando en mi vida pasada me enseñaron ajedrez. Si que fue muy aburrido. Dijo el con los ojos cerrados

Ya veo, entonces ¿Puedes jugar? Preguntó Noel

*Sonriendo* ¡Por supuesto! *Aura oscura* Te advierto que yo era muy bueno jugando ajedrez

Bien, iré con todo contigo. Después de una hora, Noel gano el partido de ajedrez y Natsu perdió su espíritu. Jaque Mate

Ya no quiero vivir. Dijo Natsu con un aire depresivo.

Vamos, Natsu. *Sonrisa consoladora* Intenta otra vez.

De acuerdo. Después de 45 minutos, Natsu logro ganar el juego. ¡Si! ¡No puedo creerlo lo logre! Gritaba Natsu de la emoción y Noel estaba deprimida

*Snif* P-perdí….*Snif*. Noel se encontraba medio llorando por su derrota.

Vamos, no llores. Tengamos una revancha.

*Snif* *Se limpia los ojos* E-esta bien. Durante horas estuvieron jugando partido de ajedrez y al final, Natsu tenía la oportunidad de ganar. Solo tenía que mover su peón y listo ya tenía el juego ganado pero por alguna razón el ya no quería ganar.

(No esta mal perder de vez en cuando…) Natsu movió su rey.

(¡Bien!) Noel uso su alfil y se comió al rey. Jaque mate, *Suspiro y se deja caer en el sillón* ¡Hasta que termino! Dijo ella aliviada.

Si. Dijo Natsu durmiendo.

No hacía falta que lo hicieras, Natsu. Dijo la rubia

¿Q-que cosa? Pregunto falsamente el rosado

No hacía falta que me dejaras ganar, podía lidiar con la derrota. Dijo Noel mirando a Natsu

Por alguna razón, ya no quería ganar. Noel se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo. Es una extraña sensación, como si quería verte sonreír por haber ganado. Se que suena estúpido pero raramente es la verdad. Noel se quedo callada, miro al piso y volvió a mirar a Natsu.

Gracias, Natsu. Ella sonrió un aura angelical que la rodeaba y el joven mago se puso nervioso.

N-no es nada. Dijo nervioso el joven Dragon Slayer, los dos se miraron a los ojos y miraron hacía otro lado avergonzados. Después de varias horas, ya de noche, Ghost regreso a su habitación y encontró a Natsu y a Noel durmiendo al lado del otro.

(Me alegro que me hayan dejado mi lugar para mí. *Los miro a los dos que estaban profundamente dormidos* Tienen que estar agotados, ya falta poco y llegaremos a nuestro destino. Rozaria Sanguiniem) Pensó Ghost mirando para afuera de la ventana, en otro lugar del tren unos hombres se empezaron a armar.

Bien chico recordar el plan, mañana tomaremos este tren como rehén y lo usaremos para conseguir los 14 millones de Joyas. Dijo un tipo con un trapo en la boca y un sombrero de cuero.

¡Si! Dijeron todos sus secuaces que vestían igual que el

¡Todo por la voluntad del amo 4! El hombre levanto su arma

¡Si! Dijeron todos al unísono

Fin del capitulo

**No entiendo, ¿Que es esta sección? Pregunto Natsu**

**No lo se, Ghost ¿Sabes donde estamos? Pregunto Noel**

**Es un extra por la celebración por haber llegado a los diez capitulo**

***Chocando su puño con su palma* ¡Ya veo! Entendió el rosado**

**Pero, ¿Este no es el capitulo 11? Pregunto la rubia**

**Tienes razón, recuerden mi primer sueño. Dijo Natsu**

**Si, pero eso era el prologo y a partir de lo que es el capitulo 2 empezó a contarse los capítulos. Gracias lectores por leernos hasta el día de hoy, esperen más capítulos para el futuro.**

**Natsu y Noel: ¡Gracias por leernos! ¡Y no olviden comentar! Dijeron los dos y sonrieron alegremente **


	12. Capitulo 11: El viaje con Ghost parte 3

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, Lilith, 4, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 11: El viaje con Ghost parte final

Natsu y Noel se encontraban solo en su habitación durmiendo, (No lo malinterpreten, por favor) Noel se levanto y volvió a estar en la misma situación de ayer.

¡Kyaaah! Se escucho el sonido de dos cachetazos

¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pregunto Natsu con una cara marcada con dos cachetazos

*sonrojada* Te pasa por pervertido. Le dijo Noel, ella se sentó en el lugar de Ghost. ¿Y Ghost? Pregunto el rosado

Ahora que lo dices, desde que me levante el no estaba aquí. ¿Se habrá ido a hacer algo? Pregunto la rubia

Conociéndolo, nos habría avisado a ambos. Ambos suspiraron, en el vagón del conductor, un hombre apareció por detrás de el y lo noqueo.

*Hablando por comunicador* Vagón del conductor, tomado. Procedan en el vagón restaurante, cambio. Dijo el atacante

Entendido, cambio y fuera. Un hombre apago su comunicador, en el vagón restaurante se pararon 8 personas, mataron a los guardias y dispararon al techo.

Que nadie se mueva o haga algo estúpido, sino morirán. La gente se quedo paralizada por el miedo, el tipo saco un comunicador. El vagón restaurante ya ha sido tomado, cambio.

Entendido, la sala de comunicación también fue tomada por nosotros, cambio y fuera. Ellos 15 se encontraban en la sala con un cadáver en el piso, el hombre prendió el comunicador del tren. Hola pasajeros. En todo el tren se escucho la voz del Tlloc

¿Qué? Pregunto Natsu al escuchar al tipo de los parlantes

Todo el tren se encuentra bajo nuestro control, les recomendamos que se queden en sus asientos o nadie saldrá herido. El tipo término de hablar y los demás hombre fueron a los demás vagonespara custodiarlo.

Esto es malo, tenemos que hacer algo. Dijo Noel, Natsu se quedo pensativo

Tengo un plan. Los dos personas armadas entraron en la habitación de ellos pero para su sorpresa no había nadie

No hay nadie. Dijo uno de ellos

Que raro, según el registro esta habitación estaba ocupada por 3 personas. Noel y Natsu bajaron del techo, y los noquearon.

Listo, ¿ahora que hacemos? Pregunto Noel mientras los ponía adentro de la habitación, Natsu abrió la ventana.

Yo iré al otro vagón por el techo, tú libera este vagón. Natsu escucho unos pasos de gente viniendo. Mierda, *Abre la ventana* vámonos.

Si. Los dos salieron por la ventana y subieron al techo, a ellos les costaba moverse por la velocidad del tren y el viento los golpea muy fuerte. (Esto muy duro, espero no caerme) Noel se resbalo y se cayó. ¡Kya!

¡Noel! Natsu agarro la mano de Noel antes que se cayera, dos de los hombres la vieron.

¡¿Qué hace ella ahí? Grito uno de ellos

¡No te muevas!

(Esto es malo, no puedo dejar que nos capturen. Tengo que activar los Bolverk) En su mano libre creo un revolver. ¡Optic Barrel! Una marca con dos pistolas se creo en el medio de ambos tipos y exploto

¡AAAAAAAAAH! Gritaron los dos

¡Vamos Noel, no puedo si no me ayudas! Le grito el mago

¡Si! Noel le dio su otra mano y la subió al techo

¿Estás bien?

Si, sigamos. Los dos de a poco fueron tumbando a los tipos del lugar.

Este era el último. Dijo Natsu y los hombres estaban con chinchones en la cabeza en el piso. ¿Cómo vas ahí, Noel?

Por aquí, también esta terminado. Los hombres se encontraban noqueados en el piso.

Grupo 3, reporte. Se escuchaba uno de los comunicadores, Natsu se acerco a el y lo agarro

Grupo 3 aquí, todo normal, cambio y fuera. Con esto les bastara por un rato.

Si, tenemos que organizarnos y pensar como retomar el tren.

Y sobre todo ¡¿Dónde mierda esta Ghost? ¡No lo he visto todo el día! Dijo enojado el joven mago.

Tranquilízate Natsu, en momentos así tenemos que mantener la calma y actuar sin errores. Le dijo la rubia y Natsu se tranquilizo.

Bien, nos dividiremos. Así podemos tomar mejor el lugar. Dijo Natsu con un tono serio

De hecho, Natsu….esta es la anteúltima parte del tren. Natsu se quedo callado por las palabras de Noel. Así que vamos a tener que ir juntos para liberar el tren

S-si. Dijo humillado el joven pelirosa, los dos se acercaron a la puerta que unía al vagón con el otro vagón. Karyuu no Tekken. Natsu golpeo en la cara al guardia que custodiaba la puerta.

Eso no fue muy sigiloso que digamos. Dijo Noel con una gota en la cabeza, el guardia estaba con su cabeza ensangrentada y noqueado en el piso.

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenemos que jugar a la ofensiva, ¿No?

*Suspiro* ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Los dos se pusieron enfrente de la puerta.

¿Estas lista? Pregunto Natsu, ella saco sus dos revólveres

Si, entremos. Dijo Noel seria

*Pum* La puerta se rompió en el vagón restaurante

¡¿Qué mierda?

¡Karyuu no Yokugeki! (Golpe alado del dragón de fuego) Natsu golpeo a sus enemigos y los mando a volar

¡Maldito! Dijo uno de ellos

¡Optic Barrel! Ella apareció por detrás de ellos y les disparo dejándolos inconscientes. Listo con este vagón, gente. ¿Se encuentran bien? Pregunto Noel

¿Qué esta pasando?

¿Estaremos bien?

¿Quiénes son? Preguntaban la gente alteradas

Cálmense, por favor. Nosotros somos-

Magos de Fairy Tail, no se preocupen les prometemos que todo estará bien. Le interrumpió Natsu, los dos salieron del vagón

¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pregunto Noel

Por que dudo que ellos sepan que es el Nol, así que te hice pasar por una maga de Fairy Tail para que ellos confíen en nosotros. Le respondió Natsu

Tiene sentido, *sonriendo* parece que tu gremio es conocido por todos. Dijo la rubia

En eso tienes mucha razón. Le respondió sonriendo

Aunque tiene un nombre muy raro, "Cola de hada" (Nota del editor: Recuerden que el titulo de la serie esta en ingles y eso se significa si se tradujera)

Yo también dije lo mismo cuando lo escuche por primera vez, pero eso es lo que lo hace especial *Noel miro a Natsu fijamente y el miro al cielo* ¿Las hadas no tienen colas? El que las hadas tengan cola o no…o el hecho de que existan…nadie lo sabe, es un misterio que nunca se resolverá…una aventura interminable que es la idea que plantea este nombre. Noel se quedo un poco conmovida por las palabra de Natsu y ella sonrió

Te gusta el gremio, ¿Verdad? Pregunto la rubia sonriendo

¡Si! Natsu sonrió alegremente. Pero creo que lo mejor ahora seria concentrarse en recuperar el tren, ¿No? Dijo el mirando a Noel

*Sonriendo* Es verdad, tenemos que recuperar la sala de comunicaciones.

Bien, escucha mi plan. Dentro de la sala de comunicaciones se encontraban gente relajada y uno de ellos se encontraba hamacándose en su silla.

Grupo 1, reporte. Se escuchaba el comunicador

Grupo 1 aquí, todo normal, cambio y fuera. Dijo el tipo en la silla. Estoy aburrido, no hay nada que hacer. El lugar estaba en silencio. No me van a responder- El se dio vuelta y sus compañeros estaban inconscientes a causa de ellos dos.

Si quieres divertirte, que tal si jugamos un rato. Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa macabra y Noel estaba con sus ojos cerrados y una gota en la cabeza

¡! Grito como niña el tipo, el jefe de los atacante escucho el grito

Ese grito…maldición no sabia que no iban a atacar así de rápido. El tipo saco una espada. Parece que voy a tener que actuar. En la sala de comunicaciones, el hombre se encontraba con espuma en la boca

¿Q-que le hiciste? Pregunto Noel sorprendida

Nada, se asusto tanto que se desmayo. Respondió Natsu a Noel. Bien, tenemos que contactar con los caballeros runa

¿Caballeros runa? ¿Son como unos guardias?

Podríamos decir que si, esta sala debe tener anotado el coso para llamarlos. Dijo Natsu buscando por todo el lugar

Déjame a mí usar esto. Dijo Noel y se sentó en la silla

¿Sabes usarla?

Si, si es como en el NOL esto debe ser pan comido. Dijo Noel

¡Aquí esta! Natsu tenía en su mano un papel.

¿Qué dice?

Dice: 1.86. ¿Qué significa?

Es la frecuencia de radio para contactar a los guardias, este comunicador necesita una frecuencia para llamar a otro comunicador para que lo reciba. Noel puso la frecuencia en la lacrima de comunicación.

Hola ¿Quién habla? Pregunto una voz saliendo de la lacrima

Habla Noel Vermillion, una…*Ve a Natsu* maga de Fairy tail.

¿Qué quieren?

Estamos en un tren que esta siendo tomado por un gremio oscuro. Dijo Noel

¡¿Qué? ¡Un gremio oscuro! ¡¿Cuál? Preguntaba el tipo nervioso y asustado

No lo sabemos, en estos momentos yo y mi compañero intentamos recuperar el tren así que los necesitamos en la estación para que se los lleven una vez que paremos. Dijo la rubia

Entendido, procedan con cuidado. El tipo corto la transmisión de la lacrima

Bien sigamos, Noel. Dijo Natsu

¡Si! Ella se levanto de la silla, los dos se acercaron a la puerta pero no la podían abrir

¿Qué esta pasando? Natsu golpeo la puerta pero no pudo abrirla. Maldición, deben ser runas

¿Runas? ¿Qué son?

Como una especie de sello mágico que se sirve bajo ciertas condiciones.

¿No puedes desactivarlo?

Lamentablemente, no. Dijo el rosado a la rubia. ¡Maldición, estamos atrapados! Dijo enojado

Bueno, eso seria mi culpa. Dijo una voz de hombre de algún lado

¡¿Quién eres? Pregunto Natsu

Nadie en especial, solo un tipo que esta…mejor los mato para que no sepan nada. Unas runas se crearon alrededor de ellos dos. Escrituras de las sombras: muerte. Las runas se borraron. ¡¿Qué? Mis runas… ¡Desaparecieron! (¡¿Cómo puede ser? Alguien debió desactivarlas pero ¿Quién?) Se preguntaba el tipo sorprendido al ver sus runas siendo destruidas, Natsu rompió el techo y vio al hombre que lo atrapo.

¡Karyuu no Hokou! El tipo fue arraso por el rugido de Natsu, el lo agarro y lo llevo con el. Bien, este es el último.

*suspiro* Gracias a dios que termino. Dijo Noel con una cara de cansada. Por cierto, ¿Qué les paso a las runas de este tipo?

Ahora que lo dices, no tengo idea.

Eso fue gracias a mí. Dijo Ghost que apareció detrás de ellos

¡AAAAAH! Gritaron asustados los dos.

Vamos no griten que están en un tren.

¡No te aparezcas así de repente! Grito Noel regañando a Ghost

¡¿Dónde mierdas estabas? Pregunto Natsu exaltado

Estaba viendo como era su desempeño trabajando juntos y he de decir que podrían mejorar.

¡¿Estas viendo todo el tiempo? Dijeron los dos al unísono

¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? Pregunto Natsu

Si no fuera por mi ustedes dos estarían muerto por esa runa mágica. Le respondió el chico pálido, Natsu se tranquilizo.

¿De cual gremio eran estos tipos? Pregunto Noel

Según la información que junte eran del gremio oscuro: Torva Messor. Dijo Ghost y Natsu se quedo sorprendido

¡¿Torva Messor?

¿Los conoces? Pregunto la rubia

Hace unos días atrás yo y varios magos del gremio fuimos a interceptar un encargo de ese gremio pero la misión fracaso a causa de ese monstruo. Noel se quedo sorprendida al ver a Natsu con esa cara

Como has visto antes, estoy seguro que estos tipos vienen a por ustedes dos. Les respondió Ghost.

¿Por qué? Pregunto Noel

Acaso no es obvio, su amo sabe lo que son ustedes y quien soy yo así que vamos a tener que hacer un par de cosas antes si queremos hacer el entrenamiento. Dijo Ghost, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Cuando el tren llego a la estación los caballeros runas para llevárselos. ¿No se olvidan nada? Pregunto el tipo

¡No! Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras salían del tren con sus maletas

Pensé que iba a durar 7 días.

Bueno….tuve que cambiar de planes por la situación actual. Le respondió Ghost, Natsu vio que Noel cargaba una maleta pesada.

¿Necesitas ayuda? Le pregunto

N-no gracias, estoy bien. Le respondió Noel con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Segura? Yo no tengo problema en cargarlas. Insistía el rosado

Segura, estoy bien. Noel tropezó en el piso y ella se ruborizo

Deja que lleve esta. Natsu agarro la maleta mas pesada, el extendió su mano a Noel para que se levantara

Gracias. Dijo ella un poco apenada

*Sonriendo* No te preocupes, no fue nada. Ella se sonrojo un poco

¡¿Vienen o no? Les gritaba Ghost y los dos fueron corriendo, Ghost los esperaba en un carruaje conducido por el mismo. (Bien es definitivo mañana empezamos con su entrenamiento) Pensó Ghost mientras los miraba a los dos subiendo al carruaje.

Fin del capitulo

**Al fin pude terminar este capitulo, este capitulo dividido me costo bastante pero les prometo que les voy a dar unos buenos capitulo. Gracias por leer y no olviden sus Reviews. ¡Nos vemos en el nuevo arco argumental! **


	13. Capitulo 12: Rozaria Sanguiniem

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a Ark Systems Works pero los personajes: Ghost, Lilith, 4, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 12: Rozaria Sanguiniem

En un lugar a las afueras de Fiore, tres personas se encontraban viajando en un carruaje. Dos de ellos se encontraban durmiendo uno al lado del otro, Noel se despertó y volvió a hacer su rutina diaria.

¡KYAAA! Grito Noel y le pego a Natsu en la cara

Por una vez me gustaría despertarme como una persona normal y no de esta manera. Dijo Natsu que tenía su cara marcada con una mano, Noel miraba sonrojada hacia otro lado. Por cierto, ¿Ya llegamos? Preguntó el rosado

Vamos Natsu, no quiero que el viaje se torne a esa pregunta. Llegaremos cuando tengamos que llegar. Le respondió Ghost a Natsu, el se encontraba conduciendo el carruaje, la carretera era campo a donde se mirara.

Que lindo. Dijo Noel sonriendo mientras miraba el campo

Tiene razón, todo el tiempo que viajaba en los transportes me mareaba y no podía disfrutar del viaje pero ahora veo de lo que me perdía. Dijo Natsu sonriendo de placer por estar viajando sin marearse, el observo el paisaje que jamás pudo observar en su vida pero algo raro sentía en su corazón el joven mago cuando estaba con esa mujer como si ya la conociera. (¿Qué es esta sensación?) Se preguntaba Natsu en su cabeza al estar al lado de la rubia pero ella de cierta manera se sentía igual que el.

(¿Q-que es esta rara sensación? Se siente….familiar, como si ya la hubiera vivido) Pensaba Noel en su cabeza un poco nerviosa, el carruaje se paro en un lugar despoblado

¿P-por que paramos? Pregunto el rosado

Ya llegamos. Le respondió Ghost. Vamos, bajen. Ghost se bajo y los dos bajaron con todo lo suyo

¿Dónde estamos? Preguntó Noel al ver que se encontraban en un lugar desolado

Ya van a ver. Ghost empezó a hacer gestos con sus manos

¿Qué esta haciendo? Pregunto Natsu al ver a Ghost, el lugar empezó a cambiar a un pueblo. ¡¿Qué es esto? Grito asombrado el joven mago, los dos se sorprendieron al ver que una ciudad se estaba formando alrededor suyo

Este reino fue protegido por una barrera invisible que solo yo puedo deshacer. El lugar termino de reconstruirse, era una ciudad gigantesca y al final se podía ver un castillo enorme, hermoso y elegante

¿D-Donde estamos? Pregunto Noel

Estamos en lo que fue en su tiempo el reino de vampiros más grande que existió en la tierra y en la historia de la vida, bienvenidos a Rozaria Sanguiniem. Los dos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar ese nombre y Natsu empezó a marearse. ¿Qué sucede Natsu?

N-nada, solo me siento un poco mareado.

Yo también. Dijo Noel con su mano en la cabeza

*Suspiro* Vengan los dos, les mostrare el castillo de la realeza. Los tres se subieron al carruaje y marcharon hacia el castillo.

¿Te sientes bien Noel? Te ve pálida.

No mucho, en mi otra vida yo vivía aquí con mi familia cuando era una niña. Dijo Noel con una voz nostálgica y Natsu se quedo sorprendido al escuchar

¿E-en serio? Pregunto asombrado

Si, puedo acordar de 2 o tres cosas que viví aquí cuando era una niña. Se siente raro tener recuerdos de una vida que no has vivido, ya te ha pasado a ti ¿No? Dijo ella una voz triste

Si, me ha pasado. Dijo el con voz triste al recordar sus pesadillas diarias, el carruaje se paro

Ya bajen, ustedes dos. Les dijo Ghost, los dos bajaron del carruaje y vieron el castillo

Que grande es, es como 5 Fairy tails. Dijo Natsu asombrado al ver al castillo del rey

Si, fue el orgullo del país. Dijo Ghost

¿Fue?

¿Ves a alguien viviendo por aquí además de nosotros? Pregunto sarcásticamente Ghost

No tienes que ser tan cruel. Dijo Natsu un poco triste

Lo siento su majestad, perdón por tratarlo como el puto maricón que eres

¡Hey! Grito Natsu enojado

¿Qué te pasa, Ghost? Pregunto Noel deteniendo a Natsu

Nada solo le enseño a este debilucho la verdad, señorita pecho plano. A Noel le salio una vena en la cabeza

¿Pecho plano? Dijo ella con una mirada asesina

Si, un mariposón debilucho y una pecho plano. A los dos le salieron una vena y miraron a Ghost con una mirada asesina. (Jeje, todo de acuerdo al programa de entrenamiento) Pensó Ghost maléficamente, su objetivo era insultarlos para que se enojaran así lo atacaran

¡MALDITO! Los dos se lanzaron ante el y se desmayaron inconscientes

(Todavía no, les falta mucho por recorrer para poder ser fuertes) Ghost agarro a ambos y los llevo dentro del castillo

Fin del capitulo 12

**Este capitulo tuve que apurarme bastante pero logre terminarlo, les prometo que el próximo será largo. Gracias por leer y no vemos en el próximo capitulo, así manténganse con mi perfil que voy a subir mi plan editorial de esta historia**


	14. Capitulo 13: El entrenamiento infernal

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Blazblue tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a Ark Systems Works pero los personajes: Ghost, Lilith, 4, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen**

Capitulo 13: El entrenamiento infernal de Ghost (Prologo)

El sol salía en el país Rozaría Sanguiniem, el castillo brillaba por las luces del alba y la princesa Rachel se despertaba en su habitación

*Bostezo* Ya amaneció. Dijo ella con sueño, ella miro al lado suyo y vio que Raziel dormía al lado suyo

*Bostezo* (Buenos días Rachel). Noel se quedo callada por unos segundos. (¿Rachel?)

¡¿Qué estas haciendo? Raziel traspaso la ventana de la habitación y callo al patio de afuera con un chichón en la cabeza. ¡Muérete, pervertido! Dijo ella sonrojada

(¿Cómo es que tiene tanta fuerza?) Raziel cayo inconsciente al piso, Noel Vermilion abrió sus ojos y se encontró en su habitación

(Este lugar es…mi habitación) Pensó con nostalgia Noel, ella se dio vuelta y vio que Natsu dormía al lado suyo. ¡KYYAAAAAH! Natsu salió volando por la ventana. ¡Maldito, pervertido! Dijo ella sonrojada, Natsu se despertó en el jardín

(¿Por qué siente que es un Deja vu?) Pensó Natsu en el suelo con un chinchón en la cabeza.

(Bien, me alegra que se levanten temprano) Pensó Ghost riendo del acto de ambos

Día 1 del entrenamiento: Diagnostico

En el patio de entrenamiento se encontraban los tres preparados, Natsu estaba con su vestimenta habitual y Noel con su uniforme del NOL

¿Qué son esas ropas? Pregunto Natsu intrigado

Es mi uniforme reglamentario del NOL, ¿Qué sucede con el?

Nada, te queda muy bien. Dijo el sonriendo y ella se sonrojo

¡¿Qué? ¡N-no digas estupideces! Dijo la rubia sonrojada por lo que dijo, ella instintivamente miro para otro lado

(Que inocente es…) Pensó Ghost al mirarla, Natsu choco sus puños y lo miraba con una cara de pelea

¿Cuándo empezamos? Pregunto Natsu

No te apresures, niño. Primero lo primero quiero hacerles un diagnostico

¿Diagnostico? Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Si, quiero saber que tanto saben de lucha y hasta donde pueden llegar como un examen de resistencia o algo parecido

O sea que quieres saber que tan buenos somos para poder saber de que forma entrenarnos, ¿Verdad?

Exactamente Noel, por eso es que quiero que ustedes dos peleen entre si con todos sus fuerzas

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas enserio? Grito sorprendida Noel.

Estoy encendido. Dijo Natsu sonriendo y prendiéndose fuego

¡Tú no te pongas de su lado!

¿Por qué no? Pareces muy fuerte y te he visto en el tren, peleas muy bien. Natsu choco sus puños. Peleemos

Pero…*ella miro a Ghost pero el levanto sus hombros* *Suspiro* esta bien.

¡Genial! ¡Empecemos! Natsu se puso en pose de pelea

Esta bien, *Dos círculos mágicos se activaron alrededor de ella y salieron dos pistolas* Bolverk activado. Noel su puso en posición de pelea

(Ya veo, sus Nox Nyctores son de pistola. Sin duda son cosa realmente interesante, me pregunto ¿Quién ganara?) Se preguntaba Ghost, los dos se preparaban para pelear

¡Optic Barrel! (Barrera Óptica)Noel disparo atacando primero, Natsu no se defendió a tiempo y recibió el ataque en su pecho

(¡¿Qué paso? El pitido…¡Se fue!) Natsu se quedo sorprendido al saber que su nueva habilidad desapareció de su cuerpo, Noel aprovecho su oportunidad y se acerco a Natsu. (Es rápida)

Lo siento, Natsu. Noel lo agarra del cuello a Natsu con sus piernas y lo lanza al piso, ella se para al lado de el y le dispara

*Sonido de dolor* Natsu salta hacia atrás. ¡Karyuu no Hokou! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) Noel se percato del ataque y salto hacia un costado, ella disparo con sus pistolas y Natsu saltaba hacia atrás constantemente para esquivarlas. (Ella es muy bueno, además es muy rápida. Tengo que pensar muy bien de lo que hago en cada paso contra ella o sino perderé)

(Este tipo es bueno y también es muy fuerte, tengo que evitar acercarme demasiado a el o podría perder la pelea)

(¡Tengo que tomar distancia!) Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

*Prendido fuego* ¡Vamos, Noel! ¡Muéstrame de lo que esta hecha! Dijo Natsu seriamente mirándola

No me subestimes, Natsu. Puedo parecer débil pero soy un soldado del Noel ¡Y no perderé tan fácilmente! ¡Así que no me contendré! Dijo seriamente

Bien por ti ¡Karyuu no Koen! (Llamas iluminadas del Dragón de Fuego) Natsu lanzo bolas de fuego a Noel, ella recibió un poco de fuego en las puntas de los pies ella le disparaba mientras saltaba. (Tengo que mantener distancia) Ella seguía disparando a Natsu que se defendía con una pared de fuego

(Esto es malo, ella también esta tomando distancia, así mi táctica no funcionara… ¡Un momento! Ella esta tomando distancia porque sabe que de cerca podría ser malo para ella, eso es tengo que acercarme pero ¿Cómo lo hago?) Se preguntaba Natsu, Noel dejo de disparar y se quedo a pensar

(¿Qué estará haciendo?) Se pregunto la rubia al ver que el rosado no hacía nada, Natsu salto con una bola gigante de fuego en sus manos. ¡¿Qué es eso? Grito Noel asombrada al ver tal monstruosidad

¡Toma esto! Natsu lanzo la bola de fuego gigante, Noel reacciono a tiempo pero Natsu se encontraba atrás suyo.

(Maldición…)

¡Karyuu no Tekken! (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego) Natsu golpeo a Noel en el estomago, ella cayo al piso tosiendo y de rodillas. (Espero no haberme pasado) Noel disparo en los pies de Natsu. ¡GUAAHH! Ella le pateo con sus piernas en la cara.

¡Chain Revolver! (Cadena de Revolver) Ella empieza a golpear a Natsu con combinaciones de golpes y disparos, ella al final lo golpea con la punta de la pistola. ¡Bloom Trigger! (Disparo Bloom) Natsu es lanzado hacia una pared y cae al piso. ¡No! Espero que este bien. Natsu se levantó del piso y sonrió

Estoy encendido, no te preocupes por mi Noel. Voy a estar bien. De repente a Noel le vino una imagen de Raziel a la cabeza y Natsu sintió que ya había dicho eso en el pasado

(¿Qué fue eso?) Se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Natsu se lanzo primero y los chocaron piernas

(Es muy fuerte, no podré…) Noel fue derriba por la pierna de Natsu, el salto hacia el aire.

¡Karyuu no Hokou! Noel recibió su ataque, ella se cubrió con sus antebrazos pero fue lastimada en ellos, Natsu apareció frente a ella. ¡Aun no termina! ¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! (Garra del Dragón de Fuego) El pateo a la pierna de Noel, ella se desquilibro y Natsu ataco. ¡Karyuu no Yokugeki! (Golpe Alado del Dragón de Fuego) Natsu termina su combo y Noel se estabiliza en el aire.

¡Revolver Blast! (Explosión Revolver) Ella dispara cuatro veces en el aire y Natsu se cubrió

(Mierda que es fuerte, no debo subestimarla) Pensó Natsu al mirar la habilidad de pelea de Noel, ella nuevamente se puso en posición de lucha y ataco

¡Optic Barrel! Ella disparo, Natsu rodó hacia delante y salto

¡Karyuu no Kagidzume! Noel cubrió con sus pistolas la patada de fuego, Natsu dio una mortal atrás y Noel empezó a lanzarle patadas. Natsu las esquivaba, el agarro una de sus pierna pero ella contraataco con su pistola. El se movió hacia la derecha, se prendió fuego y ataco. ¡Karyuu no Tekken! Noel se deslizo en el piso y derribo a Natsu con un tiro, el se reincorporo rápido y se prendió fuego por todo su cuerpo. ¡AAAAAHHHH!

¡Chain Revolver! Noel y Natsu chocaban sus ataques, Natsu golpeo en la cara a Noel con su puño de hierro y salto atrás de ella.

¡Karyuu no Saiga! (Colmillos Aplastantes del Dragón de Fuego) Noel se cubrió pero muy mandada al aire y Natsu salto arriba suyo. Es el final, ¡Técnica definitiva: Volcán del Infierno! Natsu golpeo a Noel en el estomago y la estrechó contra el piso, una explosión de fuego cubrió todo el lugar y Noel estaba muy lastimada. ¡Noel! Ella pateo a la cara de Natsu

¡Optic Barrel! Natsu recibió el disparo en su pecho, ella lo patea en la cara. ¡Chain Revolver! ¡Assault Through! ¡Bloom Trigger! ¡Spring Raid! Natsu es lanzado lastimado hacia el aire, sus pistolas se juntan y crean una metralleta. ¡Zero-Gun: Fenrir! Ella dispara a Natsu en el aire, ella vuelve a juntar sus pistolas y las transforma en una bayoneta. ¡AAAAAHHH! El tiro llega a Natsu y cae al piso, ella salta al aire pero Natsu se prende con fuego azul y rojo con rayos

(Esas flamas, ¿Desde cuando puede usarlas?) Se pregunto Ghost

(Ya veo va enserio, será mejor que pruebe este nuevo ataque) Ella genero un cañón en sus manos

(Veamos que tan fuerte es esto) Su estomago empezó a inflarse

¡Zero-Gun: Devil Beam! Del cañón salió un rayo azul

¡Técnica definitiva: Rugido del Dragón de Tres Cabezas! El lanzo un rugido de dos colores y con truenos alrededor, los dos ataques chocaron y explotaron

¡KYAAAAAAAAH!

¡AAAAAAAAAAH! Una explosión cubrió todo el lugar, Ghost se encontraba sano y salvo en un escudo que creo alrededor suyo.

(Que poder destructivo, es bueno que este lugar este deshabitado pero ¿Y esos dos?) El lugar estaba lleno de humo, cuando se disipo se encontraban los dos en un cráter gigante inconscientes. *Suspiro* Todavía les falta basta por recorrer niños pero que se le va hacer, ustedes dos tienen un ritmo especial para hacer sus cosas pero espero que durante este tiempo puedan poder recuperar sus memorias perdidas, aunque tenga que golpear hasta la muerte. Así que mañana tendré que empezar a trabajar en ustedes dos pero hasta entonces buen trabajo, ustedes dos. Con lo que vi es suficiente para saber que tengo que hacerles a ustedes dos durante estos dos años, así que prepárense para el infierno que vendrá mañana. Ghost tele transporto a ellos dos a unas camillas de enfermería, ellos dos estaban teniendo un sueño sobre lo que seguía después de lo que paso a la mañana

(¡¿Por qué mierda me hiciste eso, Rachel?) Pregunto Raziel con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, los dos se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa

*Sonrojada* Te lo mereces, maldito pervertido. Dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados y con su cara mirando hacia arriba

*Sonrojado* (¡No soy un pervertido! Si no te acuerdas fue tu idea la de dormir juntos) Ella se sonrojo más y abrió sus ojos para mirarlo

¡Eso es mentira! Grito la princesita nerviosa por lo que dijo el niño, afuera del cuarto sus mejores guardias escuchaban su discusión

Esto se pone cada vez mejor. Dijo Arthur sonriendo

Si, me pregunto como responderá el pequeño. Dijo Rufus

JIJI, estos chiquillos. Dijo sonriendo pervertidamente Stewart

¿Esto no nos meterá en problemas? Pregunto Ezequiel a los demás

Sino quieres escuchar, vete. Nosotros queremos saber que pasara con ellos

Yo también. Valkekenhyam apareció detrás de ellos

*Glup* Hicieron los guardias al mismo tiempo, ellos salieron volando por la ventana y formaron una pila de cuerpos *Con su alma saliendo de la boca* Lo sentimos mucho. Dijeron al mismo tiempo, Valkekenhyam entro a la habitación

¡¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la princesa, Raziel? Pregunto con un aura asesina mirando al niño

(¡No te metas, anciano! Vete a comer tapioca) Le respondió enojado Raziel al anciano, a el le sobresalto una vena por la ira

Ya basta, Raziel-San. Este hombre no tiene nada que ver con nuestro problema de anoche. Valkekenhyam se quedo pensativo por lo que dijo ella

(Por lo de anoche…) El miro a Raziel y a Rachel peleando, ellos dos parecían gustarse, luego miro a la cama y nuevamente los miro. (¡MALDICION!) Valkekenhyam saco su espada y apunto a Raziel. *Ojos rojos asesinos y cara negra* Primero de llevas bien con Rachel-Sama, segundo te vuelves muy cercano a Rachel y ahora ¡Le robas su castidad! ¡Es imperdonable! (Nota del editor: La castidad es un sinónimo para decir virginidad o sea que el cree que tuvieron relaciones sexuales) Ellos dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y recordaron lo que significaba esa palabra

¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo rojos como tomates, Valkekenhyam guardo su espado por orden de la princesa

¿Y entonces que paso?

¿Q-que paso? (Esto es malo Raziel, no puede saber que estamos viéndonos secretamente) Le hablo en su conferencia mental con el

(No te preocupes tengo una cuartada muy buena) (Anciano, es mi culpa. Ayer después de entrenar me fui aquí a charlar con la princesita un rato pero se nos hizo tarde y me quedo tan agotado que me dormí aquí) El termino su cuartada, ahora le tocaba a Rachel hacer su parte

Tiene razón, yo le deje quedarse por la noche.

Ya veo, ¿Y por que estaban peleando? Pregunto curioso el anciano

P-Por que

(Soy sonámbulo) Respondió Raziel

¿En serio? Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

(Si, supuestamente por lo que paso es cierto. Hasta ahora no sabía que yo era sonámbulo pero nunca pensé que lo descubriría así) *Suspiro*

Ya veo, entonces todo fue un malentendido. Me alegro, me retiro Rachel-Sama. El anciano salió por la puerta y los dos dieron un gran suspiro

¿En serio? ¿Sonámbulo?

(¿Qué hubieses dicho tú?)

Tienes razón, tenemos que agradecer que el me cree sin importar que le diga. Los dos se miraron por un segundo y se rieron, ella se acerco a Raziel y lo abrazo. Tienes suerte de que te quiera. Dijo ella sonriéndole pícaramente

(Bueno y vos tienes suerte de ser así de linda para poder gustarme) Le dijo Raziel sonriendo, los dos se besaron y Valkekenhyam entro a la habitación

Por cierto Ra-¡¿QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A LA PRINCESA? Los dos enseguida se separaron

V-Veras…esto. Dijo ella nerviosa

*Asesino* Serás ejecutado Raziel por la guillotina

(¡E-E-Espera! ¡Puede explicarse!) Dijo el asustado moviendo sus manos

¡T-T-Tiene razón! Ya paren de una vez. Valkekenhyam guardo su espada

Esperen a ver que dice el rey sobre esto. Los dos se abrazaron de miedo y tragaron saliva

(Esto es malo) Pensaron con lagrimas estilo anime los dos

Fin del capitulo

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy, voy a intentar que haya más acción en los próximos capítulos. Para los que desconocen como pelea Noel aquí les pongo una dirección:** .com/watch?v=EyiGsecgrQo&feature=g-like&context=G268cce5ALT3byGAACAA. **Para saber sus movimientos aquí les dejo otra:** .com/wiki/Noel_Vermillion/Movelist **(Esta en ingles así que cuidado) y acá su biografía:** .com/wiki/Noel_Vermillion. **Ahora Natsu:** .com/watch?v=UMqD_8J04c4&feature=related. .com/watch?v=GmlCCSy5ryo&feature=related. .com/watch?v=YPgGBkVivlM&feature=related. **(Videos de lucha)** **Acá su biografía y sus ataques:** .org/wiki/Natsu_Dragonil. **Y por ultimo mi Perfil:** .net/~tomreidem. **Bueno eso es todo lo que tenia para decir, gracias por leer y no olviden sus Reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	15. capitulo 14: Cooperacion

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, tampoco me pertenece Blazblue le pertenece a Ark Systems Works pero los personajes: Ghost, Lilith, 4, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen**

Capitulo 14: El entrenamiento de infernal de Ghost (Parte 1)

Día 2 del entrenamiento: Cooperación

El sol vuelve a levantarse en Rozaría Sanguiniem, Natsu y Noel se encontraban durmiendo en la enfermería. Una trompeta los levanto de golpe.

¡ ¿Qué mierda pasa? Grito Natsu sorprendido al escuchar las trompetas

¡Kyaaaah! Grito asustada Noel por el sonido

¡A levantarse que ya amaneció! Dijo Ghost que se encontraba tocando una trompeta al frente suyo, a los dos le salio una gota al verlo y suspiraron

¿Qué forma tan rara de levantarse? Dijo el joven mago

Dímelo a mí, para mi esto era lo diario. Noel suspiro nuevamente y ambos se levantaron de sus camas, después de un tiempo los tres se encontraban nuevamente en el campo de entrenamiento y Natsu se preparo para pelear

Vamos Noel, estaba vez voy a ganar. Natsu fue golpeado en la cabeza por Ghost ¿Por que hiciste eso? Pregunto Natsu con sus manos en la cabeza

No van a pelear entre ustedes.

Gracias a dios, es lo último que quería hacer. Dijo Noel con un tono de alivio

Pero yo…

Sin peros, Natsu. Tengo otra cosa para que ustedes hagan hoy. Ghost saco dos cascabeles de su bolsillo. Ustedes tienen que sacarme estos cascabeles durante y tienen hasta que venga el crepúsculo

¿Eh? Preguntaron los dos con signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Hasta que anochezca, ¿Entienden? Natsu se prendió con su fuego zafiro y Ghost se quedo sorprendido. (Entonces si puede controlarla a voluntad propia pero ¿Cómo?) Se pregunto Ghost al ver que Natsu ya tenía dominada la flama zafiro

¡Vamos, Karyuu no Tekken! (Puño de hierro del Dragón de Fuego) Natsu golpeo a Ghost que para su sorpresa rompió el reflector pero Ghost para su golpe con su mano.

Bye, bye. Ghost lanzo a Natsu al bosque rompió cualquier cantidad de árboles. (Aunque el haya controlado la flama zafiro todavía le falta cambiar esa actitud suya)

Optic Barrel. Ghost desvío la bala de Noel y ella seguí disparando, el en un segundo atrapo a Noel y la estrecho contra el piso. ¡Kyaa!

(Esta es bastante rápida y lista pero no es muy fuerte físicamente, además no es muy buena peleando de cerca)

¡Esto no termino! ¡Karyuu no Kenkaku! Natsu apareció prendido fuego y girando hacia Ghost, el lo para con sus manos y le hace una suplex. ¡AAAAH! Noel se levanta del piso al mismo tiempo que Natsu y patean a Ghost, el las agarra y los estrecha en el piso al lado contrario de Ghost. El los vuelve agarrar y empieza a girar, el los lanza al mismo tiempo a los árboles y caen en un nido de árboles rotos. Maldición ese tipo es muy fuerte

Si, tenemos que pensar un plan para sacarle esos cascabeles. Natsu se quedo pensativo

¡Tengo una idea!

¿Cuál es? Preguntó curiosa

(¿Qué estarán haciendo? Espero que no hayan muerto, porque pude haberme pasado con ellos) Pensaba Ghost un poco preocupado por ellos

¿Estas listo, Natsu?

Si, hazlo. Noel y Natsu iban corriendo hacia Ghost, los dos le disparaban proyectiles para distraerlo y cuando se encontraban muy cerca de el atacaron. ¡Karyuu no Hokou! (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)

¡Zero-Gun: Fenrir! Los dos ataques se combinaron en uno solo

(Ya veo, un ataque combinado pero no será suficiente) Ghost creo un poco de aire en su mano y destruyo el ataque.

¡Ahora! Natsu salto con sus manos prendidas fuego y Noel dio una barrida con sus pistolas.

(Una buena combinación pero les falta más) Ghost se cubrió de los dos ataques, ellos dieron un paso atrás y volvieron a atacar, ellos dos lo atacaban con sus habilidades pero Ghost era bastante bueno peleando. El movió a un costado sus ataques y los golpeo en el estomago, luego les agarro sus cabeza y se las hizo chocar.

¡GUAAH! Los dos estaban mareados y Ghost dio una mortal hacia delante golpeándolos con sus pies contra el piso. Tsk. Los dos empezaron a girar en piso con sus piernas para arriba, Natsu las cargo con flama zafiro y Noel tele transporto sus pistolas a sus botas. ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Ghost se cubrió con sus antebrazos, Natsu cargo fuego en su boca y Noel devolvió las pistolas a sus manos

Karyuu no Hokou.

Optic Barrel. Los dos atacaron a Ghost, el instintivamente los soltó pero no recibió ningún rasguño

(Me distraje muy fácilmente, estos dos están progresando muy rápido pero no es suficiente) Pensó Ghost al ver su falta de experiencia, los dos saltaron al aire y prepararon su siguiente ataque.

¡Zero-Gun: Devil Beam!

¡Rugido del Dragón de 3 cabezas! Los dos ataques nuevamente se combinaron en uno solo, Ghost se cubrió con sus dos brazos y exploto el lugar. Los dos cayeron al piso un poco cansados, el humo se disipo y Ghost apareció ileso

N-no puede ser, ni un solo rasguño. Dijo Noel sorprendida y asustada al verlo

No, mira de cerca. Ghost se encontraba a un metro de distancia y su camisa ya no estaba. Logramos lastimarlo y moverlo de su lugar. Dijo Natsu en señal de logro

T-tienes razón pero tampoco es la gran cosa que digamos. Dijo Noel no muy convencida por su acción.

Pero tomando en cuenta su poder es un gran paso, ¿No? Dijo el pelirosado, Ghost los miro fijamente a los ojos y ellos se asustaron un poco

Me parece que también lo hicimos enojar (Esto es muy malo) Dijo Noel un poco asustada, Ghost desapareció de sus vistas y Natsu obtuvo su pitido de vuelta

¡Cuidado, Noel! Natsu se lanzo encima de ella y puso a ambos en el piso, los árboles que tenían atrás fueron cortados a la mitad y ellos se quedaron sorprendidos.

(Que poder tiene este tipo…) Pensó la rubia sorprendida al ver ese poder de destrucción

(Que suerte que reaccione a tiempo por que sino me despediría ahora) Pensó el sorprendido

N-Natsu, ¿P-podrías bajarte de encima? Dijo Noel sonrojada ya que el se encontraba arriba de ella, el miro la situación actual y salió enseguida.

P-P-P-Perdón no fue mi intención. Dijo Natsu sonrojado por la situación que se encontraba, Ghost apareció frente suyo.

**Esa camisa la adoraba.** Dijo Ghost asesinamente y los pateo con una sola pierna, los dos cayeron lejos de ahí y se reincorporaron de a poco

(No puedo creer que tenga tanto poder, es un monstruo) Pensó Natsu adolorido por la patada. ¿Estás bien, Noel?

S-si, un poco lastimada pero estoy bien. Dijo ella agotada, Ghost apareció detrás de ellos y los agarro del cuello. * Sonido de ahogo*

*Sonido de ahogo* Natsu golpeaba con su mano al brazo de Ghost pero no hacía efecto, la bufanda de Natsu empezó tornarse negra y los ojos de Noel se volvieron fríos como maquinas asesinas

(Esto es malo, se están despertando. Debo hacer algo antes de que…) Ghost fue expulsado hacia atrás por dos fuerzas bestiales, Natsu se encontraba con su cuerpo prendido en llamas negras y su cuerpo negro, y Noel con su transformación de NU-12. Bieeeeeeeen esto es malo, muy malo. Dijo Ghost al ver a tales transformaciones, alrededor suyo unas espadas lo estaban rodeando. (Maldición, tendré que usarlo. ¡Mil palmas de aire!) Ghost empezó a girar y creo un circulo de viento que destruyo las espadas. (Bien ahora viene el negrito)Ghost atrapo con sus manos al cuerpo en espiral de Natsu pero tuvo que retroceder bastante para pararlo. (Eso fue muy rápido y fuerte, tengo que terminar esto antes de que pasa algo malo)

¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué pasa Ghost? ¡¿Ya no puedes con nosotros? Gritaba como loco Natsu

(Ya perdió su cordura, esto se me esta yendo de las manos) De hecho puedo para todo el día. Ghost lanzo a Natsu al cielo y volteo a ver el circulo mágico de Noel

Objetivo fijado: iniciando exterminio. Del circulo mágico salieron espadas que apuntaban hacia el

(Mierda, tendré que usar uno bueno. Pared de titanio) Una pared de titanio se creo y detuvo a su ataque, Natsu apareció arriba de el.

¡Técnica definitiva: Volcán infernal! Ghost se cubrió con su ante brazo el ataque de Natsu, creando un cráter en el piso. Noel aprovecho y se tele transporte al frente suyo, y genero un cañón que iba a lanzar un rayo junto al rugido de Natsu.

(No me jodas…) Ghost fue arrasado junto con el bosque con el ataque combinado de ellos dos. (Bien Ghost si querías que te dieran con una explosión de 14 km2, pues lo has logrado genio. Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que levanta tu culo y enséñales quien manda aquí) Dijo el cerebro de Ghost a Ghost y el se levanto de los escombros del bosque. Bien, es hora de ponerse serios. Los dos se lanzaron hacia el, el salto por encima de ellos y les disparo con un rayo a cada uno.

Daño leve….recalculando

¡Maldito! ¡Técnica definitiva…! Natsu fue golpeado en la cara por un puño con hielo

Ataque apro- Noel fue golpeada en el estomago por el pie de Ghost, el empezó a mover sus manos y los dos fueron atrapados por unas cintas blancas. ¿Qué es esto?

¡Suéltame, maldito idiota!

Es por su propio bien chicos. Ghost empezó a hablar en un idioma que no se podía entender ni una palabra pero los cuerpos de ambos volvieron a la normalidad.

¿Q-q-que fue eso? Dijo asombrado un restaurado Natsu. ¡Noel! Natsu corrió hacia donde estaba desmayada Noel

¿N-Natsu? Dijo con una voz débil

Si, soy yo. Me alegra que estés bien. Dijo el con una sonrisa y ella sonrió débilmente, el la apoyo en su hombro y miraron a Ghost. ¿Qué nos acabaste de hacer? Pregunto serio Natsu

Selle sus poderes ocultos para poder tranquilizarlos, he de decir que me estaban hartando bastante. Que bueno que hice eso o tendríamos un gran problemas entre manos. *Suspiro* Parece que hasta aquí llegamos, descansen un rato y luego veremos que hacemos. Ah, por cierto deja que yo la lleve a la enfermería. Natsu le dio a Noel a Ghost y se fue. Vete a pasear un rato, niño y procura descansar ¿Si? El desapareció de su vista y Natsu se sentó en el piso, escuchando sus pensamientos profundos.

(¡Maldición!) Natsu golpeo con su puño al piso en señal de frustración. (Ni los dos juntos, ni con nuestro poder sin controlar pudimos vencerlo) ¡Mierda! Natsu seguía golpeando al piso con mucha fuerza, el se acostó en el piso y miro al cielo con nostalgia. (Este lugar….si es ese "lugar" de mis sueños pero ¿Qué paso con Rachel?) Natsu se encontraba confundido por esa última palabra pero de repente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Noel y se sonrojo. (*Agitando su cabeza* ¡¿En que estoy pensando? ¡Así no soy yo!) Natsu puso una cara triste. (Así no soy yo….) Natsu se siento triste y solo en ese momento, el sabía que no estaba siendo el mismo desde hace días y ahora tiene miedo de no volver a serlo. (Si lo que me dijo Ghost es verdad, entonces ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Por qué tengo que vivir esta horrible vida? Y por Crom ¿Dónde esta la reencarnación de Rachel?) Natsu parecía que iba a llorar. (Tan solo…. ¿Que debo hacer?) Natsu se puso de rodillas y bajo su cabeza con sus manos en el pelo. (¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué las cosa no pueden ser como eran antes? Sin preocupaciones, todos felices y sin problemas ¿Tan difícil es pedir que todo vuelva a la normalidad? ¿Lo es?) Natsu se encontraba en un pensamiento duro y profundo. *Suspiro* (Espero que te recuperes, Noel) Pensó Natsu en el bosque a solas, en la enfermería Noel se despertaba de a poco.

¿D-donde estoy? Pregunto débil Noel

No te esfuerces, estás agotada descansa un rato. Le respondió Ghost que se encontraba parado al lado suyo, Noel se encontraba entre sabanas y vendada.

(¿Qué ha pasado?) Se preguntaba en la cama al verse lastimada

Perdóname, tengo que hacer un par de cosas así que no te vayas o hagas movimientos bruscos ¿De acuerdo? Pregunto Ghost sonriendo

S-si, estaré bien. No te preocupes. Dijo ella con voz calmada y con una pequeña sonrisa

Me alegro, vuelvo en un rato. Ghost salió por la puerta y Noel se quedo sola con sus pensamientos.

(Ese tipo….es….realmente fuerte. Nunca me había transformado de esa manera y además mis escaneos me dijeron que estaba hecho de energía pura y que no tenía cuerpo físico pero si es así ¿Cómo pudo agarrarnos con sus manos?) Se preguntó Noel curiosa por lo que paso. (Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán Tsubaki y Makoto sin mí? Espero que no estén preocupadas por mi, aunque fue muy egoísta de mi parte no despedirme de ellas) *Suspiro* Noel por un segundo pensó en los sueños que ella tuvo anteriormente. (¿Dónde estas, Raziel?) Ha ella se le callo una lagrima que recorrió toda su mejilla y ella se la limpio. Ghost entro en la habitación para darse cuenta que no había nadie

¿A dónde fue? Ghost miro por la ventana. *Suspiro* Mejor los dejo solos un momento. Dijo Ghost con una pequeña sonrisa, en el bosque Natsu se encontraba sentado con la espalda en un árbol

*Suspiro* Natsu cerro sus ojos y le vinieron recuerdos de su vida pasada, Raziel se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Natsu.

(Ese viejo de mierda si que nos regaño) Pensó Raziel al recordar lo que les hizo el rey por su comportamiento indecente, una persona se acerco a Raziel y lo vio cara a cara

Natsu. Dijo Rachel

(¿Qué?)

¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Noel que por un momento fue confundida por Rachel

Noel. Dijo Natsu sorprendido. Nada, solo quejándome de mi vida. Dijo Natsu con una cara de frustrado.

¿En serio? No parece que tan mal vida. Noel se sentó al lado suyo. Con lo que me contaste pareces que tienes una buena vida. Dijo ella sonriendo

Creo que la palabra correcta es "tenía", ya que ahora no es tan buena como antes.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Desde que descubrí que no soy quien soy y que ahora no veré a mis amigos por dos años. ¡Esto apesta! Dijo Natsu enojado

No eres el único, a mi tampoco me gusta la vida que llevo ahora. Estoy en la misma situación que tú y tampoco me gusta la idea de no ver a mis amigas por 2 años. *Suspiro*¿Y que es lo que sabes?

¿EH?

¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tu otra vida? Pregunto seria Noel mirando fijamente a Natsu, el se quedo pensando en silencio y recordó sus momentos que pasaba con Rachel, y puso una cara triste y Noel se callo. P-Perdón. Dijo ella apenada por preguntar

No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Natsu se quedo en silencio. ¿Qué tal si le hacemos la revancha a Ghost? Dijo el con una sonrisa desafiante y Noel vio a Raziel por un instante

Si. Dijo ella sonriendo, los dos volvieron a entrar al castillo y Ghost los esperaba sentando en el trono real. El los vio con sus miradas serias y determinadas.

Veo que ustedes dos pueden seguir. Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, las horas pasaron y el sol dejo lugar a la luna, los dos se encontraban desmayados en el piso.

*Jadeo continuo*

*Jadeo continuo* Los dos no podían más, ya sobrepasaron sus limites

Me alegro que hayan logrado sacármelas. En sus manos cada uno tenia los cascabeles que les correspondidas.

Fin del capitulo


	16. Capitulo 15: Cascada

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, 4, Lilith, Raziel y Rachel son míos.**

Capitulo 15: La cascada

El sol volvía a salir en Rozaria Sanguiniem, Natsu y Noel se encontraban durmiendo dentro de la enfermería. Ghost entro a la habitación con un tambor

*Golpes de tambor* El lo golpea con fuerza pero no se despertaban

Bien eso es raro, mejor lo hago más fuerte. El saco platillos, armónicas y acordones. Listo, con esto los despierto. El empezó a tocar los instrumentos, el sonido que hacía era como el de una orquesta que rompía todo vidrio en cualquier lugar del castillo pero los dos no se levantaban. *Mirada fija*. Ghost se encontraba enojado por la actitud de ellos dos, el los agarro a ambos y los tiro al un rió.

¡GUAAHHH! Hicieron los dos al despertarse en el agua, los dos se levantaron enojados con Ghost

¡¿Por qué mierda nos tiraste aquí? Pregunto enojado Natsu

Este lugar es su próximo lugar de entrenamiento. Le respondió Ghost tranquilamente a Natsu

¿Y que haremos aquí? Pregunto curiosa Noel.

¡¿Otra pelea? Dijo Natsu emocionado y Noel lo miro con una gota en la cabeza.

De hecho, podríamos decir que es una pelea contra la naturaleza que una conmigo.

¿Eh? Preguntaron confundidos los dos.

El objetivo de este entrenamiento es simple, tienen que subir juntos la cascada.

¿Cascada? Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, ellos levantaron su mirada y vieron una cascada de 6 kilómetros. (¡¿Tenemos que subir esa cascada?) Pensaron asombrados los dos

¿C-como haremos eso? Pregunto Noel

¿Eres tonta o que? ¡Con las manos! Respondió Ghost y los dos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza. Bueno, esto es todo. ¡Nos vemos!

¡Espera! ¿A dónde mierda vas? Pregunto enojado Natsu

No creo que en un día puedan escalar la cascada, así que yo me voy.

¡¿Y como volvemos? Pregunto la rubia

Eso es lo mejor, hasta que no escalen la cascada no podrán volver al castillo.

¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH? Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Vamos, no se pongan así. Dijo Ghost sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados

¡¿Y como vamos a sobrevivir aquí? Pregunto alterada Noel, Ghost puso su mano en sus labios y se quedo pensativo

…..No lo se y no me interesa. Les respondió. Bye, bye. Ghost desapareció

¡Maldición, espera! ¡OH mierda! Gritaba enojado Natsu con sus manos agarrándose el pelo, Noel se puso de rodillas y bajo su mirada

Esto es el fin, nunca lo lograremos. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Natsu se le acerco y le golpeo la cabeza con su canto de mano.

¡No seas llorona! Ya veras que lo lograremos, tan solo se paciente y veras que lo lograremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dijo para animarla Natsu con una sonrisa, ella se limpio sus ojos y se levanto. Así me gusta, ahora vamos a terminar esto para después darle una lección a ese Ghost por dejarnos aquí. Dijo Natsu encendido, ella solo sonrío. Los dos se acercaron a donde la cascada terminaba, el sonido que hacía el agua al caer era demasiado fuerte.

De acuerdo, ahora ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Pregunto Noel un poco asustada

Vamos a empezar a escalar con las rocas que tiene la cascada.

*Suspiro* Espero que tengas razón. Dijo ella, los dos se pusieron bajo el agua, para lo que esperaban esta muy fría y era muy pesada.

(Bien hay que subir) Los dos empezaron a escalar pero a los pocos segundos se cayeron al agua

*HAA* *HAAA* Los dos subieron a la orilla para respirar.

*HAA* Bueno, no será fácil hacer esto. Dijo un cansado Natsu, en una punta de árbol Ghost los observaba.

*Suspiro* Esto les tomara más de lo necesario. Dijo Ghost un poco decepcionado de ellos, los dos se sentaron en la orilla del río para planear la subida

Bien, tenemos que pensar como subir esta cosa. Dijo Natsu

Tenemos que descartar la opción de subir por la cascada.

Te equivocas, Noel. El dijo que la subiéramos trepando así que hay que hacer lo que dice ese maldito idiota. Le aclaro el rosado

¿Vas a creer todo lo que te dice? Dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos medio cerrados.

Hay que tomar en cuenta que este tipo es un mago, así que nos estará vigilando todo el tiempo y además si usamos otra forma de subir que no sea esa de seguro nos hará algo malo. Dedujo el joven mago, Ghost se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras que salían del rosado.

(Sin duda dedujo muy bien lo que estoy haciendo y haré, este niño cada vez se vuelve más listo. Además he rodeado el lugar con runas, así que solo tienen la opción de escalar pero no les será nada fácil. Así que tengan mucho cuidado, chicos) Pensó Ghost en su cabeza, los dos volvieron a la cascada.

*Suspiro* ¿Estas lista? Pregunto Natsu

*Suspiro* Si, vamos. Los dos nuevamente empezaron a subir, el agua seguía congelada y les caía muy rápido y les pesaba como locos. Ellos ignoraban ese peso y seguían subiendo pero eventualmente cayeron al agua.

¡¿Noel estas bien? Pregunto Natsu alterado

*COF* Si estoy bien. Los dos volvieron a la orilla. ¿Esta seguro de seguir con esto? Pregunto la rubia

No veo por que no.

Podemos estar así todo el día y lo sabes. Le respondió

Puede ser que si *El la miro y le sonrío* pero lo que tenemos que hacer es levantarnos y volver a intentarlo, ¿No? (Nota del editor: Pero nos cansaríamos de hacerlo) Noel le devolvió la sonrisa y volvieron a intentarlo. ¡Espera! Grito

¡¿Qué pasa, Natsu?

Tengo una idea, Noel cuando te diga salta lo más largo que puedas. ¿OK? Le dijo Natsu

¿Para que? Pregunto curiosa Noel

Tengo un plan para que puedas llegar a la cima o muy cerca de ella. Le respondió el rosado

¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Cuando tu saltes, yo voy a darte un impulso hacía arriba para que obtengas ventaja y llegues primera a la cima.

Pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Pregunto preocupada

*Sonriendo* No te preocupes, buscare la forma de subir. Le dijo para tranquilizarla y ella pensó en lo que quería hacer

No lo haré, Natsu. Se negó ella con los brazos cerrados

¡¿Por qué no? Pregunto Natsu

Por que no es justo que solo yo llegue arriba. Le respondió la rubia. Además piensa un segundo, el dijo que la subiéramos juntos y tomando en cuenta que el es un mago puede ser que no nos deje subir de a uno. Le aclaro

Ya veo, es un buen punto. Afirmo Natsu. Entonces no hay otra opción, habrá que escalarlo. Los dos cerraron los ojos y los volvieron a abrir, volvieron a escalar la cascada. (Mierda, estas piedras son resbalosas. Si no tenemos cuidados podemos terminar graves) Pensaba Natsu cuando escalaba, los dos intentaban mantener un ritmo igual. Como siempre el agua fría y les costaba moverse.

(Es mucho peso, no creo que pueda mantenerme…) Ella se cayó. ¡Kyaa! Grito Noel

¡Noel! Natsu le agarro a tiempo. (Gracias a dios)

*Suspiro de alivio* Gracias, Natsu. Dijo ella un poco apenada

No te preocupes, solo espero que no estemos rescatándonos todo el día. Natsu le ayudo a volverse a poner en la cascada. Sigamos. Ambos volvieron a escalar la cascada, ya se encontraban a un par de metros del suelo. (¡Maldición! Todavía falta mucho para llegar a la cima, y esto me esta cansando) Pensaba Natsu con una cara de adolorido.

(Esto me duele mucho, ya no casi no puedo seguir) Ambos se resbalaron con una roca y cayeron al agua nuevamente. Los dos cansados volvieron a la orilla.

*Agitado* No puedo más. Dijo Natsu agotado

*Agitada* Yo tampoco, ¿Podemos descansar un rato? Pregunto agotada Noel

Por mi podemos descansar por todo el día. Le respondió agotado, Natsu miro para la cascada y vio que una flecha marcaba una parte de la cascada

¿Qué es eso?

Creo que ese fue nuestro limite *Lo miro fijo* Ahí dice que son 5 metros.

Bien, nos faltan 5995 metros para escalar. Dijo ella con su alma saliendo de su boca.

Es mucho, esto no tomara mucho tiempo. Natsu intentaba levantarse pero no podía. ¡Maldición! No puedo levantarme.

Estamos iguales, yo ya no siento las piernas.

Eso es por que todavía las tienes en el agua. Le aclaro Natsu

Tu también. Ambos las tenían en el agua.

¿En serio? Bueno tengo tanto frío que ya no puedo sentir donde estoy acostado. Ni siquiera siento las rocas molestándome en la espalda. Decía Natsu, a ambos le gruñeron el estomago. Tengo mucha hambre

Yo también, ahora que lo pienso no hemos comido en tres días enteros.

Es verdad, estuvimos mucho tiempo entrenando y recuperándonos que no hemos comido nada en todo este tiempo. A los dos le salían lágrimas de anime. ¿Ahora que hacemos para comer?

Solo espera que me recupere y pescaremos algo par comer, ¿De acuerdo?

¿Estás segura? Por que no veo ningún pez en el agua, es más no he visto ningún animal en este lugar desde que llegamos.

¡Es verdad! Este lugar esta completamente desolado y ni siquiera hay nubes. Dijo Noel, el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado y el sol deslumbraba

Tienes razón, no me había fijado. Dijo Natsu mirando al cielo, de nuevo el estomago de ambos empezó a gruñir. No creo que pueda pararme.

Yo tampoco, ya casi no siento mi cuerpo. Unas luces blancas empezaron a caer del cielo. ¿Qué son esas luces?

No lo se. Las luces los rodearon y sus cuerpos empezaron a mejorarse. Mi cuerpo *Se levantaron los dos al mismo tiempo* ¡Esta curado! Dijo Natsu sorprendido y alegre.

¡Bien, con esto podemos volver a intentarlo! Dijo ella emocionada, los dos fueron corriendo de nuevo hacía la cascada y se pararon frente ella.

¿Esta lista?

¡Si! Los dos intentaron escalar pero una pared invisible no les dejaba agarrarse. ¡¿Qué es esto?

¡Runas mágicas! Pero ¿Por qué? Un cartel se formo frente a ellos.

"Solo tres intentos por día" Decía escrito el cartel

¡¿QUEEEE? Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Fin del capitulo

**Bien ese fue el capitulo de hoy, voy a intentar que esta saga al menos llegue varios capítulos. Así que en el 20 como mínimo quisiera que llegara pero lo dudo bastante. Gracias por leer y no olviden sus comentarios.**


	17. capitulo 16: Una noche juntos

**Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, 4, Lilith, Rachel y Raziel me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 16: Un noche juntos

¡¿QUEEEE? Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo al leer la runa

¡Quiere decir que solo podemos hacer esto 3 veces! Grito Natsu sorprendido.

Ha este paso, nunca lo lograremos. Decía Noel con lágrimas cayendo, de nuevo los estómagos de ambos gruñeron de hambre y los dos se sonrojaron. C-creo que es mejor que comamos algo, ¿No?

S-si, tienes razón. Le respondió con una sonrisa forzada, Ghost los miro a lo lejos y suspiro.

(Arréglenseles por un rato, chicos) El desapareció con el viento, los dos entraron al bosque a buscar algo de comer.

Supongo que si no hay animales, debe haber algunas frutas silvestres. Dijo la rubia.

Si, puede que huela algo. Natsu empezó a olfatear y olio algo delicioso. ¡Encontré algo! Natsu la agarro de la mano y la llevo corriendo.

¿Qué encontraste?

Ya veras. Los llevo a un árbol que crecían manzanas. ¿Lo ves? Tengo un buen olfato. Noel se quedo callada y el la miro sorprendido. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto el rosado, ella se acerco al árbol de manzanas con una mirada nostálgica. ¿Noel?

Este lugar….ya estuve aquí. Ella toco al árbol y empezó a recordar su vida pasada.

¡¿A dónde vamos? Gritaba Rachel de pequeña mientras que Raziel le tapaba los ojos y la guiaba.

(Se paciente, Rachel. ¡Y no me golpees, que me duele!) Le regaño el niño a la princesa.

Es difícil tener mucha confianza en ti, recuerda lo que nos hizo padre por nuestra conducta inadecuada.

(*Muerto* Por favor, no me hagas recordarlo.) A los dos un escalofrío les recorrió por todo el cuerpo. (Listo, llegamos) Raziel saco las manos de los ojos de Rachel y ella sonrió sorprendida.

¡Un manzano! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? Pregunto la rubia emocionada

(Use mi salario y la compre en el mercado. Obviamente ya madura, lo único que hice fue plantarla.) Ella se acerco a el y lo abrazo

No importa, es hermoso. Gracias. Le besa en la mejilla y el sonríe

(Me alegro que te guste) Ahí termina el recuerdo y a Noel se le cae una lágrima.

(Raziel…) Pensó con tristeza y nostalgia la rubia, al verla Natsu se preocupo.

¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿Qué paso? Pregunto Natsu nervioso

*Se limpia los ojos* Nada…solo recordaba unas cosas, nada más. Dijo ella y esforzó una sonrisa.

¿Segura?

Si. Sus estómagos volvieron a gruñir. M-Mejor comamos algo

Tienes razón. Los dos sacaron las manzanas y empezaron a comer, después de un rato terminaron de comer. ¡Estoy lleno!

Si, no doy para más. Dijeron los dos satisfechos. Ahora, hay que pensar como nos organizaremos. Dijo ella un poco seria.

Tienes razón, esta prueba nos tomara mucho tiempo. Así que tenemos que pensar como sobreviviremos a esto.

Bien, antes que nada tenemos que recolectar leña.

No te preocupes, puedo usar fuego. Natsu prendió su mano pero para su sorpresa era fuego azul. ¿Qué? No quiero eso quiero el normal. Natsu apago su fuego y lo volvió a prender pero seguía igual. (¿Qué mierda pasa?) Pensó Natsu en shock al ver que no podría usar la flama caliente. C-Creo que es mejor que busquemos leña. Dijo el con una sonrisa forzada y unas gotas en su cabeza

Bien, del agua tampoco podemos preocuparnos ya que esta el rió y de la comida podemos seguir recolectando frutas.

Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es recolectar leña, así que es mejor que nos pongamos a buscar a hora o nos dará la noche.

¿No es muy temprano aún? Le pregunto

Si no quieres trabajar solo dilo.

N-No es eso, *suspiro* da igual. Los dos empezaron a buscar leña, Natsu busco madera seca y grande para que quemara mejor, y Noel empezó a agarrar piñones pero vio algo que la sorprendió. ¡Kyaaaaaaa! Grito asustada Noel

¡¿Qué pasa, Noel? Ella abrazo a Natsu asustada

¡UNA ARAÑA! Grito ella asustada y a Natsu se le cayo una gota en la cabeza

¿Solo por eso?

¡MATALA AHORA! Le grito asustada, Natsu se acerco y la aplasto.

Listo.

¡¿En serio? ¡¿No hay nada?

¡No y deja de abrazarme! Le grito un poco sonrojado, ella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

¡KYAAAA! Ella le golpeo en la cara varias veces. ¡¿Que estabas haciéndome? Pregunto sonrojada

¡Esa es mi línea! ¡Fuiste tu la que me abrazo! Le expuso el rosado y ella se sonrojo aun más.

¡Maldito pervertido! Noel lo cacheteo en la cara y se fue enojada. ¡Me voy a preparar las cosas, tu busca la leña! Ella se fue hacia el rió, Natsu se encontraba en el piso y con su mano en su mejilla.

(¿Q-Que fue eso?) Se preguntaba el joven mago confuso por la actitud de la teniente, después de unos minutos Natsu volvió al río con leña. Noel se encontraba preparando un círculo para poner la leña. Hola, No. Ella lo ignoro enseguida y en silencio. (Todavía sigue molesta…) Pensó el rosado un poco mal por lo que pasaba, el dejo la leña y empezó a preparar el fuego. (Mierda, esto más difícil de lo que parece. Encima ella esta de mal humor) *Suspiro* (Jamás entenderé a las mujeres) Noel se encargaba de preparar la comida para la noche pero ella también se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

(Creo que me pase hace un rato pero *Recuerda cuando abrazo a Natsu* *Agita la cabeza sonrojada* ¡No! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?) Pensó agitada Noel y avergonzada por sus prevenciones.

(¿A esta que le pasa?) Se preguntaba Natsu al verla actuar así, de vuelta a la fogata ya se había prendido. ¡Lo logre! Grito con alegría su logro

¿En serio? *Vio el fuego* ¡Lo hiciste! Muy bien, Natsu. Le decía sonriendo emocionada.

Es más difícil de lo que pensé, antes solo prendía un dedo y tenia toda una fogata pero por alguna razón no puedo usar mi magia de Dragon Slayer. Dijo Natsu y Noel se encontraba confundida

¿Realmente un dragón te enseño magia para matar a un dragón? Pregunto curiosa Noel

¿Es que todos me preguntan lo mismo? Dijo Natsu con una gota en la cabeza. Puede ser que no tenga sentido pero si te pones a pensar que solo un dragón puede matar a un dragón.

Eso no me aclara mucho…aunque se dice que se tiene que combatir fuego con fuego, ¿No?

*Risa* Tienes razón en eso pero nosotros los Dragon Slayers de fuego nos comemos el fuego, así que eso no tiene ningún valor para nosotros.

¿En serio puedes comer fuego?

Si, te lo mostrare. Natsu agarro un palito, lo acerco para que se prendiera fuego y se lo comió.

I-Increíble, nunca vi algo así. Dijo ella asombrada al verlo comer fuego

Acostúmbrate, por como hay de comida aquí esto es lo me voy a comer de ahora en adelante. Le aclaro a la rubia

¿No te hará mal comer solo eso?

¡No te preocupes! Esto no me dañara, es mas me hará más fuerte. Le respondió sonriendo

Si es así, enséñame como usarla. Le pidió

¿E-en serio? Mira que yo nunca le he enseñado magia a nadie. Le respondió el rosado con muy poca confianza en sus enseñanzas

Soy muy buena en los estudios y en las prácticas. En la escuela, yo me gradúe con muchos honores y a los pocos años.

Y-ya veo, eres un prodigio.

No lo pongas así, no es algo para estar muy orgulloso. Dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

¿Estas segura que quieres intentarlo? Mira que no es fácil.

Tomare el riego. Dijo ella con una sonrisa y el eventualmente sonrió. Después de horas de trabajo, ambos se encontraban alredor de la fogata cansados y con sueño. Estoy agotada. Dijo ella cansada

Yo también, nunca pensé que enseñar fuera tan cansador. Decía el "maestro" cansado por enseñar. *Bostezo* Tengo mucho sueño.

*Bostezo* También yo. Dijo Noel

Ojala me diera sueño. Dijo Ghost, los dos lo miraron sorprendidos y se separaron de el

¡¿Y tú cuando apareciste? Gritaron los dos al unísono

Desde hace un rato, me gusto verlos entrenar magia de fuego y como olvidar esa arañita. Dijo el con una sonrisa y Noel se sonrojo por lo ultimo que el dijo.

¿A que mierda viniste, Ghost? Le pregunto Natsu enojado

Es gusto también verte, Natsu. Le respondió sin escucharlo.

Me estas sacando de quicio Ghost *Prendió su mano* Te doy 3 segundos para contestar. Dijo Natsu amenazante y el fue golpeado en la cabeza por Noel. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

No te pelees por estupidez, Natsu. Le respondió y el le hizo caso. ¿Por qué viniste Ghost?

Les vine a dejar sus cosas.

¿En serio? Gracias, realmente las necesitábamos. Respondió alegre Noel

¿Y donde están? Pregunto Natsu, Ghost chasqueo sus dedos y sus cosas se le cayeron encima

Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer. Adiós

¡Maldito, espera! Grito Natsu y Ghost desapareció de sus ojos, los dos salieron de sus cosas. Ese maldito bastardo, ¿Quién se cree que es?

Ya déjalo, Natsu. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

*Bostezo* No podemos dejarlo para mañana, tengo sueño.

*Suspiro* Esta bien pero no te hagas el tonto cuando te pida que me ayudes, ¿OK?

Si, si. Dijo Natsu despreocupado. Por cierto, ¿Cómo dormiremos? Noel se quedo muda un segundo.

(¡No pensé en eso!) Pensó Noel sorprendida. (He estado tan concentrada en entrenar que no pensé en eso. Dios, ¿Ahora que hago?) Natsu le puso a Noel una manta. ¿Qué es esto?

Quédatela, tendrás frío a la noche. Le dijo Natsu sonriendo y ella se sonrojo.

Espera, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Pregunto la rubia preocupada

No te preocupes, estaré bien. *Bostezo* Me voy adormir, hasta mañana. Natsu se tiro en el piso.

Espera…

*Ronquido* Natsu se durmió profundamente y ella lo miro con asombro

(¿Cómo puede dormir tan tranquilo?) Se pregunto Noel, ella apretó su manta y sonrío feliz pero con un poco de rubor. (Que se le va hacer) Noel se acostó en el piso y se puso a dormir al lado de Natsu.

Fin del capitulo.

**Bien ese fue el capitulo de hoy, ya tengo planeado hasta donde llegara este arco argumental. No olviden dejar sus reviews y gracias por lee. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! **


	18. Capitulo 17: Intentos

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, Lilith, 4, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 17:Intentos.

El bosque es iluminado por los rayos del alba, el sol es reflejado en el agua de la cascada y Natsu se levanta por el ruido del agua que cae.

*Bostezo* (Ya amaneció…) Natsu se dio vuelta y se dio cuento que estaba durmiendo al lado de Noel, y enseguida se arrastro hacia atrás. (¡¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué estaba durmiendo al lado suyo?) Se preguntaba Natsu nervioso. (Espera, yo hacia esto en la cas de Lucy ante así que no creo que haya un problema por…¡¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO?) Natsu se golpeo a la cara por lo que pensaba (Ella no es Lucy, ella es otra persona y no puedo simplemente dormir a su lado. Además la ultima vez sufrí mucho) Recordaba Natsu sus heridas del pasado, Noel empezó a abrir sus ojos y se levanto

*Bostezo* Ella se dio vuelta y miro a Natsu. Buenos días, Natsu. Dijo ella medio dormida y con su pelo despeinado.

…¿Qué le paso a tu pelo? Pregunto asombrado Natsu

¡¿Eh? Ella miro su pelo y se puso avergonzada. (Es cierto, tengo que cepillarme) Ella fue a unos de sus bolsos y saco un peine. (Voy a tardar un rato) Natsu la miro fijamente y se levanto.

Voy por algo de comer, tú mientras prepara el fuego. Dijo Natsu y se fue al bosque. (Mierda, ¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte?) Se preguntaba sonrojado Natsu, él no sabia que era esa sensación que recorría por todo su cuerpo. *Cara de aguante* (Mierda me estoy meando, voy a parar) Natsu se fue a un Arbor y….bueno no sigamos especificando que hace y volvamos a Noel. Ella estaba en la orilla del río peinándose y usando el reflejo del agua como espejo.

Con esto ya esta, es mejor que prepare el fuego como dijo Natsu. Ella se levanto pero de repente se agarro la entrepierna. (T-Tengo que ir al baño urgente pero estoy en el medio del bosque) Ella miro para los costados (Igual no hay nadie, ¿No?) Ella dejo sus cosas y se fue al bosque, Natsu se estaba abrochando el cierre.

(Descanso mi espíritu, bueno hay que volver a ese manzano) Natsu fue al árbol y empezó a sacar manzanas pero de repente un zorro pequeño le saco la manzana. ¿U-Un zorro? El zorro salió corriendo con la manzana. ¡Vuelve aquí con eso! Le grito Natsu y lo empezó a correr. (No puedo creerlo, parece que si hay animales en este lugar) Pensaba Natsu mientras corría, el salto y agarro al zorro. ¡Te tengo!

¿Eh? Natsu se dio vuelta y vio que Noel se estaba levantando sus bragas. (Nota del editor: No me tomen como un pervertido, solo necesitaba una escena graciosa para esto y para algunos escenas Fan service)

*Cara de asustado* Natsu estaba en el piso y Noel se puso roja como un tomate.

¡KYAAAAA! Noel saco sus pistolas y Natsu salio volando en una pila de humo

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Grito Natsu, en otro lugar Ghost se encontraba observando por una ventana.

Ya empezaron estos dos. Dijo Ghost con una sonrisa, más tarde en el río Natsu se encontraba lastimado y adolorido, Noel estaba ignorando y jugando con el zorro.

*Risa* Están lindo, no sabía que había animales aquí. Decía ella mientras lo abrazaba y lo acariciaba felizmente, Natsu la miro fijamente y vio el lado lindo de ella.

¿Te gustan los animales, no? Dijo Natsu y ella lo ignoro.

No me hables de nuevo, mirón. Dijo ella con una mirada asesina

¡Te dije que fue un accidente! ¡Y en tus brazos tienes la evidencia! Le respondió para su defensa.

Aun así, eso no cambia el hecho de lo que hiciste. Dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

¡Que no fue mi intención! Le grito sonrojado. Además, ¿No te preguntas de donde salió?

Ahora que lo dices, este es el único animal con el que nos hemos encontrado. Dijo Noel, el zorro salio de sus brazos y se fue al bosque. ¡Espera, Mifune!

¿Mifune? ¿Le pusiste un nombre al zorro? Pregunto Natsu

Me gusta ese nombre, es lindo. ¿A dónde fue? Dijo la rubia preocupada pero el rosado la paro

Déjalo ir, ya volverá. Además tengo mucha hambre. Dijo Natsu con una mano en su estomago.

*suspiro* Siempre vas a poner a la comida primero. Dijo ella un poco triste.

No te preocupes, le agradaste al zorro así que seguro volverá. Dijo Natsu cuando se sentó en el piso.

*Suspiro* Noel se sentó al lado de Natsu, un poco deprimida.

Te gustan las cosas lindas, ¿Verdad? Pregunto Natsu mientras comía una manzana.

¡¿Eh? ¡No es verdad! Dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojada

No te pongas así, a todas las mujeres les gustan las cosas lindas. Es más, estabas muy encariña con Mifune.

¡No digas eso, Natsu! Grito ella sonrojada

*Risa* Pero es la verdad, además no eres la única que le gustan los animales. Yo por ejemplo tengo un gato

¿Un gato? Pregunto curiosa la rubia

Si, es un gato azul parlante y que vuela.

¡¿Vuela?

Si, los de su raza pueden usar magia de alas.

¿Me estas diciendo que tienen un gato azul volador parlante como mascota?

No es mi mascota, es mi compañero. Le respondió Natsu un poco enojado

¿Compañero? Pregunto curiosa Noel

Si, es mi compañero. El me acompaña a todas las misiones que tenemos y es como mi hijo para mí. Además es otro mago de Fairy Tail, así que no puedo decir que es mi mascota. Dijo el rosado sonriendo felizmente

¿Extrañas a tus amigos? Pregunto Noel

Si, mucho. ¿Y tú, Noel? Pregunto Natsu

….Bueno…..si, las extraño bastante pero también quisiera saber sobre los amigos que tuve en mi vida pasada. Le respondió y Natsu la miro fijamente. ¿Te pasa lo mismo? Pregunto seriamente y el se quedo callado unos segundos

….No lo se. Noel lo miro sorprendida. Hay una parte de mí que se muere por saberlo pero también tengo miedo de saber quien era. Noel lo miro un poco triste. Yo he visto recuerdos de mi otra vida, hay algunos muy felices pero también hay algunos que me asustan y quisiera olvidar. Dijo Natsu con una cara triste, Noel sintió lastima por el y también compasión, una parte de ella se sentía casi como el, ella puso su mano en su hombro y lo miro a los ojos.

Escucha Natsu, no se exactamente lo que viste pero se como te sientes. No eres el único que se siente así, yo también tengo cosas que me asustan recordar y quisiera olvidarlas pero simplemente no puedo. Así que lo que tenemos que hacer es recordar por que estamos haciendo esto y por quienes lo hacemos. *Sonriendo* Tú ya deberías saberlo, solo que no lo están recordando. Así que sigamos intentando y veras que lo lograremos. Le dijo como consuelo y el sonrió.

Tienes razón, ¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? Yo no soy así *El agarra dos manzanas* sigamos intentando, ¿OK? Dijo el ofreciéndole una manzana y ella la agarro.

¡Si! Respondió ella y ambos empezaron a comer sus manzanas.

Fin del capitulo

**¿Les gusto? Estaba pensando en hacerlo más largo pero me quedo así, estoy intentado hacer que Nisekoi tenga su propia categoría, si también quieren eso dejen una review. Gracias por leer y les espero en el próximo capitulo que volverá a la cascada y a su entrenamiento. Adios.**


	19. Capitulo 18: Caída libre

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Lilith, 4, Ghost, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 18: Caída libre.

El sol ya se encontraba por ocultar en Rozaria Sanguiniem, Natsu y Noel se encontraban escalando la cascada nuevamente.

¿Todo bien ahí, Noel? Pregunto el rosado

Si, puedo seguir todavía. Le respondió la rubia, los dos se encontraban a metros del piso, la altura era mayor a la de una casa de dos pisos. Los dos ya se encontraban en su tercer intento del día, sus manos estaban lastimadas y sus ropas empapadas, escalar costaba cada vez más y el agua los empujaba hacia abajo. Noel se estaba resbalando con una piedra. (No, no, no, no, no, no…) Ella se recupero y siguió escalando pero Natsu tenía problemas

(Maldición, ya casi no siento mis brazos y mi vista se nubla. ¡No! No pienses en eso, Natsu. Solo concéntrate en seguir escalando *una roca se rompe y Natsu se cae) ¡Mierda! Natsu se cayo de la cascada

¡Natsu! Grito Noel preocupada, Natsu en el aire se estabilizo y se agarro con otra roca.

N-No te preocupes, tu sigue. Le respondió Natsu, ella lo miro con una cara triste y de preocupada. ¡Subí de una vez! Le grito Natsu y ella obedeció tristemente.

Idiota. Susurro Noel triste, Natsu intentaba subir pero le costaba más de lo normal, su brazo derecho estaba sangrando y su cara se veía adolorida

*Agitado* (Mierda, me duele mucho. Creo que se esta dislocando) ¡AAAARGG! Gritaba Natsu de dolor, Noel se ponía preocupada por lo que oída.

¡Natsu, ¿Esta bien? Pregunto preocupada Noel, ella miro para abajo a donde se encontraba Natsu y se resbalo de donde estaba. ¡Kyaaaa! Grito Noel

¡Noel! Natsu reacciono a tiempo y atrapo a Noel con su brazo lastimado pero eso hizo que empeorara. ¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! Grito el rosado de dolor.

¡Natsu, ¿Qué sucede? Noel vio el brazo de Natsu y vio que estaba sangrando. T—tu brazo, Natsu. ¡No puedes seguir en ese estado! Le grito la rubia.

Cállate, todavía puedo seguir. Dijo Natsu adolorido, el vio hacia arriba y vio una roca que sobresalía. Tenemos que llegar a esa roca, vamos. El la ayudo a retomar la escala.

Natsu… Ella lo miro preocupada.

¡Subí de una vez! Le grito, ambos llegaron a la roca y se acostaron. *Agitado* *Se agarra el brazo* Aaagh.

Déjame verlo, Natsu. Ella le toco el brazo y el se lo saco

Estoy bien, déjame. *Se agarra el brazo* ¡Arrrrrrrgggg!

¡Natsu! Ella se acerca a el y le ve el brazo. Dios, lo tienes dislocado.

Te dije que estoy bien, Noel.

¡Que no lo estas! No puedes seguir en ese estado, tienes que descansar.

¡Te dije que estoy bien!

¡Y yo que no lo estas! Los dos se cruzaron sus miradas fruncidas y los dos voltearon sus cabezas hacia otro lado

Me voy a escalar.

Te dije que no puedes, tienes que descansar.

¡Que estoy bien!

¡Que no! ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura?

¡No soy cabeza dura! Solo te digo que puedo seguir.

¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? Llevamos 5 días en este lugar y no llegamos ni a los 100 metros, además de que tengo el brazo dislocado *Noel sonrío* y me duele como un infier-no.

¿No era que no te dolía y que estabas bien? Natsu se sonrojo

¡Cállate, enana! Le grito el rosado y a ella se le resalto una vena de enojada.

¡No me llames así! ¡Estúpido….estúpido…..Pelo afeminado! Le contesto lo mejor que pudo la rubia

¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡No te burles de mi pelo, yo soy así desde que nací! Le respondió enojado

Pobre de ti, debiste ser objeto de burlas de todos. Dijo ella con tono burlón

Y tú de seguro eres confundida por una niña de primaria. Le respondió burlonamente, ella le golpeo a Natsu en su cabeza. ¡Au! ¡Eso dolió, enana!

Te lo merecías, idiota. Los dos se miraron enojados pero Natsu le dio otro dolor en el brazo.

Aaaaaaauuu. Dijo Natsu adolorido y agarrándose el brazo.

¡Natsu! Ella se acerco a el y le ayudo a sentarse. Déjame ayudarte.

No necesito tu ayuda.

¿Entonces quieres tener el brazo roto? Pregunto la rubia, Natsu se quedo pensando y cerro los ojos

Hpmh, has lo que quieras.

Gracias. Noel se acerco a su brazo, lo toco y Natsu hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella lo miro detalladamente, su codo estaba rojo y se había cortado un poco. Ella toco el hueso y Natsu gimió, ella se dio cuenta que estaba mal. Natsu, es oficial te has dislocado.

Mierda… ¿Puedes hacer algo para arreglarlo?

Al menos que estés dispuesto a que te lo reacomode manualmente, yo diría que tienes que ir a un doctor.

Entonces no hay opción. Natsu se agarro el brazo y de una se lo reacomodo. ¡AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHH! El grito de dolor y ella se puso sus manos en su boca sorprendida y asustada por lo que hizo. Mierda, duele más de lo que pensé. Dijo el rosado adolorido, Noel se le acerco y con su cinta para el pelo le vendo el brazo.

Es mejor que descanses un poco o sino podría ser malo para ti. Dijo la rubia y se sentó al lado suyo.

¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre esto? Pregunto curioso.

En el Nol nos enseñaron tácticas de sobrevivencia como los primeros auxilios y que hacer en determinadas situaciones. Un brazo dislocado es una estupidez para mí.

Ya veo, eres muy buena en esto.

Si, aprobé la escuela a muy poco tiempo de entrar. Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

¿En serio? Wow, eres toda una prodiga. Dijo el adulándola, entre los dos hubo un silencio.

Perdón por….Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

P-Perdón, ¿Que ibas a decir? Pregunto Natsu cordialmente

N-No te preocupes por eso, ibas a hablar primero.

Pero vos…

No importa, tú primero.

Esta bien, quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace un momento. Estaba muy molesto y el brazo dislocado no me ayudaba mucho que digamos. Dijo el en forma de disculpa

No tienes que disculparte, soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. Te encontrabas molesto y yo solo te seguía molestando aún más. Dijo ella un poco apanada.

No digas eso, tú no eres una molestia. Es más, si no fuera por ti ahora estaría colgando de un brazo de ahí. No eres una carga, eres una buena ayuda para seguir con esta estupidez. Dijo Natsu y Noel se sonrojo un poco.

Entiendo. (Que raro, por alguna razón me siento bien por ayudarlo.) ¿Te sientes mejor?

Un poco, todavía me duele.

Es normal, aunque te lo hayas acomodado no quiere decir que te lo cures en un segundo. Todavía tienes que descansar.

¿Cuánto tiempo creer que tomara curarse?

En una persona normal como dos semanas pero en tu caso será como de un par de días o un poco más.

Bueno *Se levanto*, vámonos que ya es muy tarde y estoy cansando.

¿A dónde?

Pues abajo, ¿A dónde más?

Pero…estamos muy arriba. Los dos se acercaron al borde y vieron la caída que les esperaba. *Gulp*

*Suspiro* Bueno, nos espera una caída libre de cómo por lo menos 25 metros.

Eso no ayuda, Natsu. Dijo ella asustada y Natsu le agarro de la mano. *Sonrojo* ¿Q-Que estas haciendo? Pregunto nerviosa Noel.

No te preocupes, *El la miro a los ojos y sonriendo* todo va estar bien, te lo prometo. Dijo Natsu para calmarla, ella lo miro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Si, vamos. Los dos se acercaron al borde, vieron para abajo y cerraron los ojos. Los dos se lanzaron al agua, cayeron con rapidez al agua y salpicaron para todos lados.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Salio Natsu del agua. ¡Noel! ¡¿Dónde estas?

¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡Aquí estoy, Natsu! Los dos nadaron hacía la orilla y subieron al suelo.

*Cof* *Cof* *Cof* Escupían los dos agua y respiraban agitadamente.

¿Cómo *Cof* esta tú *cof* Brazo? Pregunto la rubia.

*Agitado* Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal si cerramos nuestros ojos por unas horas?

*Agitada* Me parece bien. Los dos se durmieron en un segundo y el sol se oculto completamente.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Vieron que puse dos capitulo en una semana, ¿Eh? Tengo que agradecer a 18-Liatana-27 por su trabajo duro y que se recupere pronto. Dentro de unos pocos capítulos voy a hacer un extra y dedicare uno solamente a los miembros de Fairy Tail o acaso ¿Creen que me olvide de ellos? Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus Reviews y no vemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Adios! **

**Tom Reidem**


	20. Capitulo 19: Dientes de Sable

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Ark Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, 4, Lilith, Rachel y Raziel me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 19: Dientes de sable

Un nuevo día se iniciaba en Rozaria Sanguiniem, el sol ya había salido hace un rato y los dos se encontraban en la orilla del río con un pequeño campamento.

Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez, Natsu. Dijo Noel revisando el brazo del herido

Si, en un pasado no me hubiera curado tan rápido. Dijo asombrado Natsu por su recuperación. Por cierto, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo esto?

Ya te lo dije, en el Nol nos enseñaron tácticas para sobrevivir en determinadas condiciones, por eso se lo básico de un campamento. Respondió la rubia, ella le saco el vendaje a Natsu. ¿Te duele algo o te cuesta moverlo?

No, estoy bien. Respondió el rosado moviendo su brazo.

Será mejor que no te hagas sobreesfuerzos o podría ser malo para ti. Le advirtió la rubia, Natsu suspiro de molestia.

Está bien, por hoy no escalaremos. Dijo molesto.

¿Qué sucede?

Nada, solo es que…no hicimos ningún progreso durante estos 3 días, y es molesto no hacer nada. Dijo Natsu con un tono molesto, Noel lo miro fijamente y suspiro.

No podemos hacer nada, en tus condiciones podrías terminar rompiéndote el brazo. Es mejor que no escalemos por hoy, Natsu. Le respondió la rubia, Natsu olfateo algo con su nariz y se dio vuelta.

Algo se acerca. Dijo Natsu

¡¿Qué cosa? Los arbustos empezaron a moverse, los dos se pararon y se pusieron en posición de combate. De los arbustos salio el zorro cachorro de la otra vez

¿Ese no es…? Dijo Natsu un poco sorprendido.

¡Mifune! Noel corrió como el viento y abrazo al zorro con todo su corazón. Te extrañe, Mifune. Dijo ella completamente alegre, Natsu la miro con una cara de asombro y confusión.

(Es…el zorro de la otra vez. ¿Qué hace aquí?) Se preguntaba el rosado en su mente, Noel abrazaba y besaba a Mifune con todo su amor. Noel, no deberías dejarlo en paz….*Ella lo miro con ojos asesinos* olvídalo, has lo que se te de la gana. Dijo Natsu al perder en ese argumento.

Ahh, es tan lindo. Dijo ella, de repente ella se acordó de que Natsu estaba mirando y se sonrojo. D-D-Digo para ser un…

No finjas, Noel. Se que te encantan las cosas lindas. Le respondió Natsu y ella se sonrojo. No te preocupes, al fin al cabo eres una mujer.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no soy femenina? Pregunto ella un poco enojada.

*Moviendo sus manos* N-No, solo digo que no tienes que avergonzarte de tu lado femenino y mostrarlo sin miedo o vergüenza.

Ya veo, perdón por responderte así.

No te preocupes, fue un malentendido nada más. Además, no creo que haya un problema en esconder lo que realmente te gusta hacer.

Es que…es muy vergonzoso, me hace parecer infantil. Dijo la rubia

No lo creo, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Lo digo por curiosidad, no quiero ofenderte ni nada. Dijo el rosado, Noel se quedo callada unos segundos y se sonrojo.

*Susurro* Dijo ella, Natsu o algo no escucharía lo que susurro.

¿Qué dijiste? Pregunto el joven mago.

*Susurro* De nuevo susurro la joven teniente con un sonrojo.

No puedo oírte. Dijo un poco molesto el mago.

C-C-cinco. Dijo Noel Vermillion, un poco roja (Nota del editor: Estuve leyendo el perfil de Noel y deduje su edad con su fecha de nacimiento y en que año se sitúa el juego) y Natsu se quedo con sus ojos blancos.

¿Qué dijiste? No escuche bien

Q-que tengo c-c-cinco años. Dijo con su cara roja, Natsu quedo confundido y con boca abierta. En su cabeza aparecieron tres puntos suspensivos.

(Siete años, ¿Dijo que tiene cinco años? No, no puede ser. Solo mírala, no puede tener cinco años y lucir así. Debo haber escuchado mal, si eso fue, es un malentendido) No, en serio. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pregunto nuevamente Natsu

Ya te lo dije, tengo cinco años. Le respondió un poco roja, Natsu se quedo callado y un viento soplo en el silencio.

¡¿QUEEEEEEE? Grito Natsu, el grito se escucho por todo el lugar y espanto a todos los animales, incluyendo al zorro de Noel.

¡Mifune! Grito Noel mientras el zorro corría de miedo. Mira lo que…

¡¿CÓMO PUEDES TENER 5 AÑOS? ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Te saltaste grados? ¡¿Engañaste a tus profesores? ¡Por dios, dime ¿Por qué? Noel se encontraba confundida y perdida, no sabía que responderle a Natsu

Y-yo…

¡Aaauuuu! Natsu se agarro la boca con dolor.

¡¿Qué paso?

M-Me duele…la boca y mucho. Dijo Natsu adolorido

Déjame ver. Noel vio dentro de su boca y no encontró nada extraño. No veo nada malo, a lo mejor es dolor de muelas.

Si, se siente el dolor más en los dientes que en la boca. ¡Au!

Será mejor que no hables durante un rato. Le aconsejo

Está bien, por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con tu entrenamiento? Pregunto Natsu

Bien, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Noel extendió su mano, ella se concentro y prendió su mano con fuego. ¿Qué te parece?

No esta mal pero podrías mejorar. Dijo el "maestro" a su "alumna"

¿Qué esperabas? Soy muy nueva en esto, jamás había utilizado magia de esta manera y hablando de eso, hay algo que me intriga.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Por qué la magia se manifiesta en nuestro cuerpo?

¿Por qué? Por que es magia natural.

¿Natural?

No sabes que es eso, ¿Cómo es la magia para ustedes?

Bueno, nuestra magia la utilizamos gracias a los azures que cada uno tiene. Por ejemplo, yo tengo a mis Bolverk que funcionan através de los Nox Nictores y puedo disparar y cambiar su forma.

Ya veo, como la gente de Edolas. (Ellos también utilizan la magia en objetos solamente pero parece mucha más avanzada que la nuestra y la que vi en Edolas)

¿Edolas?

Es una ciudad muy aislada del mundo y que fuimos por un problema que tuvo el gremio (Nota del editor: Miren la saga de Edolas de la serie original). Pero su magia no era tan avanzada como la nuestra y la tuya, y por eso tenían que robar magia de otras tierras.

¿Robar magia? ¿Cómo hacían eso?

Através de una maquina llamada…."Anima" o algo así, no me acuerdo fue hace mucho tiempo

¿Y que les paso?

Rompimos su maquina, liberamos a nuestros compañeros y dejamos al príncipe como su nuevo rey. Dijo Natsu y Noel quedo perpleja.

Tuviste toda una aventura, Natsu. Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

He vivido un montón de cosas fueras de lo común, por ejemplo un día fuimos a una isla que supuestamente estaba maldita.

¿En serio? ¿Existen esas cosas?

Si, ¿quieres escuchar lo que paso?

Si, parece interesante. Natsu empezó a hablar de que como llego a esa isla con su equipo, Noel también le contó sobre lo que le paso en víspera de año nuevo (Nota del editor: Jueguen Blazblue: Calamity Trigger para entender lo que habla) y siguieron hablando de eso hasta la hora de dormir, para Natsu dormir le fue muy difícil, el sentía un dolor horrible en su boca y en su mano izquierda.

(Mierda, me duele mucho la boca.) *Sonidos de dolor* Natsu apretaba con fuerza su almohada. (Me duele tanto, es como si mi boca me apuñalara y mi mano se estuviera saliendo. ¡Mierda! Me duele mucho) Natsu empezó a olfatear, en un lugar lejos se encontraban una manada de zorros. (Animales…..carne….debo….debo* Sus dientes empezaron a afilarse y su mano se transformaba en una garra*…..matar) Natsu se levanto y salio de su carpa. El vio hacia el bosque y entro, el ruido hizo levantar a Noel.

(¿Qué sucede a esta hora?) Ella asomo su cabeza y vio que Natsu corría en el bosque. (¿Natsu? ¿Qué esta haciendo?) De repente un animal grito de dolor, luego siguieron ladridos furiosos y grito de Natsu. ¡Natsu! Noel se visto lo mas rápido que pudo y activo sus armas, ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo al bosque. Ella era guía por los grito de dolor de los animales. (¿Qué esta sucediendo?) Cuando ella llego, no pudo evitar tener miedo ante el terror que veía. Natsu mato a toda la manada de zorros y en sus dientes tenían la carne de Mifune. ¿N-Natsu? ¿Q-q-que estas haciendo? El no respondía, solo la ignoraba. ¡Responde! ¡¿Por qué hiciste esto? Dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas

*Gruñido* Natsu no le importaba, era un animal salvaje, el salto hacía ella con un puño prendido fuego pero ella reacciono con su Spring Raid.

Natsu, escúchame. Soy yo, Noel. ¿No me recuerdas? Natsu lanzo un rugido del dragón, ella salto para arriba. Lo siento, Natsu. ¡Bullet Storm! Ella le disparo a Natsu, el se cubría con sus antebrazos y ella preparo el remate. ¡Thor! Ella lanzo un misil que tenía pintada una cara de tiburón. Ella cayó al piso. ¡Natsu! ¡¿Estas bien? Pregunto preocupada, en un segundo apareció un Natsu ensangrentado y la agarro del cuello.

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! La estrecho contra el piso, ella se corto en la cabeza y ella quedo aturdía. ¡AAAAAAHHH! Natsu se preparo su puño con fuego azul, ella movió su cabeza a tiempo para esquivar y le dio un cabeza, Natsu dio unos pasos para atrás y Noel se levanto con dolor de cabeza.

Que cabeza tan dura. ¡Natsu! Ella corrió hacia Natsu pero el la agarro de los brazos y la levanto al frente de un árbol. P-Por favor, Natsu. No quiero luchar contra vos. En la cara de Natsu unas lágrimas se le cayeron a sus mejillas. P-por favor…* La soltó* El empezó a tranquilizarse y se puso de rodillas.

L-lo siento, lo siento mucho. Yo no quería, no se que me paso. Ella puso su mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

Esta todo bien Natsu, no es tu culpa. Le consolaba la rubia al rosado

Aunque tu digas eso, no cambia el hecho de lo que hice. Dijo Natsu con voz triste. Soy un monstruo. Natsu empezó a llorar y Noel sintió tristeza por el, y lo abrazo.

Si es así, entonces yo también yo soy un monstruo. Dijo ella llorando, los dos volvieron a su campamento. Natsu se encontraba en la orilla del río y Noel acostada en su carpa. (Natsu, espero que este bien. Esa apariencia….lo más probable es que sea permanente) A ella se le cayo una lagrima, ella se acomodo el pelo y luego lo miro fijamente. (No merece ser el único) Ella se levanto y busco en su bolso una tijera y un espejo. Al día siguiente, Natsu se encontraba durmiendo a la orilla del río. ¡Natsu, es hora de desayunar! Natsu se despertó y limpio sus ojos

Ahí voy. El miro a Noel con sorpresa. ¡Noel! ¿Qué te paso? Noel se encontraba con pelo corto pero seguía pareciendo mujer.

¿Esto? Es solo un cambio de estilo, al igual que tú. Le respondió con una sonrisa, Natsu se quedo callado.

(Noel…) El sonrió. Te queda muy lindo. Le respondió y ambos se vieron con una sonrisa feliz. En otro lugar Ghost los veía

(Me alegro que terminara así, por lo menos no tuve que interferir con esos dos) Pensó Ghost al ver a la feliz pareja.

Fin del capitulo

**Gracias por leer, para el siguiente capitulo volveré con los miembros de Fairy Tail y con la aparición especial del ser más insoportable que he creado, hablo de KILLSHOT! ¡TAN! ¡TAN! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! No olviden comentar y espero que sobrevivan al siguiente capitulo. **


	21. Capitulo 20: KILLSHOT

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Arc Systems Works. Pero los personajes *Bang***

**Hasta que se callo, ¿Por qué repetimos esto en cada capitulo? Digo yo, es innecesario, es un FANfiction y no obtenemos dinero con el. Así QUe, ¿Por qué HaCEmos esta MIERda? es INECEsario, además no puedo usar mis líneas AZULES y Solo pueDO hablAR con ESTE TIPo de Letra. SE SIENTE RARo, Como si estuviese gritando a Cada RATo. Ah Para los Que no SaBEn El capitulO Aquí Esta el TitulO**

Capitulo 20: KILLSHOT (**O comO suelo decir**

**El Gran genio y pODERoso TalenTo que es el ShoW de KILLSHOT….**

…**.**

…**.**con fairy tail)

Eso si es un titulo, ahora volvamos a la historia Que ES FICcionada para los que No SEPAn. Nos situamos nuevamente en LA Ciudad de Fiore, gracias a dios, ya me había olvidado que existía este lugar y Rozaria Sanguinem No mE Gustaba. EN un LugaR que me Gusta LLAMar FaiRYYYY TAAIILL (O Mi Siguiente Debut), mmmmm no sabía que era tan precaRio, eso y que no estoy al dïa con el MANGA o el AnimE Pero buenO. POR Cierto, ¿Por qué termino de esa MANEra? YO Oí que DEBIAN dinero pero entonces ¿Dónde QUEDO ese GrAN GRAN Edificio ModernO? ¿LO DEMOLIERON? ¿Fue censurado? NO lo se, preguntenle a Rey DEL FANSERVISE Hiro Mashima. Aquí tienes una sugerencia, ¡Hagan el CUARTO ova! No LO se, este Tipo no EXPLica Nada. DEVUElta a lo que TratA estE FIC, nos encontramamos en Fairy Tail. Por cierto, ¿Por qué se llama...? ¡NO, NO! ¡TENGO que terminar el capitulo! Asi Que nada de desarrollo critico y palabras de tono pero si continuidad (¡Continuidad! ¡Boom!). Y Ahí nos encontramos a los personajes que ya nos olvidamos y nunca prestamos atención, y tampoco obtuvieron protagonismo en todo el Fanfic. Nuestros personajes de hoy se encuentran festejando algo que no tengo idea, es Fairy Tail, siempre festejan cualquier estupidez.

Salud. Grito ese tipo barbudo, esperen que me fije en Internet como se llama. A ver, se llama….Macao, por dios, ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Es como si sus padres fueran adictos al chocolate o ustedes nunca lo pensaron, ¿EH?

Cállate, Macao. Haras que mi licor sepa mal. PEnse que la gente beBía por quE se SEntia mAL pero bueno.

¿Quieres un concurso de bebidas?

De acuerdo, te haré morder el piso. No les IMPRESIONA como hablan esta GENTE, Sus diálogos son PERFECTOS XD. En una esquina encontramos a un gato azul deprimido, pobre de seguro esta en época de celo.

¿Qué sucede, Happy? Pregunto esa rubia con ….con esas…..esperen un segundo…..

Estoy aburrido sin Natsu, se fue sin decir nada. …..Lo siento me distraje con sus melones, en todos modos *Bang* Esto esta mejor, pensaron que me morí, ¿Verdad? Adivinen que, no tendrán que soportarlo durante toda la historia. ¿Y que se supone que haré? El capitulo tiene tu nombre, es obvio que tienes mucho que hacer ya. Buenoo, y una cosa más. ¡Continuidad! *Bang* ¡Esta bien! ¡Me voy! Bien, volviendo al tema.

Si, ¿Qué le sucede? Esta actuando muy raro últimamente. Dijo la rubia un poco preocupada.

Tienes razón, Lucy. Desde que tuvimos esa pelea ayer contra ese tipo ha actuado muy raro. Dijo la maga de armadura. Por cierto, ¿A dónde fueron esos dos?

No lo se, solo se fueron sin saludar y sin decirnos nada. ¿Desde cuando es así? Se preguntaba molesta Lucy, a la conversación se les unieron Gray y Wendy.

Ese cerebro quemado seguro que esta haciendo de vago junto el raro.

¡No llames así a Ghost-San, Gray-San! Le regaño Wendy y Happy se dio cuenta de su reacción

Te guuuuuuuusta. Dijo Happy enredando su lengua y ella se puso roja.

No molestes, gato callejero. Le dijo Charle para hacerle callar la boca, la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe y el dio su debut

(Di mi nombre….) Pero ya todos saben quien eres. (Por favor, estoy en una situación…) ¡Sigue el guión! (Buenooo) Bien, supongo que esto es Fairy Tail. (¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes?) ¡Cállate y sigue el guión! (Al menos descríbeme…) Lo haré de todos modos, no te preocupes. Entró KILLSHOT al gremio, su vestimenta era muy peculiar. Llevaba puesta una mascara de esqueleto y sus ropas de de dos colores diferentes.

¿Quién es este tipo? Pregunto Erza sospechosa, todos lo miraron con misterio. El maestro se acerco a el

Yo soy el maestro Makarov, ¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto el viejo, KILLSHOT se agarro de su chaleco y se balanceaba de arriba y abajo

Bueno, como esto es Fairy Tail sabia que tu y yo nos conoceríamos tarde o temprano. Dijo KILLSHOT

No respondes, ¿Quién eres?

La verdadera pregunta seria, ¿Quién soy yo? Todos se quedaron callados

Te acabo de preguntar eso

No, me preguntaste ¿Quién eres?

¡Es lo mismo!

No, no lo es. No hay un "yo" en esa frase. Y con "yo" me refiero a mi, KILLSHOT. Y me llamo KILLSHOT, cosa que ya explique antes.

¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Ya déjalo, abuelo. Dijo Laxus mientras se acercaba a KILLSHOT. Estoy completamente seguro que quiere pelear.

¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué dices esO? Pregunto a gritos KILLSHOT, su tono molesto de voz hacia irritar a Laxus.

Maldito. Dijo con una vena resalta, Makarov paro a su nieto.

No estoy para bromas, ¿Qué quieres? Dijo Makarov con un tono más serio, KILLSHOT saco en un segundo su pistola y le disparo a la cabeza al maestro.

¡Maestro! Gritaron todos los del gremio al mismo tiempo

No se preocupen no esta muerto, solo dormido.

¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pregunto enojada Erza

Tenía que introducir mi tema musical.

¡¿Cuál tema musical?

Este: *Musica* ¡Fairy Tail and KILLSHOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT! ¡Another ! He is a mental case. Sooo wrote the theme. IIIIII so cute and talented. ¡Fairy Tail and KILSHOOOOOOOOOTTTT! ¡Copyright to KIIILLLSHOOOTTTT! ¡This song end right here! *Termina la música* No es adorable, puedo escucharla todo el día.

¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? Le grito Macao enojado, todo el mundo lo miraba con desprecio y KILLSHOT nos mira

Round 1.

¿Qué? Dijo Gray ya sin ropa

Dije especial, *Se acerca a Gray* ¡Fight! ¡Punch! Golpea a Gray en la cara, todo el gremio se preparo para el combate. ASí me gusta *Saca y mete su lengua rápidamente* Elfman le lanzo un brazo transformado, KILLSHOT se agacha y lo derriba con una patada, Lissana lo ayudo a levantarse. Juvia uso su cortador de agua, KILLSHOT saco sus pistolas y las gira en el filo de sus espadas, el dispara a Juvia y para sorpresa de ella la lastima. Gajeel y Laxus atacan con su puño de hierro gigante, KILLSHOT dispara una ráfaga con sus dos pistolas que paran sus ataque pero en realidad era un distracción para que Erza equipada con la armadura de Titania, atacara a KILLSHOT. El nos ve y nos guiña el ojo, el da una vertical hacia atrás, Erza levanta su espada y crea otras 100. Hmmmmm…... Lili se transforma en una pantera toda musculosa y Gajeel se vuelve todo de metal. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Laxus y sus dioses del rayo se preparan para luchar. Aja. Gray y Juvia preparan magia con sus elementos. Ha. Wendy y Lucy junto a los demás ya estaban listos para pelear. Esto se pone más caótico de lo que los clichés hacen, parece que tendré que grabar este encuentro. *Tose un poco* ¡Kuroneko! ¡Kuroneko! ¡KURONEKO!

(¿Kuroneko?) Pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

¡Acá estoy! ¡¿Qué necesita? Entro corriendo al gremio un gato blanco

¡Un gato! Grito Happy de sorpresa

¿Otro Exceed? Dijo Lili

P-Pero si es un Exceed entonces el es…. ¡Un Dragon Slayer! Dijo Lucy con asombro

No, ni ahí. Dijo KILLSHOT negándolo

(Si este tipo no lo es. Entonces ¿Por qué tiene un Exceed?) Se pregunto Gajeel

Kuroneko, encárgate de los débiles. Kuroneko señalo a los débiles y los aparto (El grupo era de los que no importaban y nunca peleaban) ¡Transfórmate! Lili se quedo sorprendido

¡Ella es como mi Lili! Grito el moreno, los débiles se pusieron en guardia. El gato empezó a mutar, su cuerpo se hacia más grande y se hacia menos peludo. Al terminar se transformo en una mujer

¡Una mujer!

¿U-Un Tekeover de humano? Se preguntaba Mira al verla

No, esto no es magia. Soy el resultado de experimentos genéticos en humanos. Dijo ella con una sonrisa y todos la miraron con miedo. Mueran. Ella apareció lejos de ellos y cayeron al piso ensangrentados. (Blood Night Finish)

Buen trabajo, tu arco argumental termina en esta parte

¿Eh?

Ya puedes irte.

Ah, adiós. Ella se vuelve a transformar en gato

¡Espera…! *Bang*

Dije que ella se puede ir, no tu. (Eso es ser genial. ¡KILLSHOT! *BUM*)

No puedo dejarla ir, lastimo a nuestros compañeros. Dijo Erza

C-Compañeros, ¿Te preocupas por tus compañeros? Dijo KILLSHOT con tono de compasión

Si, y no dejaremos que sigas lastimando a ninguno de ellos por eso perderás contra nosotros. Dijo Erza con un tono serio y KILLSHOT se puso

Dios, que estoy haciendo. Son tan puros y nobles, no puedo dejar que les corrompa y lastimarlos

¿En serio? Dijo la rubia

…..Nah. ¡Chuck Norris! Le da una patada giratoria a Lucy. ¡Bruce Lee! Le da una patada a la cara a Wendy. ¡Silvestre Stallone! Le da un golpe a la pera a Erza. ¡Bruce Willis! Le dispara a Elfman, Mira, Laxus y Gajeel.

¡Maldito! ¡Ice Maker: Hammer! KILLSHOT se abre de piernas

¡Jhonny Cage! Le golpea en las bolas a Gray. Espera, ¿ese ultimo cuenta como actor? Se pregunto acariciándose la pera, Erza se levanto del piso y ataco a KILLSHOT con un garrote gigante. ¡AAAUUU! (Nota: Su grito es como el de Michael Jackson para que se den cuenta) y salio del gremio a la ciudad. Bien eso me dolió, pechugas.

¡Equipamiento! Erza se transformo en su armadura con vendas en su pecho y espada samurai.

¡OOOOOHHH Si, nena! (¡FANSERVICE! ¡BOOM!) Erza ataca a KILLSHOT, el para su espada con su dedo. Lastima, estás muy buena así. El rompe la espada y patea a en el estomago

*Cof* *Cof* Erza se encontraba escupiendo sangre en el piso, KILLSHOT cargaba sus armas.

Estamos llegando a un clímax y en los clímax uno suele morir, y ese cadáver espero que sea el tuyo. KILLSHOT apunto a la cabeza de Erza. Kill-. Ella patea continuamente en las bolas a KILLSHOT y el se agarra de la entrepierna, y salta mientras Erza escapa. *Chillón* ¡Estoy adolorido! Dijo KILLSHOT adolorido, Erza tuvo que escapar para descansar un poco y pensar una estrategia.

(Esto es malo, es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Tengo que ganar tiempo…)

Esa no es titania. Dijo una persona

De seguro están armando alboroto, escuche unas explosiones. Dijo una mujer vieja

¿Fairy Tail? Ese gremio tan pequeño ya no puede hacer nada. Dijo un hombre

De seguro son los de Ogre que están enojado por lo del dinero. Dijo otro

(Esto es malo, hay mucha gente aquí. ¡Tengo que sacar a todos de aquí!) ¡Escuchen, gente! ¡Hay un mago oscuro que vino a atacar a la ciudad! ¡Por favor, vuelvan a sus hogares y no salgan por nada en el mundo! La gente se asusto por lo que dijo. (¿Qué estoy diciendo? Les estoy asustando) Pensaba Erza

¿Y por que te creeríamos? Dijo un joven

Si, ustedes no pueden ni vencer una mosca y siempre traen problemas. Dijo un hombre muy viejo.

Y si fuera cierto, si hay un mago oscuro aquí los Rune Knights se encargarían de el. La gente empezó a denegarle las ordenes a Titania, en otro lugar KILLSHOT se había recuperado

De acuerdo, es hora de extender la trama. KILLSHOT cambio su munición y empezó a disparar granadas. *Silbido* ¡Hadita, por aquí! Las explosiones se escucharon por todo el lugar.

¿Ahora me creen? La gente corrió como correcaminos hacia sus casas. (Bien, ahora solo tengo que pensar que hacer con….) Una granada exploto cerca de ella.

¡Ahí estas! Cambio de nuevo su munición. Bien ahora solo *Grito de Michael* El fue golpeado por un garrote gigante que se rompió por el impacto

(Que mascara tan dura) Pensó Erza al ver a su arma rota

Ahora pasas a sección de "Sadismo", Hiro Mashima debe de estar muy obsesionado con esos disfraces. Erza genero 1000 espadas en el aire, se lanza pero el las destruyo y salto al aire. En el, sus pistolas generaron una especie de energía en sus cañones

(Va disparar un ataque. Tengo que ir a la defensiva.) Ella se puso la armadura que usa para el cañón Júpiter, y KILLSHOT disparo

¡KISS, KISS. BANG, BANG! KILLSHOT disparo miles de rayos en de sus pistolas, el poder destruía todo lo que tenía alrededor y el escudo tampoco podría soportar mucho.

(Esto es muy malo, no podré aguantar más) El escudo y armadura se rompieron. *Boom* El lugar exploto, Erza Scarlet se encontraba en el piso toda lastimada. El se acerco a ella.

Bueno calculo que el final de capitulo, ¿No?

Ice Maker: ¡Canon!

¡Rai/Ten/Tetsuryu no Hokou!

¡Water Slayer!

¡Beast Soul!

¡Satan Soul! Todos atacaron a KILLSHOT con todo lo que tenían.

Levántate, Erza. Le dijo Lucy. ¡Ábrete puerta del León: Leo! Loki apareció y golpeo continuamente a KILLSHOT, Erza vio a sus compañeros y se levanto.

*Grito de ataque* Ella se unió a la fiesta

(Bien, un momento de equipo muy enternecedor pero me esta hartando, ¡Ya que me golpean mucho!) De repente todos se detuvieron, había una energía que salía de KILLSHOT y no era para nada buena. ¡Overdrive Explosion! El genero una explosión que le dio a todo los miembros de Fairy Tail. El lugar quedo en ruinas y solo la escarlata quedo en pie. De seguro, que este es tu debut. También el mío, ¡Salud! Unos círculos mágicos cubrieron a KILLSHOT. ¡¿Ahora que?

¡Somos los Rune Knights! ¡Están bajo arresto!

Por favor, es que no lo saben. Los policías nunca logran atrapar al villano, solo los héroes pueden hacerlo y ustedes son solo extras de este Fic.

Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio

Prefiero no usarlo. El se libero del hechizo de los Rune Knights

¡¿Qué? Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

(Este tipo logro escapar de las runas de los caballeros. ¿Cómo lo hizo?) Se pregunto Erza.

¡KISS, KISS. BANG, BANG! Los soldados del consejo no eran oportunidad para el, los arrasaba como si fuesen moscas molestas. No hay nada como la violencia sin sentido y con pocas líneas de dialogo que no explican mucho pero aun así, me divierte. Decía KILLSHOT con sangre en su cuerpo, los guardias se encontraban muy malheridos. (Lo tienes en la punta de tu lengua. Yo se, que tu sabes, que yo se que sabes lo que quieres decir) ¿Hay un dOCTor en Ca…? Erza lo golpea en la cara, KILLSHOT se repone muy rápido. ¿..Sa? ¡Maldición, esta en mi línea! Erza se encontraba con su mano rota y sangrada, KILLSHOT le pateo la cara. Realmente no me gustan los juegos Sadomasoquistas pero por hoy haré una excepción (*Música de Playboy* Oh, yeah. Johnson, teniendo una diversión a la fuerza….Oh yeah.) KILLSHOT empezó a golpearla con el mango de sus pistolas, Erza se arrastraba en el piso. KILSHOT le agarro del pelo y la levanto. Lastima, te hubiese cogido bien. Kill-Sho….*Pum* KILLSHOT fue golpeado por una mano gigante. *Sonidos de mareado*

¡Ataquen, niños! Todos los magos de Fairy Tail y los del consejo, atacaron a KILLSHOT con todo lo que tenían. La gente era evacuada por el ejército y la ciudad se destruía. El lugar quedo hecho escombros. No se preocupen, ¿Quién haya sido ese tipo? No creo que este vivo después de eso

Gracias por ayudarnos, Maestro Makarov. Dijo unos de los caballeros

No de que *Vuelve a su tamaño original*, este tipo me ataco a mi y a mis niños, y no podía dejarle ir sin que pagase. Le respondió el maestro.

¿Te encuentras bien, Erza? Le pregunto Lucy mientras se le acercaba.

Gracias a dios que están bien, chicos. Dijo ella sonriendo, y todos sus amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa, pero Erza sintió un zumbido en su cabeza que hizo que volteara a ver a los escombros

¿Qué pasa, Erza-San? Le pregunto Wendy

Ese tipo…..De los escombros salió KILLSHOT volando con alas negras

¡¿Qué? Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

¡Es un Exceed! Grito Happy

¡Eso es imposible! Le gritaron todos, KILLSHOT descendió al piso y sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Todos lo miraron seriamente y algunos asustado, el escondió sus alas y…

¡Oh por dios, eso fue genial! ¡¿Filmaste todo Kuroneko? Pregunto KILLSHOT, en otro lugar Kuroneko levanto su pulgar. ¡Perfecto! Ahora continuemos.

¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? Le pregunto enojado el maestro

Oh, oh. Alguien se levanto de malaaas. Dijo KILLSHOT

¡¿Levantarme de malas? ¡Me disparaste sin ninguna razón!

Tenía que introducir el tema musical.

¡¿Cuál tema musical?

¡No! Gritaron todos los del gremio

*Musica* ¡Fairy Tail and KILLSHOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT! ¡Another ! He is a mental case. Sooo wrote the theme. IIIIII so cute and talented. ¡Fairy Tail and KILSHOOOOOOOOOTTTT! ¡Copyright to KIIILLLSHOOOTTTT! ¡This song end right here! *Termina la música* No es la mejor música, creo que los orgasmos suenan así.

¿Qué mierda te sucede? Eres asqueroso

Ya que este capitulo es un Oneshot, necesito extenderlo lo máximo que pueda en diálogos y en batallas. Y para aquellos que entraron en el perfil, esto es para los siguientes Fics. ¡Continuidad! ¡Boom!

¿Con quien hablas? ¡¿De que mierda hablas? ¡¿Y que rayos es ese estúpido Oneshot? Le gritaba el maestro

No te burles de ellos, si no fuera por ellos esté manga no existiría y yo no tendría mi debut.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? ¿Viniste a matarme?

¿Matarte? ¡NOOOOOO! Ese el trabajo de tu hijo Iván.

¡¿Qué?

Es verdad, ¡Dije un spoiler! Aunque no es oficial, y supuestamente el autor dijo que moriría en la Isla Tenrou por la culpa del ese dragón pero parece que eras demasiado bueno, espero que mueras en el nuevo arco argumental

¡¿Qué?

¡Lo siento, spoilers! Tengo que dejar de ser tan boca suelta o los fans me mataran

¿Qué tal si te mato yo? Le dijo en gigante

No podrás, yo puedo matar dragones y romper la cuarta pared. ¿Qué es lo que tú puedes hacer?

¿Eres un Dragon Slayer?

No, soy un asesino de Dragones XD.

¿Asesino de Dragones XD? ¿Qué es eso?

Lee entre líneas. *TrollFace*

¿EH?

Jodete, viejo. Saca sus armas pero es barrido por Erza y se lo lleva muy lejos. *Grito de Tom y Jerry* Los dos cayeron en las montañas heladas. Bien, eso fue anticlimático.

*Grito de ataque* KILLSHOT golpea a Erza en la cara

¡ME gusta RUDO! EstOY ACTuando. Le patea a Erza en el pecho. Jejeje, reboto pelotas. (¡Sexista! ¡Boom!) El la agarra del la cabeza y empieza a golpear en la cara. Espero que esto no lo malinterpreten en los foros, suficiente que me robe varios chistes. El tira a Erza al suelo, ella se arrastra por el piso pero le dispara a ambas piernas

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No cariño, no termine de jugar. (¡Tiro al blanco! ¡Boom!) *Se acerca a ella* Talvez este no pueda ser el clímax pero podré de una vez usar esa línea que estado esperando desde que aparecí para matar. El apunto a Erza en la cabeza.

(Este es mi final, nunca pensé que terminaría muerta en las manos de un tipo así. *Erza miro al piso y su vista se nublaba* Es una buena forma de morir, me sacrifique para que este tipo no matara a mis compañeros y mi vida tampoco fue mala. Conocí a Gerald y a compañía, me uní a Fairy Tail y me aceptaron como una familia, y los he protegido hasta el final. *Erza recordó todos los buenos momentos felices que paso con sus amigos de la torre y los del gremio. A ella se la cayo una lagrima de felicidad pero al final recordó el día cuando Natsu la salvo de su posible muerte. Ella recordó por que debía seguir viva. Para proteger a sus compañeros y vivir con ellos felizmente* Es cierto, yo no puedo morir. *Su cuerpo empezó a transformar en una armadura* ¡Te ganare!)

Kill- El es lanzado por un golpe de mango de espada. (¡¿Es que nuncA DIRE Mi lInea?) *Se recupera* Bien, espero que…. ¡La puta madre que te re mil parió! Erza estaba con una armadura negra y con una espada tan grande como ella. La armadura parecía inglesa y de guerra, su color era negro y su espada blanca como la luna. Debí matarla cuando tenía su monologo interno.

¿Qué es esto? No recuerdo tener esta armadura en mi colección.

No me digas. Jamás lo hubiese sabido sino me lo….*Grito de Michael* KILLSHOT fue mandado a volar de un saque de espada.

Tiene demasiado poder, veamos que puede hacer.

*Gulp* Esto va a doler. (Espero que valga la pena seguir el guión) Erza se lanza contra el, el salta y le dispara. ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!

(Aun con armadura, todavía sigue lastimándome) Ella concentra su energía en su espada. Estilo Real: ¡Viento cortante!

(*Cof*¡Inuyasha!*Cof*) KILLSHOT ascendió al cielo con sus alas, el ataque fue devastador.

(Que ataque tan poderoso, ¡¿Cuándo aprendí a usar esa técnica? ¿Y que es eso de "Estilo Real"?) Se preguntaba Titania confundida.

¡Todavía no TERmina!

Maldición, ya vera que te pasara maldito idiota. Erza salto hacia a el. Técnica Real: Corte aurora. Ella ataco pero KILLSHOT se hizo plumas. ¡¿Qué?

¡Hola, TANTO tiemPo! KILLSHOT apareció por detrás, le agarro del cuello con sus piernas y le mando al suelo.

(No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo no puedo ganarle?)

¿Quieres saberlo en verdad, NIÑA? Dijo KILLSHOT frente a ella, ella agarro su espada y empezó a atacar lo más rápido que podía. Tienes muchO poder, ESO LO REconzco pERO NO SABES usarlo. Un LINDO Auto pero no tienEs liCENCIA para conducir.

*Grito de ataque*

TAMBÏEN toma en CUENta que yo también soy fuerte. KILLSHOT le contraatacaba con disparos a quemarropa que la lastimaban feo. TambIÉn soY UN GENIO en el Combate y Tu UNA PRINCIpiante. *Va a la ofensiva y su armadura se rompe* Y A diferencia de Lilith (Que es un personaje del autor al igual que mi, y también Ghost, 4, Raziel y Rachel) Yo NO pierdo en este capitulo. Erza se encontraba en piso inconsciente y con su armadura rota. Esto tomara un rato, letra en Negrita has tu trabajo. **3 días después: **(Tres dias…bueno) Erza se despertó en un hospital

¡¿Dónde estoy? Pregunto Erza resaltada.

Hasta que despertaste. Dijo Gray que se encontraba en una cama al lado y con heridas.

Gray, ¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Y los demás?

Estamos aquí. Dijo Lucy que se encontraba en la cama de enfrente, en la habitación también se encontraban Wendy, Happy y Charle

¿Te encuentras bien, Erza-San? Has estado durmiendo durante tres días. Me estaba preocupando por ti.

No te preocupes por mi, Wendy. Estaré bien. Por cierto, ¿Los demás?

Algunos se encuentran en diferentes habitaciones, Laxus y los dioses del rayo fueron a acompañar al maestro a una junta urgente con el consejo. Elfman y sus hermanas se encuentran reparando el gremio con los demás.

¿Y KILLSHOT? Pregunto Erza seriamente

Ese tipo, no lo encontramos. Desapareció. Dijo Lucy

*Enojado*Ese maldito, no puedo creer que te venció. Dijo Gray enojado, Erza tampoco tenía palabras

Por lo menos se encuentra bien. Dijo Wendy

Es verdad, pudiste haber muerto por ese lunático. Es un milagro que ese tipo desapareciera.

Es verdad, aunque si Natsu se entera de seguro ira a buscarlo y destruirlo

Si, claro. Ese cabeza de flama de seguro se pierde o perderá en un segundo. Dijo Gray arrogando y en un tono burlón. Todos se empezaron a reír, incluso KILLSHOT

JEJEJE, ¿De que nos reímos?

¡KILLSHOT! Dijeron todos en el cuarto, Lucy y Wendy se asustaron completamente.

Se despertó nuestra princesa, *Tono para hablar con bebe* Cuando salgamos TENdrás TODO EL helado que QUIERas.

¡¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¡¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? ¡¿Qué no había seguridad en la puerta? Le gritaba Gray.

Ya SABES como soy. ¡BANG! ¡BANG! TAMBIÉN Es por que todavía no he revelado mis intenciones que tenía desde un principio, hablando de eso* Se pone frente a Erza* tengo una sola pregunta

*Mirándolo feo* ¿Cuál es? Pregunto Erza seriamente, todos en la habitación querian saber

¿Donde esta Natsu Dragneel? (¡Tan! ¡Taan! ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!)

¿Natsu? ¿Qué quiere de el? Pregunto Happy

Es una misión que me otorgaron, déjeme decirles una historia muy graciosa. Hace 24 años una mujer iba a dar a luz a su primer hijo pero estaba sufriendo como el INFIERNO y su bebe al nacer salio por su panza, y la mato. Después El NIÑO fue tirado a un bosque y ahí un dragón de fuego lo crió como su hijo. PERO Hace 14 años desapareció y Ese NIÑO se unió a FAIRY TAIl. ¿LES SUENA familiar? Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla la historia. No le creían. No me creen, buenoo. Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas. El saco un arma y apunto a Wendy

¡¿EEEHHH? Dijo ella asustada

¡Wendy!

Es simple: Silencio = muerte, información = vida. ¿Dónde esta Natsu Dragneel?

No esta aquí. Dijo Erza

De eso me doy cuenta, chica lista. ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?

No lo sabemos. Le respondió nuevamente

Me gusta la idea de que se cuiden entre si pero parece que aprenderán por las malas. Wendy y Lucy se encontraban asustadas, Gray enojado y Erza molesta

¡Hablo en serio! ¡No sabemos donde esta! ¡Se fue hace 4 días sin decirnos a donde! KILLSHOT se callo por un segundo

… ¿4 Días?... ¿El estuvo en otro lugar todo este tiempo?

Si, lo estuvo

*Saca un celular, entra a Internet y se fija en los capítulos del fic*¡Mierda! ¡Esto apesta! Desperdicie todos esos chistes para nada

*Sarcástica* Si, lo disfrutamos completamente y no reímos a carcajadas.

Bueno, si no te gusta mi política de "Primero dispara, luego pregunta". ¡No me hubiesen llamado en primer lugar!

¡Nadie te llamo en primer lugar! Tu solo apareciste, nos disparaste y cantaste

Si, si lo hice. JIJIJI, soy tan poderoso y talentoso. *Choca sus manos* ¡Bueno! Podría quedarme charlando con ustedes todo el día pero hay una sección de extra que me espera.

¡Vete de una vez! Le grito enojada

De acuerdo me iré. Se hizo plumas y desapareció, todos suspiraron de alivio

Gracias a dios, ya no lo aguantaba un segundo más

Es verdad, en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan molesto. Eso que soy compañera de Natsu y Happy

¡Hey!

Lo siento, pero hay veces que se pasan de la raya. Todos empezaron nuevamente a reír pero KILLSHOT volvió a aparecer

Me olvide de algo

¡¿QUÉ? Dijeron enojados todos al mismo tiempo, el saco su arma y apunto a Erza a la cara

Killshot. *Bang* (¡Hasta que lo dije! Me siento tan libre ahora) El disparo y toda la pared quedo repleta de sangre.

¡KYAAAAAHHHHH! Gritaron Wendy y Lucy.

¡ERRRRRZAAAA! Grito Gray, todos observaron con horror la escena

Esta mi partida, adiós. ¡Al infinito y más allá! KILLSHOT salio por la ventana volando y nos mira. Eso-Eso-Eso es todo, amigos. Su cabeza se encierra en un agujero y todo se pone negro. Fin del capitulo. Todo se pone negro

Fin del capitulo

**Extras**

**¡Hola lectores! Soy yo, KILLSHOT. Trayéndoles el nuevo segmento llamado "Sala de descanso". Soy su anfitrión, KILLSHOT. Y hoy tenemos a dos invitados especiales, traídos del misterioso reino de Rozaria Sanguinem. ¡Natsu Dragneel! y ¡Noel Vermillion!**

**Natsu: Hola. **

**Noel: Gracias por invitarnos**

**KILLSHOT: Hmmmm**

**Natsu: ¿Qué pasa?**

**KILLSHOT: *Mira a Natsu* No sabía que había otro clon de Edudmala Haranka por aquí.**

**Natsu: ¿Quién es ese?**

**KILLSHOT: Nadie, un viejo conocido. Ahora pasemos a lo que trata esto**

**Noel: Perdón pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?**

**Natsu: Es el capitulo 20, este autor hace un extra cada 10 capítulos. Así que este es el especial**

**Noel: Parece un programa de preguntas…**

**KILLSHOT: De hecho, esto consiste en comparar ambos universos y ver cual es mejor. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué piensan de la franquicia del otro? Yo tengo una pregunta para Noel**

**Noel: ¿Si es sobre la séquela de Continium Shift? Te puedo decir que no tengo idea cuando la harán**

**KILLSHOT:….. la siguiente es para Natsu**

**Natsu: ¿Si es sobre mi relación con Zeref? Tampoco tengo la más minima idea, en más, yo tengo mi propia pregunta. ¿Por qué diriges esta sección?**

**KILLSHOT: Es que ahora soy la mascota oficial de los grupos relacionados a Tom Reidem y a 18-Lituana-27. **

**Noel: ¿Cómo llegaste hacerlo?**

**Natsu: Si, yo ni te quería como mascota para representar algo.**

**KILLSHOT: Bueno, sucedió cuando termine de dispararle en la cara a Erza Scarlet**

**Noel y Natsu: ¡¿Qué hiciste que?**

**KILLSHOT: ME ENCONTRABA en mi casa y de repente me llamaron por mi celular.**

**KILLSHOT FLASHBACK: ¿Hello? Si. Si. Siii. ¡Si! ¡Siiii! ¡SIIIIIII! **

**KILLSHOT: El me dijo que seria la mascota si tan solo no le hablase nunca más. ¿Qué están haciendo? *Los dos le apuntaban a la cabeza con sus dedos***

**Natsu: Solo hacerte pagar por tus crímenes y todo lo que le hiciste a mis amigos y a toda esa gente. Noel, por favor.**

**Noel: Gracias. KILLSHOT, te encuentras bajo arresto por terrorismo, agresión y asesinato. *KILLSHOT se quedo en silencio***

**KILLSHOT: Escucho un tema Musical.**

**Canción**: ***Musica* ¡Fairy Tail and KILLSHOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT! ¡Another ! He is a mental case. Sooo wrote the theme. IIIIII so cute and talented. ¡Fairy Tail and KILSHOOOOOOOOOTTTT! ¡Copyright to KIIILLLSHOOOTTTT! ¡This song end right here! *****Termina la música* Chicos creo que deben dispararme. *¡Boom!* *Ambos se acercan a KILSHOT que se encuentra en el suelo lleno de sangre y a ambos se le caen una gota de anime***

**Natsu: ¿Tu no te mueres, verdad?**

**KILLSHOT: Nop**

**Natsu y Noel: *Suspiro***

**KILLSHOT: Por CiertO, ¿Quiénes Son Hiro Mashima y Lautaro Enriquez? *¡Boom!* Estoy bromendo XD *¡Boom!***

**Natsu: Gracias por leernos todo este tiempo.**

**Noel: Apreciamos que hayamos durado tanto.**

**Natsu y Noel: No olviden comentar y esperen el próximo capitulo**


	22. Capitulo 21: Dos meses

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Arc Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, 4, Lilith, KILLSHOT, Raziel y Rachel me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 21: Dos meses.

El sol se ocultaba nuevamente en Rozaria Sanguinem, se escuchaban unas explosiones viniendo del bosque.

¡Vamos, Noel! ¿Desde cuando eres tan débil? Pregunto Natsu prendido fuego

Interesantes palabras para un hombre que cayó fácilmente en mi trampa. Le respondió Noel con un tono burlón

No estaba listo y me tomo por sorpresa. Le respondió con el ceño fruncido, ella se río de el. Te ríes de mí, ¿Cómo te va con tu magia de Fuego? Ella se quedo callada y se enojo

¿Ahora es así, Natsu? Por que puedo decir defectos de ti todo el día.

*Sarcástico*Ah, estoy tan asustado. Es una muerte segura.

*¡Bang!*

Así me gusta mas, niña. Natsu salto al aire. (¡Hokkyoku-en!) (Traducción: Flama ártica) El creo una bola de fuego zafiro y la exploto en el aire. El bosque se congelo y se hizo polvo de hielo.

¡Revolver Blast! Noel ataco en el aire, Natsu salto hacia atrás y cargo su mano con fuego

¡Blue Trigger! El genera una flama azul y la patea.

¡Optic Barrel! Ella destruye la flama de Natsu. ¡Yellow Flash! Ella es rodeada por un destello amarrillo y desaparece.

(¿Dónde?) Ella aparece en frente de el y golpea a Natsu en el estomago. El cae al piso y ella le apunta a la cara.

*Sonrisa*

Bien...ahora estoy asustado. Ella escondió su arma y ayudo a Natsu a levantarse. Cada vez te vuelves más lista con respecto a esa técnica. Esta es la segunda vez que caigo en ella.

¡Aja! Admites que si caíste en ella la primera vez.

¡Que no estaba listo! Además tú también caíste en mi trampa.

¿Cuál trampa?

¿No te parece raro que las nubes no se estén moviendo? Ella miro al cielo y vio que nada se movía.

¿Qué me hiciste, Natsu? Pregunto la rubia

Solo digamos que cuando me miraste a los ojos, intente utilizar una nueva técnica ilusionista

¿Jagan?

¿Cómo lo supiste?

He oído de ella. La realidad se quebró como un espejo y Noel estaba tirada en el piso.

Bien, esto es malo. Natsu tenía cerrado su ojo derecho.

¡Bloom Trigger! Ella pateo a Natsu pero el detuvo la patada y la tiro.

¡Karyuu no Tekken! El golpeo a Noel en el brazo y ella se enojo

¿Por qué eres tan benévolo? Sabes que no tengo problema si me golpeas, es más, estamos entrenando

L-Lo siento pero como eres una mujer…

*Enojada* ¿Esta diciendo que como soy mujer no puedo ser fuerte? Dijo ella muy ofendida

N-N-No quiero decir eso…solo. Noel le pateo en la cara. ¡AAUCH! ¡¿Qué demonios? Ella salta, le hace una llave al cuello y lo tira al piso. *CoF* Maldita…

(Silencer) Ella le dispara a Natsu en el piso, el se para y le patea en la cara con su garra del dragón

Bien, quieres que no sea benévolo. No seré benévolo. Natsu se prende fuego, los dos empezaron a cruzar golpes y patadas. Natsu le agarro el brazo y le golpeo en la cara con su puño de hierro. Ella en su confusión Natsu le ataco. ¡Karyuu no Hokou!

¡Yellow Flash! Ella apareció frente a Natsu. ¡Spring Raid! Ella le patea en la barbilla a Natsu. ¡Chain Revolver! Noel empezó a atacar a Natsu con sus combinaciones de disparos y patadas. Natsu interrumpió sus ataque y se prendió fuego

¡Karyuu no Kenkake! El cabeza a Noel en la cabeza. Natsu crea una pelotita en su mano, se la tira a Noel y desaparece. Al tocarla, el le da un codazo y la flama se apaga. Ahora veras, niña. Natsu empieza a golpear con combinaciones de puños y patadas, al final el le da un puño doble y cae al piso.

*Cof* *Cof* *Ella se levanta del piso nuevamente* Esto no termina, Natsu. Ella se puso en guardia. ¡Yellow Flash!

¿Otra vez? (¿Qué querrá hacer esta niña?) Ella apareció por detrás de el, el la golpeo pero se dio cuenta que no le hizo daño.

Aquí estoy, Natsu. ¡Zero Gun: Fenrir! Ella transformo sus revólveres en una torreta gigante.

¡Rugido del dragón triple! Los dos ataque se cruzaron, eran igual de poderosos. Natsu salto al aire. ¡Kagidzume!

¡Spring Raid! Las patadas se cruzaron y crearon una onda expansiva. Los dos se separaron, Natsu cargo su pierna con fuego y Noel dio un sprinte. Los dos al atacar esquivaron el ataque del otro. Los dos chocaron patadas, Natsu le agarro de los brazos y Noel hacía fuerza para soltarse. Ellos resbalaron por una pendiente y cayeron juntos rodando. Al caer del sendero, Natsu se encontraba arriba de Noel y tampoco se encontraban en una buena posición (Nota del editor: Es bastante cliché, ¿No? Pero quería hacer una situación así XD) Los dos se observaron mutuamente, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se conocieron en esa estación de trenes. Ellos se desmayaron con solo verse la primera vez, Ghost se río de ellos con su típica sonrisa maléfica. (Nota del editor: Es más macabro de lo que parece.) Desde ese momento, pasaron situaciones recordables y embarazosas para ambos. Pero también pasaron cosas malas entre sí que superaron por su tiempo y cooperación. Su tarea de subir la cascada casi terminaba, tan solo les faltaba 2 kilómetros más y terminaban con eso. Pero con alguna razón, como que esa estupidez los unió cada vez más. Ellos dos se miraron fijamente, y se pusieron serios.

Sin duda alguna, tú siempre puedes ganar. Dijo el rosado

No lo creo. Dado a lo que ha pasado, tú ibas ganando. Tú realmente eres muy fuerte, no como yo. Que tengo que ser protegida por otros

Sabes que no es cierto, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Y eso que conozco a Erza y tu la superaste por completo.

Natsu… Los dos se quedaron en un silencio.

Te amo. Le dijo Natsu, ella se quedo sonrojada y se quedo paralizada. No puedo creerlo pero….te amo. Noel no respondió y empezó a mover su cabeza. ¿Noel?

*Roja* ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q? ¡¿Qué estas diciendo? Noel le dio un cachetazo y se separaron. ¡No digas eso tan de repente! ¡Esas bromas no son divertidas!

*Nervioso* ¡No era una broma! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡T-Te amo, Noel! Dijo Natsu con sonrojo, ella movió su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados.

N-No puede ser, no podemos…no esta bien.

¡¿Por qué no? Dijo Natsu, Noel se callo. Ella cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo.

Natsu, ¿Tu sabes por que vinimos aquí? Pregunto con seriedad

Para entrenar*Noel le miro feo*…bueno, para saber quien era en mi antigua vida. Dijo Natsu con honestidad.

Bueno, esa es la verdadera razón por la que no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de alguien. Natsu escucho atentamente lo que iba a decir. En mi vida pasada, yo amaba a alguien. Su nombre era Raziel. Natsu se quedo paralizado al escuchar ese nombre.

(¿Dijo Raziel? Imposible, entonces ella es…)

Pero a pesar de que estaba enamorada de ella, y tomando en cuenta de que encuentre su reencarnación hoy en día. No quiero que se enamore de mi y yo no quiero enamorarme de el. *Ella se puso casi a llorar* Si tuviera una oportunidad de encontrarlo y hablar de el, le diría que no siga a esos recuerdos como sus sentimientos. *Sonríe un poco* Por que yo quiero enamorarme de alguien por mis propios sentimientos y vida, y no por los de otra persona. Aunque yo sea su reencarnación. *Apenada* Es un poco tonto, ¿No? Natsu se quedo en silencio un segundo

….jeje…..je….¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Natsu empezó a reírse de la nada

*Sonrojada* ¡No te rías, por favor!

*Sonriendo* Déjame decirte una cosa, yo soy la reencarnación de Raziel. Noel se quedo paralizada por un segundo, ella se puso sus manos en la boca y puso una cara de sorprendida increíble.

N-No puede ser…. ¿Entonces tu me amas por…?

No te amo por ser Rachel. Te diré solo una cosa sobre eso, tú no eres Rachel y yo no soy Raziel. Tú eres Noel Vermillion y yo soy Natsu Dragneel.

Pero…ellos dos estaban enamorados y…y nosotros tenemos sus recuerdos

Eso no cambia nada, sin recuerdos creo….no estoy seguro que me hubiese enamorado de ti de todos modos. Al escuchar eso, ella se puso a llorar.

T-Tú….Natsu…..*¡Guaaahh!* *¡GUAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!* Ella se puso a llorar pero estaba vez era de felicidad. Ya no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos. *Llorosa* N-Natsu, tú…

Cada uno tiene sus propios recuerdos y sentimientos. Lo de Raziel y Rachel es solo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Natsu le limpia los ojos y la mira a los ojos. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Noel Vermillion. Y no importa que digan esos dos, estos sentimientos no cambiaran aunque seas la reencarnación de Lilith. Noel se puso roja, miro al piso apenada y luego miro a Natsu.

*Nerviosa*¡Natsu!...¡Yo…..Te amo! Natsu se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras. N-No puedo creerlo, lo dije. Te amo, Natsu. *Ríe feliz* Te amo. Se siente tan bien decirlo.

*Sonriendo* Me alegro que lo estés, yo también te amo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Natsu puso sus manos en sus hombros y Noel se puso sonrojada al igual que Natsu.

Natsu…

Noel. Los dos se acercaron lentamente y se besaron por primera vez. Para ambos era su primer beso y su primera experiencia amorosa. Se sentía tan bien besarse para ambos, era como si el tiempo se detuviera para los dos y que estaban solos en el. Sentían el calor del otro, se sentían completamente relajados y no querían que nadie les interrumpiera por nada en el mundo. Pero como todo lo bueno que existe tiene que terminar, los dos se separaron lentamente.

No puedo creerlo, mi primer beso. Dijo Noel sorprendida.

Lo mismo digo, tengo oficialmente 24 años pero mi mente y cuerpo son de 17. Dijo Natsu

¿En serio? ¿Cómo es posible?

Tú tienes 5 años y pareces de 16.

Buen punto. Noel recordó el beso. ¿Qué dirían mis amigas sobre esto? *Suspiro* No me dejaran en paz en toda mi vida.

Dímelo a mí, mi gato es completamente molesto con respecto a esto. Y mis compañeros me preguntaran todos los detalles. Los dos suspiraron de cansancio y por lo que les esperaban

¿Y ahora que somos nosotros dos?

Calculo que...novios.

Vine a entrenar y describirme, y obtuve mi primer beso y un novio. Los dos se empezaron a reír.

*Se levanta* Bueno, solo tenemos una sola cosa por hacer.

¿Qué cosa? Pregunto la rubia

Ven y veras. Dijo el rosado extendiéndole la mano, ella la miro y sonrió

Está bien. Ella agarro su mano y se paro. Después de horas y horas, y horas de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Finalmente llegaron a la cima

*Agitado* No puedo creerlo, lo hicimos. Llegamos al final

*Agitada* Nunca pensé que sería posible. Pero lo logramos.

*Aplausos* Un excelente trabajo en equipo, gente. Delante de ellos se encontraba parado Ghost tranquilamente. Me alegro de verlos sanos y salvos.

(Habla el tipo que no hizo nada para ayudarnos y casi nos llevo a una muerte segura.) Pensaron los dos al verlo.

Por su gran trabajo duro, les daré esto como premio. El le lanza un par de mascaras. Si se las ponen, todo los recuerdos de su vida pasada les volverá a la mente pero sino no podrán recordarlas más. Ellos dos miraron su mascaras, luego se miraron entre si y decidieron que hacer con ellas.

*Crack*

¡¿Qué están haciendo? Pregunto sorprendido Ghost.

No necesitamos de ellas. Le respondió Noel

¡¿Por qué? ¡Iban a saber todos sus recuerdos que olvidaron!

Esos recuerdos no son nuestros. Respondió Natsu

¡¿Qué? ¡¿De que hablas? ¡Claro con son suyos!

Te equivocas en eso, Ghost. Dijo la rubia. Esos eran los recuerdos de Raziel y Rachel…

Pero nosotros somos Natsu y Noel, por eso nosotros tendremos nuestros propios recuerdos a partir de ahora. No necesitamos de los recuerdos de otros.

Pero…no lo entiendo. ¿Qué me dices tú Noel? ¿Siempre quisiste saber quien eras?

Eso es verdad pero en realidad no era yo, era otra persona la de los recuerdos. Yo solo quiero ser yo y ser así durante toda mi vida. Ghost se quedo sin palabras, el no sabía que pasaba con ellos dos.

(Esto no era parte del plan. Esto no debía suceder. No así) Se decía a si mismo Ghost en shock por lo que pasaba frente a el. Maldición, esto no se suponía que tenía que ser así. Los quiero para mañana para darles un verdadero entrenamiento. Les juro que me las pagaran por esto. Ghost desaprecio de su vista

Que exagerado. ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? Pregunto la rubia

Dejalo, solo esta molesto por haber perdido y que las cosas les fuera mal. El miro a Noel y sonrió. Le ganamos esta vez

*Sonriendo* Tienes razón, novio.

Gracias, novia. Los dos se besaron nuevamente en la cascada y deseaban nunca separarse del otro.

Fin del capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, al fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y se besaron. Falta poco y se termina esta saga. Gracias por leer todo el tiempo. He iniciado dos nuevos fics llamados: "La llave del corazón" y "Nightmare y el Depredador" en la sección de Tekken, espero que los lean y los disfruten (Y si pueden dejen sus reviews). Gracias por leer y no olviden sus reviews. Y un pequeño aviso para el siguiente capitulo. ¡Continuidad! ¡Boom! **


	23. Capitulo 22: Dos años

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Blazblue tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Arc Systems Works. Pero los personajes: Ghost, Raziel, Rachel, 4, Lilith, KILLSHOT y Edudmala Haranka me pertenecen.**

Capitulo 22: El resultado de dos años

(Este fic sucede dos años después y si eres KILLSHOT)

(¡Continuidad! ¡Boom!)

El sol salía en Rozaria Sanguiniem, un hombre a lo lejos veía al castillo y el…

¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? **Bueno, como termino el capitulo anterior y me acerco al final decidí hacer que terminaran su entrenamiento este día después de 2 años. **MIRA vos, AHOra todos son HIRO Mashima. Digo yo, estábamos en dos meses y ahora de repente pasaron 2 AÑOS, ¿Cómo es posible? Es decir, ¿Qué HICIERON en todo ese tiempo? **Entrenando, ¿Qué mas? **Bueno, no tomaste en cuenta que hay gente que si quiere ver eso. **Por favor, lo último que quiero es que haga una temporada de relleno. **NO VEO Por que no, eres como los demás. Cuando se acerca a el manga le ponen relleno para que se extienda. ¿NO es ESO LO Que esta haciendo? ¿Lo haces? ¡¿LO HACES? **Ten en cuenta que ahora aparecer en el capitulo, ¿No estas feliz por eso?** Buen punto, pero sigo sin entender. ¿Cómo termine aquí? Hace una semana me encontraba luchando con Ragna y Stanley, y un fantasma me atacaba junto a Edudmala y sus compañeros. **¡KILLSHOT! **¡Perdón! Spoilers, lo siento pero estoy confundido con mis recuerdos y mi aparición en este fic. **¿Podemos volver a los personajes principales? **Bueno.

Un nuevo amanecer. (Ya leímos eso) ¡CALLATE! En el castillo de la familia real, una pareja se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de los reyes. Natsu se despierta primero y ve a su lado a su amor de su vida, Noel que duerme tranquilamente a su lado. Natsu al verla sonríe con completa felicidad, el toca su cara y le acomoda el pelo en su oreja

(Aun dormida puedes ser tan bonita…) Pensó Natsu al verla, ella se despertó de a poco

¿Natsu? *Sonríe* Buenos días. Le dice con una hermosa sonrisa

Buenos días, Noel. Ellos se besan

¿Hace cuanto que te despertaste?

Un poco antes que tu, talvez unos segundos. Los dos salen de su cama y se cambian. Ellos se ponen unas ropas completamente negras. La de Noel era parecido a un traje de pelea estilo chino pero tenía unos pantalones y una flor roja en el torso con toques femeninos, y sin parte de la espalda. El de Natsu era parecido pero era completo y parecía masculino, también tenía bordado un dragón de dos en su torso. Natsu se miro al espejo y suspiro con tristeza.

¿Qué sucede Natsu? Es sobre tus amigos, ¿verdad? Pregunto Noel preocupada

Es que….no quiero que me vean de esta forma. Solo mírame, tengo una mano deforme y dientes que trituran todo lo que tocan. Tan solo piensa los horrorizados que estarán. Noel le agarro de la mano y se vieron a los ojos

Natsu, son tus amigos. Te aceptaran tal cual eres y siempre te querrán. Le dijo Noel, Natsu sonrío y le acaricio la cara.

A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo un idota bueno para nada como yo, consiguió una hermosa princesa como tú?

Por lo que se fue en parte de ti lo que me atrajo. Eres una persona amable y gentil, que nunca se rinde y siempre protegerá a los que ama. Eres una persona que le agradaría a cualquiera, pero también tienes una oscuridad que le has ganado y nunca dejaste de seguir a delante por las personas que amas. Al principio sentía un poco de envidia pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que podría ser como tu.

Eso es mentira, tú eres diferente a mí. Por eso eres mucho mejor que yo. Los dos se vieron y sonrieron

Qué lindo momento romántico, me hace vomitar mis entrañas y apuñalarme con un cuchillo múltiples veces hasta que…*¡POW!* Natsu golpea a Ghost en la cara. ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?

*Frío y amenazador* ¿Qué hace aquí, basura? ¡Desaparece! ¿O quieres morir como una rata? Dijo Natsu amenazándolo, su actitud era muy diferente a lo normal, el estaba apunto de golpearlo pero Noel se puso delante de el

¡Basta, Natsu! No es buena idea que peleen.

*Normal y sonriendo* ¿Qué quieres que haga, princesita? Este idiota me hace enojar desde las entrañas. *Enojado* Así que le enseñare quien manda

¡Natsu!

¡Estoy bromeando! Pero tú también le odias al igual que yo

Gente, todavía estoy aquí

No es que le odie, solo es….tienes razón. Odio a este idiota

Eso me resulta ofensivo.

Entonces ¿Por qué seguimos con este idiota? ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

¿Están siquiera escuchándome?

Por que es el único que sabe como romper el hechizo que puso en el reino y además es el único que puede traernos de vuelta.

Eso es verdad pero podríamos resolverlo por nuestra cuenta

Esto…

¿Y que sugieres que hagamos? No somos magos expertos

Pero tenemos una biblioteca llena de libros antiguos sobre la magia, así que podríamos salir de aquí

¿Puedo dar mi opinión?

No. Dijeron al unísono los dos

**Escúchenme, malditos inútiles**

*Frío* ¿Qué mierda quieres? Estamos en medio de una conversación

Hay un intruso que necesito que neutralicen. Los dos lo miraron fijamente con sus miradas frías

¿Por qué nosotros? Pregunto la rubia

¿Por qué no vas tú, señor todopoderoso a matarlo? Por dios, puedes luchar con nosotros dos a la vez y aun así nos das a eliminar un solo hombre

Es lo último que tienen que hacer en esto y les prometo que lo devolveré mañana a Fiore.

Pero mañana nos vamos a Fiore, nos estas prometiendo algo que ya haremos. ¡No tiene sentido!

Además, ¿Por qué confiar en ti? Tú siempre nos tratas mal y te burlas de cualquier ser vivo que se aparezca.

*Se refregó la cara* Miren chicos, si solo lo vencen y demuéstrenme de que están hechos los dos, y le daré el reino entero a ustedes dos. Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que dijo

(¿¡El reino entero!) Pensaron los dos, a la cabeza se le vinieron imágenes de ellos siendo atendidos como reyes

Espera, ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¿Por qué dejarías el reino a nosotros?

Más que nada por que tú Natsu eres un Berserk. Y como solo existen dos en el mundo, prefiero al igual que todos que tú seas el rey en vez de ese tipo.

¿Hay otro Berserk además de mí? Pregunto el rosado

Si. Es un maldito idiota, solo un loco completamente obsesionado por matar a alguien. (Nota del edito: ¿Les parece conocido, gente?) Los dos lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

No lo haremos. Respondió la rubia

¡Por favor! ¡Odio a este tipo!

Bien, ya me esta agradando bastante. Dijo Natsu fríamente.

Me gusta que piensEs Así, Natsu Dragneel Dijo una voz de la nada, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos

¿Quién mierda es este tipo?

No detecto ninguna magia, ¿Eres telépata?

¿Esa ES TÜ conclusión? ¿Un Telépata? He visto niños que sacan conclusiones más rápido que tu

Sin duda, es KILLSHOT. Dios, este va a hacer un día muy largo. Dijo fastidioso Ghost

¿Quién es KILLSHOT? Pregunto Noel

¡No lo digas!

Oh, ¿Quieren saber quien soy? Pregunto "el locutor"

¡No, no queremos!

Yo creo que si. ¡Venga la música!

*Música* ¡Fairy Tail and KILLSHOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT! ¡Another Oneshooot! He is a mental case. Music by Louise. Sooooo wrote the theme. IIIIII so damn talented. ¡Fairy Tail and KILSHOOOOOOOOOTTTT! ¡Copyright to KIIILLLSHOOOTTTT! ¡Copyright soooooon! ¡I think the song should end right here! *Termina la música*

Dios, si que es molesto. Dijo Natsu

No lo has visto cantar rap. Eso destruiría tus oídos.

¡No te burles de mi rap! ¡Es una obra maestra! Le grito el feo. (¡Ey, no me llames así!) Yo te llamare como yo quiera y esto es como yo ten digo, ¿Entiendes? (Si…idiota) ¡¿Qué? (¡Nada!)

¿Cómo es que podemos oírte? Pregunto Noel

Puse cámaras y micrófonos en todo el castillo

¡¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera yo tengo tanto acceso!

Es que gracias a que yo tengo la mejor tecnología avanzada de Greed (Nota del editor: No es el de Fullmetal Alchemist) puedo hacer un montón de cosas

¡¿Por qué siempre ustedes tienen las mejores cosas? Grito Ghost histérico

¿A que se refiere con "Tecnología"? Pregunto Natsu curioso

Espera, ¿No sabes que es la tecnología?

No, ni idea. ¿Qué es? ¿Una especie de magia? Preguntaba el rosado, Noel le miro con sorpresa

Déjalo, Noel. En su época todo funciona através de magia y lacrimas.

Exacto, como…*Los dos miran a Ghost con confusión* ¿A que te refieres con mi época?

E-e…nada, no dije nada. Les respondía con nerviosismo, ellos dos le miraron con enojo y frialdad

Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Por lo que leí, Noel es del año 3000 y Natsu del año 791 Los dos al escuchar eso, se quedaron paralizados.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEE? Gritaron los dos.

¡Lo se! Es irritante, es esto lo que yo sentí al ver lo que hicieron en el manga. ¡Es que todos ahora son Hiro Mashima! ¡Es tan molesto para gente como yo! Y ahora el auto hace lo mismo. Esto de la cronología y tiempo me esta confundiendo bastante. Y también tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que tienes trenes y no saben que es la tecnología? Por dios, ¡Tienen putas naves voladoras y no saben que es la tecnología! Dios, son unos idiotas

Eso me resulta ofensivo, viniendo de alguien invisible.

Cierto, que idiota soy. Déjeme que les enseñe quien soy De las paredes salieron pantallas y cámaras. Ta-Da, ¡Aquí esta KILLSHOT! Los dos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

¡¿Cómo mierda haces esto? ¡Yo he intentado hacerlo por dos años y tú lo haces en cuestión de segundos! ¡¿Cómo rayos es posible?

Es lo que obtienes cuando el autor esta para darte cosas ilógicas al precio de extender lo más que pueda el capitulo

¡¿Qué capitulo y que autor? ¡¿De que mierda hablas? Las pantallas y cámaras fueron destruidas por Natsu. Gracias, es el mejor regalo que me has dado. Dijo Ghost aliviado.

*Frío* Deja los agradecimiento para después, necesito saber donde esta y si es verdad lo que dijo sobre las épocas.

¿De que hablas? Este es el año 3000, el no se equivoco.

*Normal y sonriendo* No, este es el año 791. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Los dos volvieron a mirar nuevamente a Ghost. *Frío* Maldito, ¿Qué nos estuviste escondiendo todos estos años?

Escuchen, tenemos a un psicópata en el reino que ha instalado cámaras por todo el lugar y no se detendrá al menos que lo venzamos. Así que tenemos que por un segundo olvidar eso y trabajar juntos para vencerlo

*De brazos cruzados* ¿Cómo podremos confiar en ti a este punto?

*Frío* Es verdad, ¿Cómo sabemos que no es otro de tus planes?

¿Por qué creen que crearía algo como esto solo para entrenarlos?

Nos lanzaste a un bosque y nos hiciste escalar una cascada. Si eso no es prueba suficiente de que quieres matarnos, entonces no se lo que será. Le dijo Noel

Además a ti te encanta manipular a la gente y eres un maldito mentiroso. ¿Cómo esperas que confiemos en ti? Ghost se quedo callado, el tenía que pensar como volver a ganarse su confianza. El respiro hondo y suspiro.

…..Escuchen, si me ayudan con esto les prometo que nunca más me verán en sus vidas y les diré toda la verdad de lo que pasa. Pero por favor, no podré con este tipo yo solo. Necesito su ayuda. Los dos se quedaron pensando, Ghost se encontraba suplicando por ayuda. (Por favor, no puedo volver a enfrentarme a eso. No por lo que paso la última vez) Pensaba Ghost con dolor.

Natsu, nos esta pidiendo ayuda. No podemos decir que no.

Nos esta engañando de nuevo, este es una persona horrible que merece sufrir por siempre.

Pero solo míralo, el nunca nos pidió ayuda de este modo. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

…..*Miro a Ghost y cerro los ojos* Esta bien pero no creas que te sales de esta. *El lo mira enojado a Ghost* Nos dirás toda la verdad y espero que cumplas con lo prometido.

No te preocupes, lo haré. Bien, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a un lugar abierto.

¿Para que?

En cualquier momento el activara a sus "Fans" y necesitamos espacio para poder pelear libremente. El creo un sello mágico y les tele transportó al jardín. ¡Listo ahora podemos planear bien una estrategia! En el aire se encontraba una pantalla voladora

Escucha, fantasmita. No puedo dejar que tú y tus vampiros vayan por ahí correteando y destruyan mis cámaras. Ustedes se van a enfrenTar a Mi EJERCITO. Y con ejército me refiero a ayudantes de producción. Y con ayudantes de producción me refiero a gente sin salario. Y con gente sin salario me refiero a Fans. ¡Van a luchar contra mis fans! Unos círculos mágicos se crearon y aparecieron robots con espadas como manos

¿Robots? Dijo Noel

¡¿D.E.K.A.R. Warriors? ¡¿Cómo conseguiste esas cosas? Pregunto el moreno

Que parte de tecnología de Greed, ¿No entendiste?

Pero esas cosas cuestan millones, ¿Y el solo te las dio?

Son D.E.K.A.R. Warriors, los hace tan rápido que ya son como la moneda nacional

¿Qué son estas cosas?

Son robots creados específicamente para la batalla. Tengan cuidado con sus bocas, escupen rayos.

¡Get Ready for rumble! Los robots lanzaron rayos, Natsu apareció frente a ellos.

(¡Ventus Articum!) Los robots se congelan por el frío

¡Fan Bot! Noel se encontraba corriendo demasiado rápido.

(¡Dance Bullet!) Los robots explotaron

Saben estos tipos realmente son mis fans, ¡Están eliminando mi audiencia! Ghost con su magia destruyo a los robots que quedaban. Ya veo por que me los dieron gratis

No entiendo, por que nos pediste ayuda. Es demasiado fácil.

Este es su ejército de fans, lo peor es lo insoportable que es y sus métodos de tortura. Todavía recuerdo lo que me hizo a mi

Así, recuerdo ese programa. "Death Factory: Capitulo cuatro" Lo recuerdo por que fue la primera vez que nos enfrentamos *¡Boom!* Ghost exploto la pantalla gigante. ¡Oye, esa pantalla es ridículamente costosa! Grito KILLSHOT

Hijo de perra. Dijo Ghost molesto, KILLSHOT se encontraba manejando un auto

¡Hola! ¡Mírame, mami! ¡Estoy en Internet! El choca contra la fuente de agua, el salta del auto antes de que explote y aparece frente a ellos. ¡Ta-Da! ¡Aquí y en persona! ¡EL UNico! ¡EL Inigualable! ¡KILL-! *Lo ve a Natsu y se sorprende* Dios, mírate.

¿Qué tengo?

Pensé que ibas a ser más alto, bueno usaremos otros ángulos para captarte. ¡KILLSHOT! Gracias, gracias. No tiren flores, solo dinero y mujeres. El saca sus pistolas y se cubre de la patada de Ghost. Desde cuando saludar con un golpe se convirtió en una moda. KILLSHOT dio un paso atrás

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, KILLSHOT? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar aquí?

Responderé a todas tus preguntas, *Saca una guitarra* con una canción. *¡Boom!* Ghost explota la guitarra. ¡Louise! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, ella no te hizo nada! Por dios, ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?

¡Esa es mi línea! ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? ¡Eres un psicópata con bipolaridad y obsesivo-compulsivo que graba todo lo que hace! ¡¿Por qué mierda estas aquí?

Es muy sencillo, vine a matar a Natsu Dragneel. Dijo KILLSHOT y lo tres se sorprendieron

¿Por qué quieren matarme? ¿Quién te mando? Preguntaba el joven mago

Nadie, vine a matarte por razones personales

Espera, ¿Lo conoces de algún lado, Natsu? Pregunto la joven princesa

No, es la primera vez que lo veo. ¿Por qué quieres matarme?

Fácil, como yo te dije en lo extras. Eres como un clon de Edudmala Haranaka. Y si te mato, solo quedara uno para matar y cuando lo mate. ¡YO SERE EL verdadero! Noel y Natsu se quedaron confundido por lo que decía.

¿Qué? Dijeron los dos completamente desorientados

No entiendo nada de lo que dijiste. Dijo Noel

¿Quién rayos es Edudmala Haranka? Pregunto Natsu

Edudmala Harnaka es…

¡No lo digas! Eso es para la siguiente saga.

¿Cuál saga? ¿De que mierda hablas?

Solo ve al perfil del autor y veras el plan editorial.

Listo, ya me canso. Ghost córrete, voy a matar a este hijo de puta. Dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba a KILLSHOT.

No creas que será tan fácil, yo soy…

¡Cállate! Natsu golpea a KILLSHOT en la cara y lo manda a volar.

*Risa se loco* Natsu empieza a golpearlo en el piso.

¡Ghost! Crea un hechizo de captura

S-Si pero Natsu.

¡Hazlo! Le grito enojado y Ghost se encontraba confuso

¿Qué sucede Ghost? Pregunto Noel

Es que…oh no, ¡Sal de ahí, Natsu!

¿Qué?

¡Nightmare Shot! Natsu es disparado y se desmaya.

¡Natsu! Gritaron lo dos.

¿Qué te pareció…? Ghost agarra a KILLSHOT y su va volando.

¡Noel encárgate de Natsu! Le grito Ghost

¡No lo puedo creer, realmente creo que puedo volar! Dijo KILLSHOT, el le disparo a Ghost para soltarse. (Espera, esta no es una buena idea. Un minuto, ¡Tengo alas!) El saco sus alas y llego al piso tranquilamente. Bien eso fue muy relajante *Grito de Michael* Ghost cayo encima de el. Auuu

No sabes cuando tiempo estuve esperando esto.

No lo se, en el fic esta es la primera pelea que tenemos. Así que hagámosla bien. KILLSHOT saca sus pistolas. ¡KISS, KISS, BANG, BANG! El dispara sus pistolas, Ghost crea un escudo mágico.

¡Zionga! El lanza un rayo gigantesco a KILLSHOT. El salta en el aire y vuela.

Bien, es hora de jugar al guerrero.

¿No te sabes mejores chistes?

Díselo al autor, el escribe estas cosas. Así que ¡Muere! KILLSHOT vuelve a disparar sus armas, Ghost usa un escudo para acercarse.

¡Spectro! El genera una flama verde en su mano.

¡Kurobari! El ataque de ambos chocaron y crearon una onda expansiva. De vuelta al jardín, Natsu se encontraba totalmente inconsciente

¡Natsu! ¡Por favor, despierta! Le gritaba su amada, Natsu no podía escuchar nada y parecía que tenía una pesadilla. S-Solo despierta, por favor. Dijo Noel con la voz quebrada. Natsu se encontraba flotando dentro de su mente, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y desolado.

(¿Dónde estoy?) Se pregunto a si mismo.

Estas en tu mente, niño. Dijo una voz masculina

*Enojado* ¡¿Quién mierda eres? Pregunto Natsu, delante de el se le formo a el mismo pero completamente negro. ¿Q-Quien eres?

Yo soy, tú y tú eres yo. Yo soy tu sombra, el verdadero tú. (Nota del editor: Se lo que están pensado, esto es lo que decían en Persona 4.)

¿Q-que?

Déjame mostrarte algo que paso hace mucho tiempo atrás, 24 años para ser exactos. El lugar empezó a transformarse.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?

Es un recuerdo muy viejo que tenemos, uno de los primeros. Ellos se encontraban en una cabaña y una mujer estaba dando a luz

*Gritos de dolor* Gritaba la mujer que estaba dando a luz.

¡Siga haciendo fuerza, señora! Le dijo el doctor que la atendía

¡Eso hago pero me duele! *Grito de agonía*

¿Quién es esa mujer?

Eres idiota, de veras. Es muy obvio que es nuestra madre dando luz.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ella es mi madre? Natsu no creía lo que veía con sus ojos, el nunca se había preguntado quienes eran sus padres biológicos pero ahora tenía enfrente a uno. ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto?

Solo mira y lo sabrás. Le respondió su sombra

*Grito de agonía* ¡Dios me esta matando! Su panza empezaba a moverse. *Grito de dolor*

Por dios…. Dijo una de las enfermeras.

Doctor, ¿Qué esta pasando? Pregunto su ayudante

No lo se, ¿Qué es ese niño?

*Grito de dolor* La panza de la mujer se abrió por completo y murió. Natsu vio con horro el día de su nacimiento.

*Llantos de bebe* El bebe Natsu lloraba como una sirena.

Dios mío….

*Vomito*

*Llanto de bebe* Un fuego negro lleno toda la habitación y quemo todo el hospital.

Como veras, naciste como Kagutsuchi (Nota: Es una deidad que mato a su madre al nacer) y empezaste una vida teñido de negro.

N-No puede ser, es mentira. Dijo Natsu sorprendido y horrorizado

No lo es, Natsu. Es 100% real, tan solo mira lo que sucede. En el fuego había dos siluetas, una parecía humana y la otra era enorme

¡Ellos son….! **De vuelta a la realidad: **Noel se encontraba al lado de Natsu

(¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡No! Tranquilízate, no lograre nada si me desespero. Talvez si me transformo pueda entrar en su mente y lograrlo sacarlo pero es muy arriesgado *Ella mira a Natsu* ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Debo hacerlo!) Noel cerró sus ojos y unos círculos mágicos la rodaban. Sus ropas cambiaron y sus ojos se tornaron azules al abrirlos. Ella se transformo en Nu-12. Tan solo debo concentrarme. Ella acomoda a Natsu en su regazo y cierra sus ojos. Ella crea círculos mágicos en sus cuerpos y logra entrar a su mente. Al entrar ahí se encontró en un lugar hecho ruinas y en llamas. (¿Dónde estoy?) Se pregunto, el vio que Natsu estaba parado a los lejos con otra persona. (¿Ese es….? ¡Natsu!) Ella corrió hacia el pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar, ella fue detenida por un muro invisible. ¡¿Qué es esto? ¡Natsu! El no la escuchaba. (¿Por qué no puede oírme?) Ella en su mente le llegaron imágenes de lo ocurrido. (¿Qué fue eso? ¿Son los recuerdos de Natsu?)

¡Ellos son…! La silueta humana agarro el bebe y la silueta enorme le pertenecía a un dragón. ¡Papa y Zeref! Natsu quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Noel, su padre y el peor mago de la historia se encontraban juntos.

Es una lastima que el experimento haya salido mal, rezo por que sus almas encuentren la paz. Dijo Zeref con tristeza

No creo que haya salido mal el experimento, para mi fue un éxito. Dijo Igneel

¿Cómo puede ser una masacre un éxito?

Tómalo de este modo, el objetivo de este niño es matarte por si llegas a perder el control del 要素のサークル (Circulo de los elementos).

Lo se, pero están terrible. ¿Podrías entrenarlo Igneel? Le dijo Zeref mientras se lo daba

Por supuesto, amo. Lo haré tan fuerte para cumplir su propósito pero esperemos que ese día nunca llegue.

Yo también pienso lo mismo, este niño es la señal de la destrucción y la muerte. Algo que no debería existir al igual que yo.

En eso estamos completamente de acuerdo, este niño es una abominación de dios. Tan solo míralo, podría matar a este engendro en cuestión de segundos.

El esta destinado a matar todo lo que ame y los que lo amen, un ser triste sin duda. Tenemos tanto en común…..Natsu.

¿Natsu?

Estamos en verano, ¿No? (Nota: Natsu significa "Verano" en japonés). Igneel, tienes que comportarte como si fueras su padre y hacerlo pensar que lo quieres.

¿Por qué?

Por que cuando ya no pueda controlar el circulo, tu desaparecerás y harás que el siga un rastro para que me destruya.

Entendido, amo.

Y una cosa más, un día antes de que te marches dale esto. Zeref le entrego una bufanda a el.

¿Un rastreador? Ya veo, así sabre si se acerca y me iré aun más lejos.

Exacto, ya tienes tus consignas. Ahora ve y se bueno, Igneel.

Si, lo extrañare amo. Igneel dio vuelo y se llevo al niño. El recuerdo de Natsu termina ahí y el quedo en shock.

*Llorando* N-No puede ser, es mentira. Tiene que ser mentira.

*Triste y llorando* Natsu….

¿Imaginas por un momento…..que todo a tú alrededor te rechaza? Das un paso, todos te miran con cara de asombro, y próximamente de desprecio. Tocas una planta y ésta se carboniza, acaricias a un animal y éste se muere. Tienes un aura alrededor de ti que todo lo que se te acerque acabe por destruirse. No hay espacio para la felicidad, porque todo esta ocupada por la soledad. No hay expectativas y solo sientes miedo; miedo a que lo que más ames lo destruyas tú mismo, sin desearlo y por mero error. De ahora en adelante toda tú vida será así, gracias a tú Rosario Negro. No puedes huir de lo que eres, estarás solo para siempre y todos, y todo te odiaran e temerán. Natsu se quebró en ese momento y no pudo hacer nada más que asustarse y llorar.

(¿Qué pasa? Tengo que ayudarlo) Ella intento hablar pero la palabras no salían. (Por favor…) Ella se puso a llorar por la desesperación, ella golpeaba el muro con todas sus fuerzas e intentaba llamarlo. (Natsu…)

Eres un monstruo, en eso es lo único en lo que te pareces a Raziel. Pero a diferencia de el, tú estas hecho para la destrucción y no para vengar al débil.

*Llorando* No….no…no.

(Natsu….)

¡Mataras a todo lo que ames y nadie nunca te amara, y lo hará!

¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(¡Natsu!) ¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU! Grito Noel con todas sus fuerza y Natsu logró escucharla

¿Noel? Susurro Natsu, el vio a Noel siendo atrapada por un fuego negro. ¡Noel! El corrió hacia ella y logro liberarla. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ella le abrazo enseguida y con mucha fuerza.

¡Todo lo que te dijo es mentira! Le grito con un mar de lágrimas. ¡Tú no eres un monstruo, eres una buena persona que protege a todo lo que ama y siempre lo hará!

Noel, tú…

No me importa quien seas, vos lo sabes que yo tampoco soy humana y que fui hecha artificialmente pero a ti ni a nadie le importa eso y por eso me quieren al igual que ti. *Ella lo mira a los ojos* ¡Así que nunca intentes cambiar y siempre se el Natsu del que me enamore! El la abrazo.

Gracias, Noel. Así que por favor no llores, yo nunca voy a separarme de ti y siempre voy a amarte tal cual eres. Le dijo Natsu y ambos pararon de llorar.

Eso no cambia en nada. Dijo su sombra. Aun tienes en tu sangre el Rosario Negro y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Lo tendrás hasta el día que mueras y solo tú sufrirás esa carga.

…..

Eso no será verdad, ponme el Rosario Negro a mí. Dijo Noel y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos

¿Qué dijiste, enana?

Noel, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Pregunto el rosado

No voy a dejar que cargues con eso tú solo, así que voy a tenerlo también.

Pero….

Eres una tarada, si aceptas eso jamás volverás a transfórmate en Nu-12.

Aceptare la consecuencia, así que hazlo de una vez.

De acuerdo, espero que no te arrepientas.

¡Noel! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas esto!

¡Pero lo haré! Natsu, no tienes que cargar todo tú solo. A veces, uno tiene que pedir ayuda.

…*Sonrisa* Tienes razón, princesita. Los dos se besaron y volvieron a la realidad. **En el bosque**.

*¡Boom!*

Te has vuelto más fuerte, KILLSHOT. Dijo Ghost un poco lastimado. Pero no será suficiente para vencerme.

Lo mismo dijiste la primera veZ, PERO ¿RecuerDAS COMO te vencí? Ghost se quedo con cara de sorprendido

¡Maldito! *Vomito de sangre*

He sacado uno de los huesos de tú hermana, por lo que se es tú Kryptonita.

¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto, cobarde?

Así. El patea a Ghost en sus costillas. Ghost se arrastra en el piso pero le patea en su cara. KILLSHOT le agarra de sus ropas y le apunta con una pistola. Kill-

¡Blue Trigger! / ¡Optic Barrel! KILLSHOT es derribado por sus ataques.

Hijos de la.

*Boom* Algo explota frente de el.

¡Ghost! Los dos fueron al lado suyo.

*Débil* Olvídenme, vénzalo a el.

*¡Bang!* *¡Bang!* Los dos esquivaron los disparos de KILLSHOT

Bien, eso es anti-climático. Dijo KILLSHOT. Fue un lindo momento el que mostraron dentro de el pero parece que debió durar más.

¿Podrías callarte un segundo? Mis oídos ya no pueden escucharte un segundo más. Dijo la rubia

Creo que tenemos que enseñarle como guardar silencio.

Por favor, ¿Qué es lo que me pueden hacer? Dijo el con burla. Mejor, no quiero saberlo. ¡KILLSHOT! El lanzo un rayo negro hacía ellos

¿Lista?

Si. Los dos se empezaron a prender con fuego negro

(¿Esto es el...?)

¡Rosario Negro! Los dos se volvieron completamente negros y destruyeron el rayo de KILLSHOT

*Nos ve a nosotros* Ayúdenme. Dijo con miedo, Natsu apareció frente a el.

Esto es lo que espere todo el día. Natsu empezó a golpearlo con sus puños, el se puso en la espalda de KILLSHOT y dio una patada giratoria, y termino con un puño a la cara. ¡Noel!

Déjamelo a mi, Natsu. Ella empezó a patear a KILLSHOT con demasiada rapidez, ella le pateo en el estomago y salto dándose un empujón con el. Ella genero sus pistolas y le disparo por detrás. ¡Ghost, por favor!

*Se levanta* No veo por que no, esto lo disfrutare. El lo golpeo en la pera y lo mando al cielo. Hagan los honores, chicos. Los dos se juntaron, Noel y Natsu armaron con los Bolverk un cañón gigante y apuntaron a KILLSHOT

¡Rosea sapphirus explosivae! (Rosa zafiro explosiva) Un rayo zafiro se lanzo y agarro a KILLSHOT

(Esto es una broma, ¿VerdaD?) El rayo exploto y creo una rosa en el cielo. El salió expulsado en el aire y se volvió una estrella. El Rosario se termino y ambos volvieron a la normalidad.

*Suspiro* Por fin se fue. Dijo la rubia

¿C-Como pudiste usar el Rosario Negro? ¡Es una técnica de Natsu! Decía Ghost confundido

Es una larga historia *Ella ve que Natsu se encuentra muy enojado* ¿Natsu? El ve su bufanda y se la saca

¡! El rompe su bufanda dada de su padre, el la rompe y no deja nada de ella. *Golpea al piso* ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Pensé que eras mi padre! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE? *Noel se acerco a el y le puso una mano en su hombro* *Lloroso* ¿Por qué?

*Llorando* Ya esta Natsu *Natsu la abraza y se pone a llorar junto a ella*….*Llorosa* ya termino todo. Los dos lloraron por lo que vieron del pasado de Natsu y Ghost los observo en silencio ya que no había palabras para poder consolarlos.

(Lo siento, Natsu. El Nightmare Shot te muestra todo lo malo que sucedió en tú vida y te tortura con todo. Aun recuerdo cuando me lo hizo, fue un dolor horrible que aun no me he recuperado. Será mejor que prepare todo para mañana, no se preocupen cumpliré con lo prometido)

Fin del capitulo

**Ya el siguiente capitulo va a ser el epilogo de esta saga y ya empiezo la nueva saga. Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar. También me gustaría que visiten mis otros Fic de TEKKEN. Les agradezco y esperen el epilogo.**

**Tom Reidem**


End file.
